A Slow Burning Fire
by books-are-better
Summary: Modern Day AU. Katniss Everdeen and her longtime boyfriend Gale move to a new city, and room with Peeta and Finnick, two half-brothers from Gale's childhood. But Katniss's and Gale's relationship begins to crumble when the kindness and passion of the beautiful boy with blue eyes shows her that her life is missing something. And it's him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a Katniss and Gale story. There will be some stuff between them, but ultimately it's a Katniss and Peeta story.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're here." I exhale, my breath white in the chilly fall air.

"Well we are baby, we are." Gale looks down at me and my heart skips. He looks so good in the cold Denver air, his nose red. He pulls a cap over is short brown hair and laughs. "I'm gonna lose my tan."

I can't help by laugh at him. Gale and I have lived in the Phoenix sun our entire lives, but after he was offered his dream job here at an environmental law firm, he wanted to pick up his life and move. And I had to join him—I love him; we've been together for years. He went to Arizona State University when I was finishing up high school, and then I joined him after I graduated; after he completed his undergrad, he went ASU Law, and then interned at a small law firm until I graduated. And then he got this job offer.

I'm going to miss my younger sister Prim, the one thing in this world I love more than Gale, but I have to take this chance with him. Our families thought we were stupid—moving away from our lives to a town we've never even visited. But Gale had connections, and we are moving in with them. Gale was best friends with them all through grade school, and apparently the three of them were known at the Trio; they went around playing pranks and acting immature. The two guys we're moving in with, Finnick and Peeta, are half brothers, and their family moved to Denver when they were in seventh grade. They've kept in touch all these years.

"You ready to meet them?" Gale asks as he intertwines his cold fingers with mine.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, you say they're cool guys, so I'm sure everything will work out."

Hand in hand, we walk from the car up the cobblestone walkway that leads to a small, red house. When Gale called to tell him we needed a place to crash for a few weeks before we found an apartment of our own, Peeta was thrilled; their roommate had just moved out and they were looking for a new one. Gale was almost too happy to accept the room for us.

"They _are_ cool—and they will love you. Though not as much as I do." He leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek, then lifts his hand out to knock on the white wood of the door we just reached. We hear a muffled "coming" and then suddenly the door is thrown open. A tall Adonis with bronze hair stands in front of me; his eyes are a sea green and he wears a smile that screams "hide your daughters."

"Finn!" Gale shouts, and drops my hand to give this guy, apparently Finnick, a chest bump; I roll my eyes at the two of them. They grab each other into a manly bear hug with many slaps on the back, then the two of them pull apart, smiling.

"Finn, this is my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is Finnick Odair." I smile and reach my hand out for him to shake, but he just grabs it and pulls me into his arms for a hug.

"We don't shake around here, Katniss," he says after he releases me from the a few seconds later; his voice is low and gruff and oozing sex. "Especially not with Gale-y's girlfriend; I mean, god, I thought he was gay." Gale lightheartly punches him in the arm and Finnick moans in mock pain, then he looks back at me. "But that is obviously not true, because you are one gorgeous specimen, Katniss Everdeen."

I glare at him slightly, trying to relieve the blush; I've never really been one to accept compliments.

"Finn, dude, I've been here for five seconds and you're already hitting on my girlfriend. Back off!" Gale says, punching him again, though the broad smile on his face shows that he's not really bothered by Finnick's words.

"Gale, you're right, I barely even know Katniss. I mean, it will take a few hours before I've stolen her from you." The two of them look at each other with serious faces, and then burst out laughing. Obviously this is some inside joke that I don't get. "Anyway, can I help you with your bags? I'm so glad you guys are moving in. I haven't talked to you face to face in years!"

Gale nods his head and points to the Chevy truck in the driveway. Gale and I didn't bring much, no furniture or anything because they said they had a spare bed and dresser, so we basically just brought clothes and knick-knacks. And my books. We all head out to the car and Gale pulls out a dolly from the truck bed and proceeds to load the boxes onto it while Finn grabs several duffle bags and throws them over his broad shoulders.

"Wow, that's a lot of books," Finnick says, peeking into one of the boxes. In the truck-bed, we have about ten large boxes and eight of them are filled with my books.

I shrug. "I like to read."

Finnick looks over at me and smiles, his white teeth blinding against the tanned skin of his face. "You'll like Peeta then. He probably has just as many books as you do." I smile. I have a feeling I'm going to get along with these boys very well.

* * *

"Where is Peeta, anyway?" Gale asks as he plops down to the brown couch next to me. After we finished unloading all of our stuff into a large room with blue walls with a closet as well as the dresser and bed promised, we were given a small tour of the house. It's two floors, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Finnick and Peeta's rooms are both upstairs, and our room is on the first floor, sandwiched between a quaint kitchen with yellow cabinets and a large bathroom; Gale wiggled his eyebrows at me when we saw the large shower and I had to smack his arm. After the tour, Finnick grabbed us all a beer and we plopped down in the spacious living room on the largest brown leather sofa I've ever seen, which faced the biggest TV I've ever seen. It was obvious that this was a home for boys. And now me.

"He had some errands to run. He wanted to get you guys a home warming gift or some shit—you know Peeta. He's all sentimental like that." Finnick pops open his beer and Gale nods knowingly. But I don't know Peeta, so I just smile at that; that's a really sweet thing to do. "And he needed some last minute things for dinner—he wanted to make your favorite."

Gale's eyes widen. "His making his lobster bisque?" Finnick nods and Gale fist pumps, then turns to me. "Baby you are going to love it. It's the most delicious thing on this planet. Plus, Peeta makes it with his homemade bread." Gale's brown eyes flicker with happiness and I lean in to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"That does sound delicious." Then I turn to Finnick. "Does Peeta cook often?"

Finnick scoffs. "Often is an understatement. Peeta cooks our meals every day. He loves to cook and bake—he grew up working at his father's bakery, my step-dad, and he just never grew out of it. He goes to the culinary school at Johnson & Wales University and loves cooking things using the techniques he learns daily. It's definitely a perk to living with him." We all laugh and I smile widely. I think I'm going to like this Peeta guy.

Suddenly lights shine through the front windows and Gale jumps up off of the couch. "Peet's here!" A few seconds later, a man walks through the door holding a bag of groceries.

The man in front of me has to be one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen; beautiful, not handsome, but truly, unbelievably beautiful. His hair is a mop of dark blonde curls and he wears the biggest smile I've ever seen a human being have. He's tall, but not too tall, and he has a broad chest and strong shoulders. But it's his eyes that cause my breath to hitch; they're so very blue. Blue like the ocean on a summer day, and soft and glassy like he's been watching a sad movie and tears are about to spill over.

"Gale, man! I can't believe you're here!" Peeta says, pulling Gale into a big hug. Gale pounds his back and laughs boisterously, like a kid in a candy store. I get up off the couch, watching the two of them, when Peeta's eyes suddenly flicker to mine mid-hug. I can feel my pulse quicken. Gale pulls away, and Peeta's eyes stay locked on mine.

"Peeta, this is my girlfriend, Katniss," Gale says, waving his arm to me. I take a few steps towards them and put my hand out for Peeta to shake, but just like Finnick, he pulls me into a hug. My head hits the pale skin of shoulder, and there's a scent of dill and cinnamon and something else that overcomes me. His wraps his arms tentatively around my shoulders and then he pulls away and looks at me. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from his.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss, but I feel like I already know you," he says, still looking into my eyes; then his flicker to Gale and he smiles broadly. "Gale, here, has been talking about you for years!" He moves away from me and smacks his big hand on Gale's shoulder. Gale shrugs and looks at me, his eyes sparkling.

"How could I not man, I mean, look at her. She's beautiful." All three pairs of eyes are suddenly locked on me and I turn away; Gale chuckles, knowing how I hate attention.

"That she is," Peeta exhales. I turn around again in shock, but Peeta's looking at Gale and gripping his shoulder. "I can't believe you two are going to live with us! It's going to be awesome." Gale nods and laughs and Finnick comes over and grips the shoulder Peeta isn't.

"Wait, let me take a picture," I say, reaching into my pocket for my phone. I turn on the camera put it out in front of me. "Now smile, fellas. And try not too look douche-y." They all laugh and I take the picture. It's definitely a keeper.

* * *

Peeta told us he got us a bookcase for our housewarming present; apparently Gale had mentioned that we needed to buy one for the copious amounts of books I have. It was a really sweet gesture and I had to thank Peeta repeatedly, but he tried to convince me it was no big deal.

We all sit around the table laughing and chatting for hours, even after we've finished eating. The meal was delicious, just like Gale said it would be, and I found myself moaning in pleasure with each bite I took. Soon the boys get into chatting about the good ol' days.

"Remember that one time we plastered Mr. Willington's chair with tacks!" Finnick says, choking on his beer. Gale and Peeta laugh loudly.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Gale says smiling. "And kind of mean. Man, we were kinda dicks." Finnick shrugs and Peeta nods, both of them still smiling. I decide to get up and wash the dishes and let to boys talk. Peeta quickly stands up to stop me.

"Katniss, no, I'll do that," he says, taking the bowl out of my hand. I quickly take it back.

"Peeta, I'll do it. We're gonna be roommates, remember? And we are going to need to share the duties equally anyway, so might as well start tonight." I try to smile in the most pleasant way I can, and I guess I succeed, because Peeta smiles back.

"Okay, I guess you have a point. I still don't like it though. I mean, you're probably tired from driving all day and it is your first day here and—"

"Peeta just let her," Gale chimes in. "She'll just argue with you for hours until you beg for her to stop talking, so you might as well just stop now." Gale smiles at me lovingly and winks. "She's stubborn like that."

Peeta laughs and turns back around to him. "Wow, sounds exactly like someone I know," he says, moving back to the table and smacking Gale on the shoulder. Peeta's exactly right—Gale is just as stubborn as I am, and though sometimes it leads to intense arguments that last for days, neither or use relenting, there's always fire between us, and it's never boring.

I get to cleaning the dishes a few feet from the dining room table and the boys continue chatting. I'm working particularly hard scrubbing the Crockpot when Peeta asks Gale a question.

"So how did you and Katniss meet anyway?" I look over my shoulder and see Peeta lift his beer bottle to red his lips and take a long swig, then I look to Gale and find him grinning at me; I smile back.

"Yes, please, tell us the story!" Finnick says, giggling and clapping sarcastically before leaning on his hands with a dreamy expression on his face. We all erupt in laughter. But Gale ignores him and tells the story anyway.

"I met her on my eighteenth birthday, which was a few days after her fifteenth birthday." I set the Crockpot in the sink and fill it up with warm water to let it soak, and turn around to lean against the counter. Finnick and Peeta look over at me.

"You're twenty-two?" Finnick asks. I nod my head. Then Gale continues and they look back to him.

"I went to the convenient store around the corner from my house to buy cigarettes, just because I could. I waited in line, bought the smokes, and then exited the store to stand on the sidewalk outside, giddy that I had been carded for the first time. Then a voice rang out behind me. 'Smoking kills, you moron.' I turned around, confused as all hell, when I locked eyes with that beautiful creature." He pauses in his story and points to me. I roll my eyes and he laughs before continuing. "I was shocked, I mean, some hot, short chick in a dress and hunting boots who I don't know is giving me crap for something I'm not even gonna smoke. And that's what I told her. She rolled her eyes, a gesture I've come to love, and started to walk away from me. But for some reason I had to convince her that I wasn't going to smoke them. I just didn't want this girl to think anything bad about me. I caught her arm and pulled her back to me. And she punched me."

Peeta and Finnick look at me in shock but I just shrug my shoulders. He deserved it. You can't just go around grabbing women and not get punched.

"Yeah, she did. But as soon I let her go, and grabbed my face in shock and pain, she instantly rushed to me and started apologizing. And I told her that the only way she could truly make it up to me was to go on a date with me. And she did. And the rest, as they say, is history." Gale finishes his story and takes a smug sip of his beer, then gets up out of his chair and crosses over to me. I recognize the look in his eyes and instantly pull his face down to mine as soon as he reaches me. His lips glide across mine like they have a million times before and my heart pounds in my ears. It's short, but heated and he pulls away with a smile on his face before turning around and moving back to the table—plopping down in his chair and taking another swig from his bottle.

"That's a great story, actually." Finnick says, nodding in approval. "I always love a story that includes someone causing you physical harm." Gale shrugs and Peeta laughs, the deep sound echoing around the kitchen. I turn back to the Crockpot and easily clean and dry it. As quickly as possible I put the dishes back in their respectful locations and return to the table and sit down in my seat next to Gale; he wraps his arm around my shoulder, like he has for the past seven years.

But it's different this time. I feel _his_ blue eyes on me, and instantly wish Gale was on the other side of the room.

* * *

"I know you'll like them," Gale whispers in my ear as I curl up beside him in bed. "Especially Peeta. He's a lot like you, as you'll find out." He kisses behind my ear. "Just in different ways that I am."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I like him already. Both of them." His hand glides up my side and cups my left breast. But I push it away. "I'm really tired tonight." He nods and moves his hand to my hip instead.

I close my eyes, and exhale deeply, trying to fall asleep. But the memory of those blue eyes won't let me.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Over a hundred followers already?! That's amazing! Thank you so much for your support. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

I wake earlier than Gale, something I've always done, and open my eyes, remembering the huge change that just occurred in my life yesterday. I moved to a different city, in a different state, with no job prospects. I look at Gale's sleeping form: his strong jaw, his chapped, red lips, his straight nose and his messy brown hair—and I don't regret my decision at all. I know that he will be here for me, no matter what. He always has been.

I haven't exactly had the easiest life, but he's helped me get through it. After my father died, my mother fell to drugs, leaving me and my sister to fend for ourselves while she left us home alone to score coke. After the night of the fire, something I never talk about, not even to Gale, child services were called, and my sister and I began to live with my aunt Effie.

I slither out of bed, trying not to wake Gale, and grab my robe that hangs off the hook on the back of our door. Boxes are still piled around our room, and I know I'll have to unpack today, but I want to put it off until after I have a cup of coffee. I sneak out of our room and walk the few yards to the kitchen.

A shirtless Finnick sits at the dining room table, reading the paper; his body is tan and muscled, and impressive I suppose, but he's just not my type. Maybe it's the constant look on his face that shows that he knows just how attractive he is. He's sipping coffee out of a big mug that reads: don't hate the player, hate the game; I roll my eyes. Finnick's eyes flit up to me and he lets out a low whistle, setting the paper down on the table.

"Damn, Kitty Kat. You look sexy in that short robe." His voice is low and flirty. "I wonder if there's anything on underneath." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I open my mouth to yell at him when Peeta walks in and smacks him on the back of the head. "Don't be a perv, Finn." The sight of Peeta causes my mouth to dry instantly. He's shirtless too; his torso is relatively hairless, besides a trail from his bellybutton that leads enticingly into his athletic shorts. His wide shoulders and chest are sprinkled with sweat and he has earphones draped around his neck. He must have just returned from a jog. He looks at me, his eyes smiling. "Good morning, Katniss. Did you sleep well?"

I nod and move towards the coffee pot, trying to force myself to stop ogling him. God, when did I get so girly? I don't swoon over guys, especially ones that aren't my boyfriend. He gets there before me and pours some of the rich, dark liquid into a mug and hands it to me. I force a smile and drink the black coffee, trying to refresh my desert dry mouth.

"Glad to hear it," he says, then his bright blue eyes suddenly darken, and I see them flicker down to my thighs. I really shouldn't have put on this robe—it's too short. And though I'm wearing something underneath, unlike what Finnick hinted at, Peeta's eyes make me feel like he can see right through it. "I hope you can be happy here."

"Me too." Okay, I've got to pull myself together. No more swooning. I move away from his half naked form and sit at the table across from Finnick.

Suddenly, Gale pops into the kitchen, shirtless as well. Jeez, are these boys trying to kill me? I've seen Gale shirtless practically every day for the past seven years, but I still love the sight of his slim, toned abdomen and pecs that are dusted with brown hair. Gale pours himself a cup of coffee, walks over to me and kisses the top of my head.

Finnick groans. "I don't remember planning to have a shirtless breakfast." The two of them scoff and continue to drink from their mugs; Peeta leaning against the counter and Gale standing behind my chair, rubbing my tense shoulders with one hand. Then Finnick looks at me, his eyes mischievous. "Please, Katniss. I'd love for you to join our party."

Gale punches his arm playfully. "Back off, dude. Only I am allowed to see what lies under that robe." I shrug Gale's hand off my shoulder and get out of the chair. I really don't want a front row seat to this pissing contest. I walk back to the coffee pot and refill my mug. Gale and Finnick start to playfully shove each other, and Peeta moves closer to me.

"I'm sorry about Finn. And Gale. Sometimes they get a little too 'male' when they're together, if you know what I mean." I shrug and look into his light blue eyes. "They always used to fight over chicks. They would go around stealing each other's 'girlfriends.' I mean, it was only sixth grade, so all you really did was hold hands with the girl, but..." He trails off, using air quotes on the word 'girlfriend' and I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. I'm not really one to take shit from anybody."

"I'm getting that." He laughs, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"So, Peeta, do you work as well as go to school?" I ask, keeping my eyes locked to his. I will _not_ look at his chest again. He nods.

"Yeah, I have a job at a small bakery a few blocks away from here. It's called _The Good, the Bread and the Pastries_—cheesy, right?" I let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, totally. But it sounds cool."

"It is. How about you? Do you have a job lined up?" I shake my head.

"No, not yet. I'm going to look for something though, something book or newspaper related. I double majored in Journalism and English Lit at ASU. I'll probably start looking today actually—after I unpack."

Peeta's eyebrows perk up. "Wow, double major. Sounds busy, and completely impressive; I'd love to talk to you about your favorite books sometime." I nod. "And I'll build that bookshelf for you today, as well."

"I'd love that; Finnick said you were an avid reader. And, thanks again for the bookshelf it was seriously too kind."

He shrugs. "No need to thank me."

"Seriously, Peeta. Accept the thank you. I don't say it often."

He laughs loudly, his face shocked and amused. "Well then, you're welcome." We grin at each other, then turn to look back at Gale and Finnick; Gale has Finn in a headlock. I set down my now empty mug into the sink and call to him. "Gale, you have to get ready for your first day. You still need to shower."

Gale grins and lets go of Finnick, who's chuckling, his face red as a tomato; then he saunters over to me and pulls me into his arms. "Only if you join me," he whispers into my ear, nibbling on the lobe. I laugh and push him away.

"In your dreams. Now go to the bathroom and shower before you're late."

"You're so bossy and moody; it's such a turn on. And yes, that will definitely be in my dreams tonight." I punch him in the arm and push him towards the bathroom. He lifts up his hands in surrender and walks into the large room next to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

"You guys are a really great couple," Peeta says, startling me back into reality, and away from my dirty thoughts of Gale in that shower; his face looks somber. My eyebrows turn in; why does he look like a kicked puppy?

"Uh, thanks, Peeta."

He nods and leaves, walking up the stairs, presumably back to his room. My confused eyes look at Finnick and he shrugs. I make my way back into my room and begin to dress for the day. Since I'm just going to be lounging around, unpacking and job-searching, I pull out a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt from one of the duffle bags, and quickly throw them on; I re-braid my chocolate hair—my go-to hair style, which hangs on the left side of my head.

I begin to unpack my clothes into the small dresser, and soon enough, Gale walks back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his body glistening with water. I get up off my knees and walk towards him, running my hands up his wet chest and into his hair before pulling his lips down to mine.; his tongue instantly wrestles with mine in my mouth in the most delicious way.

"We're christening this bed tonight," Gale says as his lips move to my neck, sucking at the skin under my chin.

"Sounds like a plan," I pant, trailing my fingertips along the muscles of his abdomen. "But now, you have to dress for work. I hung up your suit in the closet." I pull away from his grasp on my hips and walk back to the dresser where I was before he walked in.

Swiftly, Gale dresses in his grey, three button Armani suit which he got as a going away present from his mother, and walks over to me, looking at me for approval. God, whoever said a well tailored suit is to women what lingerie is to men had it completely right. I rise from the floor and place my hands on his chest, smoothing down his labels and smile up at him.

"You look so sexy." His eyebrows perk up in surprise, but it melts and turns into a smirks before leaning down and kissing my lips again.

"So do you. Have I told you how much I love you in sweats? It makes me want to lie in bed with you all day and do very dirty things." I laugh and push him away.

"You need to go to work. I'll see you when you get back." He nods, moves to grab his briefcase off the bed and then kisses me quickly before exiting the door; a few seconds later I hear him shout goodbye to Finnick and Peeta and then the door shutting loudly behind him.

* * *

"Do you want me to build your bookcase?"

Peeta's head pops through the crack in the open door and I jump, startled by his sudden appearance. He laughs at my expression and I glare at him, but it halfhearted. I wave him in and he walks into my room, dragging a large cardboard box; he now wears loose-fitting pale jeans and a light orange shirt that stretches over his toned chest. Though I enjoyed the view of shirtless Peeta, I'm glad that he's dressed now; I sigh in relief. I smirk when I look down at his weird, striped socks.

"Nice socks," I say, pointing to the absurdly bright garment. He laughs.

"Yeah, I have this thing with my socks. I can't wear white ones. It's bad luck." I shrug my shoulders and he sets the cardboard contraption on the green carpeted floor then leaves, returning a few minutes later with a bright blue and silver colored tool box.

Peeta begins to build my bookshelf as I continue to unpack the bags of mine and Gale's clothes. We comment or ask questions every once in awhile, but mostly the room is filled with comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sounds of the drill Peeta uses.

"It's done," he says almost an hour later. I look over to him and see the most beautiful antique looking bookshelf. It's a gorgeous honey color, with six shelves, and a frame curls upwards like a French armoire.

"It's amazing," I exhale, astonished by his beauty; I slowly walk towards the book shelf and run my hand along the brown wood, smiling. Then I look at Peeta, who stands next to it, watching my every move with worried and curious eyes. I reach out and touch his arm. His skin is soft and firm and I can feel the muscles move under it. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he whispers, his voice husky. Suddenly, an image of Peeta pops into my head: he's lying over me naked, his biceps shivering and his blue eyes penetrating into mine with a look of love as he leans down to kiss me with a heart-breaking smile on his face. My eyes bulge, and shocked, I drop my hand from his arm; the room is suddenly unbearably hot. He clears his throat. "Uh, I should probably let you continue unpacking. Call me if you need any help." I nod at him, unable to speak, and he exits my room, glancing at me one last time over his shoulder before he closes the door behind him.

I sink down to the ground. What the hell was that? Never in my seven years with Gale have I ever thought about another guy like that. Gale was my first, and he's been my only. But since the very second I saw Peeta, I've been pulled towards him, like a magnet. His kindness, his face, his body, his laughter, his eyes—they all make me forget about Gale.

What is so different about Peeta that makes me think like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support; all the follows, reviews and favorites. It's awesome. And I just want to reiterate that this is NOT a Gale and Katniss story. There will be some stuff between them, but it's ultimately a Katniss and Peeta story. Personally, I don't even ship Galeniss. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"How about a party?" Finnick asks when we are all sitting down to dinner. Peeta made spinach and chicken white sauce lasagna and if there is a heaven, it's eating this and lying on a cloud. "To celebrate your moving in! We'll invite everyone we know, or at least everyone we like, and we'll all get drunk and just have fun."

Gale looks at me; I just shrug. It could be fun, and I'm sure that watching Finnick hit on girls will be both funny and disgusting—and I have to watch that. "Sounds good," Gale says, interweaving his hand with mine on top of the table.

I see Peeta across from me glance down at our hands, and I pull it away. Gale looks at me, his face etched in confusion. "I need to eat with that hand," I lie, forcing a smile. He gives me a half smirk and goes back to his food. I take a peek at Peeta to see if he's still looking at me—my eyes lock with his.

Since he built my bookshelf, and I had that weird, erotic fantasy about him, I can't seem to stop watching him. While he played video games with Finnick in the living room, while he cooked dinner—hell, I even watched him open his mail. Out of the corner of my eye, wherever I am, I look to see what he's doing. It's slightly stalker-ish, I know, and I don't know why I'm doing it exactly, but I can't seem to stop.

"Alright then! Next weekend, it will be party city up in this piece!" Finnick throws his hand up like it's a touchdown and Peeta punches him in the arm. Finnick shouts in pain and shoots him a glare. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah, it was. 'Up in this piece'? Too douche-y, Finn." Peeta hangs his head and shakes it, mockingly disappointed. I laugh at his expression and he looks up to me again and smiles; I notice that he has one cute, little dimple on his right cheek.

Finnick scoffs. "Whatever. This wicked tongue gets me a million more lays than you. The ladies love a man who can charm their panties off with wit and smarts." I laugh boisterously, and everyone looks at me, surprise on their faces. I look to Finnick.

"Seriously, Finnick? I've known you for 24 hours, and I can pretty much guarantee that you've never gotten a girl that way." I take another bite of my lasagna and stifle a moan as my taste buds explode with pleasure; I'm on my third helping.

"And how do you think I get the ladies?" Finnick asks, raising one of his eyebrows, genuinely curious. I exhale deeply, slightly annoyed, and fold my hands on the table; I lean towards him.

"I'm guessing you look at them, wiggle your eyebrows maybe, and then whisper something dirty in their ear. And if all those fail, which I'm sure is rare, you go for the Hail Mary and take your shirt off." Finnick laughs, and nods his head.

"Yeah, kinda. Or some variation of that. So tell me Katniss, is that how Gale got you into bed?" Gale laughs and Peeta goes to punch him but Finnick dodges it easily.

"Yeah, there's no way in hell I'd ever tell you that, Finn. I'd rather gouge my eyes out than tell you anything about my sex life." Gale pats my hand, grinning and turns back to his dish. I finish my helping of lasagna and lean back in my chair, utterly stuffed. "Peeta that was amazing. I could eat that for the rest of my life and still never be satisfied."

"Oh, I'm sure Peeta could satisfy you greatly, if Gale's not doing his job." Finnick wiggles his eyebrows and my face flushes, remembering my dream. Suddenly, Gale and Peeta are both out of their chairs. Finnick, giggling like a school girl, books it into the living room, with the two of them hot on his heels. Before he can get to the door, Gale tackles him on to the couch, and Peeta jumps on top of both of them. Laughing and wrestling ensues, and I roll my eyes, smiling as I begin to clean up after dinner. Boys.

* * *

"So you're seriously okay with a party?" Gale asks as he strips out of his clothes for bed. "I mean, I know how much you hate people in general." After the boys finished their wrestling match and I cleaned up dinner, the four of us watched TV for a while. It all just seemed so easy and carefree—that was until Finnick fell asleep and forced Peeta to move closer to me and Gale on the couch to avoid getting kicked. Being sandwiched between the two of them caused my skin to break out in sweat and my heart to beat faster in my chest; neither of them seemed to notice my reaction though. They just sat there and watched the TV, chatting and laughing.

"Yeah. It's totally fine." I slip out of my sweats and hop into bed in my long-sleeved shirt and underwear. When Gale is in blue boxers, he crawls into bed, positioning himself between my legs. He slowly begins to plant kisses along my neck and I sigh, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. When he reaches my lips, he gives me a long and deep kiss. He pulls away and looks into my eyes as he lets his hand trail down my body until he reaches my underwear. He leans back and pulls them down my legs and off—discarding them, then moving back between my thighs.

"Let the christening begin."

* * *

"Katniss, would you like me to show you around Denver today?"

I look over to Peeta and find him smiling at me, mug in hand, while he plops down in the chair next to mine at the table. "I don't have work until four, so I thought it might be fun."

"Babe, you should go." Gale barges into the kitchen, already dressed for the day. He's wearing a blue suit with a silver tie—his hair elegantly disheveled. "I have to go to work early anyway and you and Peeta will have some time to get to know each other better."

I gulp audibly. After Gale and I had sex for the first time in Denver last night, I immediately felt guilty about my freaky hallucination of Peeta. Gale is my boyfriend—I shouldn't be thinking about some guy I just met, or anyone else besides him. And I definitely shouldn't be hanging out with that person alone for an afternoon.

"What about me?" Finnick asks, chiming in. "Doesn't Katniss want to get to know me better?"

"No," the three of us say together. I smirk and look at Peeta, who chuckles next to me and smirks back.

"Fine. Whatever. I've got stuff to do anyway," Finnick fake pouts, crossing his arms and leaning back in his white wooden chair.

Gale grabs my hair and tilts my head back, leans down and pecks me softy on the mouth; he moves his lips to my left ear. Quietly, so no one else can hear, he whispers, "Last night was amazing, baby. I love you and I'll see you tonight." He pulls away, his face looking overly cheery.

"You too. I'll see you later," I utter back, suddenly and unbelievably uncomfortable; and avoiding Peeta's eyes. Gale shouts a goodbye to Finnick and Peeta, then exits through the front door, slamming it behind him.

"So do you want to?" Peeta asks, moving his arm slightly so it hangs on the end of mine, bent at the elbow.

"Uh, sure. Could be fun."

"Let's get dressed and then head out," Peeta says, standing up out of his chair and walking towards the stairs. "We can pick up something to eat while we're downtown."

"Sure. I'll see you in a few." I run to my bedroom and straight to my closet. While I dress myself in blue jeans and a grey ASU sweatshirt, I make a decision: Peeta will be my friend, and I will not be attracted to him anymore. I mean, yeah, he's hot—really hot—but Gale is who I'm with and that's that. Peeta has a uterus in my eyes now—no more attraction, whatsoever. I nod at myself in the mirror, happy with my plan, and head to the living room, with a new skip in my step.

Of course, that thought files out the window as soon as I see Peeta. He's wearing dark blue jeans and blue plaid, flannel long-sleeved shirt with a white tee underneath. His blue eyes are enhanced by the color of his shirt and I find myself falling into the watery depth of them.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Downtown Denver is incredibly cool. It's quirky and fun and filled with street performers and vendors. The people seem happy and friendly, smiling and nodding or singing to themselves; except for the one homeless guy who started yelling expletives as Peeta and I walked past, everyone was perfectly pleasant. Peeta and I walk down the endless streets, eating cheese buns we picked up at the bakery he works at.

"God, Peeta, these are delicious. I'm pretty sure my tongue is just had a spiritual revelation," I mumble, my mouth overflowing.

"I know, right? My mouth just had an orgasm." I spit out a mouthful of bun, laughing; Peeta turns to me, his face turning red as he laughs while trying to keep his full mouth closed. He chews and swallows, then turns forward as he continues. "But seriously, they're good. And not to toot my own horn of anything, but I made them."

My eyebrows perk up. "Really? God, please make these at home, every single day of my life."

He looks over to me, his eyes warm and welcoming; my stomach warms too. "Does it feel like home yet?" His eyes are pale out here in the Denver air—like a robin's egg and they seem to shimmer.

I shrug. "I've never had a place that's really felt like home since I was twelve, so I don't know yet."

"Why's that?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Gale didn't tell you about my family? I figured he would."

"No. He didn't say anything."

My shoulders tense all of a sudden. I really don't want to talk about my screwed up past right now—especially when I'm having such a fun and non-awkward time with Peeta, without any sexual fantasies. "Look, can we talk about this later, and somewhere less populated? And possibly with a bottle of tequila?"

Peeta nods, then turns his face forward. I can't stop myself from examining his profile: his straight nose, his one dimple, his cute ears and his impossibly long eyelashes. Suddenly, his eyes bulge and he whips his arms out and grabs my body—throwing it into his; a half a second later, a bicyclist zooms past us, causing a burst of wind to hit my face. The confusion fades and the realization sets in: that guy was going to hit me. Peeta Mellark just saved my life.

Peeta and I stand in middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily. I'm stunned. I mean, this guy I just met just saved me from some serious bodily harm. His arms are still wrapped around me, holding me to his chest, and for the life of me, I can't seem to think of a reason why he shouldn't keep them there forever.

He pulls back slightly, and looks down at my face, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay, Katniss?" He moves his left hand to trail down my arm, possibly checking for mark or scars, but I'm not really sure why; my skin breaks out in goose bumps.

"Yeah, Peeta, I'm good." I place my head into the crook of his neck, and breathe deeply, trying to steady my racing heart. I'm not sure if it's from the adrenaline rush or the proximity to this man, but it won't slow down. "Nice reflexes."

"Yeah. Who knew." He shakes his head and slowly begins to unravel himself from me; his face is confused and looking away from mine. "All I could think of was: not her." Then he looks at me, a sad smile on his face. "We should get back the house. Gale will be home soon."

And then walks away from me, leaving me staring at his back, utterly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, thanks for the support. I'm really excited that you guys are responding to this story! I have been really enjoying writing it! I have a feeling you guys are really going to like this chapter!**

* * *

The week passes without a hitch; no more intimate, awkward, life-saving moments with Peeta, only a handful of uncomfortable sexual suggestions from Finnick and three mind-blowing, back arching, sweaty—cuddle sessions with Gale. I just, I can't seem to be in the mood whenever Gale touches me. He's says it's okay, and that he's tired from work as well, but I know that he's bothered and confused by it. Gale has started working more and more with the firm; he seems to love it, but I only see him for a few minutes in the morning and for a few hours at night before we go to bed.

Before we know it, it's Saturday and the night of the party. Finnick's been planning it all week, buying copious amounts of hard alcohol—tequila, vodka, gin, rum—and keg. He conned Peeta into making various dips and he bought about a thousand bags of chips. It is on its way to becoming a rager.

"Wear something sexy tonight." Gale walks up behind me and kisses along my bare shoulder as I get dressed for the party. He pulls down my left strap of my spaghetti strap tank top and licks the spot where it used to lie. His hands splay across my stomach and he pulls my body towards his until my back is pressed against his front.

"Why?"

"Because I want everyone to know how sexy my girlfriend is." He pulls away from me and turns my body around so I'm facing him. I shake my head.

"You know I don't like dressing up, Gale. And I'm not trying to impress these people."

Gale angrily exhales and crosses his arms. Oh, shit. He's going to make this into a big thing. "Can't you just do this one thing for me, Katniss? Why can't you just let go of your hang-ups and have fun?"

"Seriously, don't start with me. This is supposed to be a chill night—don't get all huffy and dramatic because I don't want to dress like a slut to make you look better."

Gale steps away from me and throws up his arms, exasperated. "Fine, whatever. I'm over it. I'll see you later." He steps out of our room and slams the door behind him. I lift my strap up back to my shoulder and throw the shirt I have in my hand on the bed, pissed. I don't understand why he does this. It's something so little and dumb. Why is it so important for me to dress up when it's something he knows I hate?

The fire Gale and I have sometimes seems to take over and burn the entire village. It starts off with a simple statement, and then shit is brought up from previous fights until we are both so furious that steam is spouting out of our ears and we're foaming at the mouth. This time, the literal fight was surprisingly short, but I can tell he's going to be angry for a long time. I couldn't be more grateful for the party tonight; I really want to get shit-faced and forget about his childish antics.

I quickly pull on a pair of blue jeans and a white and blue striped v-neck, and head out of my room.

* * *

A few hours later, the party is in full swing and I am completely wasted. Finnick introduced me to a bunch of different people for the first hour and I ended up getting along with a few of them. Marvel was a quiet guy with short brown hair, tattoos wrapped around his arms and constant half-smirk. Johanna was a loud, rude girl with long legs and short black hair. And Cato was the blonde version of Finnick but a little less cocky and with more brains.

However, eventually we both got bored of doing that, and I grabbed a bottle of tequila for myself and cozied up on the edge of the couch. After the bottle is missing a quarter of its contents, a body plops down next to me.

"How are you doing?" Peeta throws his arm on the back of the couch and moves closer to me.

"I'm fine. I love this stuff." I hold up the bottle and shake it. Peeta smiles—it's wide and toothy and I can tell that he's a little tipsy too.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Though I have to say, I'm more of a rum man myself," he says, and shakes his bottle of Bacardi.

"So why aren't you hanging out with all of your friends?" I ask, taking a big swig from my bottle.

He looks over at me, his eyes suddenly blazing. He licks his lips. "I am. You're my friend."

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "You just met me."

He moves closer to me on the couch and tucks my hair behind my left ear. "I know. But there's something special about you. I can't help but be drawn to you."

I take a deep breath, trying to slow my breathing; I bite my lip. "I know the feeling." Because I do. And I'm pretty sure I know it a lot better than he does.

All of a sudden, his eyes bulge. "Hey! I have something to show you!" He jumps up off the couch and pulls me up with him. Confused, I let him drag me up the stairs and into his bedroom. It's the first time I've been in here. In the darkness, I squint and quickly scan the room; it's relatively large, with a huge window facing the street, just like my room. He has a king bed in the middle, with deep blue blankets and a brown headboard and nightstand. He has an easel in the corner, covered in orange paint and a huge book shelf on the wall adjacent to it. He pulls me to it.

He lets my arm go and steps towards the bookshelf; his eye scan the books and then he reaches out, grabs one and gives it to me. _The Great Gatsby._

"It's my favorite book. Have you read it?"

I nod. "Yeah. It's my favorite book, too, actually." I look up at him. Even in the pitch blackness of this room, I can still see the blueness of his eyes. My heart flutters, and I force myself to blame it on the alcohol. I try to remember my pact to myself to think of Peeta with a uterus—then he licks his lips again.

Slowly and methodically, Peeta takes a few steps towards me and leans down, placing his face in the crook of my neck. He lifts his right hand up and weaves it into my loose hair and breathes deeply. "God, Katniss, you smell so good."

When tries to move again, he trips over my feet and we fall into the wall, him pinning me against it. I'm stunned, unable to move. His chest is pressed against mine and one of his hands is on my hip and his other still in my hair; his head still in my neck. His thumb brushes over a square of bare skin on my stomach.

"I know I shouldn't be touching you, but I want to. So much." His hand moves from my hair and slides down my arm, leaving warm tingles in its wake. I'm startled back into reality.

"I want you to," I croak, my mouth dry. Peeta pulls back and looks into my eyes, his baby blues soft and curious, and obviously startled by my response; hell, so am I. "But you shouldn't." I pull away, and walk past him and out the door.

* * *

"So Peeta, someone told me you they saw you take a girl up to your room last night." Gale wiggles his eyebrows at Peeta at breakfast the next day.

I drop my bowl, halfway to the table; it falls to floor and shatters all of over the tile, splashing cheerios and milk everywhere.

"Fuck," I mutter, half at my clumsiness and half at the douche that told Gale that. I quickly grab a towel from the counter and begin to clean up the mess. Peeta gets up to help me and I hold up my hand, stopping him. "I've got it, Peeta. I'm not some helpless girl that needs saving all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Gale asks, incredulous, his tone trickled with venom. He's still mad from yesterday.

"Nothing. Just everyone stop talking to me for like two seconds." Suddenly, I'm irrationally angry; at Peeta, at Gale, at myself. Fuck, even Finnick, who's still passed out on the couch is on my shit list. I clean up the broken dish, steaming, and throw it in the garbage.

"What the hell? Why are you so mad?"

"Just shut up!" I yell, turning around from the garbage and looking at both of them. Rage is pouring off me in waves, and they both look shocked at my outburst. "Get off my back. Both of you. I'm sorry if I can't be sexy for you, Gale." I glare at him. "And I'm sorry I can't be a damsel for your ego, Peeta." I glare at him too. "I'm sorry I can't be the girl you both want me to be!"

I turn around and stomp out of the kitchen; I enter my room, quickly grab my sweatshirt and cell phone then leave. I cross back through the kitchen, past them as they still silently sit at the table, and walk through the living room and out the front door.

I know that it's immature to just run away, but I have to clear my head, and I've always found solace in the outdoors. Back in Phoenix, I would drive out into the desert, take my bow and arrow and shoot at cacti when I was stressed. And all this Peeta stuff is mucking up the works.

Last night was…something else. His hands felt so good on me—his thumb on my bare stomach caused my entire body to flush and shiver and wanted them to be all over me, all over my bare skin. And he felt it too. I've known since I met Peeta that he was something different, and I knew that I was attracted to him a lot more than I should be, but I had no idea that he felt the same way about me. Or similar, anyway. His body felt so right against mine, and he smelled so unbelievably good; his scent like some sort of aphrodisiac.

After I sprinted out of his room last night, I went right to my bed and curled up. I couldn't fall asleep for hours, I just tossed and turned, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I came up with nothing. And I _still_ have nothing. Gale came into bed around four, and stayed as far away from me as humanly possible—the alcohol not seeming to dull his anger whatsoever. Eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep.

After at least a half an hour of walking around outside, I realize that I don't know where the hell I am. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings at all, and I have no idea which way I turned after I walked out of the house.

"Fuck me," I mumble under my breath. As much as I don't want it, I need his help. Without thinking, I go into my phone and find his number. The phone barely rings once before he answers.

"Where are you?" Peeta's voice is soft, but laced with worry.

"I have no idea." I bite my lip. "I need your help."

I hear him take a deep breath. "Okay, walk to the nearest street sign and tell me what it says. I'm getting into my car now."

I walk a few steps further, and squint my eyes at the green street sign across the kitty corner to where I stand. "Um, West Vassar Ave. It looks like a dead end."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move a muscle." The line goes dead and I stare at my phone. So much for not being a damsel in distress.

It doesn't take the full ten minutes before I see Peeta turn down the street, speeding, and whip the car over to my side of the road, stopping in front of me. I hang my head, and make my way to his red Toyota, grabbing the handle and wrenching open the door. The heat hits my face and I realize that I've been shivering. I sit down on the leather seat, and avoid Peeta's blue eyes—looking out the window instead, afraid they will be too blue and too confused for me to do anything but burst into tears or scream.

"Katniss…" I hold up my hand, silencing him. He puts the car into drive and u-turns out of the street, leaving it behind. We drive in silence for at least five minutes until Peeta breaks it.

"I don't think you're a damsel that needs saving. You're strong. And smart. And you don't take shit from anybody. But you don't have to be strong all the time."

"Yes, I do." I mumble. "And you barely even know me."

"I can tell already, okay?" His patience seems to be wearing thin, something I haven't seen before. I see his hands grip the steering wheel from the corner of my eye. "Just, quit pushing everyone away. I shouldn't have touched you, okay? I was an idiot. I get it. I should have just kept my mouth shut and my hands to myself." He takes a deep breath. "Just, don't let it ruin your relationship with Gale."

"Gale was already pissed at me," I scoff, tucking a loose hair that escaped from my braid behind my ear. "I didn't tell him about what happened."

"I figured something was off when you talked about being sexy, or something." He waves his hand around I find myself blushing. I don't want to talk about trying to be sexy with a man that's so unbelievably sexy it makes my eyes burn. "But anyway, when we get home, let's just try to forget what happened."

I nod my head. But I can't agree with him.

I don't want to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I think you will like this chapter! It's pretty intense! Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **

* * *

"What the fuck, Katniss? Are you trying to get yourself attacked? You can't just go wondering off in a city you don't know."

"I know that, Gale." I grumble, trying to keep my anger in check. "I made a mistake. And I'm not going to get attacked—it's five o'clock on a Sunday." Gale ignores me and continues to pace back and forth across our room while I sit on the bed, watching him and wringing my hands.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Peeta wasn't here. He saved you." Yeah, he seems to have a habit of doing that.

"Well he was, so calm down." He suddenly turns to me, his eyes livid.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I will calm down when I damn well please! You always do this Kat, like it's a crime to have feelings—to worry about things."

"Don't do this. Don't bring up shit that has nothing to do with the problem at hand. You always do that." My rage is creeping up, and I'm about to explode again. He runs his hands through his hair and then turns to look at me, glaring at me.

"WELL NOW YOU'RE DOING IT!" He yells. The vein in his forehead is bulging.

I exhale slowly. "Gale, pause, okay? Let's take a deep breath and pick this up later, okay? I'm starving and I'm pretty sure Peeta is done making dinner."

Gale gives me an angry nod and exits the room, slamming the door behind him. I exhale loudly and fall back on the bed, running my hands over my face, overwhelmingly exhausted. Fuck this drama.

The four of us eat in silence. Gale sits on the opposite side of the table, instead of next me like he normally does, and everyone can feel the rage in the room. It's practically a fifth person. He stabs at his food and shoves it in his mouth, chewing angrily—his jaw tense. Finnick is still hung-over, and he looks like death, not his normally crass self. He's bent over his plate and picks at his chicken, barely eating a bite. And Peeta shifts in his seat awkwardly, not looking at me or Gale, just eating his food in silence. Every time his knee brushes against mine, I have to force myself not to flush. Or scream. Or mount him. Jesus, did I just think that?

"Well aren't we a fun group," Finnick finally says, pushing his plate away from him. "I'm hung-over. Gale looks like he wants to punch somebody. Katniss seems half annoyed and half pissed. And Peeta is surprisingly quiet, something he does when he's feeling guilty." We all look to him. What the hell is he insinuating?

"Why would I be guilty?" Peeta asks, popping a small piece of chicken into his mouth. God, his jaw looks delicious when he chews. It makes me want to run my tongue along it. Jesus, what the hell is with my thoughts today?!

"I don't know. But every time your eyes flit to Katniss, you look at her like she's a puppy at a pound, and you want to take it home and feed it and nourish it back to health."

"No, I'm not."

"Why would Peeta look at her like that?" Gale asks, his tone livid.

"I'm not! Dude, I'm not looking at her at all. Finnick is still drunk and obviously seeing things."

"I don't need to be taken care of. By any of you. Not Peeta, not Gale, and definitely not you, Finnick." I pipe in, worried about where this conversation could go if I don't get Finnick to shut up.

"Yeah, we know. Katniss Everdeen, girl who doesn't need help from anyone." Gale sets down his silverware and looks at me, his eyes dark. "Girl who pushes away affection. Girl who thinks she's an island. Girl who survived a fire, and thinks she can survive anything. Without anyone else."

I freeze, my fork halfway to my mouth. He brought that up. He fucking brought that up. I calmly set my fork down on the table and I lift my finger to point at him. "Don't you _ever_ talk about that to me. You don't know anything."

I get up out of my chair and bring my dish to the garbage, scrapping off the food I'm not going to eat into the empty bag. Don't yell. Whatever you do, don't yell.

"Only because you won't tell me anything. We've been together for seven years, and you never talk about the night you almost died. The night that left burn scars over half of your body."

I turn towards him, still trying not to yell. He leans back in his chair, his face half smug and half angry. I want to slap that look off his face. Finnick looks extremely uncomfortable at the way this conversation is getting really personal—shifting in his chair. Peeta's blue eyes are filled with pain as they move between me and Gale. "Gale. If you don't stop talking about this right now, we won't reach seven and a half years. Now I'm going to bed. And you're sleeping on the couch."

I set my plate gently in the sink and walk out of the kitchen, as calmly as I can. As soon as I close the door behind me and lock it, I tear off all my clothes and unbraid my hair; I chuck them as hard as I can against the wall. When I'm just in my underwear, I walk over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. From the front, you can't really tell anything. There's a little mark only about two inches thick that wraps around my rib cage, but besides that it's unmarked. It's when I turn around, that you see it. My entire back, from my armpits to my hip bones is licked with pink, jagged skin. It's not all pink, there is some normal skin too, but it's still ugly. And Gale knows how insecure I am about it. I didn't even let him look at it for over three years into our relationship. And I still don't really let him touch it, with or without clothes on.

I stare at my back for a few seconds, and then it's too much to handle—the memories searing my brain—and I move away from the mirror and pull on a long sleeved shirt from the top drawer of my dresser. I crawl into bed and pull the covers over my head. Gale shouldn't have said it. He knows how much it hurts. And now Peeta knows.

* * *

"Baby, wake up. I need to talk to you." I blink my eyes open and find Gale looking down on me while he sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry about last night. Bringing up the fire, and being dramatic. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

I turn on my side, away from him. "I need more time."

He places a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off, but instead of pulling away, he moves it down my back, slowly and surely. "I love your back, Katniss. I really do."

I move away from him more, scooting myself until I'm almost in the center of the bed. "Don't touch it. Don't touch me." He exhales deeply and moves off the bed. I listen to him dress for the day and hear him whisper "goodbye" before he shuts the door behind him. After I'm sure he's gone, I get out of bed, needing coffee after the little sleep I got last night. I don't even bother putting on pants—too tired.

The kitchen is empty, and I make my way to the pot, grabbing the biggest mug we have out of the cupboard and filling it to the brim. Some of it drips onto my hand, burning it, but I don't even care.

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Peeta's voice startles me, and I spill half of my mug's contents over my hand and arm. Peeta moves towards me, worry filling his eyes, but I just grab the nearest rag and wipe of my arm, ignoring the sting the hot coffee leaves behind. I bring the cup back to my mouth and take a sip, turning away from him and facing the sink.

"He was out of line."

He reaches his hand out and touches my back; I move away.

"Don't touch me…there." I finish. Because the truth is, I don't mind if he touches me anywhere else. His hands feel so right when they are on me. They take away the emptiness. Something Gale's touch never seems to do.

He moves his hand into my loose hair, weaving his fingers into the brown strands and moves until his front is flush against my back. He collects all of my hair in his hand, and moves it to the left side of my neck. Then he leans down, and places his forehead against my right shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I close my eyes and try to ignore the shiver that threatens to take over my body as his warm breath hits my shoulder, through my shirt.

"About what?" I whisper, my hands setting down the mug on the counter and gripping the edge.

"About what Gale said. About what I didn't say. About touching you like this. About wanting to touch you like this, all the time." He trails is hands down my arms, leaving a fire under my skin, until his hands cover mine on the edge of the counter. He moves his lips to my ear, his breathing slightly accelerated. "I'm sorry, Katniss, but I can't forget." He runs his nose up the side of my neck. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't stop." The tension leaves my body and I melt against his back. My hands let go of the counter and he knits his fingers with mine and wraps them around my waist. I lean my head back against his shoulder and open my eyes; his blue ones are staring into mine, full of hope and concern.

Suddenly, he pulls away. I turn around, and see that he's facing away from me. "For some reason, I can't stay away from you. And I shouldn't be near you. You're Gale's." He takes a deep breath and nods his head, his blonde curls flapping around on his head. "You're Gale's."

Then he leaves the room. Leaving me alone, and trying to ignore the fire that tells me to chase after him.

* * *

"I'm not good at talking, you know that." Gale sits on our bed, still dressed in his suit.

"That's not an excuse to bring up the fire!" I yell. "You never have the right to bring that up. What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I KNOW!" he shouts, then takes a deep breath, and hangs his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I know I don't have the right. It was a mistake. I fucked up—big time."

"Yeah, you did." I throw my hands towards the closed door. "And now Peeta knows!" I pause slightly. "And Finnick. They both know. They know that I'm mutilated!"

Gale stands up, and walks towards me, grabbing my shoulders. "You are not mutilated," he says, his tone forceful and the vein in his forehead bulging. "Don't you ever say that. You are beautiful."

I shrug his hands off. "Shut up. I know that my back is disgusting, and used it against me in a fight!" I turn away from him and bite my bottom lip—trying to hold back the tears. I don't cry. Ever. But this has never happened to me before; Gale was never this hurtful before.

"I know! How could I use that against you?—I don't even know myself!" He walks back to the bed and plops down. "But I love you, and I think you're beautiful, every single inch of you. And I want you to tell me about the fire. I want you to trust me."

I turn back around, the threat of tears gone, and anger back in full force. "YOU THINK I'M GONNA TELL YOU NOW?!"

His face falls. "No. I'm pretty sure I fucked that up irreparably."

"You are absolutely right."

He exhales shakily, his body shuddering; his brown eyes are soft and pleading. "Are you going to be able to forgive me?"

I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know."

He gets up off the bed and walks back to me; he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me so my face falls against his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I know you are. But I need more time." I pull away from him and look up to his face. I reach my left hand up and touch his cheekbone with my fingertips. "You're sleeping on the couch again."

He grabs my hand and presses it to his face, then nods. "I know."

* * *

A knock on the door startles me as I lay on my bed, curled up and trying to fall asleep. I glance over at the clock: 2:43. Damn it, Gale. I creep out of bed and walk towards the door. I gently turn the handle and yank it open. I open my mouth to yell at him when I see that it's Peeta; not Gale. He stands in the threshold, his hands in the pockets of his night pants, his chest bare. He licks his lips.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"It's almost three in the morning," I say, smirking. "You couldn't find a better time?"

He lets out a small laugh. "Good point. But I was worried about you, and when I'm worried I can't fall asleep."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Why are you worried about me?"

He tilts his head and gives me a look like "are you an idiot?" then he takes a deep breath. "Katniss, everyone could hear your fight with Gale. And you didn't come out of your room for dinner. I made a plate for you and put it in the fridge, by the way, but that's beside the point." He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "And I ran away from you earlier today, and I feel like a dick, and I wanted to make sure that you are okay. And hopefully you can forgive me for that, even though I would understand if you didn't."

I reach out my hand and grab his forearm and pull him into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Peeta, you don't have to be sorry. You were right. I am Gale's. And it sucks that I enjoy your hands on me, because I shouldn't; just like you shouldn't want to put them on me. We just—we can't control it."

He reaches out his hands and sets them on my neck, his fingers lacing together at the base of skull, and leans down until our foreheads are touching; my pulse races at the close proximity. He takes a deep breath. "No. No, I guess we can't control it."

We stand there, like that, for minutes, hours, days—I'm not quite sure. We just stand; his hands on my neck, my hands on his chest, our eyes closed, our foreheads touching. All I know is that he makes me feel so unbelievably content and cherished after the day I just had. And even though I barely know him, I know that Peeta would never have said those things to me. But eventually, all good things must come to an end.

"I should probably go," he whispers, his lips grazing the tip of my nose. I nod. He pulls away smiling. "What's your favorite breakfast food?"

I furrow my eyebrows, surprised by the random ass question. "Um…funnel cakes, I guess. But I never have them anymore. My Dad…" I trail off, thinking about all the times my Dad would wake us up at the crack of dawn and drag my sister Prim and me into the kitchen to make funnel cakes. We'd pile on peanut butter, applesauce, and powdered sugar: the perfect way to eat a funnel cake. I feel a half smile forming on my face at the memory.

"Then I'll make them for you tomorrow morning…or I guess, this morning. In a few hours," he smiles down at me and I can't help but return it. He looks so happy.

"Okay."

And then he leaves, exiting through the door with a small wave goodbye. I walk back to my bed and snuggle underneath the covers, sighing. Even after all the shit that's happened with Gale, I feel good. And it's all Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so unbelievably happy with the response I'm getting from you guys! It's amazing that you guys are enjoying this fic. I hope you love this chapter too!**

* * *

I'm awakened by the smell of funnel cakes, wafting underneath my door. Peeta. He made them for me. I jump out of bed and walk into the kitchen in my pajamas: sleeping shorts and a grey, baggy ASU t-shirt.

"Good morning, Kitty Kat," Finn says as he sits on the edge of the table, coffee in hand, watching the back of Peeta as he cooks at the stove.

"Morning, Finn." I move past him and to the coffee pot on the counter next to Peeta. When I pour myself a cup, I move closer to him, nudging my hip with his. He looks over at me and smiles at me with those dazzling teeth; he raises his hand to tuck some of my hair behind my right ear, then rests it on my shoulder. I lean in and whisper into his ear: "This is amazing, Peeta. It's really special." His blue eyes shine with happiness.

"Hey, what the hell is going on over there?" Finnick asks, breaking our stare. "Peeta, you never tuck my hair behind my ear. You're picking favorites, I see."

We both laugh loudly, and I turn away from Peeta and walk to the table, sitting down on a chair next to Finn's legs. "Yeah, Finn. I am. I definitely like Katniss more than you. She never makes fun of me for liking Nickelback," he calls over his shoulder.

I cringe. "Yeah, I didn't know you liked them. Now I'm going to have to make fun of you for that."

They both laugh and I smile as I raise my mug to my lips and take a big swig.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Finnick asks, looking down at me. "I was hoping that maybe you'd want to spend some alone time with me, since you spent some alone time with Peeta."

A laugh escapes me, I can't help it. Alone time with Finnick? I can only imagine what that would entail. Going to a strip club, or a brothel. Or Hooter's. "What would you want to do with me alone?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Ah, Kitty Kat. The things I could do to you alone." Peeta turns around and throws a spatula at him. He dodges it easily and lets out a girly laugh. "But seriously, I thought we could just go indoor rock climbing or something."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah, that could be fun." I take another sip of my coffee while Finnick grins at me. "Finn, what do you do anyway? Like, do you have a job?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, haven't you noticed when I am gone from the house for several hours at a time?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I just figured you were meeting a hooker or something."

He laughs loudly, tilting his head back. I have to admit, he looks pretty good when he laughs. All of his cocky façade fades and he looks like a carefree little kid instead of a seducer. "You are hilarious, Kitty Kat. But no, no hookers. I work at the YMCA coaching swim lessons for kids and seniors."

I'm taken aback. Swim lessons? Is it possible that I've incorrectly pegged Finnick Odair. Is he actually a caregiver? "And plus, teenage chicks in bikinis are always titillating. Look but not touch, my friends." Ah. There's the Finnick I know.

"That's disgusting, Finn. Not that I don't agree, but it's disgusting to admit out loud," Peeta says. I crack up. God, he's funny. And sexy. And caring. And f—

"Good morning everybody." Gale clambers into the kitchen and goes straight to the coffee pot. We all mumble a good morning back as he pours himself a cup of coffee, then walks over to me and kisses my head. "I love you."

I nod and he walks away and into our bedroom, obviously needing to get dressed for work. The kitchen is filled with awkward since until, like the gentleman that he is, Finnick breaks it.

"I'd fuck Bradley Cooper."

Peeta and I both turn our heads to look at him. "Huh?" Peeta asks, his eyebrows pulled in together.

"If I had to go gay, I'd go for Bradley Cooper."

I chuckle and shake my head. Oh, Finn. Gotta love him. Peeta shrugs and turns back to the stove. "I'd go for Christian Bale."

I laugh loudly, spilling my coffee on my shirt. Peeta turns around smiling, with a plate in his hand. He hands it over to me; I look down and see it covered in toppings.

"What did you put on it?" I ask, my heart beating in my chest. Did he? Did he put on exactly what I do?

He smiles, his perfectly straight teeth shining. "Peanut butter, apple sauce and powdered sugar. Is that okay? That's what I put on mine. Finnick swears that they are best with butter and syrup, but he's an idiot."

I nod, my lips moving into a goofy smile I can't contain. "It's perfect."

* * *

"Gale's a good guy."

Finnick breaks our comfortable silence on the way home. Finnick and I had a great day rock climbing. He took me to an awesome wall about fifteen minutes away and we had a lot of fun. He was charming and disgusting and very Finnick. Then he showed me the YMCA he works at and I met a few of his coworkers—one of them being Cato, one of the guys I met at the party. He was just as funny as he was when I met him, and it was obvious that the two of them were pretty close—constantly punching each other in the arm and grinning like thieves.

I nod my head cautiously. Random much? "I know he is."

"He hurt you, I know. He loves you and he hates that he hurt you. Hell, the dude practically cried on my shoulder last night. So you should give him some slack, if you can."

I turn towards him, slightly annoyed. "It's not really any of your business, Finn."

He shrugs. "The guy is practically my brother, so it's kinda my business. I don't like to see him hurt." He takes a deep breath. "And I know I just met you, but I really like you. And I want you around. So just try to forgive him as soon as possible because the tension in the house really sucks ass."

I laugh slightly. "I'll do what I can."

As soon as we get home, I fall down on the couch, completely exhausted, while Finnick goes upstairs and to take a shower; I hear Peeta blasting music in his room. Climbing that wall was a great workout, but I miss my bow and arrows. I need to find a place where I can shoot them and soon. My phone interrupts my drifting thoughts and I reach into the pocket of my short and answer it, without looking to see who it is.

"Hello?"

"Kat! How are you?" It's Prim, my beautiful, amazing, sensitive, fantastic, good sister. Her voice high and full of excitement and the stress of Gale and the exhaustion from Finnick's day is instantly gone. I put my phone and speaker and lie down next to it on the couch.

"Prim! I'm so happy to hear your voice. I've missed you, Little Duck." I smile, even though I know she can't see me.

"I've missed you too. It's so lonely without you here. How is Gale? And your roommates?"

"My roommates are fine, really cool. I like them both. And Gale is…" I trail off and take a deep breath. I can't lie to Prim, she can see right through me. "Gale and I are in a fight."

"Again, Kat? Seriously? When are you guys not fighting? You'd think true love would be easier." I can almost see her roll her eyes through the phone. Then I hear her take a deep breath; and when she speaks again, her voice is sad. "Maybe that means it isn't 'true.' And maybe you shouldn't try to force it, no matter how much you love him."

"Yeah," I say, biting my lip. "Maybe it's not." I hang my head. As much as I don't want to admit it, maybe it would be better if Gale and I brok—

"Anyway, are your roommates cute?" She squeals, trying to lighten the tension.

"Yes, they are both very attractive." I say, rolling my eyes. Prim has always been a little boy crazy.

"Which one is hotter? Finnick or Peeta?"

"Peeta," I say, without hesitation. Then I hear a creek behind me; I turn around and see Peeta on the stairs, smiling like kid in a candy store. Fuck. He heard me.

"Ooo! What does Peeta look like? Tall, dark and handsome?" Her voice is laced with excitement, and I feel like a ball of lead in lying in my stomach.

"No, no, nothing like that," I say, still locking eyes with Peeta. "Pale, blonde, tall and handsome." I turn away from him and back to the phone, my face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Yummy! And the opposite of Gale!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I've got to wrap this up quick and run away.

"Okay! I love you!"

I smile. "I love you, too."

I hang up and turn to Peeta, who now stands behind the couch. His face is no longer laughing, but filled with some other emotion I can't quite place, his eyes bright and smoldering. I get up off the couch and walk towards him, on the way to my room. When I walk past him, he lifts his left hand up and trails it down my bare arm. I try to fight the smile, but by the time I get to my room, my face is hurting.

* * *

When Gale gets home from work that night, I let him sleep in our bed again. He just looked so distraught, from work, lack of sleep, or from our fight, I couldn't tell; but and I couldn't handle it. We undressed silently for bed, and crawled onto opposite sides of the mattress. I haven't forgiven him, but I also don't want to see him hurting. I'm not a monster and he is still my boyfriend.

I thought about my conversation with Prim. Maybe Prim is right. Maybe I'm forcing this relationship with Gale and maybe it's not right. I've been with him for seven years, and I love him, but maybe love isn't enough. We do fight a lot. And say shit we don't mean. And hurt each other. Maybe the fire isn't so great after all.

After an hour of silence, both of us trying to fall asleep and failing, I hear Gale take a deep breath. "You're pulling away from me Katniss. Even before we had our fight, you've been pulling away from me—practically since the day we came here." He takes another deep breath and I stay silent. I didn't realize Gale could really tell. Then he speaks again. "I have to go away for a week."

I'm startled. I look over to him on the other side of the bed and see that his face is turned towards me, his brown eyes wide and sad. "Why? Where?"

"For work. They want me to fly over to Seattle with another lawyer from my firm. It's a great opportunity for my career and it's an honor to be asked, considering I just started. We're collaborating with a law firm over there against some company that's polluting the pacific." He pauses. "And I want you to think about us while I'm away. Whether you still want to be with me; if you still love me."

He looks so unbelievably sad. "Oh, Gale." I move across the bed and press my lips against his. They meld with mine instantly and he moves his hands to my hair, quickly unraveling my braid with his slim and dexterous fingers.

I love him. I should do this for him. I should be with him before he leaves. I slip my hands down his bare back, and grab the waistband of his boxers; I begin to slowly pull them down.

"Katniss," he exhales as his lips trail down my neck. "What are you doing? I thought you were still mad at me."

"I am. Very much. But, you're leaving. I have to say goodbye." After I've removed his boxers entirely, I rip my underwear down my legs and throw them off the bed. I flip on my back and pull him on top of me, positioning him between my bare thighs.

The sex is fast and hot and Gale calls my name, trusting into me one last time, as we finish together.

"That the best sex we've had in a long time," he pants as he turns onto his back. I nod, shame setting in as I turn on my side away from him. Shame, because I know why it was.

Because as I came, I thought of Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a great chapter for Peeta and Katniss's relationship, and I think you guys are going to like it! Thanks for all the love!**

* * *

Guilt.

That's what I feel. Guilty as I watch Gale dress the next morning, still smiling in post-coital bliss. Guilty as I watch him leave, driving off in his truck for at least a week. Guilty, because I'm kinda glad he's gone. Guilty that I thought about Peeta last night. Guilty because I want Peeta and I shouldn't.

"I've never really seen you without Gale around," Finnick says as he plops down on the couch next to me as I sit there, reading a book, trying to distract myself from my raging, guilty thoughts. "Katniss Everdeen in her natural habitat. It should be fun." Yeah, fun. I had sex with my boyfriend last night and thought about another man. A man I've known for two weeks. And now I'm going to spend a week alone with that man, without my boyfriend there to remind me I have a boyfriend, and that I can't be with that man.

I close my book and look at him. It's time to get rid of these thoughts. "Let's get drunk tonight. Let's go out to a bar and get completely shitfaced until we forget our own names."

Finnick fist pumps. "I like you sans Gale. That's an excellent idea. And I know exactly the place." Finnick tilts his head back and takes a deep breath. "PEETA! WE'RE GOING TO GET WASTED TONIGHT. YOU COMING?" He yells so loud it echoes off the walls in this large living room. A few seconds later Peeta barrels down the stairs, wearing grey sweats—and nothing else.

"What the hell are you going on about?" he asks, rubbing his wet hair with a small, blue towel. The sweats hang deliciously low off his hips; my mouth waters.

"Katniss wants to get shitfaced tonight at a bar, and I'm only too happy to oblige. So, you down?"

Peeta looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "You want to get drunk?" He moves his big left hand to his stomach and scratches his happy trail; my eyes follow his every move.

"Please." I lick my lips and move my eyes away from Peeta's chiseled abs. Finnick raises his eyebrows and gives me a knowing look. I glare at him.

"Okay. I'm down." He says behind me.

Finn smirks. "Badass."

* * *

"Another round of shots."

I set my empty shot glass upside down on the wood table and look across to Finnick. He nods his head at me and lifts his hand to get the waitress's attention. We've been at the bar _Haymitch's Pub_ for a little over an hour; it's kind of dingy place, but Peeta and Gale know the owner and they get a discount.

"Are you sure you want more shots? You've already had five," Peeta asks as he drapes his left arm on the back of my wooden chair; his fingers graze my shoulder and I barely control the shiver that threatens to take over my body that his touch causes. I nod my head. The alcohol has set in slightly, but I'm not as drunk as I want to be. If I can still feel guilt about wanting Peeta, I'm not drunk enough.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Remember, Peeta, I'm not a damsel. I can make decisions for myself. And if one of those decisions is to get so drunk I throw up for days…" I toss my hands up in the air. "So be it!"

"That's my philosophy too, Kitty Kat," Finnick says as the waitress brings us nine more shots. Yay! Three shots each. "If I want to drink until I die of alcohol poisoning, so be it!" I raise my shot in cheers then toss it back. It glides down my throat effortlessly and it doesn't taste bad at all. That's how I know I'm almost drunk enough. Finnick looks over at me, his eyes blazing.

"I have to ask. If Gale wasn't in the picture, would you have sex with me?" Finnick inquires, tossing back another shot. I can't help the giggle that escapes my throat. I toss back another one too.

"Finn, you're attractive. You've got the sexy, perfectly coiffed hair and the sparkly green eyes and the tan skin. But you know how hot you are, and I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons why I wouldn't sleep with you. Too self-assured. But in the end, you're just not my type. Sorry, bud." I tap him on his shoulder and he shrugs.

"How about Peeta? Would you have sex with him?" He points in Peeta's direction, grinning mischievously. I blush instantly, and Finn notices—his eyes bulge and his grin fades. "You would! Oh my God, you would!"

"This conversation is over," I mumble, tipping back my last shot. He smiles broadly, obviously happy with himself—and completely drunk; he runs his fingers through his hair.

"God, I should have realized it earlier. You're always staring at his chest. Licking your lips; biting your lips. And I'm pretty sure one time I saw you check out his ass."

"Finn, seriously, it's time for you to shut up," I say, giggling. He's totally right. I definitely checked out his ass once—hell, way more than once.

"Okay, I'll shut up. And now, I'm going to hit on that lady over there. Think I have a chance?" I look over in the direction of his stare and find a blonde chick with literally tons of make-up and huge boobs, clearly visible in her plunging navy top, chewing on the straw in her drink.

"Absolutely. She looks dumber than a bag of rocks."

"Ah," Finnick sighs. "Just how I like 'em." He takes his last shot, then gets out of his chair, grabbing his jacket and nodding at us a goodbye. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He winks and departs, off in the direction of the bimbo.

"Are you ready to go?" Peeta asks, his voice low. I look over at him; he's picking at the table with his pointer finger, avoiding my eyes.

"Uh, sure." I get up out of my chair. "Are we walking?" He nods and gets out of his chair too, and moves towards the door without looking at me.

Shrugging, I follow him out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. He begins to walk in the direction I guess is towards our house and I follow him, staying a few feet behind. The entire walk is silent, but I can't really focus on whether or not it's comfortable; I just walk behind him, whistling slightly, basking the alcohol-induced euphoria.

When we finally reach our little red house, Peeta unlocks the door and steps inside, leaving it ajar for me. I walk in after him and shut the door behind me; when I turn around, I walk right into Peeta's firm chest. He places his hands on my hips and pulls my body towards his. He leans his face into my loose hair, and breathes deeply.

"Is what Finnick said true? Do you look at me? And lick your lips?" His lips graze my ear, and then pulls away. I look up into his eyes and find those bright blue ones staring down at me; my heart pounds in my chest.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I bite my lip and turn my face away from him, but he just grabs my chin and forces my eyes back to his.

"Yes. We do. I want to know. It isn't just in my head, right? It's real? You feel something too?" I want to look away from him but I can't. Do I admit to him what I feel, or should I lie? I mean, I'm with Gale, and I shouldn't be interested him at all. However, before I analyze this to death, the alcohol answers for me.

"Real," I croak. I lick my lips. "It's real, Peeta."

He exhales deeply and tilts his forehead until it's pressed against mine. "I want to kiss you so bad. But I can't."

I nod. "I know. I can't kiss you either."

"Sleep with me."

I pull away, suddenly so very uninterested in Peeta. Seriously? He's asking me that? "Are you serious? You can't kiss me but you can fuck me?"

His eyes bulge and he tries to pull me back into his arms. "That's not what I meant. I meant, sleep in my bed, with me. Only sleep. Please, Katniss?" His voice is soft and consoling and filled with determination. He moves closer to me and brushes my hair back from my forehead. I sigh deeply. I love his hands on me. "And I could never 'fuck' you Katniss. You're too special for 'fucking.'"

I smile slightly. God, this man seems to have a way with words. "Yes. I'll sleep with you."

Slowly, Peeta lets his hand trail down my body; down my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm. When he reaches my left hand, he intertwines our fingers and pulls me in the direction of his room. We make our way up the stairs, my heart threatening to jump out of my throat, and Peeta opens the door of his room. He locks the door behind us, and walks towards the end of the bed; when reach it, he lets go of my hand, and moves to the left side of the bed and pulls down the covers. He looks over to me and then unbuttons his jeans. We lock eyes as he slowly pulls them down his legs and kicks them off. Then he removes his green shirt, and tosses it behind him.

I unzip my sweater and shrug it off my shoulders. Then I unbutton and unzip my jeans and pull them down too. Peeta's eyes burn, a blue flame, and they flicker down to my bare legs. Self-conscious, I look away and climb into his bed in my grey long-sleeved shirt and blue boy shorts; I turn on my side, away from him, suddenly nervous—the alcohol high gone. I feel the mattress move as Peeta gets into bed, and slides across it until he's only a few inches from me. Unexpectedly, I feel his hand touch my back; I shrug it away.

"Not there. Never there."

Peeta moves closer to me on the bed and wraps his arm around my waist—spooning me. "Is that where they are? Your scars?" He whispers, his voice sad in my ear. I nod, unable to speak, and he squeezes me tighter. "I wish I could take your pain away."

I nod again. Me too. But no one can.

* * *

I wake up in a cocoon of warmth. My face is pressed into the crook of Peeta's neck, his soft skin radiating heat. We're on our sides; my left arm is bent and pressed against his chest and my right arm is wrapped around his waist, my hand dipping into his boxers. Oh my god, my hand is on Peeta's ass. It's firm and soft, and I really need to stop squeezing it or he will wake up.

Our legs are intertwined and Peeta's arms are wrapping around my waist and resting on my back. On my back. My shirt is pulled up a little bit and his fingers are on my burned skin. Abruptly, I pull away, startling Peeta awake. He can't touch me there.

"Are you okay?" His voice is worried. Probably worried that I'm regretting sleeping with him last night, but that's the opposite of how I feel. He places his left hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, your hand was on my back, and I kinda…"

"Panicked?"

"Yeah." I gulp, looking into his blue eyes. "I panicked. I don't want anyone to touch me there. Not even…"

"Gale."

I nod. "Yeah. But I don't want to talk about him." I scooch closer to him on the bed until our noses are almost touching.

Peeta takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I want to kiss him so badly when you look at me like that."

I half smile. "Like what?"

He smiles too, his toothy grin only a few inches from mine. "You get this hungry look in your eyes. There's a fire behind them, and then you bite your lip. And god, it hits me right in the heart. And elsewhere…" he trails off with a smirk on his face. My eyes bulge.

"Peeta!" I smack his bicep, and he just laughs, his tone deep and husky.

"I'm sorry. But it's true." He shrugs and continues to smile.

A knock the door startles us back into reality. I pull away from him.

"Peet? Is Katniss in there with you? Because she's not in her room. Are you two banging?" Finnick's voice is muffled through the door, but you can tell there's humor in his tone. But I do not find this funny, and Peeta can see the panic in my eyes. What the hell do we tell him? Peeta answers back without skipping a beat.

"Yeah, she's in here. She passed out on my bed after she decided she wanted to have a pillow fight when we got home last night. And I tried to pick her up and take her to her room but she punched me." He smirks at me. Finnick's loud laugh pours into Peeta's room.

"Yeah. That sounds like her. Okay, I'll see you guys in a few." We hear Finnick clomp down the stairs, and I exhale, relieved.

"Nice story," I leer, placing my hand on his cheek. It's the first time I've ever touched him first. My hand shifts slightly when his face breaks into a smile. I guess he realized it too. He places his hand on top of mine.

"We should probably get up before Finnick starts to suspect anything else." I nod, agreeing with him and move out of his bed, throwing the covers off myself and stepping out onto the squishy, green carpet. I pull my jeans back on, and turn around to Peeta. He's looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sad. "Will you ever let me see your back?"

"No." I turn away from him and walk to the door, opening it, and exiting through it; leaving him and his sad eyes behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Over 300 followers!? You guys are amazing! You learn a little bit more about Peeta in the chapter, and I think you guys are going to like it a lot! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

I decide to make breakfast. I don't really have any cooking skills, but I can make a mean French toast. I grab the carton of eggs out of the fridge, along with the milk and place them on the yellow counter. I snag the bread out of the breadbox and the cinnamon and vanilla out of the cupboard and start. I can hear the shower running upstairs, and I can't help but fantasize about Peeta in the scalding water; the water running down his naked body, his muscles rippling as he scrubs himself clean. Desire pools low in my stomach, and it's suddenly a thousand degrees in here.

"You're making breakfast, Kitty Kat?" Finnick walks into the kitchen in his normal, shirtless form; not as impressive as Peeta. Finn, like Gale, has a slim torso, and the skin is tight against the muscles on his abs; it's more about being thin and toned than muscular. But Peeta; Peeta is thick. His muscles bulge, but not in a gross or big way, just in the perfect way that makes you think he can throw you over his head, and then pose for an Abercrombie photo shoot.

I shrug. "Yeah, Peeta's in the shower and I was hungry so I figured, why not."

"So did you and Peeta snuggle? Was he gentle when he took you from behind?" I spin around, my eyes bulging; he stands there, his arms crossed with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I pick up a wooden spoon from the counter and throw it at him; it bounces of his arm, basically ineffective. He just chuckles at my expression, which I'm pretty sure is combination of livid/mortified/disgusted/shocked.

"Finnick Odair! If you ever talk about ANYONE taking me from behind again, I will punch you in the face. And then in the stomach. And then in the DICK!" I scream, stomping my foot like a twelve ear old. His smirk fades a little bit.

"He did what?!" Peeta is suddenly in the kitchen. I turn to him, finding him buttoning up his plaid shirt so I see a strip of his stomach, as he walks towards the two of us.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I tell him my anger still bubbling; I turn back to the egg mixture for the French toast. "I'm not a damsel, remember? I took care of Finn."

"Okay." He exhales loudly. "And if you ever do punch him in the dick, can I please watch?" We all erupt in laughter. It would be satisfying to punch Finn in the junk, or watch someone do it.

"Aw, guys, come on. You know you love me." Finnick says, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist; he squeezes me tightly and I squeak. Peeta punches him in the arm, and he lets me go.

"Yeah, only because I have to; you are my brother." Jeez, sometimes I forget that they are step-brothers. They're so different.

"How did your parents meet?" I ask as I turn on the skillet.

"My mom walked into his Dad's bakery," Finnick says. I turn around to face the two of them, letting the skillet warm up. "And he was charming and sweet and handsome and blah, blah, blah—whatever; they met and married and then several years later we moved to Denver and…yeah." He finishes awkwardly and turns, walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room—slamming his door. I furrow my eyebrows, then look at Peeta. His face is somber, and his head is bowed. I walk over to him and place my hand on his right bicep.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" I ask. He tilts his head up and nods, his blue eyes bright and filled with unshed tears. He lifts his hand and touches the end of my braid, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

"He died. My dad; _Our_ dad. Shortly after we moved here." He takes a shaky breath. "Finn can't really handle talking about it—he was the only dad he ever knew. His biological dad was kind of a dead-beat."

"What about you?"

"What about me? He was my dad, my role-model, my best friend. I miss him like crazy, every second of the day."

"Oh, Peeta." I weave my fingers into his blonde locks, and pull his forehead to mine. I know exactly what he's talking about. I miss my Dad every single day.

"My mom—my biological mom—she used to hit me." I pull away from him I look into his eyes. Anger rips through me. How could someone do that to him?! "She's a selfish, angry woman—obviously the reason why my father divorced her in the first place, but she was my mother and my dad didn't want to hurt me by withholding me from her. Slightly ironic, huh?" He takes another deep breath, his voice wavering and his lips quivering. "She didn't start hitting me until after he married Finnick's mom, when I would go and visit her every other weekend and stay over. I was six the first time it happened; I spilled some paint on her new carpet and she slapped me across the face. It wasn't until I turned eleven that my dad found out about it, when he arrived early to pick me up one weekend and he saw her hit me with a rolling pin."

He looks away from my eyes momentarily, then flits them back to mine. I run my hands up and down his arms. "That's why we moved. He decided to move us all to Denver—to get away from her. He saved me from her. And that's why he was my best friend. He gave up the life he had for almost forty years to save me."

I stand on my tip-toes and move my face back to his, pressing our cheeks together, clutching his neck in my hands. "I want to kiss you so bad right now," I whisper, my heart aching for this guy. I never thought this beautiful man would ever have pain in his life—and it hurts _me _to find out that he's had too much. No matter how much I don't want it to be true, no matter how much I wish that I only wanted Gale, I have to admit to myself that after only a little more than two weeks, Peeta has burrowed his way into my brain, and my heart. He moves his hands to my hips and grips them tightly, almost to the point of pain, his breathing shallow in my ear.

"I want that too. So much." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me so every inch of my body is touching his, his hands landing on my sides. "But we can't. I can't kiss you if you're with another guy." I pull away slightly and look into his eyes, blue and blazing. "If I ever kiss you, I want you to be thinking about me. Only me. And what we could be together. You're different, Katniss. So different than every other girl I've met, and I can't help but want to be with you. But I can't, not when I don't have all of your heart." He glides his nose along mine, as I stand frozen in front of him. I didn't know he felt that way about me. I didn't know I lodged in him like he lodged into me. I clear my throat, bringing myself back into reality.

"I understand. And I…feel the same way." I bite my lip. "About you."

"I was kidding about you guys having sex before, but now…" Finnick's voice rings out and we part like shrapnel.

"It's called consoling someone when they're upset," Peeta says, shooting daggers at Finnick. "Maybe you should try it sometime." Finnick lifts up his hands and backs off. Then he turns away and heads into the living room.

"Oh, by the way, you left the skillet on, and you're about to set the kitchen on fire."

* * *

The rest of the day passes without any more loving embraces or awkward interruptions by Finnick. Peeta goes to work and I continue looking for a job. I have a few interviews in the coming days and I'm trying to make my resume look anything but ordinary.

"Do you wanna watch some TV?" Peeta knocks on my door, peeking his head through the crack and I look up from my spot on the bed, sprawled out on my stomach and reading a book. I look to my clock and realize it's almost eleven. I shrug.

"Sure." I leap off my bed, and walk towards him. He's wearing his sweats sans shirt again, obviously preparing for bed; I look oh-so-very homely in my sleeping shorts and tattered t-shirt compared to the perfection of his chest. He opens the door wider for me and we exit, and make are way through the kitchen to the living room. I plop down in the middle of the couch and Peeta sits next to me, grabbing the remote from the cushion next to him and turning on the screen. He scrolls the channels for a bit before landing on reruns of _The Brady Bunch_.

I raise my eyebrow and turn toward him; he just shrugs. "You have to admit, the simple nature of the show helps counteract the complicatedness of life."

I nod. Life seems to be especially complicated right now. I've analyzed the past two weeks to death, and I've come to the conclusion that I feel something for Peeta—no matter how much I don't want to. And it's not just because he's sexy, though that does help, it's him. It's everything he is.

What I haven't done is thought about Gale in all of this; I've just been too afraid. He's my boyfriend, obviously, and he has been for a third of my life. And I love him, I do. But maybe it's not how it should be. Maybe I'm still with him because it's comfortable. Maybe after all these years, he's turned into someone more like my best friend than my boyfriend. Maybe my love isn't passionate like it should be, but more familial. Maybe if I am thinking about another guy while I'm with him, it just isn't meant to be.

I look at Peeta's profile as he watches the TV, entranced by the goofy show. I've always lived in darkness, first because of my father's death, then because of my mother's abandonment, then because of the fire, and then because of my Aunt Effie's obliviousness. But Peeta makes me forget how fucked up I am, just by a simple touch. I forget about the darkness when I'm with him. As cheesy as it sounds, Peeta makes me feel…alive. And I don't know if I can write that off. I don't know if I can just forget that. Peeta might be…better for me than Gale.

I fold my legs under my knees and move closer to Peeta on the couch. He looks over at me curiously, but turns back to the TV after a few seconds. I lean in and place my hand on his bare chest, and glide my hand up and down the soft skin. "Katniss, what are you doing?" He whispers, his voice husky and raw.

"Peeta." He finally turns away from the TV and looks at me; his eyes are bright and blue and hungry. I suck in an unsteady breath. "I—"

The phone rings, interrupting me. I pull my hand off of Peeta's perfect chest and reach into my pocket, grabbing my cell phone. I read the screen; it's Gale. I look over at Peeta, biting my lip, and he nods; I answer it.

"Hi, Gale."

I hear him exhale. "Katniss…baby, how are you?"

I pull at my at my shorts, trying to elongate them. "I'm doing fine. How is Seattle?"

"Good. Fine. I guess. I miss you though. And I know I wanted to give you space to think and whatever, but I just really wanted to hear your voice."

"It's okay. I'm still thinking."

He takes a deep breath. "I know you are. I just want you to know that I love you, but if you don't want to be with me, we can be okay."

"Do you really mean that?" I ask, incredulous and nibbling on my lip.

"Yeah. It would be hard, but I want you to be my friend—no matter what."

"That's great to know."

"Yeah. Anyway, I love you and I'll talk to you when I get home Wednesday."

"Goodnight, Gale."

He mumbles goodnight back to me and I hang up. I look over to Peeta, his eyes soft and sad. Okay, I've got five days to decide between them.

"Will you sleep with me?" I ask, placing my hand back on Peeta's chest.

He nods his head and then gets up off the couch. When he stands, he holds his hand out for me and I place mine in his and intertwine our fingers, never wanting to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! And I have to ask-do you guys really think Gale is going to be that accepting in the end? It's nice to say all those things, but when does a seven year long relationship end without being a least a little bit messy? I'll let you think about that. I hope you like this chapter, it has some great K/P moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I love waking up with you next to me," Peeta says as he brushes my hair back from my forehead the next morning, startling me awake. I open my eyes, and turn my head in his direction; he's lying on his side next to me as I lay on my back, my covers pulled up to our waists.

"I know." Without thinking, I move my face to his lips; when my lips graze his, I quickly jerk back. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was just like instinct—"

"Katniss, relax." He threads his fingers through my hair and brings my face back to his; gliding his nose up and down the length of mine. "Trust me, I really want to kiss you. I think about having your lips on mine every single second of the day." He pauses momentarily and bites on his bottom lip; God that's sexy. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" I pant, my breath suddenly gone from my lungs.

"When your lips grazed mine. You felt it, right? The heat. The fire. The hunger. The spark." He moves on top of me, settling himself between my legs as he begins to let his hands wander all over my body; his lips grazing across my face and neck, but never actually kissing me.

I move my hands up and down his strong, muscled back. "Yes. I felt it."

He pulls his face out of my neck abruptly. "Pick me."

I freeze. "What?"

He moves his right hand to my face, cupping it and gliding his thumb along my cheekbone. He looks down at me with his haunting, beautiful sapphire eyes. "Pick me. Choose me over Gale. I want to be with you, Katniss, and I can feel that you want to be with me too. And I know it's extremely selfish to ask this of you, but I have to. Break up with Gale and. Be. With. Me." He enunciates his three last words, his beautiful jaw clenched together.

I exhale loudly and throw my hands over my face. I can't look at him. I'll get too lost in his blue eyes.

"I know it's too much to ask," he says, his warm breath caressing my hands. "But I have to do it. If I'm around you too much longer, I'm going to kiss you. And I'm going to feel terrible about it."

"I just need some time. The day that Gale gets back, I will have a decision."

He exhales, and removes my hands from my face, then puts his face back into the nook of my neck. I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders—trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.

* * *

"I found a job for you."

I look up at Peeta as I sit at the table, eating a grilled cheese and reading a book. He grins down at me, looking unbelievably happy.

"What?" I ask, setting down my sandwich.

"I found you a job. The editor-in-chief at The Denver Post came into the bakery today and we got to chatting and he mentioned that they have an opening in the Arts & Entertainment section for a book reviewer. So I told him about you and he was really interested in you. He gave me his card and he wants you call him and set up an interview for tomorrow or the next day."

I stand up out of my chair and stare at him, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

He bites his bottom lip and nods his head, smiling. I can't control the grin that takes over my face; I run at him, throwing myself into his arms. He lifts me up and I encircle my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and shoulders. He wraps his arms around my legs, being careful not to set his hands on my back, and puts them on the top part of my ass instead. This is probably the girliest thing I've ever done, but I can't help it. I've never even done this with Gale; but then again, Gale has never done anything like this before. Peeta sways back and forth and I giggle, smiling into his neck.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear, biting my lip.

"I thought you didn't say 'thank you' very often," he says, his breath tickling my neck; I can hear the humor in his voice.

"I don't. But when you do amazing shit like this, how can I not say thank you?" I lean back so I can look into his eyes; they are the color of a pool and gorgeous.

"Well, you're welcome. I would do anything for you." And I want to believe him. He sounds so sure. His warm breath caresses my face and smells like mint. I remove my left hand from the back of his neck and place in on his beautiful face—and then I let it wander. I begin to feel the planes of it: his nose, his chin, his eyebrows—everything. He just closes his eyes and lets me. I feel like I'm memorizing every inch of his face, like a blind man, but I can't help myself. He's so damn beautiful and kind and I want to be touching him all the time. When my fingertips finally cross his lips, his breath hitches and he squeezes me tighter against him. "I want to kiss you so bad," he whispers against my fingers, and then he opens his eyes; they smolder, burning with desire. I get an idea. I cover his mouth completely with my hand, and then lean in and kiss it, hoping he takes the hint; I feel his soft, plump lips kiss my hand back and I smile. After a few seconds, I pull back and let my hand drop to his shoulder.

"Better?" I ask, trailing my hands up and down his neck. "I mean, it's not the real thing, but it's the best I can do right now." He smiles and nods.

"Yes." He tilts his forehead against mine. "It was perfect."

* * *

The next few days pass quickly and reluctantly. Peeta and I spend every minute alone that we can. Finnick has been continually hooking up with the bimbo he met at the bar that one night, so luckily we've been able to have our nights together without fear of intrusion, but the rest of the time we sneak around. My interview with Plutarch Heavensbee, the editor-in-chief of The Post, went well and I feel pretty good about it; he told me he would call me within the next few days. So not only was I worried about whether I would get my dream job, but I also had to figure out what I wanted to do about Peeta and Gale.

I am over mine and Gale's fight. I mean, it was a douche-y thing to say, obviously, but I know he didn't say it spitefully, in the end. That's not the reason why I would possibly break up with him. I love Gale, I do, but maybe he's not the one. And it hurts me to think it because I've dated him for seven years, and I used to think we would have it all—kids, house with the white picket fence, a German shepherd. But the love I have for him seems to be fading. And then there's Peeta.

Not even in the beginning of mine and Gale's relationship did I feel what I feel for Peeta. It's been instant; this connection that seems to ruin me, in the best way possible. With Gale, it was always fun and fiery. But with Peeta, it's serious and true. He makes me feel less lost.

On Monday, two days before Gale's return, I need to let loose. Or just do something—anything. I've been cooped up inside, alone with my thoughts, and I'm gonna lose my mind. So of course, I go to the man who's half insane already.

"Kitty Kat, I would _love_ to get freaky with you," Finnick growls at me when I approach him after he gets home from his afternoon jog. He shakes his sweaty head, flinging some on me, and I punch his arm. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Finn—just something. I'm going crazy in this house!"

"Well, let me take a shower, and then we'll do something. Get Peeta from his room." He gives me a quick nod then runs up the stairs. I waddle up them as well, and when I hear the water turn on, I knock briefly on Peeta's door and then throw it open.

He's sitting in front of his easel, his hands moving rapidly across the canvas. I walk as quietly as possible to him, and put my hands on his back when I reach him. He turns around, his face angry, but as soon as he sees it's me, he smiles instead.

"Hey, I thought you were Finn. I was gonna yell at your for interrupting me while I'm painting—he's always doing that." He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me so I'm standing between his legs while he sits on his stool. "But I actually don't mind being interrupted by you." I lean my forehead against his.

"I want to do something tonight—something to get my brain off of everything. And Finnick is down, obviously, and I came into here to find out if you are as well."

He nods his head against mine. "Yeah, of course. I'll be wherever you are."

"Okay." I pull away from him and move towards the door, but thought pops into my head. "Um, can you wear those jeans you have—the dark blue ones with the brand thing written on the hip?"

He looks at me quizzically. "Why?"

"Just—can you?" I ask.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

God, those jeans are so damn sexy. Peeta leans on the bar with his elbows while he waits to get our next round of drinks and I can't help but gawk at him. I swear these jeans were crafted by angels; they hug his rear end so delectably and flare out around his strong thighs and calves. I suck at my straw, trying not to undress him with my eyes—too late.

Just as I'm about to turn back to Finnick, I see a leggy blonde woman walk up to Peeta and drape her arm across his back, dipping her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. Of the jeans _I _told him to wear. Before I can fully analyze what I'm about to do, I jump down from our high top table and march towards him.

"Hey, baby," I say, once I reach him. I throw the slut's hand off of him and move into the space between his body and the bar and run my hands up his pecs until they land on his shoulders. He looks down at me, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but I ignore him and look at the blonde chick who's still standing next to him. "Um, hi? Do I know you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry—I didn't realized he was taken." I give her a tight smile and she leaves, her iron straight hair flowing behind her.

I smile in victory and look back to Peeta; he no longer looks confused, but knowing. He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

Now it's my turn to be confused. "What?" I ask.

"You were totally jealous."

"Are you drunk?" I ask, trying to tease him, though he's completely right. I wanted to scratch that bitch's eyes out.

"No, you are drunk. And you were also jealous. And it was really sexy." He leans down and puts head in the crook of my neck, his lips grazing my bare collarbone. A shivers runs through my entire body and I dig my nails into his shoulders. God, I want to do this all night—but Finnick is probably watching us right now. Not to mention fifty other people.

"We can't do this is in public, Peeta," I whisper into his ear. Instinctively, I lean in a little more and nip the lobe; he groans in response and his hands tighten on my hips. God, he was right—I really am drunk. I unwind my arms from his shoulders, and then slither out from his hold; I walk back to our table, with Peeta hot on my heels, grabbing the drinks we ordered. Luckily, Finnick is not there, probably off banging someone in the bathroom, so he must have missed the whole show.

"I will let every girl hit on me, if I get that response from you," Peeta says as we soon as we are in our seats again. I laugh loudly, smiling at him. Suddenly, his smile fades and he leans in close to me. "Katniss, you should pay attention to this."

"What do you mean?" I ask, sipping my new drink, though I definitely don't need any more alcohol.

"Your jealousy. It means that you shouldn't write me off. It means that you have feelings for me that you can't seem to control. It means that you should pick me."

"Peeta…"

"No, listen." He grabs my hands under the table and locks his passionate blue eyes on mine. "When you came over to me, you wanted to mark your territory, but the truth is, I'm not your territory—not yet. But the fact that you feel like I am, should show you that you want me to be."

Fuck. I wanted to go out tonight to forget about picking one of them. But damn it, if Peeta isn't completely right.

"Let's go home," I say, getting up out of my chair. He nods and we begin to walk out of the bar, leaving Finnick behind. Peeta places his big hand on my lower back, causing warmth to take over my body.

God, I could get used to this.

* * *

_Peeta's teeth scrap at my shoulder, causing the most wonderful pleasure/pain to scoot across my body. He moves his lips back to mine, and bites on my lower lip. _

_"God, I want you," he whispers, letting his hands trail between our melded bodies as we stand in a closet full of books. _

_"I want you, too," I whisper back, right as his hands reach the edge of my dress; he wretches it up to my stomach, then lets his hands glide to my backside, kneading my bare skin with his hands._

_"Hold on tight, baby," he moans against my lips as he lifts me up; I wrap my legs around his hips and run my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair._

_And then he's inside me._

"Katniss, wake up." My eyes pop open and I want to groan. Son of a bitch. Peeta looks down at me, his blue eyes bright and open. "Hey, you were making weird moaning noises and I wanted to make sure you weren't having a nightmare."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I bite my lip and turn my face away.

"What? Was it a good dream?" He trails his fingertips across my stomach. "I'm sorry if I ruined it."

"It was…good." I mumble, still unable to look into his eyes. God, it was so good.

"It was dirty, wasn't it? That's why you were making moaning noises." He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him again. His eyes are questioning, and then they flicker when he reaches the conclusion I really don't want him to. "It was about me." I nod my head and cover my face with my hands. He chuckles under his breath.

I feel him get out of bed and I open my eyes again to see him walk towards his dresser. "Katniss, I love that you had a dream about me," he says opening his top drawer. He grabs his faded, orange Phoenix Suns t-shirt and throws it over his delicious shoulders, then he turns back to me. "And whatever I was doing, I guarantee I want to do it to you in real life."


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is going to be everything you guys wanted and everything you didn't know you wanted! I really hope you guys like it. And as many of you guys have pointed out, Katniss has been emotionally cheating on Gale for a while now, but they haven't technically cheated yet, and that's what they are concerned about and don't want to do. I just wanted to point that out. Thanks again for all of your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Wednesday arrives, I'm a wreck. I've been trying to stay away from Peeta to avoid the temptation to kiss him and physically cheat on Gale, but every night—I can't help myself—I have to sleep next to him. However, now I toss and turn next to a sleeping Peeta; I watch him, just trying to mold his face into my memory. But I give up fighting for sleep and I creep out of his bed around four a.m., and make my way down to the kitchen. I find Finnick sitting at the table, munching on toast and drinking from his "player" mug. God, seeing Finn just seems to ease the tension in my life. You can't be stressed sitting next to a guy who's so damn relaxed.

"What's up, Finn?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant. I really don't want him to think I'm cheating with Peeta.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asks, sipping his coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing." I walk over to the pot and pour myself a cup, trying to steady my panicky, beating heart.

"I have an early lesson for seniors at 5:00 on Wednesdays." I finally take in his red swimming trucks and lifeguard tank top. I nod and make my way over to the table, sitting across from him.

"So Gale is coming home today. Are you excited?"

"Sure." I take a sip, letting the hot liquid burn my tongue.

"Why were you upstairs?" He inquires, suddenly making the connection I hoped he wouldn't.

"I fell asleep when Peeta and I were painting in his room last night. And you know Peeta, he probably didn't want to wake me up," I lie. Jeez, that was easy. How did I think of that so quickly?

He nods knowingly. "Yeah. That's Peeta for you." He exhales slowly. "He's always been the guy who never wants to hurt anybody. Even with something simple as moving you while you're sleeping. He…well he cares. About everyone. And it sucks to watch him try to please everyone. Sometimes I wish he would just go after something that he wants, without worrying about hurting others. Do something entirely…selfish."

"I think you lost me," I whisper, drinking my coffee.

"He's a thinker. He thinks too god damn much. And I just want him to act. I want him to get something that he wants, instead of watching by the sidelines."

All I can do is nod. I want that for him too.

The next minutes pass easily in comfortable silence and soon enough Finnick leaves for work. I head to my bedroom and curl back into my bed. This whole choosing thing is going to be one of the hardest decision I've really had to make. Hurting one of them is going to hurt me. I've grown so attached to Peeta in the last few weeks, and Gale…well he's Gale.

I must fall asleep while thinking because a few hours later, there's a quiet knocking on the door, and Peeta peeks his head through the crack between the door jam.

"Hey, you left," he says as he walks into my room and sits on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to think," I say stretching myself out under the covers. And it's basically impossible to think when he's shirtless next to me.

"I get that." He nods, then takes a deep breath, his blue eyes locking with mine. "We'll still be friends, no matter what, okay?" I want to say something or even nod, but the sadness takes over. I don't want to be just friends with him.

"Can you just…can you just hold me?" I ask. I hate being weak, but I need him right now; I need the pain to disappear, if only for a little while. He nods and climbs into bed with me, under the dark sheets and spoons me—running his hand along my arm.

I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Katniss, I'm falling in love with you," he whispers, weaving his fingers with mine and brings it across my stomach, squeezing me tighter to his chest.. "But I will turn off my feelings if you need me to. I will ignore you if you need me to. I will move out if you need me to. I will…love you from afar if you need me to. I will do anything you need me to."

Silent tears begin to stream down my face. I can't lose him. I can't lose him. Not him.

We lay there silently for at least a half an hour, just snuggling, letting the tears fall down my face without wiping them away, before my phone rings, echoing throughout the room. I turn around and reach across Peeta's lying form, and grab the phone that lies there on the nightstand next to a pile of books.

"Hello?" I answer, without looking at the caller-ID.

"Hello, is this Katniss Everdeen?"

"It is," I say, swiping my hand across my face, smearing the spare tears that have collected there.

"Hi, this is Caesar Flickerman. I am the head of the Entertainment section of The Denver Post." The man's voice sounds overly happy and completely eccentric. "Our editor-in-chief, Mr. Heavensbee, said that you were the perfect candidate for our book reviewer job, and I am calling you to offer it to you."

A rush of happiness runs through me. God, I needed this. I needed something to cheer me up and this is amazing. "Absolutely. Yes, absolutely, I would love the job!"

"Great! Well, come on down to The Post on the first of November in…ten days, and we will get you organized and show you everything! Welcome to the team!" His announcer voice practically bursts my eardrums but I'm too happy to care.

"Thank you so much! I will see you then."

We mumble our goodbyes and then I set my phone back on the table and look down at Peeta, who I just realized I had been laying on the entire time I was on the phone. His face is smiling, his eyes crinkling and his dimple showing.

"You got the job!" He yells, grabbing my hips.

"I'm so excited." I put my hands on the side of his face and lean down until our noses are touching. "Thank you so much, Peeta. This happened because of you. You helped me get the job of my dreams."

"And I would do it again."

I hold myself back from pressing my lips to his; instead, I just take a deep breath, inhaling his delicious scent. I think I know what to do.

* * *

"Hey, baby, I missed you."

Gale pulls me into a hug, slipping his hands into my loose hair. Gale arrived home at 9:00 p.m., looking unbelievably handsome in his straight suit. He immediately walked me into our bedroom after only giving Peeta and Finnick a brief hello.

"I missed you, too," I mumble, squeezing him back. Because I did. He's my best friend.

"And you thought about us?" He pulls his face away from my hair and looks into my eyes with his soft brown ones.

"Yeah. I did." I bite my lip. "But I think I need a little more time." I have decided, but I need tomorrow to say goodbye to the one I'm not choosing—before everything gets all sad and terrible.

Gale exhales and his calm, loving demeanor is suddenly gone; now he looks pissed. "You know what? You've had enough time. You either love me or you don't!"

"I do love you, but it's not that easy!" I shout, stomping my foot.

"IT SHOULD BE!" Gale rips off his jacket and throws it on the bed. "Fine, if you want more time, I'll give it to you! I'm going to the bar." He walks past me and out of our room, slamming the door behind him. I put my head in my hands. Fuck, I miss when things were easier.

I wait in my room, patiently, for him to come back; just lying in our bed, the covers pulled up to my chin, in grey sweats and a baggy blue t-shirt. He just needs to let off some steam. He's done this before. A few years ago we got in a huge fight over hell if I know, and he went out and got completely trashed. He came home around one, apologized, and we went back to normal.

When I hear the door open and close, I glance at the clock: 4:37 a.m. Fuck, that's way later than last time. I see the door creak open and I sit up in bed. He looks like ass, his suit crumbled and his hair standing up all over his head.

"Gale, what the hell? It's almost five in the morning, where have you been?" He walks towards me, his face broken, and then collapses on his knees on the ground near the end of the bed.

"Katniss," he croaks. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine. You just needed to go out and relax a bit—I understand." He shakes his head, and then a sob escapes from his throat, choking him.

"I made a mistake."

I frown. "What do you mean, you made a mistake?" I ask, extremely confused. I mean, yeah, he made a mistake, I suppose. He got mad. But he gets mad all the time and never calls it a mistake. Wow, he must be drunker than I thought.

"I didn't mean to do it. It all happened so fast. I mean, I was getting a drink and it was just…she wanted me. And you didn't. And I fucked up."

"What kind of mistake?!" I yell. Oh god, this can't be happening. He's not saying what I think he's saying.

And then he starts to cry, his voice garbled with spit. Gale always has a spitty mouth when he cries. "It was one time, Katniss, just one time."

"You fucked someone?" My angry voice quivers as the tears start to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. It was a mistake. I love you. I love you so much."

"Who was it? Who was the chick that you fucked!?" I jump up off the bed and make my way over to him on the ground. He runs his fingers through his tousled, chocolate hair.

"I don't know, just some chick," he mumbles, sniffing loudly. He looks back up at me, the tears flowing from his eyes. "Katniss, you have to forgive me. You have to. I need you in my life. I can't be without you."

"Yes you can! And now you are! YOU ARE WITHOUT ME!" I scream, wiping the tears angrily from my face. He doesn't get my sadness—not anymore. He gets my anger.

"No, please no. You can't break up with me."

"I JUST DID! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCK SOME SLUT, AND THEN COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!"

Suddenly, the door is thrown open. "What the hell is going on?" Finnick barges into the room, and I see panic on his face through my tear-blurred vision. "Katniss, what the hell?" He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling my body to his. But I push him away.

"GALE FUCKED SOMEONE! HE FUCKED SOMEONE!" My voice cracks on the last word, and I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but doing that just causes my tears to start again. I give up on anger and sobs crack my chest. I lean back against Finnick's chest. Then I look back to Gale. His tears are gone and now he just looks dead, his eyes empty and staring up at me. I shake my head. "I've been through a lot of hurt, Gale. I never thought you would hurt me too."

"I'm so sorry." He takes a deep, shaky breath.

My sobs increase, my whole body shaking and shuddering, and I bend over gasping as I try to get air into my empty lungs. Suddenly, somebody is picking me up. I tilt my head against Peeta's neck, my tears wetting his bare shoulder. "Shhh, I've got you," he whispers into my scalp, gently cradling me with one arm under my knees and his other around my shoulders. He shoots a glare at Gale, as he still lies crumpled on the ground. "How could you do that to her?" His voice is laced with venom and disbelief.

Without waiting for an answer, he turns around with me in his arms and leaves the room; he walks right through the kitchen and the living room and he begins to take me upstairs, towards his bedroom. He bumps his door open with his hip, then moves us to his bed, laying me down on the soft turquoise sheets and crawling in next to me—pulling the covers over us. He spoons me, trailing his hand up and down my arm, whispering words of reassurance in my ear as I continue to cry my eyes out. I feel like my chest has been ripped open and my heart has been replaced with asphalt.

Gale cheated on me. He cheated on me. No matter what I felt for Peeta, I never actually cheated on Gale—I could never cheat on Gale. And I never thought he would ever cheat on me.

And I never thought it would hurt this much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! A lot of responses on that last chapter; some were excited, some were disappointed and some just wanted to find out what happens next. And I understand that some of you might think that the whole cheating thing is a cop out, and it just "allows" Peeta and Katniss be together without repercussions, just remember that I always have a method to my madness, and you will find out what it is eventually. :D I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews; you guys are awesome!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning alone. Truly alone. Gale cheated on me and Peeta isn't lying next to me. All I want to do is crawl back underneath the covers and never come out, but I can't. I have to show Gale that I'm okay, even though I feel slightly hollow. And now I can tell Peeta. I slip out from under the covers and pad across Peeta's room, towards the door, in my bare feet. I open it and begin to creep down the stairs when a whispered conversation from the kitchen stops me in my tracks. It's Gale and Peeta.

"How could you do that to her? Are you an idiot? Are you fucking insane?" Peeta growls, trying to be quiet. Wow. That's the first time I've ever heard him really use the F-bomb at someone else; he's normally so kind and verbose.

"I know, okay?! I'm a moron. I fucked up the greatest thing in my life. But she didn't want me anymore, anyway," Gale sneers back.

"It doesn't matter if she didn't want you anymore, you were still together! Gale, you're like a brother to me, but I'm fucking pissed at you! I take her side!"

"I would take her side, too!" I hear him exhale in defeat. "How was she last night, after you took her to your room?"

"What do you think, asshole? She bawled for hours, until she fell asleep. Then she kicked and moaned all night."

"Did you touch her?" Gale asks, suddenly angry again.

"Yeah! I touched her. I held her while she cried, trying to calm her down."

"Did she let you touch her back?" He whispers, his voice no longer angry, but completely desperate.

"No. No, of course not."

"Eavesdropping, I see." I turn around and find Finnick right behind me. I nod, and put my finger over my lips, silencing him. He nods back and together we both strain our ears to listen to the conversation.

"—just, don't hurt her. I know you guys are friends, so whatever you do, don't hurt her." Gale says, his voice quivering.

Something shatters. "I would never hurt her. Katniss is an amazing human being. And special, and important. And I would have never cheated on her, like you did. You're a fucking prick!" Peeta yells, no longer whispering. My eyes bulge and I look back at Finnick; his eyes are sad, but he just shrugs. I've never heard Peeta angry before, and his normally husky and sweet voice is scary when he is. Suddenly, I hear stomping towards us, I pull Finnick back up the stairs; he goes back to his room and I sprint into Peeta's and dive under the covers. A few seconds later, the door creaks open, and I hear Peeta tip-toe into the room; I feel the mattress move and his arm wrap around my stomach. I blink my eyes open, pretending to just wake up, and turn to him. He smiles at me, his eyes shining, and I can't help but smile back.

Without thinking, I turn towards him, and press my lips against his warm, stubbly cheek in a soft peck. I pull back, and he grins, his face dimple looking so cute.

"Thank you for last night," I whisper, my voice shaking slightly. He nods, his eyes sad, and moves to bury his head in my neck. After a few minutes, he pulls his head away from me and looks into my eyes.

"I realize you we're going to choose him, so I'm sorry that it ended this way. And if you don't want me to touch you again, than I won't. And I wish that you wanted to be with me, because we could—" I put my hand on his mouth, cutting him off.

"I was going to pick you, Peeta. I just wanted to spend one more day with Gale, to say goodbye. But then he…" I trail off, looking away from Peeta's face. "I just never expected him to cheat on me, and he's my best friend and I still love him, and that's why I reacted like that. But, I was going to pick you. I _do _pick you. I need to find out what this is between us because you…you are special." I bite my lip. I hate getting all gushy, but I needed to—for both of us.

Peeta lifts his hand and grabs my chin, and moves my face back to his. "You choose me?" His eyes are glassy and hopeful, and all I can do is nod.

He exhales shakily, and then a grin takes over his face and I smile back. He cups my face in both of his hands and presses his forehead against mine. "God, I want to kiss you so bad."

I laugh and place my hands over his. "Well, now you can."

He lifts one of his eyebrows. "Oh, I will. I will kiss you again and again and again and again." My heart thumps in my chest. "But later." What? He can't just say shit like that and just leave me hanging. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead then pulls away from me and slithers out of bed. I touch my forehead with my left hand, smiling. He finally kissed me—even if it was only on the forehead. Wait—why only on the forehead?

"Why later?" I ask, sitting up in bed, immensely confused. He looks over his shoulder from his standing position in front of his dresser and smirks.

"Because," he replies simply, turning back and pulling open his top drawer. I lie back down on Peeta's soft pillow that smells of him and watch him get dressed for the day. He grabs a pair of dark jeans and slips them over his delectable derriere, then grabs a grey v-neck and throws it over his shoulders. He picks up his watch from the top of his dresser and slips it on his right hand; is it just me or is there nothing sexier than a man with a watch? When he's finished dressing, he turns back to me. "Are you just going to watch me all day?" He asks, humor his happy tone. I bite my lip and nod. I see his eyes flicker down to my lips and then his eyes darken. "Do not tempt me to kiss you, Katniss."

I get an idea. I kick of my sweats under the covers, and then throw them off me. "Why not?" I ask, feigning innocence. I see his eyes move down the length of my bare legs and then back up again to my face; he walks towards me and climbs back into bed, fully clothed, and throws the covers over us. He cups my face in and leans forward until his lips graze my right ear.

"Katniss…you are being a temptress," he whispers, then nibbles on my ear lobe. I sigh, and lift my right hand to run through his beautiful curls.

"Maybe," I whisper back, clutching onto the hair on the back of his neck.

"Please…let's wait just a bit," he says, letting one of the hands on my face drift down my body; down my arm, my side, my hip and then down my bare thigh; I hear him take in a shaky breath. My skin tingles and I practically hyperventilate. God, his hands are amazing.

"Fine." I pull away from him and I get out of bed, grabbing my sweats back. Now it's my turn to leave him rebuffed. I yank them back on, and then turn around and find him still lying in bed. I duck my head, suddenly nervous, and then tuck a stand of hair behind my ear. "Can I…can I move some clothes in here?"

His eyebrows perk up and then he slides out of bed and stands in front of me. "Well, o—"

"I mean, I'm not trying to force myself on you or whatever but I just need to get out of that room with Gale. But if you don't want me too, that's fine, I can stay with Finnick or on the couch or maybe I'll move out and—"

This time Peeta clamps his hand over my mouth. "Katniss, yes, you can move your stuff in here. Obviously, you can. Grab your clothes and I'll make room for them in my closet." He leans down and plants another kiss on my forehead. "Of course. However, your books might be a different issue. It could take awhile to get them up here. That bookshelf I made is heavy as shit." He leans down again and buries his head in my neck, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "And you _aren't_ moving out," he growls in my ear.

"You're amazing, you know that?" And he is. What normal guy would do this? But, I already know that Peeta isn't normal, he's special.

"You make me want to be amazing."

I move my left hand down his shoulder and arm and intertwine our fingers. "I'm starving," I whisper into his ear. He pulls his head out of my neck and smiles down at me.

"Me too. I'll go make us some pancakes." He lifts our intertwined hands to his mouth and kisses my fingers, his blue eyes fixed on mine; my heart flutters.

"You're so cheesy." I'm smiling so big my cheeks hurt. Who kisses hands nowadays? Peeta laughs loudly, his head thrown back.

"You know you love it." He smirks, and pulls me towards the door by our intertwined hands. He's right; I totally do.

Thank god Gale has already left for work when we reach the kitchen; Peeta lets go of my hand and shoves me towards the table. I sit down and move my chair so I'm able to watch him as he grabs the ingredients for pancakes. He quickly finds everything and throws it into the mixer, his routine flawless. He turns it on, the machine loud and clang-y, then grabs the skillet from the cupboard next to the stove and plugs it in; he walks back over to me. When he reaches me, he puts his hands under my armpits and suddenly lifts me up, and sets me on edge of the table; he moves to stand in between my legs. I lean forward and place my hands on his chest.

"If you are afraid to kiss me because of Gale, please don't be," I say, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him forward until his face is an inch from mine.

He lets out an exasperated breath. "I just don't want you to be thinking about him, or feeling upset because of him when we kiss. That's not fair to either of us."

"Trust me, Peeta, when you are next to me, he's the farthest thing from my mind. Which was terrible before, but it's more than okay now."

"I just, I don't want to be a replacement. I mean, I know you like me, but still, it's a confusing situation."

That's extremely accurate. I half smile and move my hands up his chest to his neck, lacing my fingers together on the back of it. God, I want him so bad—and not to replace Gale. I want him despite Gale. I lean in closer and glide my lips across his. "Don't be confused. Just kiss me," I whisper, pressing my forehead against his.

He sucks in a shaky breath, as his mouth quirks up in a half-smirk. "Fine."

And then his lips are on mine. And I'm on fire. They are so plump and soft and smooth and they interlock with mine perfectly. He clutches my face in his hands, his fingers weaving into my hair and massaging my scalp. I grip the hair on the back of his neck and pull as close as humanly possible to me. He takes the hint, pushing me until flat on my back on the table and moves on top of me. I've never felt a kiss like this before—so all consuming. It's like a hunger has taken over my body, and no matter how long his lips are on mine, it's never satisfied. His tongue runs along the length of my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. He slowly slides his tongue against mine and shivers take over my body; he tastes so delicious. I can't help the quiet moan that escapes from my throat. The kiss is sensual and hot and life-altering, and after who knows how long, but definitely not long enough, Peeta pulls away.

"Wow," he pants, gliding his nose along mine.

"Wow," I repeat. That was single-handedly the best kiss I've ever had in my life. Peeta moves to climb off me but I grab on to the front of his shirt. "Don't leave. Never leave my mouth." He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.

"Trust me, I don't want to, but I have to turn off the mixer. You're the one that said you were hungry, remember?"

"Well I am hungry; just not for food anymore." Peeta's eyes darken, and he leans down to kiss me again, his lips frenzied and passionate; but after a few seconds, he rips his lips off mine and reluctantly gets off me. He turns off the mixer and begins to scoop the batter onto the warmed skillet.

I watch him, mesmerized by the movements of his hands, when he startles me out of my trance by clearing his throat. "I think we should keep us a secret."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Are you embarrassed to be with me or something?"

He turns around, his eyes bulging and runs back to me. "Absolutely not." He takes my face in his heads. "I just don't want to hurt Gale. He's my brother."

"He cheated on me, Peeta. Maybe he deserves a little hurt."

He tilts his head, his eyes sad. "You don't really mean that." He's right. I don't, not really. But I practically wanted to scream at Gale that I was fucking Peeta the whole time, just to hurt him—but I didn't. I don't want to hurt Gale, even after everything he did to me because in the end, he may still be my best friend. So maybe a secret relationship is the best idea for right now. The sadness from his eyes disappears and the corner of his mouth turns up into a half-smile. "Plus, a secret relationship could be kind of hot."

I start to chuckle when Peeta leans down and nibbles on my bottom lip, silencing me immediately. I practically groan. "You're right. We should keep it a secret for a while."

"Just for a few weeks," he says, pulling away from my face. "Because trust me, I want everyone to know that I've got you. And I'm not going to let you go."

* * *

After breakfast, Peeta had to go to work, and I decided that it would be best to move my clothes while he was away, so when he got home we could continue to spend more time together without doing mundane things like moving. I reluctantly walk into Gale's room. _Gale's room. _Because it's no longer mine anymore and it never will be again.

I begin to shove things as quickly as I can into bags and boxes from under the bed. It only takes me about two hours before my stuff is in Peeta's room and I can finally breathe again. Being in that room made me want to vomit, and all I could think about was Gale fucking someone on what used to beour bed. I shake my head, dismissing those lingering thoughts and crawl back into Peeta's bed, sliding under the covers.

I know Peeta doesn't want to see me sad, so I have to do it while he's away. I let the tears fall down my face, soaking the pillow as I silently cry. I lost my best friend and my boyfriend yesterday, and no matter how angry I am at Gale cheating, I'm just sad that it ended—seven years gone. I'm glad I found Peeta, and I'm glad I'm with him now, but it's still heartbreaking that I lost Gale; I still love him, even if he's not the one I'm supposed to be with in the end.

I stay in the warmth of Peeta's bed until I hear the door slam closed, and his voice calling out my name. I quickly fling the covers off me, and grab a book from a stack of them I brought up from Gale's room, and pretend to read; a few seconds later, Peeta's door opens.

"Hey," I breathe, setting the book down on my stomach and looking over to him. He makes his way over to me and flops down the bed on his stomach, groaning. "Bad day?"

He turns his face towards mine. "It was amazing day with you, until I had to go to work, and then it got boring and exhausting. It was super busy, and my feet hurt and I just want to pass out and sleep for a thousand years."

I chuckle softly as remove the book from my stomach and set it on the side table, and turn onto my side; I place my hand on his back and begin to rub in up and down reassuringly. "Take off your shirt, Peeta."

He looks at me quizzically, but pulls it over his head anyway, and slumps back down the bed. When he's flat on his stomach again, I move to straddle him, sitting my butt onto his; I begin to rub up and down his back, massaging his soft skin with my small hands. He immediately lets out a pleasurable groan and I smirk at his back. His pale skin moves under my hands, and I feel the firm, hard muscles of his back. I've always been attracted to men's shoulders, and I have to say, that Peeta has some of the sexiest shoulders I've ever seen. They are broad and muscled and I can't help but pay more attention to them than any other part of him.

"You have no idea how good your hands feel on me, Katniss," Peeta moans after at least twenty minutes of my massaging. Grinning, I climb off of him and lie back onto my side, curling up against him. He opens his eyes and looks at me, a smile taking over his face. "I think there are a lot of talents you have that I haven't learned about. I'm excited to find out." I lean forward and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

I shift to my back next to him and grab my book from the bedside table, letting Peeta rest. I mean, he looks unbelievably sexy, but he also looks tired as hell. We lay like that, me reading and him relaxing, for over ten minutes before his breathing begins to even out as he falls asleep. But suddenly, the door is thrown open, and Peeta shoots up—wide awake.

"Peet! I think Katniss left, all of her clothes are gone and so are her favorite books and—oh." The frantic look on Gale's face lessens when he sees me lying next to Peeta. He must have seen my stuff gone and thought I went back to Phoenix, or something; and he obviously didn't think I'd be in Peeta's room. He relaxes instantly and exhales deeply. "Oh thank god. I'm so glad you didn't run away." He must notice the boxes around Peeta's room because his eyes darken. "You're going to stay in here with Peeta?"

I nod my head, afraid of using my words. I don't want to yell at him, and I don't want to cry; so I stay silent.

His eyes flick to Peeta's bare chest and they narrow. "Don't fuck Peeta out of revenge, baby," he says, spiteful, and a little sad too. And I lose what little control I had.

"SCREW YOU!" I yell, sitting up in bed. "I'm not going to 'revenge fuck' him, but I will fuck whoever I want; you don't have a say in that anymore! And don't you ever call me baby again. You lost that right. Now get out of here!"

Gale's eyes grow wider and wider as I continue my yelling, but when I'm finished, he nods his head and turns around and walks out of the room, calmly shutting the door behind him. I groan and flop back down on the mattress, turning on my side, angry tears welling behind my eyes. Peeta's arm wraps around me, and he pulls me until my back is pressed against his bare chest. He places warms kisses along the side of my neck and I sigh, instantly relaxing—the anger gone. He trails his left hands up and down my arm, and then across my stomach.

"You have no idea how good your hands feel on me, Peeta," I repeat his words back at him. I feel him smile into my neck and I can't help but smile too.

"I'm really happy you aren't going to 'revenge fuck' me, Katniss," he whispers, his voice full of hope. "Because I want to take this slow, and eventually…well, we will never fuck; we will _always _make love."

I want to roll my eyes at the cheesiness, I mean, I've never liked the term "make love," but I can't seem to. Because with Peeta, I know that's what it will be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Great response on the last chapter! Now it's Everlark time! Hope you like this chapter! As always, thanks for your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuck me!" I scream as I stub my toe on the kitchen counter. Jesus, does anything hurt more than stubbing your toe.

"If that's an invitation, I will gladly R.S.V.P.," Finnick coos, his voice husky and suggestive as he sits on the table, leaning towards me.

"Finn, you couldn't handle me in bed. I would ruin you." I jump up on the counter and bend my knee, placing my foot on my thigh—examining my toe. Shit, it looks like hell; it's oozing blood and the nail is shredding and jagged, sticking out vertically. "Motherfucker."

"I could fuck your mother too, if that's on the table." I look up at Finn, utterly disgusted; he's wearing a self-satisfied smirk as he takes a long swig of his coffee.

Peeta strolls into the kitchen and frowns when he sees me grabbing a paper towel and shoving it onto my toe. "What happened?" he asks, moving towards me. He runs right hand down my bare calf, causing my skin to tingle, and then lifts the paper towel; he cringes. "Jesus, Katniss, let me go get some stuff for this." He quickly exits the room and I try to quiet my heart.

It's been three days since we decided to have our secret relationship, and though it's been amazing, it's also sucked ass. Every time I see him, I want to throw myself into his arms and kiss him until I pass out, but I can't exactly do that when we are supposed to be just friends. Peeta even inflated a twin air mattress next to his bed so we can pretend that one of us sleeps there. But oh boy, we don't. Every night we spend melded together under the covers, my face in his neck and his arms around my shoulders. He's been so careful not to touch my back, and I'm so grateful to him; he just understands in a way Gale never seemed to.

And Gale, well, I've been avoiding him. How do you handle living in the same house as your ex-boyfriend who's your best friend, when you wish you could tell your best friend you found this amazing guy, but you can't because he's also your ex-boyfriend? If you're me, you don't handle it—you just run away. All I do is glare at him and give him the silent treatment. I've brought up moving out to Peeta several times, but each time he just shakes his head and kisses me—and then I forget about everything. Plus, I don't exactly have much money to move out right now; I'll bring it up again in a few weeks—like when we tell Gale.

Peeta comes back in carrying an armful of first aid supplies and throws them down on the counter next to me. He pulls a chair over from the table and sits down on it before he takes the paper towel off my foot and begins to take care of me; cleaning my toe with antiseptic, clipping the toenail, putting on Neosporin, placing a Band-Aid on it and then wrapping it with gauze and tape. I watch him, transfixed by his movements and the intense look on his face; I notice that his tongue slips out of the side of his mouth when he's focusing on something really hard—like when he's painting or fixing the sink.

"All done," he says after he's satisfied with everything. He looks up at me, a smile on his beautiful face and I have to force myself not to lean down and kiss him.

"Thanks, buddy!" I say, slapping him on the shoulder. He looks at me oddly for a second, but then just shrugs and brings his chair back to the table.

"Do you need me to carry you to the couch or upstairs or somewhere?" He asks, walking back to me.

"Nah! Finn can do it!" Finnick looks over at me, momentarily confused, but it fades quickly and is replaced with a smirk. He sets his coffee down on the table before he walks over to me and scoops me up in his arms.

"I knew you were gonna choose me over Peeta, in the end," he says, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. "Finn, this will be the only time you will ever have your hands on my body."

Finn laughs loudly as he begins to march me towards the couch. "You are going to regret saying that one day, when you finally see me naked and you want me to do wicked things with what I'm packing." I smack him on the arm, smirking, and he laughs again. He places me down on the couch then sits next to me. "Hey, do you want to take a break from Peeta and sleep with me tonight?"

My pulse quickens. Fuck, is he catching on? "Uh, we don't sleep together, Finn. One of us always sleeps on the air mattress."

He nods his head. "Well, I think you should take a break and sleep with me. I promise I won't grab your ass or look down your shirt while you're sleeping. We'll just gossip and giggle, just like a sleepover." He wiggles his eyebrows at me again. "Come on, it will be fun!"

I hesitate briefly. Maybe if I do this, he will be more inclined to think that nothing is going on with Peeta and me. So I shrug. "Fine. Whatever." He fist pumps, then gets off the couch and walks upstairs.

I turn on the TV and search for something to watch, biting my lip. The couch shifts and I look over to Peeta. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are slightly sad. "You're gonna sleep with Finn?"

I reach over and grab his hand, intertwining our fingers, then place a pillow over them and turn back to the TV. "I said yes in the hopes that he wouldn't catch on to us. And trust me, I'm not thrilled about staying with him and being away from you, but I figured it might be a good idea."

I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. "You're probably right. I just love sleeping with you."

"Me too."

"I love having your hands all over my body. And I love having mine all over yours."

"I love that too," I whisper, a smile forming on my face.

"Oh, I know you do." I finally look over at him; our eyes lock and I see the fire burning behind them. "Katniss, you can't control your shivers."

I glare at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "Oh, you're one to talk! All you do is groan and moan whenever I touch you!" I whisper menacingly at him.

He just shrugs. "I know." And then he gets off the couch and heads out the door, off to work; he turns around and waves goodbye, a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you excited?!" Finnick asks as I slither into his bed next to him. Peeta made me wear a turtleneck and flannel pajama pants, just to make sure Finnick wouldn't try anything. And then he kissed me so deeply my knees practically buckled.

"Uh, sure." I pull up the covers to my chin, and Finnick turns off the light on his nightstand.

"Katniss, this will be fun. It's just two friends hanging out. And if you want to have sex, that's cool too."

I smack him in the stomach and he makes an "oof" sound. Then a thought pops into my head. "Finn, you're such a womanizer. But it can't all be true. I mean, have you ever actually loved someone?"

I hear him take a deep breath. I turn my head to try to see his face, but all I see is darkness. "Once," he whispers.

"Tell me about her."

"Annie," he croaks. He clears his throat then continues. "Her name was Annie. And she was beautiful; she had this soft, black hair and these amazing green eyes. And I fell for her—hard. We were together for almost two years; but then she cheated on me. So, I guess we have something in common, huh?"

"Oh, Finn."

"Yeah, it sucked. And after her, I just decided that relationships were too messy. Too much hurt involved. So now I just hook-up and go—unless the sex is really good; then I hook up a few times. And yeah, hopefully one day I will find someone who makes me want to change my ways, but right now, I'm enjoying it."

"I kinda wish I was like you," I say, nodding my head. "It sounds easier. Forget about all the shit that's happened and bang out all your problems through sex. It sounds very therapeutic."

He lets out a loud, but brief laugh. "Well if we're getting all personal here, I have to say something." I turn back to him, and this time I see a strip of his face in the moonlight. His green eyes are bright and looking right back at me. "Peeta's always had that knight in shining armor thing—I'm sure you've noticed. Hell, you've been on the opposite side of it." His eyes are soft and smiling; it's obvious that he actually admires that about him, despite his mocking tone. I nod. "So don't take advantage of him."

"What?" I ask, half surprised and half angry. Finnick tilts his head, and looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"You two are obviously interested in each other. And I don't know how far it's gone, whether you've done nothing or kissed or had sex, but just—don't go to him just because Gale cheated on you. Have it be more."

I have to bite my tongue to keep me from spilling everything to him. But I take a deep breath, and answer him as truthfully as I can. "Peeta's an amazing human being. And I couldn't do that to him."

He nods at me, believing my forceful tone, and then remains silent for several minutes. "Thank fuck!" he yells, startling me. "Because if you did that, I would have to beat you up, and I hate hitting girls. I mean, I'll do it, but I don't really enjoy it."

I laugh at him, and then turn on my side away from him, ready to go to bed. "I'll see you in the morning, Finn."

"Goodnight, Kitty Kat."

It only takes about five minutes before Finnick's breath evens out and then another five before he starts to snore loudly. But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to fall asleep. When I glance at the clock and see that it's almost two, I sneak out of bed, trying not to wake Finn, and make my way across the hall to Peeta's room.

When I open the door, I see him sit up, still awake; I close the door behind me and lock it, then walk across the room to him and instantly jump into his outstretched arms. I straddle his lap, wrap my hands around his beautiful blonde head, and swiftly crash my lips into his.

"I missed you," he mumbles against my mouth. "That might sound clingy, but it's true."

I pull away from him and rest my forehead against his. "Uh, I just creeped in here in the middle of the night like a burglar—risking the chance that your brother will find out about us by the way, just so I could be with you. It's safe to say I missed you, too." I kiss his nose as he lets out a small chuckle.

"God, we've got in bad, don't we?" he smiles, humor in tone.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible." I nod, grinning, and capture his lips again. I slide my hand down his chest, and then up it again—under his shirt; his muscles quiver under my touch and my blood boils under my skin. "God, I want you," I pant.

"I want you so much, every second of the day," he pants back. Then he sets his hands on my back. And I throw myself off of him. I move to the edge of the bed and I hear his heavy breathing falter. "God, Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment and—"

"Peeta," I cut him off. "I know you didn't."

"I never want to hurt you." The sadness in his voice forces me to turn around. His head is in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. I crawl back over to him and place my head in his lap, forcing him to look at me in his position, even if we're upside down. Fuck, I guess it's time to bare my soul. I take a deep breath.

"You didn't hurt me. And I don't want to be like this, Peeta. I wish I could let people could touch me without freaking out. No, not people, _you._ I wish_ you_ could touch me."

He opens his eyes, so full of hope and sadness, and looks down at me. "I wish that too," he whispers, dropping his hands from his head and letting them drift along my collarbones. "There's nothing more that I want than for you to trust me and let me touch you."

My pulse quickens at his words and I know that I feel the same; I lift my hand to cup his face. "I think that one day, I could let you." He smiles sadly and I lean upwards, kissing him upside down.

"That was weirdly hot," he says after he pulls away a few seconds later. "All upside down and taboo."

I let out a soft chuckle, and pull away from him, sitting up next to sitting form. Peeta stretches out his legs and pulls me back onto his lap so I'm straddling him again. "I should probably get back to Finn's room. I don't want him to catch on…" I pause. Relationships mean full disclosure. "Actually, he kinda already has."

"What?!" He screeches. I put my finger over his lips, signaling him to quiet down, and he gives me an apologetic smile.

"Before he fell asleep, he told me that he can tell that we are interested in each other, but he doesn't know how far it's gone. He said I shouldn't take advantage of your chivalrous tendencies and fuck you because I'm upset over Gale cheating on me." Peeta cringes when I say fuck. "And I wanted to spill to him that that wasn't the case, but I held my tongue."

"The guy is smarter than he looks, I'll give him that," he mumbles with a shrug. "But honestly, if Finn finds out, it could be fine. Finn can definitely keep a secret. It's Gale that we are worried about."

He slips his hand up my arm, over my shoulder and onto my neck, then brings my head to his; he caresses my lips with his. The kiss is so gentle and kind that I feel the butterflies take over my abdomen; it makes me feel cherished. When he pulls away, I let my head fall on his broad shoulder.

"I really should go," I whisper into his shirt.

"Probably."

I pull back and kiss him one last time, then climb off him and head toward the door. I turn around once I reach touch the handle, and find him smiling at me, his gorgeous eyes visible in the darkness. God, I am falling too fast.

* * *

"She slept with you last night? Are you guys passing her around?"

Gale's angry whispers wake me up the next morning, but I try to pretend like I'm still asleep. How could he say that? What an asshole.

"Nah, man, we're not fucking Katniss—she's just sleeping in our beds because you screwed her over. I mean, she's wearing a turtle neck for God's sake," Finnick whispers back. I have to hold back a smile. God, I love this guy.

"Well don't touch her. Ever," Gale growls.

"Gale, if Katniss ever asks me to touch her, I will. I'm just warning you. And I'm sure Peeta probably thinks the same thing. She's a freaking goddess, man—I wouldn't pass that up." Ah, Finn. Way to poke the bear.

"Dude, you would fuck my ex-girlfriend? I thought you were supposed to be my friend—my brother!"

"Hey! When you cheat on her, you lose any claim you have on her or you've ever had on her. Ex-girlfriend or not, you can't be mad if we ever go there with her. And plus, if you had to pick someone for her, wouldn't you want it to be one of us?" Finnick smartly replies back. And he's completely right.

"No! I want it to be me. Only me."

"Well that's never going to happen. And you know that. She'll never forgive you for cheating."

"Fuck, I know. It just sucks."

"Have you guys sat down and had a conversation, yet?" Finnick asks, slightly incredulous but mainly tired.

"Nah. She's been avoiding me, hiding in Peeta's room and such. And plus, you've seen her at dinner—she's silent; and hostile at the same time. She's the only person in the world with the ability to do those things simultaneously. And god, I love that about her. I love _her_." I can almost see him running his hands through is brown hair; he always does that when he's exasperated.

Finnick groans. "Dude, you have to try to get over her. Go have sex with another slut if that's what it takes, but you need to move on because there's no way you guys are going to get back together. And you need to start to heal. That's what I did with Annie."

"Yeah, I know. I can't just sulk forever, but I'm going to do it for awhile."

"Fine, whatever." Finnick groans again. "But whatever you do, leave my room. You're gonna wake up Katniss, and I'm sure she's a bitch in the morning."

A little smile forms on my face. I really am a bitch in the morning. Well, not when I wake up next to Peeta. I hear the door close as Gale leaves.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Finnick asks. I open my eyes to find him looking at me. I shrug.

"Well, apparently I'm a goddess," I snicker. He rolls his eyes and gets out of bed, scratching is toned thighs.

"Yeah, Kitty Kat, you're kinda hot. In that, not-even-trying-at-all kind of way, which isn't normally my type, but you seem to rock it." He shrugs and grabs a pair of sweats from the bottom drawer of his dresser. "I'm gonna take a shower."

As soon as he exits the room, I bolt out of bed and run across the hall. Peeta's door is cracked open, and I peek in to see that he's still asleep, his masculine face soft. I tip toe into the room, locking the door behind me, and crawl back into bed with him. I immediately curl up to his side, placing my hand on his unfortunately shirt-clad chest. He groggily rustles in his sleep, wrapping arm around my body and pulling me closer, then exhales deeply, falling back into a deep slumber. I smile into his chest and close my eyes again. This is where I want to be. Next to Peeta. Always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 400 Followers?! Jeez, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all of your support. I think you guys will like this chapter. It's funny, it's a little sexy, and it has something with Finnick that you guys have been wanting. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katniss, will you talk to me?" Gale pleads as I pour coffee into my to-go cup. It's been a few days since I overheard his conversation to Finnick, and I figured this was going to happen soon. I groan inwardly.

"Gale, I'm off to my first day of work. And honestly, I don't have anything to say to you." I keep my back to him, unable to look at his sad, beautiful face. What's left to say? I don't want to be with him anymore, he cheated, I like Peeta—end of story.

"Well, I have some things to say to you," he growls. I turn around, glaring at him; his tough demeanor fades instantly. "Please."

I huff out an exasperated breath. "Fine. After I come back from work, we can have a chat. Alright?"

He nods and I walk past him, back up the stairs and into Peeta's room. He's getting dressed—yanking on a pair of blue jeans, his chest still bare. I move over to him and place my left hand, the one not holding my traveler's mug, onto his pec.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask. He doesn't have work until noon Fridays, so he normally sleeps in until about ten; but it's 8:34.

He places his hand over mine. "I wanted to see you before you had your first day, of course. Wanted to wish you luck, and give you a good luck kiss and whatnot." He shrugs, and I move closer to him; he leans down captures my lips with his, soft and sweet. My hand seems to move on its own accord, up his chest and into his blond locks, holding his face to mine. He lets out a soft moan and his arms move around my body, until his hands are splayed out on my ass. Peeta always seems to put his hands there; I know that he's avoiding touching my back, and I love him for it. Gale always just held my hand, but it's like Peeta needs to have both hands on me at all times, and I do not mind; his hands feel so good on me.

"Good luck," he whispers when he pulls away. "Do you want me to drive you?"

I shake my head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll see you when I get back." I pause. "Uh, Gale wants to have a talk with me later."

He raises his eyebrows. "What about?"

"I don't know. He just said he has some things to tell me, so I agreed—to get him off my back. The sooner that conversation is over, the sooner I can be back in your bed." I wink at him, and he tries to smile but it dies. I cup his face with my hand. "Hey, relax. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you. Don't question that, or I will have to kill you."

He smirks at me, and leans down again and gives me a small kiss on my lips; he runs his fingertips along the lines of my underwear—through my professional grey slacks. God, those hands are magic. "Just remember that when he tries to convince you to go back to him. Remember me."

"I don't think I could forget you," I mumble, placing my head on his chest.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have you join us!" Caesar Flickerman shouts when I meet him, shaking my hand vigorously. He's a tall man, probably just as tall as Gale, but thin as a pole. His dark hair has a blue tint to it and he wears a powder blue dress shirt and white pants. He has a manic grin and high eyebrows, making him look like a blue version of Willy Wonka.

"Me too," I say.

"Well let me show you around and introduce you to a few people." He links his arm with mine and begins to move around the floor. The building is all white walls and glass windows—looking extremely high class—and the insides are exactly same. The first person he introduces me to is a blonde giggly girl with bright blue eyes named Delly who sits a few cubicles down from me, and writes the movie reviews. Then there's a short, angry looking woman with dark hair named Clove who writes in the Food & Dining section, and a blonde bimbo I just know I'm going to hate that writes the Fashion column—I mean, come on, her name is Glimmer. And finally, he introduces me to a sweet girl named Madge with wavy, dirty blonde hair who writes the advice column; I think I'm going to get along with her the most. She is kind, but not bubbly, and very welcoming. When I'm finally brought to my cubicle, I recognize my neighbor immediately.

"Marvel, right?" I ask, smiling slightly. I never pictured him in such a formal and professional environment. Hell, I thought he was a tattoo artist or something.

"Hey, Katniss, how are you?" He asks, grinning. This tattooed guy actually looks natural in his dress shirt; it's dark blue and matches perfectly with his black pants. He stands in front on my cubical with his hands in his pockets, looking perfectly at ease.

"Good," I say, as I play with the end of my braid.

"Well, it looks like I picked the right cubicle!" Caesar shouts, clapping his hands. "Marvel, here, is a music columnist so you guys will be doing similar things!" He claps me once on the back. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled. Marvel will train you with everything else." He grins broadly at me and I slump into my chair as he leaves.

"So how's Gale?" Marvel asks, pulling up a chair next to me in my grey cubical. Shit, I forgot he met him. I bite my lip.

"We broke up," I mumble.

He scratches his head, his short brown hair rippling slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Though, I have to admit, he did seem to be kind of a jerk."

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Anyway, what are you going to teach me today?"

He smiles broadly, his brown eyes crinkling. "Many things, young grasshopper."

* * *

I'm exhausted when I finally reach the house. Marvel was charming and fun while he taught me mundane things like how to run the copier, how to submit my article, how to get my mail with my advanced reader's copies, and how to make Delly cry; apparently all you have to do is show her a picture of a cute animal and she tears up—and it was alarming. I've never known a person to cry so easily, but I saw it with my own two eyes. I sit in my car for a few minutes, putting off the inevitable—my conversation with Gale. Because I was so busy at work, I didn't have the chance to really think about it, which was a relief, but the drive home ruined that. The silence caused me to do nothing but think.

Five minutes later, I reluctantly clamber out of my car. My feet are arching—I knew I shouldn't have worn my only pair of heels—and I stumble up the walkway to our red house. As soon as I throw open the door, I see Gale sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting for me. He must have gotten off work early. I let out a deep sigh.

"Let me get changed, and then I'll meet you in your room," I grumble as I begin to walk up the stairs.

"I'll see you in five," he says, nodding, and heads to the kitchen, on his way to his room. I mosey into Peeta's room, and quickly change into a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt, throwing my work clothes into our hamper in the corner. As slow as I can, I walk to Gale's room. I don't know what he's going to say, but I know it's not going to be pleasant.

"Do you want to sit on the bed?" Gale asks when I enter his room. I shake my head.

"No. I'll stand." I cross my arms over my chest and look at him as he sits on the edge of the bed. His fingers are drumming on his knees, something he does when he's nervous, and I wait for him to speak first.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he says after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "You were pulling away from me, and I knew you were going to leave me, and I made a mistake. A mistake I will regret my entire life. But I love you, and I always will, and I need to ask if you can forgive me. Not now, but eventually."

I think about that. I rub my hand on my forehead. "Honestly, I don't know. Only time will tell. And it's not just that you cheated on me as my boyfriend, but you betrayed me as my best friend! And again, don't call me baby." I try to keep my anger in check, but a little bit slips out. "And you are right; I was pulling away, so you're not entirely to blame."

He lets out the breath he's been holding, a small smile forming on his sad face. "I love you, Katniss. So much," he speaks, his eyes pleading.

"You're my first love, Gale. But it's not right—we're not right." My heart clenches. I need to get out of this room; I need to see Peeta. "I have to go. But just, let me think about everything for a few days. And maybe we can try to mend our friendship again." I nod and quickly dart out the door.

* * *

"Let me take the hurt away."

I've been lying next to Peeta on the bed since he got home around seven, a few hours after Gale and I had our little chat. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be; there wasn't any yelling or crying or punching or pleading to take him back. Peeta was grateful that it was easy too. His face was covered in anxiety when he walked into his room, but it immediately disappeared when he saw that I was organizing my books on the floor—he must have been afraid I would go back to Gale. But that's not going to happen.

"What hurt?" I ask, touching the side of his face with my hand.

"Hurt from Gale, hurt from your past, hurt from everything." I half-smile. Peeta doesn't realize that just having him next to me takes away the pain. But I nod anyway.

Peeta's soft mouth is suddenly on mine and he moves on top of me, snuggling his hips between my thighs. His sweet kisses rapidly progress into passionate and sensual; I run my hands up and down his back and he moans softly into my mouth. The sound stirs something in me and I let my hands trail down into his boxers, squeezing his soft cheeks.

This spurs Peeta on and he grinds himself into me, forcing me to feel his hardness. God, he feels big. This is the farthest we have gone—we've basically been sticking to sweet kisses or frenzied make-out sessions with appropriate touching only. Nothing like this. He pulls his right hand from behind my head and moves in between our bodies, running it between my breasts and down my stomach until he reaches my shorts.

"Is this okay?" He pants as he moves his lips from my mouth to my neck. I nod my head, squeezing his firm cheeks again. He lets his fingers dip into my shorts and into my underwear. Before I can even process all the emotions and sensations he's giving me, his pointer finger slides into me. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood, stifling my moan—my back arching. His hands are even better than I thought. He groans into my neck and immediately begins to withdraw his finger and push it back in at a slow pace, moving his lips to the tops of my breasts, licking them as they peek out from my baggy v-neck.

He slips a second finger into me and can't help the moan that falls out of my mouth as my jaw drops. He moves his thumb to my bundle of nerves and begins to rub in it sync with his fingers; I feel myself building already.

He moves his mouth back to mine and I suck on his tongue, wishing to God I was doing that to another part of his anatomy. He must be thinking the same thing, because he instantly begins to pick up his pace; I dig my nails into his backside. He gives me the deepest kiss we've shared yet, then, he bites on my bottom lip and unexpectedly, I climax, squeezing his fingers deep inside me.

"Peeta," I pant quietly against his mouth. He continues plunging his fingers in and out of me until all of my aftershocks fade, then he withdraws them and places his hand on my hip on the side of my shorts. I extract my hands from his boxers and place them on his lower back, rubbing it in small circles. We pant together for a minute or two before one of us finally speaks.

"That was…awesome," he says, smiling down at me as he presses his forehead to mine. I can't help but smile.

"Awesome?" I ask teasingly. "I was gonna go with mind-blowing."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't bring my thesaurus," he teases back, licking my bottom lip. "I forget I'm dating a writer—I'll have to step up my game."

"I think your game is just fine," I mumble, embarrassed. Jeez, why is talking about sex like the worst thing in the world.

"As long as my game gets _that_ out of you, I'm happy." I blush, and he kisses me again sweetly, then rolls off of me. He pulls me so we are both on our sides and I kiss him again, running my hands through his hair and holding his face to mine; he clutches me with his left hand on my upper arm, and lets his thumb brush the side of my breast.

"Hey, guys! I just wanted to—what the fuck!"

Peeta and I fly apart and I roll off the bed, landing on the soft carpet. I bury my head into the side of the mattress, too afraid to look up.

I hear Peeta bounce off the bed and run to the door, slamming it closed and locking it. "Finn. Learn to fucking knock!" He growls, trying not to yell. I instantly relax. Thank god, it wasn't Gale. I feel Peeta's rough hands wrap around my forearms and he pulls me up from the floor. He runs his fingertips up and down my arms, his eyes penetrating mine. "Are you okay?" I nod and pull away, turning back to the door.

"What do you want, anyway?" He asks Finn. Finnick is standing in front of the door, his hands are on his hips and his face wears the biggest smirk/smile I've ever seen.

"I wanted to go to a movie, but that doesn't matter now! I knew it! I knew you two were fucking!" He shouts, taking one of his hands away from his hips and pointing at us.

"Quiet the fuck down!" Peeta yells. "We are not fucking. And don't say 'fucking'—you know how much I hate that."

I pause. Wait, does he say "make love" to every girl he fucks? I thought it was because we are special. Anger rips through me and I move away from him to the other side of the room.

"What do you want me to say instead?" Finn asks, incredulous.

"Fucking is so vulgar—just say sex. 'I knew you two were having sex.' How hard is that?"

Finnick smirks. "Is that what Kitty Kat says? 'How hard is that?'"

Peeta picks up a pillow from the bed and chucks it at him. "Not all of us are man whores, bro. And don't talk about her like that."

"Oh, right. I forgot. You've only had sex with two chicks in your entire life. You're probably taking this slow, right? And not the dirty kind of slow, but the slow as in 'keeping it zipped.'" He shakes his head disbelievingly.

I look at Peeta, my anger suddenly gone. Two? Seriously? This guy is the epitome of sex. I take in his shirtless chest—so firm and muscled and sexy, and his strong legs and perfect arms. And then there's his face—which was obviously carved by fucking angels. Two?

"Shut up!" Peeta yells, his voice cracking slightly and face turning red. Is he blushing? God, that's adorable. I move across the room, back to him, and pull his face down to mine. He hesitates briefly, obviously startled by my attack, but kisses me back with incredible gentleness. When I pull away, I glare at Finn.

"Don't be a dickhead," I chastise him.

"Ooo, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Kitty Kat." I glare at him. He shakes his head smiling. "So this is real? You guys are together—you aren't just screwing around? You actually have feelings for each other?"

I look up at Peeta. He's looking down at me, his blue eyes warm and watery. "Real." Peeta smiles broadly and leans down to kiss me again, but before he reaches my lips Finn groans loudly.

"Please stop. Your affection is disturbing."

Peeta and I laugh loudly, and I place my arm around his back, moving closer to him. "But Finn, it's a secret. So keep your mouth shut," Peeta grumbles at him.

Finnick nods. "You don't want Gale to know."

We both nod. "Not right now. In a few weeks we will tell him, but not right now."

Suddenly, his carefree smirk is gone and his eyebrows furrow. "Wait. How long have you guys been—oh my fuck, you cheated on Gale!" He barks, glaring at me. I immediately shake my head.

"No! We didn't do anything until after Gale and I broke up. Well, nothing physical anyway." I look up at Peeta again. "I just…emotionally cheated on him."

Finn exhales, his anger gone. "Thank fuck. I mean, that's still pretty douche-y, but more acceptable. And you two seriously haven't had sex?"

"It's really not any of your business, but no." I lean into Peeta's chest, trying to hide the blush that takes over my face.

Finn claps his hands together, his grin returning as he looks at Peeta. "You hated it when she slept with me, did you?" He asks, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. Peeta's eyes narrow.

"Absolutely."

Finnick laughs loudly, then turns around and begins to leave.

"Maybe you should remember to lock your door."

* * *

"Seriously, two?" I ask, as we finally curl up to sleep, a few hours after Finn interrupted us. I move my right hand up and down Peeta's bare side as we lie side by side in the darkness, wrapped up in the warm covers. The moon is gone tonight, and I have to squint to see Peeta's blue eyes. He lifts his left arm and runs his hand through his blonde mop, then sighs exasperatedly.

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes, we do. You already know about my sexual history, and I want to know about yours. It's only fair. I mean, we're _together_—you should tell me."

"I know I should," he mumbles.

"Peeta, you are a chick magnet. Do you not remember when I had to throw that slut off you in the bar? I mean, why has it only been two?"

"Because, I…I…I want it to _mean _something."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I don't think I'm following you."

He flops onto his back and lets out a huge sigh. "I don't have sex with people until I've been dating them for a long while. I don't know why—I mean, it's kind of ridiculous—but I just can't."

"Wow, the girls you date must kind of hate you," I tease him.

"Now I don't think I'm following you."

I explain. "I mean, here they are, dating this sexy, incredible man, and they don't get to see what's under the hood. So they must hate you."

He lets out an incredulous laugh. "I don't really date that often, anyway." He moves his face so he's looking at me again. "And I love it when you call me sexy."

I snuggle into his side and let my hand wander around his torso; I lean down and kiss along his collarbone. "You. Are. So. Damn. Sexy." I whisper between kisses. I love being this way with Peeta. Gale was the only guy I ever truly dated, and I love that I can try to be seductive with someone new. And he must love it to, because he lets out a small moan, causing my mouth to vibrate against his skin.

"God, I want you," he whispers, then grabs the back of my head and roughly slams his lips into mine. He turns on his side again and jabs his left hand into the back of my sweats and kneads my backside over my underwear. I let the tips of my fingers run along his happy trail and dip them into the top of his plaid boxers an inch; my other hand firmly gripping the hair on the back of his neck. Abruptly, he pulls away. "Let's go to sleep." He buries is face into my neck and pulls his hand out of my grey sweats, but still keeps it on my ass.

I pant, rebuffed, and move my fingertips under his waistband until my hand is on his back. His skin is so soft—like a silk sheet, and I can't help but touch it every second I'm allowed to.

"Goodnight, Katniss," he whispers into my ear; he kisses my cheek once and then nuzzles back into my neck.

"Goodnight, sexy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! This is my FAVORITE chapter I've written for this fic-possibly ever. It's funny, a little bit serious, and the sexual tension is unbelievably palpable. And it's long! Thanks again for all your support. It's heartwarming. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The key to success in this office is not taking shit from nobody. Don't let them walk all over you," Marvel says as we eat our lunch together the next Friday.

"I'm not the kind of person who does that," I say, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"I'm getting that." He smirks at me, and then goes back to eating his fish burrito. I see Glimmer glaring at me from the corner of my eye and I lean in a little closer to Marvel.

"Did I do something to piss Glimmer off? Because she's giving me the evil eye right now," I ask. I mean, the chick has no reason to be angry at me—I've barely even said one word to her. And it's not like I'm her competition for anything work related or personally. She just seems to hate me for no reason whatsoever. And I don't really give a shit, but I'm curious nonetheless.

"Nah, she's just a bitch." He waves his hands carelessly, takes a huge bite of his burrito, and continues talking, his mouth over-flowing. "She will hate you until the next chick comes along, and then she'll hate her."

I nod. Okay; random, but okay. I quickly finish my lunch of potato soup and bread that Peeta made himself and packed for me. He's been doing sweet things like that a lot lately, packing my lunch, giving me foot massages, washing my car—it's amazing, but a little weird, in a good way, of course. Gale never really did mundane things like that for me, and Peeta doesn't do them because he feels like he's obligated, but just because he wants to.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Marvel asks as I stand up from the table, ready to go back to my desk. "My band has a show and I would love it if you came."

"You're in a band?" I ask, interested. It might be fun to go out. It's been awhile and I could let off some steam. It's been a hectic week at work, getting settled and getting into the groove of things. Plus, it's Friday, and I am still young.

"Yeah, we're called The Capitol. We play techno rock/hip-hop, kind of like 3OH!3. So, are you interested?"

I nod my head. "Totally. And I'll try to get the guys too—I'm sure Peeta will be down, as well as Finnick. And maybe Gale."

"Awesome! It starts at nine at the club Panem—it's like a few blocks from here."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Convincing the guys to go out was about the easiest thing I've ever done. I said one sentence and everyone parted into their rooms to get changed. Finnick even started making up a song about getting laid at the concert and sang it loudly as he walked up the stairs; I tried not to cringe when the lyrics started to get pretty explicit. I walked into Peeta's room to get dressed before he got out of the shower. I grabbed a long-sleeved green dress and quickly pulled it over my head. It's pretty tight, and cuts off just above the knee, but it's a club. I slip on black leggings and a pair of casual black flats and unbraid my braid with my fingers; I fan my hair out around my shoulders. I'm bending over to grab my ID and some money from my purse when Peeta walks into the room.

"Jesus, Katniss!" He yells, startling me. I jump and turn around to look at him.

"What?" I ask. He sounds pissed off and I haven't done anything bad that I can remember. He walks towards me, his blue towel wrapped tightly around his waist, his chest still wet from his shower. His ocean-colored eyes are locked onto mine, and he reaches out and tucks some hair behind my ear when he's a few feet away.

"You just, you look so…sexy." Flush takes over my entire body and I bite my lip. He lifts his hand again and pulls my lip away from my teeth and brings his face down to mine, licking the spot where my teeth just were. "It's going to be really hard not to make out with your face tonight."

I squeak out a laugh and kiss his lips before pulling away from him. "Can you hold my ID and stuff for me—this stupid dress doesn't have any pockets." I hold out my ID and cash for him and he nods, taking it and moving to his dresser. He grabs a pair of blue jeans—my favorite ones—and slips my stuff into the back pocket. I clear my throat, which is suddenly as dry as a desert. "Um, I'll go downstairs and let you get dressed." I turn and quickly sprint out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I walk down the stairs and plop myself onto the couch, turning on the TV and lifting up my feet to set on the coffee table. I love how I'm the girl in this house, yet I'm the one who's done getting ready first. A few minutes later the couch shifts and I look over to see Gale, wearing blue jeans and tight white v-neck.

"You look really nice," he says, running his left hand through his coiffed brown hair.

"You too," I mumble back, looking at my dress and pulling down the hem of my skirt a little farther.

"I know I have no right, but I can I ask a favor of you?"

I look over to him and furrow my eyebrows. "Uh, maybe."

He gives me a small, apologetic smile. "Could you not…like…grind up on any strangers tonight? I don't think I could not punch them in the face." I find myself smiling a little bit. Gale has always been a tad jealous. "I mean, you can dance with Finn or Peet or whatever, if you want, but just please no random guys. I know you don't normally do that anyway, but I figured you might want to try to piss me off. Which you have to admit, is something you want to do."

I let out a small laugh and find myself nodding. "Yeah, I would love to piss you off," I chuckle. "But sure, I guess I can do that for you. I mean, we're trying to be friends again, right?"

His face lights up and he nods, smiling widely. Yesterday, I told Gale that I wanted to try to mend our friendship. I mean, I know it's a risky move, considering there are still feelings there, but he's my best friend and I miss telling him about things that are going on in my life.

Soon enough, we are joined by Finn, dressed in jeans and a red tank top and Peeta, wearing my favorite jeans and a plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks so damn sexy; when our eyes lock briefly, I can't help but bite my lip; his eyes darken slightly and he licks his lips at me.

We all pile into Peeta's red Toyota, him driving and me in the passenger seat and take off towards the bar. The drive is only about fifteen minutes, and we all listen to Finnick tell us about the previous shows he's seen by The Capitol. Apparently, they are pretty popular, and the clubs get pretty packed. Everyone is pressed up against each other, grinding like one big orgy but with clothes. I have to say that doesn't sound too appetizing, but it will be a good opportunity to have Peeta crushed up against me all night without looking suspicious. Peeta parks a block away and we clamber out of the car, onto the sidewalk and begin our trek to the club. Finnick and Gale take the lead, walking side by side and pushing each other playfully while Peeta and I walk a few feet behind them. I slip my hand into Peeta's back pocket, and he looks over at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"I was just checking for my ID," I say. I give his cheek one small squeeze before pulling my hand out once I feel the hard plastic wrapped in twenties. A small smile overwhelms his mouth as he turns his face forward again. I stifle my grin and turn forward too, just in time to see Gale put Finn in a headlock. I roll my eyes; it's like they still haven't grown out of sixth grade when they're together. "Hey boys, could you be a tad mature for like ten seconds?"

Gale looks over his shoulder at me, his handsome face smiling and lets go of Finn's head. Finnick stands up again and pushes Gale, cackling like a witch, and then he begins to walk backwards. He locks his eyes with me.

"So Kitty Kat, you wanna dance with me tonight? I know how you have been dying to grind your grabbable ass up on my package," he says, his eyes smoldering. I hold in my cringe and keep my eyes locked to his.

"Finn, there is nothing else I think about. You are so hot and I want to bone you," I say deadpan. Peeta laughs loudly and claps my shoulder, his thumb grazing the back of my neck briefly; my entire body lights up at his touch.

Finnick points at me. "Your sarcasm is going to boomerang back to you and kick your ass one of these days. When you're all drunk and desperate and you rip your clothes off and try to mount me; and I reject you."

I laugh. "Yeah, like you've ever rejected anyone willing in your life."

He smirks. "Are you saying that you're willing?"

"Absolutely. As soon as you go eight months without sex or touching yourself, starting tonight, I will have sex with you."

All three of the guys look at me in shock. I just shrug; it's not like he could actually do that, and plus, he knows I'm with Peeta.

"Seriously?"

I shrug again. "Sure."

Gale's eyes flare with fury, but he keeps his mouth shut. I look at Peeta and find his jaw clenched in anger. Fuck, maybe I shouldn't have jokingly made this bet.

Finnick hesitates, but then reaches out his hand; I grab it and give it a hard shake. "Deal." His face softens briefly and he winks his right eye, and I know he's just doing this for show.

As soon as our handshake ends, we reach Panem. Peeta hands me my ID and I clench it in my fist. I grab his left hand with his watch and check the time—noting the band doesn't start for another ten minutes, and let it drop back to his side. Time for a game plan.

"Okay, Finn and Peeta, you guys go find a spot on the floor for us, Gale you go grab us drinks—something strong, because it's a night to get fucked up, and I will go see if I can talk to Marvel before the show. Sound good?" Everyone looks at me with furrowed eyebrows, so I just narrow mine and harsh my tone. "Sound good?"

They all nod and I shoo them into the club. Gale heads in first, followed by Finn, then me, and Peeta takes up the rear. I feel Peeta's lips hit the back of my neck as I'm showing the front guy my ID and I turn around to stare at him with wide eyes. He just shrugs and walks past me, slapping Finn on the shoulder as they head out to the floor. I scan the bar; it's pretty high class, with chrome edges and black and white walls. The bar is long and silver and I see Gale head in that direction, and the floor is lit up with multicolored lights in the tiles. I begin to creep along the wall, hoping to find Marvel. After a few minutes, I see a flicker out of the corner of my eye and find him sitting in the corner with a keyboard on his lap. I smile and pick up my pace, speed walking in his direction. When I'm a few feet away, he looks up and smiles when he realizes it's me.

"Katniss! I'm glad you could make it. Are the guys here too?" His voice is high and hyped, obviously excited for his set.

"Yeah, they're around. I just wanted to say hi to you before you started your gig," I shout over the loud music; we're standing right in front of one of the speakers.

"Thanks, that's awesome!" He sits up and pulls me into a hug. His arm wraps around my shoulder and I smell the scent of bourbon coming out of his pores; I tap his back once, hesitantly and pull away. "I'll try to find you guys when it's over!"

"Okay, bye!" I yell, and leave him with a wave, heading towards the floor. I spot Finn and Peeta almost instantly—I mean, it's kind of hard to miss two sexy, tall men, especially when the women are falling all over them. I see a red haired girl with fox-faced features set her hand on Peeta's chest and I make a beeline for them. Oh no, that bitch does _not_ get to touch him. I see Peeta shake her off, but jealousy still takes over my body.

"Great spot guys," I call, trying not to let anger seep into my tone. They both smile down at me, and Gale joins us. He hands us each a full glass of scotch, and I chug mine greedily, draining it. Gale watches me with wary eyes, but I ignore him and lick my lips when I finish.

"I'll get you another one," he says, grabbing my glass from my hand. I smile and nod at him and then turn to the front as the lights in the room dim and the stage is cast in blue lights. Marvel stands at the microphone, in front of his black and white keyboard, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Welcome everyone. We are The Capitol, and we hope to be excellent entertainment while you get fucked up!" He yells, causing the entire room to erupt in cheers; I hear him chant "1, 2, 3, 4!" before he slams his hands down on the keys.

The song is loud and techno-y, and I can't help but get lost in the rhythm, swaying with the beat. I feel the alcohol begin to kick in just as Gale comes back with my second drink and two shots of whiskey. I chug the scotch again, cringing, then take one of the shots from his palm and throw that back too. He nods at his hand again, and I toss back the second one. I smile up at him, handing him the glasses, and he smiles back, his brown eyes sparkling, and then leaves again to the bar, slipping between the many bodies.

My brain starts to get cloudy, and I look over to Peeta, hoping to dance with him; however, I find another girl falling all over him. My jealous spikes again and I grab the back of Finnick's shirt as he watches the show, girl-less for once, and pull him towards me.

"Dance with me!" I yell into his ear. He nods, a smirk on his face and spins me around, pulling me towards him in the same motion so my back is thrown into his chest. He sets his hands on my hips and leans down to whisper into my ear as he begins to swivel his hips against my backside.

"So, which one of them are you trying to make jealous?" He asks, his voice full of humor.

"Would it matter?" I ask back. Jeez, sometimes it feels like I live in a TV soap. He chuckles in my ear and I feel him shake his head. I lean my head back against his collar bone and lift my hands to wrap around his neck. I let him control my body until we're perfectly in sync with each other and the music. Now I understand how he gets the ladies—he's a fantastic dancer; all dirty and sensual. I feel his lips graze my ear and my right hand moves up his neck to the back of his head, weaving my fingers into the bronze locks.

"I like drunk and jealous Katniss," he whispers again, his breath tickling my ear. "She's all spicy and fun."

I giggle, the alcohol officially in blood stream and pop my booty out a little more into his crotch. I hear him laugh and his hands move to v of my hips, his thumbs hooking around my hip bone and his palm and fingers pressing my thighs to him, along the lines of my underwear.

"Are you wearing a thong?" He asks, his voice incredulous and laughing. "God, you are a dirty girl—definitely not all innocent like I thought. But I guess I should have realized that the second your ass pressed against me."

I giggle again. "Oh shut up."

One song blends into other and I look in front of me to see Marvel watching me. Well, I can't be sure if he can actually see me, but his eyes seem to be locked with mine—and he looks pissed. I frown, unsure if he just looks like that when he's playing or if he's upset about something. I look away and finally notice the people around us. Most of them are dancing just like Finn and I, grinding to the bass, but some are just participating in obvious foreplay—making out and full on dry humping each other.

As the next song starts up, Finnick rolls his hips rougher against me and his hands begin to drift up my body, up my stomach, until they land just under my chest; his hot breath begins to pick up speed against the back on my neck."You're so beautiful, Katniss," he whispers so quietly, I'm not even sure if I hear him correctly or if the alcohol is making things up. I feel his thumbs rub the underside of my breasts.

Suddenly, a hand is gripping my bicep and I'm hauled away from Finnick's body. Peeta hands me another scotch, his blue eyes full of rage as they look down at me. I gulp it quickly, slightly guilty, and he grabs the glass out of my hand as soon as I finish and thrusts into Finnick's chest, his eyes still on me. Finnick takes the glass, and I break away from Peeta's gaze to find Finn smirking at the two of us; he departs, squeezing through the crowd, towards the bar. I move my face back to Peeta and find him still looking at me.

He leans down and whispers into my ear. "My turn." His voice is angry and strong, and I'm paralyzed momentarily. Shit, that must have pissed him off. He twirls me around and thrusts hips against my ass, grinding himself against me. I can't hold back the gasp that forces its way out of my chest. He puts his hands on my hips, squeezing them almost to the point of pain, and I begin to move with him, slow and sensual, even though it's not really to the beat. My entire body is flush against his, even my legs, and I feel completely at home—and completely turned on. He leans down and licks the skin at the junction of my neck and shoulder. "First you make a sex bet with Finn, and then you dance with him and let him run his hands all over your body," he whispers, moving his mouth to my ear, his tone still angry and strained; he sucks on the lobe before continuing. "Don't try to make me jealous, Katniss." He pauses again. "You might not like me when I'm jealous." He squeezes my hips again, and I practically jerk against him.

I shift my torso to right slightly, and turn my head to the side, tilting it upwards so I can look into his face. His jaw is clenched, and there's a vein bulging in his neck. I lift my left hand and slide it into his blonde curls. I close my eyes and breathe in his breath. "If this is your reaction when you're jealous, I really like it," I whisper. I feel him exhale against my face, all minty and delicious, and the tension leave his body. His hands move from my hips, one up to massage my ribs and the other moving lower; he slides it down the smooth fabric of my dress until it rests above the junction of my thighs. My eyes fly open and I see him looking down at me, lust burning in his eyes. He presses his fingers into my center briefly and I pulse, my body shivering against his.

"If we weren't moving slow, I would take you right here," he whispers, his breath caressing my lips. My eyes widen and he nods his head. "That's what happens when I'm jealous, Katniss. And you make me way more jealous than anyone I've ever met. Don't make me stake my claim in public."

I enjoy sweet, loving Peeta, but I have to admit that jealous, possessive Peeta is just pure sex. I convulse against him and he smiles mischievously and thrusts his hips against mine again—I feel his hardness. The third glass of scotch takes over, and I let my right hand bend at the elbow behind my back and rub my palm against the front of his jeans. He hisses through clenched teeth, his eyes bright and locked onto mine and I continue to palm his length through the denim; I can feel that he's even bigger than I thought. I stand up on my tip toes, bringing my lips to his, when I'm ripped away again.

Finnick presses my body back to his and whispers into my ear, "Gale is on his way back. I kept him distracted for a while, but I didn't want you two to get caught." Shit, I completely forgot about Gale. Startled back into reality, I nod my head and look back at Peeta, seeing his eyes flare with anger.

"Gale" I mouth to him as I begin to move my hips with Finn's again. I see his eyes widen and his face fall—obviously he forgot too. He begins to frantically turn his head, looking around for him, when Gale pops up beside him and throws his arm around Peeta's shoulder, his eyes glassy and grinning like a thief. Yep, he's drunk. I never thought I'd think this, but thank God for Finnick.

I dance with Finn for the rest of the night, but he keeps his hands firmly on my hips, laughing and chatting with the music. Peeta watches us, his eyes slit in annoyance, but every once and awhile I bite my lip and look at him with lustful eyes and he visibly relaxes. When The Capitol finishes, we all shout and whistle. They were actually pretty good, even if it's not my usual type of music. I stick to more soft rock but techno hip-hop is good at for a club. Marvel instantly moves away from the keyboard, jumping off the stage and moves through the crowd towards us.

"That was awesome!" Finnick shouts at him when he reaches us, letting go of my body. Marvel grins and claps him on the back and waves to Peeta and Gale.

"Thanks buddy!" He yells back. Then his eyes lock on mine. I open my mouth to comment on the show when suddenly he steps forward, grabs my head and crashes his lips into mine. He jabs his tongue into my surprised mouth and I push my hands against his chest, refusing to kiss him back. But he's gripping me too tight and I can't budge him.

Suddenly, his mouth is gone from mine and I bend over and wipe my tongue and mouth on the sleeve of my dress, trying to remove the taste of bourbon he left behind. I look up and find Peeta gripping the front of Marvel's shirt, his face red.

"Don't fucking touch her," he growls, and pushes Marvel away from him. He pauses momentarily. "Unless she asks you to." He must remember that we're supposed to be a secret, and quantifies his statement, his tone less harsh.

I look over at Gale and Finnick and find them looking just as angry, shooting daggers at Marvel. But Marvel isn't really paying attention. He grins at the three of them, drunk off his ass. "Sorry, bros! Just trying to have a good time. She looks so fucking hot tonight; I just want to bend her over and show her what she does to me."

Peeta goes to attack again when I step forward and grab his arm, and pull him to me. He turns his face towards me, his eyes radiating rage. I squeeze his arm a little tighter. "He's drunk, okay? Just forget about him," I slur slightly, half-drunk myself. I look around at Finn and Gale and see them staring at me, incredulous and still furious; no longer happy and drunk. "Let's just go."

I turn around, and pull Peeta behind me, towards the exit, hoping the other two will follow. We practically sprint out of Panem and down the block to the car; our footsteps the only noise between us. No one speaks on the way home either, we just sit still and mull over our raging thoughts—the angry tension filling the Toyota as Peeta speeds home.

It's not until we are all back in the house and everyone is back in their prospective rooms that the silence ends. Peeta locks the door behind us and moves to me.

"I wanna look at you."

I frown. "Huh?" I was not expecting him to say that. And what does that even mean?

"I want to look at you. I want to watch you while you undress for bed." His eyes are pleading as the air vanishes from my lungs.

"P-Peeta," I stutter. "My back…"

"You don't have to show me that if you don't want, though I want you to. I just need you to show me that I mean something to you," he pleads, his hands grabbing the hair on the side of his head.

"But, you will see my chest if I don't turn around," I mumble, considering his offer. Peeta has done so much for me, especially tonight, and I want to do something for him. And if right now, for some reason, if he needs validation of my feelings, then I want to do that for him.

"You can keep your bra on tonight if you want. Or you can slip it off through your arm hole once you've put on your sleeping shirt, I don't care. I just…I _need_ to see you."

I turn away from him and move to his dresser, opening his bottom drawer and snatching a pair of his boxer briefs; then I open the top drawer and grab one of his baggy shirts. I haven't slept in his clothes before, but I feel like tonight would be the perfect time to do it—even more validation. I push him to the corner of his bed and he sits down, watching me. I back a few feet and set the clothes I've picked out on the top of his dresser to my right.

"You're going to see some of them," I tell him as I let my hands fall to the hem of my green dress.

"What?"

"My scars," I whisper. I lift my left hand to my ribs on that side; I rub the scars through the fabric. "Right here."

He nods, his eyes full of some emotion I can't identify. I take a deep breath, trying to gain some courage, and begin to peel off my dress, wrenching it over my head. When it's off, I throw it to the ground, and look at Peeta. His eyes start at my bare legs and work up my body; they pause when he takes in my white, lacy underwear and he licks his lips before continuing his travels. I see his eyes roam up my stomach and zero in on the two inch burn scar that's right under my bra, leftovers from the mess that is my back. But he doesn't linger there, and his eyes travel up my breasts until they reach my face; still his eyes give away nothing. I pull my hair to the side and begin to braid it; as soon as I'm done, a take another deep breath and reach behind me to unclasp my bra.

This time, I don't watch Peeta, but close my eyes instead. I rip open the hooks and slip the straps off my arms and let it fall to the floor. I leave myself exposed for a few seconds and then reach my arm out to the dresser and grab his shirt and throw it over my head. When I'm done, I open my eyes again, and look at Peeta as I step into his grey boxer briefs and pull them up my legs.

When I'm finished, Peeta continues to stare at me as he stands up and begins to take off his own clothes. First, he unbuttons his plaid shirt and shrugs it off his broad shoulders. Then he unzips his jeans and rips them his legs and kicks them off. I notice that his boxers are slightly tented, but I only think about that for a few seconds because soon his lips are on mine.

They are soft and caring and he pulls me to the bed, flopping us down on the mattress. We separate briefly, only to crawl under the covers, and resume kissing as soon that's done. We kiss deep and loving, our tongues wrestling in harmony for minutes before he finally pulls away. I snuggle my face into his neck as we lie on our sides and press my open palms against his bare chest. He kisses the top of my head, placing his hand on my hip.

"Thank you," I hear him whisper, just before the darkness ascends.


	15. Chapter 15

A gentle caressing of my stomach wakes me up the next morning. I flutter my eyes open to find Peeta's face an inch away from mine. He's somehow nuzzled his way between my thighs without waking me up, and he's grinning down on me like a little kid.

"Hi," I say. I reach my right hand up to his face and raise my head up to press my lips against his soft ones. He kisses me back, slow and sweet, still smiling. I pull away, letting my head fall back to my pillow. "Why are you so happy?"

"How could I not be?" He continues to drag his fingertips along his shirt that I'm wearing. His eyebrows raise, and he clears his throat. "Can I do something?"

"I think so…" I trail off, the corner of my mouth lifting up. He smiles broadly and begins to scooch down my body. What the hell is he doing? When his face is at the edge of the boxer briefs I'm wearing, he gently lifts up my shirt. Before I can think about what he's doing, he ducks his head underneath it. I freeze, waiting for him to do something—anything for what feels like an eternity. Then, I feel his wet lips press against my stomach; I gasp. He begins to pepper my torso with kisses, some small pecks and some deep as he drags his talented tongue over the skin before pressing his lips to it.

Before I realize he's moved up my body, his lips touch the burn scar on my ribs. I choke, the air suddenly gone from my lungs and try to move away from him. "You're so beautiful, Katniss," he whispers, holding me still with a grip on my hips; his voice muffled against my stomach, his warm breath heating my skin. "Just let me show you." The tip of his tongue licks the length of scar and I hear him groan in pleasure, causing my entire body to vibrate; then he peppers the area with small, cherishing kisses for what feels like hours.

I don't even realize that I've been crying until Peeta pulls his head out of my shirt and begins to wipe the tears from my cheeks. He presses his forehead against mine and cups my face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," he whispers, his voice hollow. "I just want you to know that I love your scars. They're a part of you, and I like every part of you."

"You didn't hurt me," I mumble, the tears drying. "You just…"

"Just what?" he asks, surprised.

"You made me feel…whole. Less broken." I lift my hands up and weave my fingers into his soft hair. "You make me hurt less, and I can't even tell you how amazing that is."

Peeta's eyes blaze, full of sadness and hope and happiness and he slowly brings his lips down to mine. It's slow and deep and I'm pouring every single feeling I have for him into the kiss.

All the emotions I feel for him—it just doesn't seem like it's been barely a month that we've been together.

* * *

"So how was touching Katniss last night?"

Peeta chokes on his coffee, spewing it all over the table. I look up to Gale, my eyes wide in panic, only to find him looking at Finnick, not Peeta. I sigh internally.

Finnick smirks, but at whom, I'm not sure. "She was sexy. All drunk and inhibition-less—I wish she was like that all the time." I lean to the side and punch him in the arm.

Gale lets out a laugh. "Ah, Finn. You'd think you'd remember not to poke the bear." He shakes his head.

Finnick grins devilishly. "I can't wait to win the bet and be inside her."

Something shatters to my right. I look over and see Peeta stiff with tension, barely able to contain his rage; his coffee mug in pieces on the ground. "It slipped," he mumbles.

I stand up and cross the tile to grab a towel from the counter next to the sink and walk back, kneeling on the ground next to the shards and spilled coffee. "Clumsy much, Peeta?" I tease, and look up to him at from the floor.

"Here, let me help you." He moves to stand, but I grab his leg—stilling him.

"You're always so damn chivalrous. Just let me return the favor and do something nice for you, like you do for us." He looks at me, stunned, and reluctantly sits back down in his chair. This morning with Peeta was just…indescribable. He treats everyone with love and kindness and though I'm normally just a crazy bitch, I want to put that off for a day and treat him extra well. He deserves to be cherished too. I see that his shoelace is untied and I quickly retie it before continuing my cleaning.

The kitchen is silent as I clean up the broken mug, and the awesome human that he is, Finnick decides to break it.

"Gale, how is your job going?" He asks. I pick up and move the broken chunks into the towel and stand up, walking towards the garbage in the corner.

"It's going great, actually. Everyone is really cool, and I love the work. I love trying to save our world." He clears his throat. "Actually, I'm going back to Seattle for few days again on Monday."

My ears perk up, and I turn away from the garbage can and look at him. He locks eyes with me, his brown orbs shining, then abruptly turns his face away and back to Finnick.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, it should be pretty cool. I'm excited." He takes a bite of his cereal. "Hey did you read that bullshit about the Gators?"

I walk over to the sink and begin to wash the dishes, something Peeta normally does, letting my mind wander, tuning out the boys sports talk. A few days without Gale in the house sound amazing. Peeta and I will be able to be together, now that Finnick knows, and we won't have to just hide out in his room—though I love that. We can snuggle on the couch and bake together and kiss without fear that Gale will interrupt us and explode. I don't even realize my face is in a huge smile until Gale comments on it.

"What are you so happy about, Katniss?" He asks, startling me out of my pleasant thoughts. I begin to dry the dishes, continuing to face the sink.

"Just remembering something funny."

I hear him let out a small laugh and pick up the conversation where it left off. God, Monday can't come soon enough.

* * *

"Here, let me give you a shoulder massage," I say to Peeta, pushing him down on the couch. I leave his confused face behind and walk around the sofa to stand behind it and him. I bring my small hands to the soft fabric of his green tee and begin to rub his shoulders, my thumbs digging into the stiff muscle that lives there. He lets out a small groan and I can feel the tension begin to leave his body. I'm glad that Finn and Gale left to go grocery shopping. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Take off your shirt."

He nods and I briefly remove my hands from him so he can pull his shirt off over his head. He sets it on the cushion next to him and rests back on the seat; I immediately begin to rub his shoulders again, eliciting enticing moans and groans from Peeta. I let my hands slide down the front of his chest a little bit and begin to massage the hard muscles of his pecs. He moans again and lets his head fall back to the edge of the couch, and opens his closed eyes, looking right at me.

We just stare at each other as I continue to rub his pecs and shoulders, my fingers grinding into the tense muscles. His blue eyes are dark and can't help but lick my lips—he's just so damn sexy. And it doesn't hurt that he isn't wearing a shirt. He lifts his arm a little bit and begins to play with the end of my braid—rubbing the strands between his fingers.

After twenty minutes, my hands are sore and tired, so I stop massaging and let my fingers slide down his torso until I feel the tight muscles of his abdomen; they quiver against my fingers and I abruptly bring my lips to his. He lifts his arms, grabbing the side of my head and thrusts his tongue into my mouth as I bend over his face. My body lights up, humming with pleasure, and I kiss him back with similar passion, sliding my tongue against his talented one.

"We probably shouldn't do this where we could get caught," he whispers when he pulls away. I nod, and move away from him and back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asks as he pulls back on his shirt and runs into the kitchen behind me.

"I wanted to make your favorite for dinner tonight—I mean, I'm not a great cook like you, but it could be fun." I begin to pull the ingredients for lamb stew out of the cupboards, making sure everything is ready for when the boys come back with the lamb.

"Do you want some help?" he asks, setting his left hand on my shoulder. I turn around a face him.

"No, I'll be fine. You should relax—go read or paint or something." He gives me a hesitant nod and a quick kiss on the cheek and begins to exit the kitchen, walking backwards and watching me with wary eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back and turns into the living room and stomps up the stairs, with his inability to walk quietly.

Gale and Finn come home a few minutes later and I get to working on dinner; chopping veggies, searing the lamb, boiling the broth. The boys sit at the kitchen table and laugh and joke as I prepare our meal, and I feel completely content with my life. Everything is fitting into place like it never has before, and the pain of everything is slowly fading.

Peeta clambers into the kitchen just as I'm setting the table and he sets his large hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, Katniss."

I smile, give him a small nod, and head back to the stove to give the completed stew a few final adjustments of spices.

The stew actually turns out well, and the boys shovel it in their endless stomachs by the bucket full. They all compliment it and I roll my eyes. They would basically eat anything I threw it at them—they are pretty easy to please. The boys all exit after they are done eating, and try to offer their services in clean up but I shake them off and do it myself.

When that's over, I walk up the stairs and into Peeta's bedroom. Peeta's laying on his bed, his legs crossed, wearing his low-riding sweats without a shirt, reading a book. He looks up at me and smiles; I walk over to him after locking the door and climb onto his lap, straddling him. He sets his book down on the side table and sits up, setting his hands on my hips as I reach over to the nightstand and squeeze some of my lotion on my hand. As I begin to rub it into my skin, Peeta narrows his eyes.

"Okay, what has been going on today?" he asks as his thumbs begin to rub circles on my sides.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feigning innocence. He just narrows his eyes further.

"Katniss, you've been extra nice today. And I've barely done anything! You've cooked and cleaned and massaged and smiled and hell, you even tied my shoelace. What's up?"

I let my hands fall down his stomach, sighing as my fingertips trace the lines of his muscles. "I just wanted to do some nice things for you. You are always thinking of others, and after this morning…well I wanted to do something to show how fond of you I am, and how much I appreciate you."

"You didn't have to do that. I know that you care for me."

"Well after last night, when you were begging for validation, I wanted to make sure you knew it." I move my right hand from his stomach and place it on the back on his head, threading my fingers with the silky blonde curls. "Just let me."

He furrows his eyebrows. "I thought you already did."

"There's one more thing I want to do."

Before he has time to say anything back, I run my hand down his happy trail and slip it into his sweats and into his boxers. His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to speak, but I just press my lips against his, silencing him.

My hand wraps around his length and he pulses, getting harder and harder by the second; Peeta hisses into my mouth. Slowly and methodically, I begin to move my hand up and down his arousal, my lotion removing some of the friction. He's big, both in length and girth and I can't control the shiver that runs down my body. I stroke him root to tip and he moans into my mouth, and trusts hips upwards slightly, uncontrollably.

I let my thumb brush his head and his hands fling out and grip my ass; he begins to knead my cheeks with the rhythm of my stroking, still letting his tongue wrestle with mine. I pick up my pace and I feel him swell even more. He finally pulls his mouth away from mine and leans his forehead against mine.

"God, Katniss, that feels so good." I grip his shaft a little harder and he groans again and moves one of his hands from my backside to slip under my shirt and to my stomach. He lets it slide up by body until he cups my right breast over my bra; it fits perfectly in his hand. I bite my lip as he begins to squeeze and knead, his thumb teasing the nipple. I begin to rub him harder and I see his jaw clench and his eyes close. "Damn, I'm gonna…" he starts, but doesn't finish his sentence as he thrusts his hips into my hand groaning loudly. I feel him spasm as he comes, long and hard, his body shivering underneath me.

After he finishes, he falls back flat on the bed, his head hitting the pillow and his hands falling from me. I slide my hand out from his sweats and knit my fingers together, placing them on his lower stomach. He lifts his right hand to runs it through his hair. "Jeez, I was not expecting that."

"Was it…was I okay?" I ask, nervous.

His eyes fly open, startled. He grabs my hands with his and pulls me until my chest is presses against his. He cups my face and looks deep into my eyes. "More than okay; Jesus, Katniss, that was…the greatest orgasm I've had in my life. I've never…finished so quickly or come so hard—it was slightly embarrassing on my part. But God, it was amazing." I give him a small, satisfied smile and he touches his lips to mine, gentle and quick. "And for the future, as much as I enjoyed that, you don't need to prove yourself to me. I was just pissed off and possessive yesterday and I got caught up in my head. I know that you want to be with me, and that's all I care about. And all I want is to be with you."

I unfold my legs from the side of his thighs and lay out fully on his body, intertwining my feet with his calves, snuggling my face into his neck; I weave my hands into his hair between the pillow and his head. He wraps his arms around me, one my shoulder and one around my ass.

"Do you want to change?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. This can't be comfortable for him.

He just squeezes me against him. "I don't want to move away from you."

I smile, feeling the same way. "I'll go back to being bitchy, bossy Katniss tomorrow," I say, kissing his neck.

He laughs loudly, causing my whole body to vibrate. "Well, I like her." He moves his hand from my shoulder and cups my face, forcing me to look up at him; his blue eyes are soft. "I really like her."

And then the butterflies take over as he presses his lips to mine one more time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all of your support! It's amazing to write and see that you guys actually ****_like_**** it. This is an interesting chapter; a little fun, a little funny, a little serious, and a little sexy. Feel free to comment—I love hearing your ideas/hopes for future chapters. Enjoy!**

"Fuck, Katniss, I'm so sorry."

Marvel runs into my cubicle the second he gets to work on Monday. His brown eyes are shining and he looks overwhelmingly distraught. I lean back in my chair and narrow my eyes at him.

"I was drunk, and I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the only one I have. I'm interested in you, and I thought maybe you were vibing on me too." I cringe slightly; I hate people who use the word vibe.

"Dude, you're my friend; nothing more. If you try that again, I'll personally kick your ass. And I'm with—no one." My eyes widen. Fuck, I almost just spilled the beans about Peeta. I quickly recover. "But that doesn't mean I want to be with someone. I just broke up with Gale a little over a month ago."

He nods. "Okay. I understand. Just friends." Then he pauses and his eyebrows furrow. "Everything is a little blurry from that night, but why did Peeta freak out instead of Gale?"

I quickly think on my feet. "Uh, well, Peeta and I have been living in the same room since my break-up, and we've become really close. He's just protecting me. And Gale knows that he has no claim on me anymore, and that I would have bitched at him for pretending that he did." Wow, that actually didn't sound too bad—and it was kinda true, just more PG than the actual truth. "Now, I'm going to work." I turn my chair away from him and back to the computer. I hear him move out of my space and the tension leaves my body.

The morning passes quickly, and just as I'm about to go to lunch, a knock rings out behind me. I swivel my chair around to find a gorgeous, relaxed Peeta leaning against the corner of my cubicle. He's wearing jeans and a tight red sweater that clings to the muscles of his chest, and holds a brown sack in his left hand.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"I brought you lunch from the bakery. Is that okay?" He steps closer to me, watching me with hesitant eyes.

My lips turn up into a half-smile. "Of course. I just wasn't expecting you."

When he reaches me, he sets the bag onto my desk and places his hands on the armrests of my chair; he leans down until his face is only a few inches from mine. "Well boyfriends do this sometimes. Stop by and say hello and bring you your favorite cheese buns and sandwiches," he whispers quietly so no one could overhear, his cinnamon breath caressing my lips.

"Boyfriend?" I ask, raising my left eyebrow.

He grins. "Yes."

I quickly glance behind him to see if anyone is watching, though luckily I'm in the corner of the large room, and find that we're completely alone; even Marvel left for lunch already. I lift my hands, cupping his face, and bring my lips to his. I run my tongue along his upper lip and Peeta gasps; I slide my tongue into his mouth, turning it with his. It's short and passionate, we pull away breathing heavily.

"Well, how often is my boyfriend going to show up?" I ask, getting out of my chair, causing him to stand up too.

He shrugs. "Whenever my girlfriend wants; or whenever I feel like I need to see her or I'm going to explode," he murmurs, letting his fingertips run along mine.

I smile. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Can we eat in here?" He asks. "Because I don't know if I can keep up the friend charade while you are wearing that skirt."

I grab the spare fold-up chair from the corner of my cubicle and open it for him, then look down at my outfit. "What's so special about this skirt?" It's just a run-of-the-mill grey pencil skirt that cuts of right above the knee; it's not like it's a leather mini skirt or something.

"It's not the skirt; it's the person wearing it. Your legs look so good in it; I just want to run my fingers up and down them. And I know that my face will show my thoughts if we are in the presence of others."

I suppress the shiver that threatens to ruin me. "Now you know how I feel every time you wear a tight shirt. Or those jeans I love so much." I wave for him to sit in the chair and he does, moving it so it's a few inches from mine when I sit down, forcing our knees to touch. "So what did you bring exactly?

He grabs the bag and begins to pull out several mouthwatering items; first a bottle of lemonade, then two cheese buns, two raspberry cream pastries, a small bag of sliced apples and finally two sandwiches that look like salami and ham with lettuce, mayo, sprouts, tomatoes and cheddar cheese—my favorite.

"You're awesome," I say as I snatch a sandwich, and lean forward to place a small peck on his cheek. He grins and begins to eat his sandwich too.

We eat together, chatting easily and slipping in the occasional kiss until people start to trickle back from lunch. He packs up the unfinished goodies and stands up, his back facing the opening of my cubicle.

"Hey, since Gale left today, I think we should go on our first official date," Peeta says, biting on his bottom lip nervously. Wow; it's startling to see how this beautiful, caring, spectacular man can be so nervous about asking me out—was last night not an indicator of how I felt for him? Smiling, I stand up and face him.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, slipping my hand a little bit under his shirt, trying to relieve his nerves by rubbing the soft skin of his stomach. He lets out a sigh of relief, then a cocky grin tastes over his face—his dimple showing.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He leans down and plants a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Can't wait."

* * *

"Finnick, what the fuck am I supposed to wear?!"

I plop down next to him on the bed, completely frazzled. I don't normally do girly things like dating. Gale and I went to a movie for our first and basically only date, and I wore jeans and we made out in the back row. But Peeta is going to plan something special—and I don't have any clothes for special.

"Dude, he's probably seen you naked a thousand times, it doesn't matter what you wear," Finnick says casually, crossing his arms over his chest. I punch him in the arm as hard as I can.

"Dude, how many times do we have to tell you? We haven't had sex yet! We've barely even seen the other person's naughty bits!"

He rubs his arm and glares at me. "Fine, fine." Then he takes a deep breath and stands up. "Here, I actually bought something for you." I furrow my eyebrows and follow him out of Peeta's room and into his. He goes to his closet and pulls out a dress bag. "I knew that Peeta was going to plan something big for your first date, and I know that you have shit in your wardrobe so I got you this." He takes another deep breath. "It's a peace offering and a bribe. I'm thanking you for putting up with my slutty and suggestive antics, and I'm bribing you to stay with us. Peeta mentioned that you are thinking about moving out after you guys tell Gale, but I don't want you to. I feel like you belong here, with me and especially with Peeta."

"Finn…" I begin, but he holds up his hand to stop me.

"You don't realize how much he's changed since you got here. Ever since our dad died a few years ago, he's been different. It's like he's lost his direction—until he met you. He's happier, and he's making plans for the future again, not just living it day by day. He's back to the real Peeta." He sets the bag down on his bed. I'm sure my feelings of shock and wonder are evident on my face. "So stay with us. And we'll handle Gale together." Then he smirks. "And I hope to hell you like this dress, because it's going to make your body look bangin'." He grins, his sentimental speech over and begins to slowly unzip the dress bag.

He lifts the dress out of its bag and holds it in front of him. It has two one inch thick straps, with a tight bodice that flares out slightly and cuts of right above the knee, and it covers my back entirely. But it's the color that makes it. It's bright red that slowly and beautifully fades to a light orange at the hem. It's gorgeous—and definitely more amazing than anything I've ever worn before.

"And you can't wear this with those fucking leggings of yours. You would have given me a boner if you had worn that green dress without those on Friday, but instead you looked like a twelve year old; a sexy twelve year old, but still twelve."

I try to glare at him but it fades. "Finn you are…awesome. And there's no need to thank me for putting up with you, I quite enjoy the cocky façade. It's amusing; especially because I know it's basically all an act. I mean, you bought me a fucking dress. Cocky bastards don't do that very often, especially when their brother gets to reap the benefits."

He shrugs but a boyish grin is plastering on his beautiful face. "Just take a shower, and then I'll help you with your make-up and hair. We are going to make Peeta beat the fuck out of himself up for suggesting that you guys take it slow."

Forty minutes later, after a thousand curse words and several punches in the arm, Finn is done making me look good. He shaved, plucked, combed, blow-dried, makeup-ed, and braided me into something he says is "down-right fuckable"—and he received another punch in the arm for that.

"Alright, look in the mirror now," Finn says, setting down the mascara. I'm not sure how he knows how to do all this stuff, but I don't ask him. Reluctantly, I stand up off the stool he placed in the bathroom and look into the mirror above the sink. Wow. My hair is in its naturally wavy state, but some of my hair is braided and brought to the back, creating some sort of halo. My face is only covered in a light powder and my eyes are touched with a small amount of mascara and a little bit of grey eye shadow; my lips are painted with lipstick matching the color of my dress. I still look like me, but just a classier version.

"Finn, you're a fucking miracle worker!" I turn to him and smile. He leans down to plant a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Now just remember to touch up your lipstick and to lean down a lot so Peeta can get a shot of your cleavage. I mean, seriously Kitty Kat, you have the perfect sized boobs and you do nothing but cover them up. It's a fucking shame."

I roll my eyes at him and sneak out of the bathroom and quickly run into Finn's room. Peeta came home about ten minutes ago and is now getting dressed in his room; Finnick slammed the door in his face when he tried to peek into the bathroom to say hello to me.

"What kind of underwear do I wear?" I ask before I'm about to slip on my dress—and I instantly regret it. Finnick walks in with a look of disgust on his face.

"Are you an idiot? You wear something sexy. I'll go get something for you." He leaves the room, obviously to go into Peeta's and comes back a few minutes later with black lacy garments.

"Peeta practically kicked my ass for touching your underwear, but this is what you should wear. And kudos for having one thing that wasn't white cotton," he snickers as he hands over my black bra and matching lacy boyshorts. I glare at him, and shoo him out of the room.

I quickly change into the fresh undergarments and slip into my dress as Finn waits outside the door, zipping the back of the dress up myself. A few seconds later, Finn plows into his room.

"Okay, Peeta's waiting downstairs for you, and I grabbed you these." He drops a pair of black flats to the floor and I quickly slip my feet into them. "Now, be good. Don't talk about death, fires, STDs or Gale. Now go get him!" He slaps me on the ass and pushes me out the door.

I begin to walk down the hall. Shit, this was a bad idea. I don't do girly. He's going to realize that when he sees me. But all of my raging thoughts stop when I get to the bottom of the stairs and see _him_. His back is to me, and I see that he's wearing a black blazer with a button up underneath; he's wearing my favorite blue jeans and black dress shoes. He's running his hands through his gorgeous blonde mop. As Finn would say, he looks down-right fuckable.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, startling him.

He turns around immediately; I see that his white button-up is unbuttoned slightly, so I can see a triangle of his beautiful chest. His eyes bulge as they drift down my body and then quickly back up to my face. He takes a few steps towards me until he's a few inches away from me and lifts his hand, his fingertips gently touching my cheek, his aqua eyes brimming with happiness and locked onto mine. "You're so beautiful."

I give him a shy smile and he leans down to kiss me, but right before his lips touch mine, we're interrupted.

"HEY! Fucking wait for that! I worked super hard on her, and unfortunately, not in a dirty way!" Finnick yells from the top of the stairs. Peeta rolls his eyes at me as me pulls away, smiling.

He drops his hand from my face and intertwines his fingers with mine. "Don't wait up, Finn!" He calls, and pulls me towards the door.

* * *

A date with Peeta is the major leagues. He drove us to the restaurant, our hands intertwined on the consol between us, and chatted easily about his day and the rest of mine after we had lunch; apparently he got yelled at by someone who thought raspberries tasted different and wanted a new tart—like that was his fault she was an idiot. When we finally reached the restaurant, one of the fanciest in Denver called The Hob, we sat in a secluded two person table in the back with candlelight and violins to set the mood. He even pulled out my chair for me.

"So tell me more about Prim," he asks after we order our food—chicken marinara for me and meat lasagna for him. I've told him a lot about Prim, but he can tell that I could never say enough about how much I care for her.

"She's beautiful—I mean, she has the effortless, straight blonde hair like my mother and eyes like you. And you know how gorgeous you are." He winks at me and I take a sip of my water while I smile. "And she's kind. People just fall in love with her because she's so selfless and innocent. I miss her."

"Well you sound similar, even if you don't notice it. You're both kind and selfless, even if you try to hide it. And well, you're both beautiful—stunningly so."

"Are you just trying to suck up so you can get lucky tonight, Mellark?" I tease, trying to hide the butterflies that take over because of his words. I hate being complimented, but he makes me feel like am the words he says.

He lets out a loud laugh. "Nah. I would say that even if I didn't get lucky. Hell, when I compliment you, I know there's a 50/50 chance that you will punch me."

I chuckle, nodding my head. Soon, the food arrives, and we dig in greedily. And it tastes like heaven. The chicken is moist and red sauce is spicy and delicious. Peeta feeds me a bite of his lasagna, and I can't help the moan that escapes from my mouth; his eyebrows shoot up and he grins at me. I shovel the food into my mouth, very unladylike, but I can't help it—too good. I'm like a starving person when it comes to this. We both decline dessert, wrapping up our leftovers for later, or possibly Finnick, and Peeta pays the check, refusing to let me even tip the waitress—which I hate, but let him anyway when he tries to glare at me; because damn, he just looks so sexy when he glares, and get distracted and end up rubbing my foot against his leg instead of arguing with him.

We stand up, and he instantly grabs my hand and weaves our fingers together as we make our way to the door.

"You're going to love the next place," Peeta says as he opens the car door for me.

"There's more?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows together. He nods at me and makes his way to his side, getting in and starting the car. Before he pulls his out of our parking spot, I snatch his right hand from the steering wheel. He looks at me, confusion filling his bright blue eyes; I lift his hand to my mouth and plant a wet kiss on the top of it. His eyes darken, and I let go of his hand, turning away from him and biting my lip to stifle my grin.

After a few seconds, he pulls out of the spot and into the traffic of downtown. He turns on the radio, letting quiet music fill the car as we drive towards the edge of town. I twiddle my thumbs, nervously anticipating for what he has in store. Dinner was amazing, and I have no idea how he could top that. After over a half an hour of driving, we finally reach a small park. It's golden and brown and red and orange and overflowing with willow and pines trees. Peeta pulls into a parking space and jumps out of the car. He opens my door for me and pulls me out, then covers my eyes with his right hand.

"Don't look," he whispers, his lips brushing the top of my ear. He walks us back a few feet and I hear him open the trunk and grab something; he shuts it again and we begin to walk as he tucks me into his side. He must notice my hesitance, because he whispers, "Trust me, I won't let you fall." The conviction in his tone makes me unable to do anything else but trust him.

We walk into the darkness for who knows how long until a brightness is suddenly lighting up my lids. We stop and Peeta takes his hand off my face. I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of a field. I scan the trees, confusion setting in, until I see a target about 100 yards away. My eyes light up, and I finally look over to Peeta and see what he grabbed out of the trunk: my bow.

"You said a few weeks ago that you were dying to find a place where you could shoot your bow, and I found it." He waves his hand to the trees. "The groundskeeper gave me permission to use this place every Monday and Wednesday from 7-9, two hours before the lights turn off." He point up to the lights, similar to ones you find in a baseball field.

I'm speechless. He did this for me. He hands me my bow and quiver and takes several steps and slips off a backpack that he has around his back, setting it on the ground. "Shoot straight."

I turn back to the target and quickly throw the quiver over my shoulder. It melds with my shoulder blades perfectly and I feel myself relax. Nothing makes me feel more at home than archery. I grab one of my arrows and put into my bow, lining up the shot. I take a deep breath and let it fly. Bullseye. I repeat this action again and again until I've used all of my twenty arrows, and then run to the target to grab them again.

After emptying my quiver for the fifth time, I make my way back I see that Peeta has thrown out a blanket on the grass and is leaning back on his elbows, watching me with an intrigued expression. I walk over to him; I lay down, placing my head in his lap, cherishing the feeling of his muscled thighs on the back of my neck. He sits up and begins to play with my hair as I watch his face with the stars in the background; his lips are in constant grin. We sit like this, relaxing and staring in silence, when suddenly we are immersed in pitch blackness.

"It must be nine," Peeta finally whispers. I blink my eyes, getting used to the darkness, until I can see his face again. When I do, I see his blue eyes staring into mine. "Katniss, I want to tell you something."

I lift my hand and set it on the side of his face. "What?"

"I…I just want to tell you that I..." He pauses and shakes his head, dismissing his thought. "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever."

My heart beats in my chest as he cups my face and leans down to press his lips against mine. I can tell that it was meant to be soft and sweet, but I can't help myself, and soon as our lips touch, a fire takes over me. I sit up, still melding our lips together, weaving my fingers into his hair, holding his face to mine, and move to straddle him.

"You're perfect," he moans against my lips as he grabs my shoulders, holding me to him and rolls us so he's on top of me, pressing me into the soft blanket. "You're perfect for me."

I move my hands to his shoulders and start to push his blazer off; he takes the hint and helps me, pulling his arms away from me momentarily and throwing the garment to the side. He sucks on my tongue and then my lip, and then kisses me deeply again; he's in possessive control again, and all I can do is hold on—and it's so hot.

"I was going to wait for later, but I have to do this now," he mumbles as his lips drift down my neck. He pulls away, kneeling between my legs and begins to slide his hands up my outer thighs. I look up to his eyes, shocked, and find that he's staring back at me, his blue eyes bright with lust. "I _need_ to taste you. Ever since I saw you earlier, I knew that I needed to while you were wearing this dress." His hands reach the edge of my underwear, and he hesitates, biting his lip.

I nod like a bobble-head doll, encouraging him to continue, and soon he gently and slowly peels my underwear down my legs. He scooches his knees back so he can remove them entirely, and then throws them to the side; they land on his blazer. Before I can even breathe, he leans down and ducks his head underneath my dress. His hands grip my thighs and then artfully, his tongue touches my center.

"Oh God," I moan. Jesus, is there anything his guy can't do perfectly? He groans against me and his tongue darts out and thrusts into my opening. His tongue massages the walls of me and I arch my back, moaning loudly. He's only been down their four seconds, but I can already feel myself building—God, when did I become so easy? Just like Peeta said a few nights ago—it's slightly embarrassing how fast and easy he makes finish. After barely any time has passed, he moves his tongue out and begins to suck on my bundle of nerves. I jerk against him, close to an explosion. One of his hands leaves my thigh and he slips two fingers into me, rubbing them upward in a furious pace.

"You taste so good," he whimpers as his tongue begins to rub my nub in circles. "And you are so quick—already ready to finish for me." His words spur me along and only a few seconds later I'm trying so hard to hold out. He's so damn good and I want to make it last. But Peeta won't have that. "Come for me, Katniss." He sucks on my nub again, and I climax, clenching around his fingers and calling his name into the night. Peeta sighs against me and licks at me like he's starved, causing me to twitch, until finally he pulls out from my dress.

He grins down at me, his face wet from my arousal, running his hands over my dress, up my body until he reaches my face. "You're…everything I've ever wanted." He collapses on top of me, placing his face on the blanket next to my head, pressing himself against me. I wrap my arms around his back and squeeze him.

"Same here," I mumble, pressing a kiss to his neck. He reaches his arm out sideways, and grabs my discarded underwear and tucks them into his back pocket. He pulls away from my head and looks down at my eyes, seeing the confusion that I'm sure is in my eyes.

"I'm gonna keep these," he grins. I laugh and he leans down to kiss me again, short and sweet.

* * *

"Good night?" Finnick asks when we finally get home. Peeta's arm is wrapped around my shoulder and I'm pressing my body against his as we walk until we are a few feet from Finn on the couch. He's sprawled out on his back, his left hand hanging off the sofa, his hand clutching the remote.

"Absolutely," I say, looking up at Peeta.

"Ah! I can always tell when you just got some, Kitty Kat. You're all happy and smiley. Not to mention you smell like orgasm. " Finnick grins as he turns back to the TV. My mouth drops in shock and I pick up at pillow from the couch and throw it at him, glaring.

"Shut up!" Peeta and I yell at the same time. Peeta smacks him on the back of his head and together we turn around and march up the stairs, Finn's chuckles following us.

When we get to his room, Peeta instantly begins to strip down to his boxers. When he's done, he looks over at me with confused eyes as I stand by the door. "What's up?"

I take a deep breath. I want to do this now. "Can you…unzip me?" I ask, my voice barely audible. Peeta's eyes widen at the resonance of my statement: he'll see my back. I take a few steps closer to him. "Don't touch me, though." He nods, and reaches his hands out to me, grabbing my arms. He brings me closer and presses his lips to mine, planting a chaste, loving kiss on my lips.

When he pulls away, I turn around, biting my lip. One of Peeta's hands clasps my left shoulder, right next to my neck, and slowly, I feel the zipper being pulled down my body. I try to hold back my emotions, but I feel the tears prick at the back of my eyes. It took me years before I let Gale see me, and now after 36 days of dating Peeta, and 67 days of knowing him, I'm letting him in. He's just…better. For me, than me, than Gale, than everyone in this world, I'm falling for him so damn hard. Fuck, I'm basically there. And somehow, I need him to see me—all of me, to find out if he wants the entire fucked up mess, and not just the angry façade I put up.

I feel him hit the end of the zipper, and then his other hand lifts up and slowly, he slips the dress off my shoulders, and pulls it down my body until it hits the floor in a pile. I stand there for a few seconds, and then walk towards my closet and grab a pair of underwear, my other ones still in Peeta's back pocket, and pull them on—still keeping my back to him. I quickly change out of my black bra to less fancy one then finally, after taking another deep breath, I turn to him.

His eyes are sad, but not filled with pity, and so bright—brimming with unshed tears. I walk towards him, stopping at his dresser to slip into a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. "Ready for bed?" I ask, when I finally reach him. Unexpectedly, he grabs my face and crashes his lips into mine, frenzied and urgent. I kiss him back, trying to figure out what he's feeling, until finally he pulls away.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I jump onto the bed and slide under the covers and he quickly follows suit. I turn away from him, expecting him to spoon me, but he doesn't. Confused, turn around to him, and he pulls me towards him until my face is barely an inch away from his on the pillow. "I need to see you tonight," he whispers.

"Okay," I mumble, still confused and close my eyes, relaxing for bed.

"It hurts me to know that you've been through pain," Peeta whispers, his breath caressing my face. "And that you let me see your scars today makes me feel so…cared about. And dammit, I wish I could take your pain and sorrow away and bear it myself. I would do that for you. I would do anything for you." His voice breaks and my heart clenches.

Keeping my eyes closed, I move my face forward and press my lips against his. "I cherish you, Peeta, every second of the day."

He lets out a shaky breath and moves his face so his cheek is pressed against mine. I feel wetness and realize that he's crying. For me. And I begin to cry too. For him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! It was great to see the positive response to the last chapter! It was a fun one to write. Thanks again for all your support. Now I hope you like this chapter—it's just a fun one! Enjoy!**

It's been over a week since Peeta and I had our first date and I haven't been this happy in years. Whenever I see Peeta, I run at him and jump into his arms, which I can do, because Gale's business trip was extended. We're like crazy, horny teenagers—making out everywhere, public or not; the grocery store, the couch, the kitchen, the bathroom, the sidewalk, Finn's room, the laundry mat—everywhere. Hell, Peeta practically dry humped me up against a church when we took a walk the other day. But nothing more than that—only kissing since he…well, since he rocked my world on our date. We're afraid that if we do anything else, we will go all the way, and we're still trying to take this slow.

I barely think about Gale anymore, only to think about whether or not he's going to interrupt Peeta and me or how he's going to feel when we finally tell him. That's it. And maybe I should feel guilty about that, but I don't. I can't whenever I look at Peeta. I always thought that "soulmate" was the cheesiest word I've ever heard, and thought the idea of it was even dumber. But I'm starting to forget about that whenever he looks at me; he looks at me like there's nothing else in this world.

"Cato's coming over for beers tonight, okay guys?" Finnick tell us as he walks into the kitchen. "So you won't be able to dry fuck each other." He looks over at the two of us and narrows his eyes.

Right now, I'm straddling Peeta's lap as we sit at the kitchen table; we're sharing a fork and a pancake and a plate and basically each bite. I narrow my eyes back at him.

"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any in ages," I say, leaning in to nibble on Peeta's neck. Peeta laughs and runs his hands up and down my bare thighs as I wear his boxer shorts.

"Slightly," Finn grins, sipping on his coffee. "But still, it's getting inappropriate. The sexual tension is overwhelming, and I practically want to throw a condom at you guys. Just have sex already."

"Fuck you, Finn," I mumble against Peeta's neck, sucking on the delicious skin.

"No, fuck Peeta, please." He drains his cup and walks out of the kitchen, into the living room and plops himself onto the couch—turning on the TV. Peeta's hands slide under the fabric of his boxers and he cups my ass, his fingers running along the lines of my underwear.

"Katniss, you know I want to, right?" Peeta asks, his voice weary. I pull away from his neck and look into his eyes. "I'm just…waiting. I want it to be right, and not to be rushed, and not be made on a whim of passion or lust. And I want to wait until after we tell Gale."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I know. I want that too." I lean forward and kiss his lips, running my hands up his neck and into his hair. He kneads my backside with his hands and kisses me back, hard and passionate. We pull away, breathing heavily. "It would be easier to wait if you weren't so damn sexy."

He thrusts his pelvis upwards, against me, and I feel his hardness. "It would be easier to wait if you didn't wear my clothes. You look so hot in them."

"It would be easier for me not to barf if you guys would whisper!" Finnick yells from the living room.

* * *

Cato arrives around seven, looking like he's ready for a party—carrying a bottle of tequila, gin and vodka. "Let's get fucked up!"

I nod at him, smiling as I open the door wider, allowing him to step inside. He walks straight into the living room where he sets the bottles down on the coffee table and then chest bumps Finnick and Peeta. Wow, could they be any more male? I shut the door behind them and join them in the living room, plunking myself down on the couch next to Peeta—a safe distance away.

"So Katniss, are you going to drink with us?" Cato asks, looking over to me as he pours the vodka into four shot glasses. "We need a hot chick to join us, or it will just be a sausage fest."

Wow. He is creepily similar to Finnick. "Sure, I'll drink a bit. But it's only a Tuesday, and I've got work tomorrow."

He nods his head at me and grins, passing me a shot. Together, the four of us toss our shots back. I cringe; I've never really liked vodka. I hate the taste and it fucks me up good and quick.

"You have to have one of each Kitty Kat, then you can quit," Finnick says, pouring the next round—this time gin. "Then you can go be 'respectable' and 'responsible' instead of just going into work hung-over." He grins and I glare at him as I drink the next shot. Again, I cringe; gin tastes like a damn flower.

Peeta moves a little bit closer to me on the couch and I look over at him with wide eyes. He just widens his eyes and looks to the kitchen and then back at me. I take the hint.

I drink my last shot, this time of tequila, and leave. "I'm going to make my lunch for tomorrow. You fellas have fun." I walk to the kitchen and begin to grab stuff to make a sandwich. Once I have all the ingredients out the counter, Peeta runs in and picks me up. He walks to the table and sets me down there.

"I want to make you your lunch. You can just watch me work," he growls, and leans in to lick my ear lobe. Wow, he's a lightweight—or just horny. He gives me a wink and heads back to the counter, beginning to assemble my sandwich, just the way I like it.

I'm just about to say something when a ringing cuts me off. I frown and dig into my pocket; it's Prim. Grinning, I answer the phone.

"Little Duck!" I scream into the speaker. Peeta jumps, startled by my shriek, and turns around to look at him with questioning eyes; I point to the phone and mouth "Prim"—he grins.

"Hey Kat! What are you doing?" Prim screeches back, her voice full of excitement.

"Just watching Peeta make my lunch for tomorrow."

"Oooo, he sounds so sweet. And you were right—he is cute. However, I think the Finnick is cuter." I sent Prim the picture I took on the very first day we moved in here of the three boys—all I do is shake my head; she's never had good taste.

"Yeah, Finn's cute. But Peeta…" I trail off as Peeta turns around and looks at me, is eyebrows raised, intrigued. "Is just sexy."

"Uh, Kat? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I take a deep breath. "Yeah."

"You're with him, aren't you?"

I smile, even though she can't see me. "Yeah. We're together."

"I knew it! You've been so happy lately, every time we talk. Way happier than I ever heard you when you were with Gale."

"Surprisingly enough, I am happy. He's amazing." Peeta finishes my sandwich, puts it in the fridge next to my mineral water and my apple, and walks over to me. He leans down and kisses my neck, weaving his hands into the hair at my scalp.

"Well I can't wait to meet him. You still want me to come over for Christmas right?"

"Absolutely. I mean, I have no idea where you will sleep, but we'll find space for you. Even if you have to sleep on a mattress next to Peeta and me."

"Wait, you and Peeta are sleeping together?!"

My eye bulge. "Just literally! I moved out of Gale's room and into his. It's temporary—I think. Did you really expect me to continue to sleep with Gale?" Peeta pulls his head away from my neck, narrowing his eyes and shakes his head. I smile and kiss his cheek, trying to relieve the sudden tension from his body.

"No, I guess not. I just figured you were crashing on the couch or something."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. I'm with Peeta."

"Literally."

I laugh. "Yeah, literally."

"Can I talk to him?" she asks, her voice worried.

"Uh…sure? Here he is." I remove the phone from my ear and hand it to Peeta. "She wants to talk to you." He raises his eyebrows and answers the phone—leaving the room, and walking outside to our small backyard. I stare at the door, waiting for him to come back, listening to Cato and Finnick's drunken yells—apparently they hooked up with the same chick one time, and she was a very dirty girl.

A few minutes later, he returns and hands the phone back to me.

"Prim?" I call into the phone.

"Hey, Kat, I have to go to bed. But I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you, too," I mumble into the phone. The call ends and I put my phone back into my pocket and look up to Peeta as he stands in front of me. "What did she say to you?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much."

I narrow my eyes. "Peeta, you're my boyfriend. You have to tell me things," I growl at him.

He leans down and cups my face. "Damn, you're sexy when you're commanding."

I glare at him; he just smiles and gently presses his lips to mine. I try to stay angry at him, but his lips are soft and consoling and soon enough my hands are weaving together behind his neck.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers against my lips.

* * *

"Hey, I was thinking we could go to the archery field again tonight, after dinner," Peeta says the next morning as he makes us toast. I sit on the kitchen counter next to the toaster and smile down at him as he stands between my legs.

"Sure. Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he laughs, running his hands up and down my bare calves as I'm dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and a green sweater.

"Okay, sounds good. Though, I can tell you already that I am going to suck at it. I'm pretty terrible at the whole aim and hit thing. Haven't you ever noticed that I don't play basketball?"

I shake my head. "I didn't notice that. Though I do wonder how you get your sexy physique." I run my hands down his shirt-clad chest.

"God. He blessed me with it." He smirks, and I roll my eyes, leaning down to press my forehead against his.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

The toast pops and I jump off the counter and walk to the fridge, grabbing the peanut butter from the second shelve of the door. I turn around and walk right into Peeta's firm chest. He grabs my hips and spins me around, pressing me against the counter.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers randomly, and then slowly brings his lips to mine. I place my hand not holding the peanut butter on his forearm and kiss him back with all the gentleness in the world. This man is too kind and good for me, but I want to spend every second I can, wrapped up in his arms.

"What the hell is going on?!"

We rip apart and look at the door to find Gale staring at us, his fists clenched and fury pouring off him in waves.

Fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks again for the support—you guys are amazing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Gale marches towards us, throwing his bag onto the floor and shoves Peeta. Peeta stumbles backward, caught off guard, and knocks over one of the dining room chairs. He holds up his hands, asking for a pause.

"Let's go outside," he says as calmly as possible, and turns around to go out the door that leads to the small backyard. It's nothing much, only size of basketball court and has random mismatching lawn furniture scattered all over the faded grass. Orange and brown leaves blanket the yard and we crunch over them as the two boys walk to the middle of our space. I stand next to the house, afraid and wary to go any further.

"What the fuck, Peeta?! You're fucking my girlfriend!" Gale screams, his voice scaring away a flock of birds from the small tree at the edge of our property.

"Ex-girlfriend," Peeta corrects. This only seems to infuriate Gale more. "Gale, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And we haven't…"

Gale ignores him, and begins to pace back and forth. "God, I should have known! She went right to your room after we broke up. And Katniss doesn't like anybody! Especially not enough to sleep in their room. God, I'm an idiot." He pulls at his hair, then stops his pacing and turns to Peeta again. "You're an asshole! Fucking my girlfriend!? How does it feel, man? Tasting what I've already tasted, putting your dick where I've already put mine, making her come like I've done a million times before, touching her like—"

"SHUT UP!" Peeta yells, his face no longer calm but livid. He drags his hands through his floppy curls. "Don't you say that to me."

"It's true. I've been everywhere you've been, and hundred times as much. You're fucking my sloppy seconds. Has she called out your name as you go down on her? Has she run her hands through your hair as you kiss her? Has she shivered as you touch her breasts? Has she moaned as you fuck her deep and—"

"SHUT UP GALE!" I shout. Gale finally looks at me. "Don't talk about me like that. I'm not just some drunken fuck that you can gossip about. I'm your best friend, and you better respect me!"

"WELL I DON'T!" He yells. "You CHEATED on ME and got all hurt when I did it to you! You're a fucking hypocrite."

"I never physically cheated like you did!"

"We never did anything until you were broken up, I promise." Peeta says, his eyes sad. Gale turns back to Peeta and shoves him again.

"That doesn't mean shit, and you know it! You moved in on my girlfriend while she was still hung-up on me. Was that your strategy? Fuck her while she's still vulnerable?"

"HEY! It wasn't like that. I'm not some predator!" Peeta growls.

Gale lets out an incredulous laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me? Then why would you do it?"

"Gale, I—"

Gale cuts him off. "I mean, seriously, I love you like a fucking brother, how could you do this to me?" His eyes flicker with sadness momentarily—then his anger returns. "How could you fuck me over?! How could you hurt me?! How could you steal my girlfriend of seven years?! How could you—"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Peeta yells. Gale stops, his mouthing dropping open, at a loss for words. Peeta turns to me, his blue eyes locking onto mine. "I do, Katniss. I love you. I'm so in love with you."

I stand there frozen, my eyes unblinking. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

Suddenly, Gale moves and crashes his fist into the side of Peeta's face. Peeta stumbles backward slightly, then bolts ahead and tackles Gale to the ground. Peeta punches him once, twice, three times, before Gale finally rolls him over and punches him again. Minutes pass until blood is flowing down their faces and I see a scratch above Peeta's left eye—but I can't do anything to stop them. I can't move. I can't speak.

The door flies open and Finnick and Cato sprint out into the lawn. Immediately, they begin to pull the boys apart—Finn gripping Gale and Cato holding Peeta.

"You _love _her? How dare you, you piece of shit?!" Gale spits when they are finally apart. His eyes are glaring at Peeta, dilated in anger.

"Shut up! You don't understand. I would die for her—she is my whole life now. My dad is dead, my mom is an abusive bitch, and Katniss cares about me. You've had everything go right in your life Gale, so you don't understand what it is to be broken. But Katniss does. She means everything to me!"

"Have you seen her back?" He asks, his face smug.

"Yeah, I have!" Gale pales slightly. "So don't pretend like you have some hold on her anymore. I wanted to be mature about this, and sit down and tell you that I love her and that I never wanted to hurt you—that I can't control what I feel for her. You should know that better than anybody. But you know what? You're a prick! You treated her like shit, and though I love you like a brother—but it doesn't matter anymore. FUCK MATURITY!" His voices echoes, so loud the next block can probably hear. "We're together now, and if you don't like it, I don't care. She's with me, she chose me—so get over it!"

Peeta throws Cato off of him and marches back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Gale shrugs Finnick off and turns around, jumping over the fence and running down to the street. Finnick turns to me, his eyes sad.

"So he found out?" He asks.

All I do is nod—still unable to speak. Finn walks towards me and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"It will be okay, Kitty Kat. Just give him time—give both of them time." He nods at me and so does Cato before turning to walk back into the house. As soon as I see the door close, I collapse down to the leaves, wet with dew, still clutching the jar of peanut butter in my hand. Fuck. Now, I have to go to work.

* * *

I go through the motions like a zombie; filing, typing, reading, reviewing, typing, filing, reading, reviewing, over and over again. I even work through lunch—hunger evades me. Marvel watches me with weary eyes, peeking at me over the cubicle wall, but says nothing—and I'm grateful.

Peeta loves me. I mean, I should be happy, but I'm scared as fuck. Because I feel it too. And Gale and Peeta fought, physically, until blood poured from their faces. And I just watched as my boyfriend stood up for me and said the most beautiful things about me—in silence. He probably hates that I'm such a bitch; that I left him hanging. I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped me as soon as I got home.

After what feels like no time at all, it's five o'clock and the work day is over. I slowly walk out of the building, to my car and drive home in silence. We were gonna go to the archery range tonight. We were gonna go to the art museum on Friday. I wonder if we still are.

When I reach the house, I reluctantly pull out my keys from the ignition and step out of the car. I listen from the outside to hear if there's any yelling but it's silent. Eerily so. And it's dark. Every single light in the house is off. I take a deep breath and walk up the stone walkway and to the door, unlocking it with my brass key. I squint into the darkness of the living room but no one's there. I begin the walk up the stairs and pause right before I reach Peeta's door. Please don't let him hate me.

Slowly, I turn the knob and swing the door open. Peeta sits on his stool, facing the blank canvas on his easel. When he hears me set down my bag on the floor he turns around. I stare him, trying to analyze the emotions on his face, but I can't.

"Hi," I say, shrugging off my coat, and setting it next to my purse. He stays silent. I walk towards him, slipping off my sweater and stand in front of him, shirtless. I squint my eyes and lift my hand to touch the bruises and scratches on his beautiful face. He looks like hell. One eye is completely swollen shut, and the other is blackened; his lip is split on his left side and he has an inch long scratch above his right eyebrow. He looks so broken. Because of me. I lean forward and press my forehead to his. "I'm so sorry."

He releases a shaky breath and lifts his hands to my hips. "You came back to me," he whispers, his warm breath caressing my cheeks.

"Where else would I go?" I ask, cupping his face. "I want to be with you." I lean in a plant a chaste kiss as softly as I can on his lips, trying to avoid his scratch.

"I love you, Katniss." He takes a deep breath. "I shouldn't have yelled it like that—I wanted to tell you some place special. But I meant it. I. Love. You."

"Peeta, I've only known you for three months, and I've only been dating you for half of that time." He nods his head, his eyes sad as if he thinks that I don't feel that way yet. "But I love you."

He pulls his face away from me. "What?"

I roll my eyes at him. "You heard me."

His lips turn up in a half smile. "Say it again."

"I love you," I whisper shyly, biting my lip. "And it fucking terrifies me."

He pulls me closer to him and wraps his legs around mine. "Don't be scared. I will never leave you. You have me. Always."

He grabs my face and pulls my lips to his, mashing them together in a passionate kiss that causes the hunger to pick up again. It's deep and loving and our wet tongues hold onto each other like we never want to let go—and I don't.

* * *

Peeta is planting soft kisses along my collarbone the next morning when there's a knock on the door. My hands stop running through his hair and I look away from Peeta's eyes to the door. Peeta pulls away slightly and turns.

"Come in," he calls forcefully.

The door opens slowly and Finnick emerges from the hallway. He closes the door behind him at looks at us with angry eyes.

"Kitty Kat, you need to go to Gale."

"What?" Peeta and I exclaim together.

"I thought you supported our relationship," Peeta says, his voice sad.

Finnick nods. "I do. Absolutely. But you need to go to Gale. He wants to move out."

Instantly, I begin to climb out of bed. Peeta opens his mouth to protest but I silence him with a kiss. "He's not going to move out. I won't let him. If anyone is moving out, it will be me."

"No, you're not moving out," Peeta growls. "I want you with me."

I kiss him again, trying to give him all the emotions I have. "I love _you_. So relax. I'll be right back."

I slip out of bed and pull on a pair of sweats over Peeta's boxer briefs. Finnick opens the door for me and I walk out and skip down the stairs. Gale is not going to leave.

I barge into Gale's room without knocking. He's standing at his dresser with a pile of his shirts in each of his hands. His face is just as broken as Peeta's—a black eye, a large scratch on his cheek and fat lip.

"You're not moving out." I say sternly.

"Katniss…"

"NO. I mean it. If anyone moves out, it will be me." I smack the shirts he's holding out of his hands.

"No, you're not moving out."

"Fine, then we are in agreement. No one is moving out."

"Katniss…" he starts again, but I shake my head.

"I know that I hurt you because of Peeta, but—"

"Katniss, stop." I pause, my eyes widening at him. "It's not your fault. I mean, fuck, I should have known you would fall for him." He sits on the edge of his bed, his head hanging.

"What?" I ask, immensely confused.

"You two are perfect for each other." He takes a deep breath, his shoulders raising and dropping. "Peeta was right in everything he said yesterday. You guys have so much in common; you've had so much pain and you guys can be there for each other. And I treated you like shit—and I am a prick. I've never been good enough for you—but he is."

"Gale…"

"No. It's true." He stands up, running his hands through his chocolate hair. "But I don't know if I can watch you guys be in love." He goes to pick up his shirts and I smack his hands again.

"You can't leave. You're my best friend. I need you here. Don't leave me. Don't abandon me." Tears prick uncontrollably at the back of my eyes and I feel my lip quiver. I can't have another person I love leave me.

"Hey, hey." Gale steps forward and places a hand on my bicep. "Shit, Kat, I don't know why you're about to cry—but I'm not going to leave you. We will always be friends. Best friends."

"Just please don't leave right now. Just stay here for a bit. And we'll try not to kiss around you or even touch around you if it's easier."

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not going to hold you back from happiness. I'll stay for a week and see how I feel. And if I can't do it, I'll leave."

"NO! If you can't do it—I'll leave."

"Katniss, it's not you I'm mad at—not really. It's Peeta. He's my brother, and he betrayed me. He snuck around with you behind my back."

I pause. Shit. I was not expecting that. He lets his hand fall from my arm and nods his head toward the door.

"Get back to him. People should be with the people they love."

His eyes are sad when I turn away from him, running out of his room and back to Peeta's. He's sitting on his bed, running his hands through his hair. I look at the clock and see that it's barely 7:00 a.m. Jesus, why did everyone wake up so early? "Let's go back to bed." I walk over to Peeta and push him flat on the mattress until his head hits the pillows, and then crawl back in beside him. I throw the covers over both of our heads so we are blocked from the outside world.

"Don't you have work?" Peeta whispers, as his fingers move up and down my arm.

I shake my head. "No. Caesar told me to have a reading day today. He must have noticed how fucked up I was yesterday at work and told me right before I left."

Peeta's eyes darken. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you Katniss. I didn't mean to—"

I put my finger on his lips, avoiding his scratch. "No apologies. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that messed up. I just stood there while you two beat the crap out of each other." I lift my hand to touch his swollen eye. It's not as bad as it was yesterday—I mean, he can actually open it—but it still looks like ass. "Does it hurt, sweetie?"

He grins, his eyebrows raised. "Sweetie?"

I glare at him. "I can call you assface if you like that more."

He barks out a laugh, shaking his head. "No, sweetie's fine. I was just surprised—that's all."

"So does it hurt?" I ask again, pushing slightly on the darkened skin; it's no longer pink, but turning purple. He hisses and nods his head. A smile creeps up my face. "Let me make it better." I lean into him, inhaling his delicious scent of dill and something so very Peeta, and kiss his cheekbone. His eyes flutter closed, and I start to kiss him all over his face, giving extra attention to his injuries—especially his eyes and the cut on his lip. I run my tongue up and now the scabbed skin on his bottom lip and he squirms, his hand gripping my waist. I kiss his eyelids repeatedly, loving the way the soft skin flutters.

Finally, I plant one last peck on his open mouth and pull away. He opens his eyes and I see that they are glowing in the darkness.

"God, I love you." He glides his left hand along the skin of my neck and I shiver, both because of his words and his touch. He lifts his head off the pillow and leans his face over mine; he presses our foreheads together, then a small smile lights up his face—his cute dimple exposed. "I've never been in love before."

My heart clenches and I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes for the second time today. Jeez, when did become such a crying sap? And how did I get so lucky with Peeta? Even though I've been in love before, this time it just feels more special. Like it was meant to be. He's my other half, and I can't believe I found him. He deserves someone better than me.

"I could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve you," I mumble, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He smiles at me, his eyes bright and open. He leans in and whispers into my ear.

"But my hundred lifetimes would be empty without you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Amazing response for the last chapter—Jesus! Thank you for all the love. And I understand that some of you are pissed about Gale staying in the house and want him to leave, but where's the drama in that! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I know you are going to be pissed about how it ends, and I'm sorry! But not really. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harder, harder, harder, harder, oh fuck me!"

I sit up in bed the next morning, startled awake by girlish moans of pleasure. And they aren't coming from me.

"Katniss, I'm not doing anything, how can I go harder?" Peeta sleepily groans into his pillow; I smack him with my mine. He turn his face and looks up at me, utterly confused while I glare down at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't sound like that." I lie back down, turning on my side towards the sexiest man I've ever seen. The girl continues her sounds, each one higher pitched than the previous. Peeta rubs his eyes groggily.

"Well, I wouldn't know, considering we haven't made love yet. And I never heard you with Gale."

I lean in and kiss him on his perfect jaw. "Peeta, I love you, but if you ever mention me having sex with Gale again, I'll punch you." He laughs and pulls my lips to his to give me his patented, sloppy morning kiss.

"Okay, I got it." He grins at me after he pulls away. "But speaking of sex, I think we should go away for our first time." His arms reach out and pull me closer to him until our noses are touching. "If you're ready, I want to be with you entirely." He plants a soft peck on my lips. "But only if you're ready. I'll wait a thousand years for you—I'm in no hurry."

I grin at him. "You might not be in a hurry, but I am," I joke, though it's true. "I don't think I've ever wanted someone so badly; you have no idea how difficult it's been not to jump you."

His hand slips from my hip to my backside and he gives it a squeeze. "I'm pretty sure I have some idea." He smiles at me, his blue eyes open and bright. "There's a small B&B about an hour from here, and I've heard great things about it. And if you want to, we could spend the weekend there—leave after you get home from work tonight. Or, we could do it next weekend. Or the weekend after. Whatever you want."

"Tonight." I respond immediately. "Let's go tonight."

His face lights up and he grabs the back of my neck and kisses me, long and deep; his tongue wraps around mine deliciously and I weave my hands into his soft hair.

Unfortunately, the door is thrown open and we part.

"Jesus, I'm always interrupting you guys, aren't I?" Finnick smiles at the two of us, while he stands in his boxers in the doorway.

I pick up my pillow off of Peeta and throw it at him. "Yeah! You are! Now get the fuck out!"

He just smirks at me. "Well considering you're so grumpy, I'm guessing you still haven't been properly satisfied. I could take over, if Peeta's not doing his job." He wiggles his eyebrows and bites his lip. "I bet you like it dirty. Hard and deep. Am I right?"

I glare at him. "Shut up. And you'll never know how I like it, because A., I would never sleep with you, and B., considering the moans I just heard, you lost our little fake bet."

He grins. "Yeah, I lost it! And it was worth it! She was good. A little too vocal, but tight; it was like fucking a straw. It was awesome."

"Yeah, we can see how much you enjoyed it," Peeta snipes, pointing to Finn's boxers, which are starting to tent at the memory. "Might want to hide little junior there."

Finn glares at the two of us, he gives us the bird, then leaves, shutting the door behind him. I turn to Peeta, a chuckle escaping my mouth. "I love it when you get all snarky with him. It's hilarious."

He pulls me back down to him so I fall on his chest. "Well this weekend, we'll be able to spend every second together—without interruptions like that one."

I run my hand over his still healing face. "I can't wait."

* * *

After a busy day of work, catching up on some paperwork from my reading day, I drive home to pack for mine and Peeta's little getaway. I'm stoked, to say the least. A whole weekend together, just the two of us; no Gale, no Finn, just us. And a bed. I'm really excited about the bed part. From everything that Peeta and I have done so far, I just know it's going to be amazing when we finally seal the deal.

I pull into my normal spot in front of our house and find Peeta packing his car. I quickly dart out and make my way to him. He turns toward me and instantly pulls me into his arms as soon as I reach him. He presses a hard kiss on my lips, cradling my head with his left hand.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asks once he pulls away.

I roll my eyes. "Honestly, I think you tell me that too much."

"You can't tell the truth too much." He leans downs and presses another kiss on my neck. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Almost. I've just got to finish packing a bit." I give him one more caste kiss before leaving him behind and walking into the house to stuff last minute items into my bag. However, as I open Peeta's door, I find Finn sitting on the bed, rummaging through my duffle.

"What the hell, Finn?" I walk over to him and snatch it out of his hands.

"I was just checking what you have for lingerie. And all you put in here was white granny panties." He holds up a pair of my underwear while he smirks at me. I grab it out of his hand, glaring at him.

"I don't need to impress him. We're already dating and he's seen me in my underwear before."

He rolls his eyes. "Kitty Kat, come on! It's your first time together! So I bought these for you." He picks up a Victoria's Secret bag from the floor and sets in on the bed next to my bag.

"Finn, you need to stop buying shit for me. It's getting seriously weird."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm not just doing it for you; I'm doing it for my brother, too. He deserves to be happy, and you make him happy. And I'm sure you will make him even happier when he sees you in what I bought." I glare at him, but reach across the bed to grab the bag anyway; he swipes it away and shoves it in my duffle. "Let it be a surprise when you put it on tonight."

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Ah, you love me." He stands up off the bed, then leans down and gives me a light kiss on my cheek. Unexpectedly, he grabs my neck and pulls me closer to him so he can whisper in my ear. "I'm not telling you what to do, but you should open up to him about…" he trails off. "He wants you to trust him, and though he'd never say it you, he's been desperately waiting for you to tell him about that night."

He pulls away and plants another kiss on my cheek, ignoring the shocked expression on my face. "It will show him you love him a lot more than sex ever could." He moves away from me and exits the bedroom. "Have a good weekend!" he calls over his shoulder.

I quickly gather my toiletries, an extra pair of socks, and a robe and shove them in my bag, mulling over Finnick's words. I know I should tell Peeta about the fire, but I just, it's hard. I've never told a soul. Not even my aunt or the child advocate that moved me away from my mother. Only I know what happened.

Like a zombie, I change out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable: jeans and a t-green shirt. I quickly re-braid my hair and throw my bag over my shoulder. The stairs creek loudly as I make my way to the car. But of course, because my life is a soap opera, Gale stands in front of the exit.

"I'm not trying to ruin your getaway, I just wanted to say goodbye, and I hope you have fun." He gives me a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks, Gale."

"Tell Peeta the same thing."

I tilt my head. "Why don't you tell him?"

He runs his hand through his hair, his face angry and exasperated, and walks past me. "I don't want to talk to him."

I reach out for his arm, stilling him. "Don't blame Peeta. He didn't betray you anymore than I did. Be angry with me. Or with both of us. But not just him."

Gale shakes off my grip. "You can't tell me what to feel, Katniss. Now go be with him."

It's not until I hear his bedroom door slam that I open the front door and escape. Peeta is leaning against the side of his Toyota, waiting patiently for me. I throw him my bag and he catches it gracefully, then fixes me with one of his knee-weakening smiles.

Grinning like fools, we pile into his car and quickly head out of Denver. Peeta grabs my hand as we exit off the interstate and onto an empty highway.

Then I remember something. "Hey, Peeta, you never told me what you and Prim talked about on the phone."

He looks over to me briefly before turning his head back to the road. "She just told me to take care of you. She said that you aren't used to being cared for and you need someone do it—for the first time in your life."

My heart bumps in my chest. Prim's always making sure I'm being taken care of. She thinks I put too much pressure on myself to take care of everyone else. "What did you tell her?"

He lifts his hand from the wheel momentarily and runs it through his hair. "I told her that I was in love with you and I wanted to take care if you, if you would allow me to."

"It's hard me to do that."

"Katniss, I'm not saying—"

"But I want to let you in. I do." I turn on my side and reach over to rub my hand back and forth across his firm chest. "And I want you to take care of me. It's just hard."

"I understand. Trust takes time. I'm not forcing you into anything. I just…love you. And if you love me too, then that's all I need right now."

I twiddle the end of my braid in my fingers, then take a deep breath. "It was a Tuesday. My mother had left us alone, again, to meet up with her coke dealer. I was used to it, but it sucked watching her leave every Tuesday without even saying goodbye to Prim. I mean, she was only six. She barely understood that her dad was dead, let alone why her mother kept on abandoning her to spend time with strange men."

I shake my head, tears welling behind my eyes. "I had just tucked Prim in, when I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. I crept out of the room I shared with her, and made my way into the rundown kitchen. I mean, you should have seen the shithole we lived in—it was the size of a shack and every inch of it was rotting. Anyway, I saw my mom standing in the kitchen, yelling with some grungy looking guy. And he kept on shouting about money and payment and then he saw me out of the corner of his eye and he shut up. This disgusting grin took over his face, exposing his yellow teeth, and then he stuck out his finger and pointed at me and said: 'if you let me have one night with her, I'll wipe all your debts.'"

Suddenly, Peeta swerves the car over to the side of the road; I clutch onto the dashboard, startled by the abrupt movement. He jams the car into park and turns to me, his eyes wide in shock. I take a gulp and continue my story.

"My mom didn't even fight for me. She just nodded her coked-out head and turned to the stove and started to make mac and cheese—the only thing she did make. The man walked towards me but I ran away from him and hid in the bathroom. He banged on the door over and over yelling at me and my mother and then he just stopped. I heard him run away from the door, but I just continued to sit in the bathroom, trying to forget what just happened. Until I felt the heat.

"I ran out of the bathroom and right into the living room, and I saw the kitchen in flames. Our mom was gone. She just left us to fend for ourselves. I ran to Prim and pulled her out of bed, and started to carry her out. But I was too weak. I hadn't eaten in days—I had been giving all my food to Prim. So I set her down and I told her to run out of the house. And she did. I grabbed the hunting coat my father had always worn and then I ran after her, but the flames had spread to the door—Prim must had barely made it. I ran through them anyway.

"There wasn't another way. None of our windows opened and we only had one door. I held my Dad's coat in front of me and sprinted as fast as I could. I had to get to Prim. I couldn't leave her alone. The last thing I really remember was the pain." I gulp again. "It hurt so bad, Peeta. I screamed and screamed as I ran through the open the door, and then it was darkness. I woke up a week later in the hospital with third degree burns on my back. They told my aunt Effie that I was lucky I was only burned on my back, and not my entire being. But my back was enough to scar me for the rest of my life. And my mother didn't even care.

"When we went to court, and my aunt Effie got custody, she was still coked out. She didn't even look at us. She just sat there."

I finish my story and finally look at Peeta. He looks utterly heartbroken, and I see the tears about to spill out of his bright blue eyes. He unbuckles himself and leans over to wipe the tears I didn't know I had from my cheeks. He clutches my face in his hands and presses his forehead against mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispers over and over.

* * *

We get to The Valley Song Bed & Breakfast a little over an hour after my confession. Peeta tried to kiss away my pain for what felt like years, but I told him I was eager to get to the B&B and he reluctantly started driving again, holding my hand the entire time and planting sporadic kisses on my fingers.

Peeta carries in our bags and we are checked in by a polite girl named Rue. She talks to us about random activities they are going to be offering this weekend, and hands us a pamphlet, but I don't pay attention. I just stare at Peeta's sexy form while he chats with the pleasant girl and can't even imagine doing anything else but spending the weekend in bed with him.

Rue leads us to our room and bids us a goodbye, handing Peeta two golden keys. Peeta smiles at me and opens the door, revealing our home for the next few days. It's a beautiful room, decorated with fancy throw pillows and flowered wallpaper. It looks straight out of 19th century England. But it's the bed I focus on; it's huge with indigo satin sheets and at least ten pillows, and a canopy surrounding it. It's extremely girly, but I like it.

Peeta sets our bags down in the closet on the left side of the room and turns to me. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We can just watch TV, order some room service and sleep."

I walk towards him and place my hands on his shoulders. "I'm positive. We've waited long enough. I want you and I love you." I plant a wet kiss on his jaw. "But first, I'm going to take a shower. You took one this morning, but I didn't." I grab my bag out of the closet and head into the small bathroom.

I quickly strip and shower, trying to rub all the dirt and tears from my body. When I exit, I dry myself and finally pull out the elusive Victoria's Secret shopping bag, biting on my lip. The first thing I see is red; it's a matching lacy bra and thong, with a sheer robe in the same crimson tone. I set that on the counter and look at the next garment. This time, I find a light blue bra and matching boy shorts. And then the final pieces is a white lace teddy—completely see-through—that one makes me embarrassed just looking at it. After I empty the sack, I find a small note at the bottom.

_Peeta likes it when you grab his ass. Have fun tonight. ;)_

Oh, Finn. I'm gonna kill you. I decide on the red underwear set and quickly slip it on, afraid to look in the mirror to see what it looks like. I put the other underwear back in my bag, run my fingers through my wet hair, and then open the door.

Peeta is sitting on the bed, his back turned to me and I lean against the threshold, watching him. He's wearing only his boxers and is chatting on the phone to someone; from the sounds of it, he's ordering food. He hangs up the rotary phone, stands up from the bed and turns around. When his eyes see me, he stops mid-step, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Good?" I ask, waving my hand, indicating my outfit.

"Oh yeah." He gulps loudly and runs his hands through his blonde locks. "You look so sexy." I give him a small smile and he walks towards me. He wraps his hand around the base of my neck and gently pulls his lips to mine.

Then he whispers against my lips, "I can't wait to be inside you."


	20. Chapter 20

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks again for your support! And if you guys have any hopes for Peeta and Katniss in later chapters, let me know! I love hearing your ideas! Well, I won't put off the inevitable. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What about the food you just ordered? Won't it be kind of a buzzkill when they knock on the door?" I ask as the air vanishes from my lungs, running my hands up and down his toned arms.

He shakes his head. "I told them to bring the food in two hours."

I tilt my head at him. "Two? Wow, you have some impressive stamina."

He grins. "Oh, you have no idea."

I wrap my fingers around his bicep and pull him closer, a surge of confidence overtaking me. "Then show me."

Instantly, he responds, and brings his lips down to mine in a furious passion. I wrap my arms around my neck, and jump on him, winding my legs around his hips. His hands grab my ass feverishly and he runs us to the bed, tossing aside the canopy and throwing us down on the silky sheets.

His tongue wrestles with mine; it glides along every inch of my mouth—my teeth, my gums, my lips, the roof. My nails dig into the fabric of his boxers, and I feel his muscled backside quiver. Peeta suddenly halts his kiss and pulls away from me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He leans down and begins to kiss up my torso while his hands remove my sheer robe. "I felt something for you the second I saw you," he mumbles against my stomach; my back arches in response of his kisses and his words. He kisses my cleavage. "Your eyes drew me in, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you. But I never thought you'd fall for me. I still don't believe it."

I pant. "Believe it."

His hands run up my arms, across my clavicles and down to my breasts. He looks at me, so loving, his eyes bright in the darkened room. "I love you." He gives my chest a small squeeze, then unhooks the clasp in the front.

I turn away from his gaze, suppressing the desire to cover myself up. He tugs the garment off my body and I see his arm fling out and toss it off the bed. I feel his lips kiss at my scar and I move my eyes back to him. He licks my scar entirely, while I shutter, and trails his tongue up to my left breast; he licks at the tip, and then closes his mouth around it and sucks. I feel pleasure shoot straight to my groin and my mouth falls open, a loud groan escaping my throat. Peeta continues his attention on my left breast for several minutes while I trash around on the bed, and then switches to the other side and repeats.

I run my fingers through his hair and over his shoulders, arching against his mouth. But soon it becomes too much to handle, and I grab his face and bring it back to mine. I kiss him hungrily, nipping at his lips and tongue. Peeta's hands move down my stomach and land on my lacy underwear; he groans against my mouth before pulling away and looking down at me.

"Jesus, Katniss, where did you get these? They are so damn sexy." His hands run along the skimpy fabric, causing shivers to envelop my body.

"I don't want to ruin the mood by telling you that," I mumble, lifting my hand to run it down his firm chest.

He tilts his head to the side, grinning with his one dimple exposed. "Okay, now you _have_ to tell me."

A soft chuckle escapes from my mouth. "Finn. He bought them for me after seeing that I had planned on bringing my normal, white, boring underwear."

Unexpectedly, his grin gets wider. "God, that guy wants me to get laid." He shakes his head, chuckling. "Well I don't really care how you got them, as long as you keep them." His eyes darken suddenly, and he starts to peel them down my thighs, down my calves and off; I bend my knees to assist him. He runs his hands up legs slowly. "God, you're beautiful. Every time I see you, my breath hitches and my heart beats faster."

My fingers grip the band of his boxers. "Get rid of these now."

He grins down at me and urgently removes his underwear and throws them behind him. I'm pretty sure I stare, but I can't help it. It's the first time I've actually _seen_ him and the sight causes wetness to pool within me. He's impressive. Long and wide and…deliciously hard; I feel my teeth sink into my bottom lip.

Peeta's voice breaks me out of my reverie. "Katniss, my face is up here." I look away from his length and up to his face; he's chuckling at me.

"Just make love to me already," I moan, and pull him down to me again. He situates himself between my thighs and I feel him poke at my throbbing entrance. He leans down and captures my lips, kissing me soft and slow and deep, and I return it eagerly. I feel like I'm about to explode with all the feelings within me; I'm excited, nervous, terrified, eager, horny, loved, content. And I love it. I love him.

He pulls away from my lips and presses his forehead against mine. He wraps one hand around the back of my neck, and one hand gripes my hip tightly, and then slowly, he pushes himself into me. He stretches me deliciously and I find myself moaning embarrassingly loud, my hands clawing into his firm shoulders. He pushes until he's buried in me completely.

"Oh god, Katniss, you feel so right. You feel like home." We stay frozen, melded together, just reveling in the feeling and kissing each other for several minutes; and then he starts to move.

My skin immediately flushes as he sets a rhythm, filling me up hard and deep and dragging out slow; Peeta's lips interlock clumsily with mine. I try to meet his thrusts, but the possessive look on his face forces me to let him take control, and I just arch my back and moan in response. I kiss up and down his neck, licking and sucking on his delicious skin while his hands roam all over my body; massaging my breasts with his palms, running his fingers along my ribs and caressing the scar on my side.

Sweat beads on his rippling skin and I lick it away, eager to taste every part of him. Being intimately bound with him for the first time is better than I could ever imagine. And I know one of the reasons is because I told him my story. He knows everything about me now, no secrets, and it's amazingly refreshing. I know that there's nothing I can reveal that will make him run for the hills, because I have nothing left to reveal.

I move away from his shoulder and begin to kiss the fading injuries on his face, each one proof that he loves me. That he fought for me. I kiss his greenish eye, sucking on skin at the corner. I lick the scratch on his forehead, running my tongue along it back and forth. And then I go to his lips. I nibble on his bottom lip, tasting the small scratch that's almost disappeared, tonguing it. He groans at my ministrations, his blue eyes staring and bleeding into mine.

Peeta's hand begins to stroke my bundle of nerves and I immediately approach the edge of what is going to be a powerful orgasm. He picks up his pace, deep and hard and rolls his hips rhythmically, just how I like it. Just like Finn predicted.

"I love you, Katniss. And being inside you is inconceivably good. But now, please come with me. I need to finish with you."

Peeta rubs me harder and I kiss him deeply, pulling at his soft curls. Then I climax overwhelmingly, clenching around his rigid length as he pumps into me. We moan each other's names as Peeta finishes too, thrusting into me one last time and twitching as he fills my core. He collapsed on me, and I wrap my jello-like arms and legs around his body, clutching to him.

"I think I'm even more in love with you than I was before," Peeta whispers after several minutes of grinning and panting.

I let out a breathy laugh. "Agreed."

* * *

"Why do you get to be dressed, while I have to stay naked?"

Peeta rolls the food cart to me, while I lie wrapped up in the satin sheets. He watches me with piercing sapphire eyes. "Because my area is a mess, guys know that, but yours, well, there's nothing more enticingly beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "That is the worst logic ever—and completely false."

He removes the silver tray from the cart and walks over to the other side of the bed. He slips himself under the sheets, and then sets the tray between us, smirking at me.

"It may be, but looks who's naked and who's not." I throw one of the small pillows at him, but he just dodges it and chuckles at me before lifting the lid on the food. "It's four cheese ravioli. They didn't have a huge selection, but this sounded good."

He picks up a small fork, jabs it into one of the ravioli and brings it to me. I wrap my mouth around the fork and chew the pasta slowly; I close my eyes and a small moan escapes from the back of my throat accidently. It's delicious.

"Katniss, you can't make sounds like that while we're eating." I open my eyes again and find Peeta staring at me hungrily.

"I won't if you get naked." I give him a grin, and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Fine. I'm not going to deny my girlfriend. If she wants to see what I'm packing, I will oblige." He begins to shimmy underneath the sheets, and after a few seconds, he reaches under them and pulls out his removed boxers. "Happy?" He tosses them off the bed.

I lean over our food, and touch the V of his hips. "This is one of my favorite parts of your body." I run my hands along the defined muscles several times, watching them flex with each touch, before pulling away. I move back on my side of the food and look up to his face.

He reaches over the food, and pulls down the sheet to the end of my ribcage, exposing my breasts. "This is my favorite part of your body." His fingers move up my ribcage until the land at the burned tissue under my left breast. He caresses the skin there, his touch soft despite his calloused hands, and I feel my entire body hum because of it. When he's finished, he pulls the sheet back up, then smiles at me.

"I love you," I exhale, staring into his eyes.

"I love you."

I pick up the fork this time, and feed him one of the raviolis. We pass the utensil back and forth, feeding each other, until the entire dish is gone. I set the tray back on the cart, then scoot closer to him, letting the sheets fall to my waist, until his face is a few inches from mine. I place my hand on his firm chest and run it along the smooth skin.

"I love touching you. You're skin is so soft and firm, and I just want to eat you alive." I grin up at him and his eyebrows rise in surprise momentarily.

"Well, Everdeen, the eating alive feeling is completely mutual." He kisses my lips briefly. "I love you, and your skin, and everything you are."

"Peeta, how do you come up with that shit? No one in the world can just come up with those phrases—except you."

He leans in again and licks his tongue along my bottom lip. "Because they don't have you for inspiration."

"Again, with the lines!" I laugh at him. "You are just so…uniquely you. I love it. I love you."

He lifts his right hands and cups my cheek, his face suddenly serious. "I want this, you and me, more than anything. And it hurts me to know what happened to the woman I love; so much pain to someone so undeserving of it." He presses his forehead to mine.

My pulse races at his words. "I could say the same for you."

He gives me a shy smile. "Then I guess we were made for each other."

I move in closer to him until every inch of our bodies are touching; I wrap my arm around his neck, tilting my head, about to go for in the kill. "My boyfriend is the perfect cornball." And then I kiss him, intertwining my fingers with his soft curls. His hand wraps around the base of my neck and he kisses me back eagerly.

"Again, sweetie?" I murmur against his lips, using the term of endearment he questioned days earlier.

"Always, sweetie."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy their first time last chapter! And I hope you like this chapter as well—there is a new plot change! Thanks for all your support—you make me continue writing. Enjoy!**

"Ow, shit, Peeta. That hurts."

"I'm sorry, Katniss. You hair is just so tangled after last night."

I turn around to face Peeta in the shower as his hands work through my hair, trying to untangle the mess created when I wore it wet and down while we made love last night. He looks at me with an embarrassed half-smile, and I can't myself from standing on my tiptoes and planting a small kiss on his Adam's apple. As Peeta's fingers continue to massage my scalp, I reach over to the ledge and squirt some of the body wash provided by the B&B into my palm. I rub my hands together, producing a lather, and begin to rub them up and down Peeta's beautifully muscled torso. I let my fingers soap his muscles, paying extra attention to v of his hips and his strong chest.

After a while, I flit my eyes away from Peeta's stomach and back to his ocean-blue eyes. He's smiling down at me, and I feel my heart beat faster in my chest because of it.

"Step back. I've got to rinse your hair," he commands, his voice deep and husky. I nod and do what he says until I feel the hot water touch my scalp. I close my eyes and let Peeta's fingers remove all the shampoo from my brown hair. When he's done, he pulls me away from the water and instantly presses his lips to mine—not even waiting until I open my eyes. I kiss him back greedily, wrapping my arms around his back and holding him close to me.

All too soon, Peeta pulls away. "Let's get out of here. I feel like watching a movie in bed. Or doing something else in bed." He wiggles his eyebrows and a breathy chuckle escapes my throat.

Quickly, we finish washing, exit the shower and dry ourselves off. I change into the robe I brought, and Peeta slips on a pair of deliciously tight blue boxer briefs. We leave the bathroom, unable to keep our hands to ourselves, giggling and tickling each other. Together, we flop down on the bed and instantly pull the covers up around us. It's quite chilly in the room, but we haven't turned up the heat—we've just been using each other to keep warm. Peeta slips his arm under my shoulders and pulls me closer to him as he turns on the TV.

I let my left hand linger on his torso as I watch the TV, touching him in a soothing manner, and he exhales—sounding content. And so am I. I don't think I've ever felt so content in my entire life. Waking up next to him after last night, was amazing. He looked at me so lovingly, and I couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to break my face in half. The man is so unbelievably gorgeous, kind, funny—and he loves me. I've never felt this lucky.

Suddenly, the hunger overwhelms me again and I crawl on top of Peeta, straddling his lap. His eyes immediately move away from the TV and lock with mine, changing from light blue to sapphire. He places his hands on my thighs, slipping them under the silky fabric.

"What round is this?" I ask, trailing my fingers along his collarbone.

His face breaks out in a large grin. "Four. Round one and two last night. And round three was when you woke me up in the middle of the night." He removes one hand from my thigh and deftly unties my robe with one hand. "I really enjoyed the one in the middle of the night. You can wake me up anytime for that."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I knew you'd like that. I read about it in Cosmo once when I was waiting in a dentist's office."

"Yeah. I didn't even know your tongue could do that." He places his hand on my bare stomach and moves them up and until he's palming my breasts.

My back arches as his thumbs begin to rub my nipples and I move my hands away from his chest and slip my robe off all the way. Then I grin down at him. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

I sit up off his lap momentarily to wrench off his underwear and throw them off the bed. I move back up his body, and grab his length and begin to stroke it up and down. I watch as his stomach quivers and feel him swell in my hand; then, I position myself over him. Peeta sits up, scooches us back until he is leaning against the headboard. He tightens his grip on my hips and slowly pushes me down on him. I moan, loving the felling of him inside me and move my hips, sliding him in and out of me.

I'm about to move again, when the ringing of a phone stops me. Peeta pulls my head down to his and whispers against my lips. "Just ignore it. It feels too good to stop." I move on top of him again, eliciting a moan from both of us, but then I realize the ringtone is Prim's. She knows I'm having this weekend, and I told her to call only if it was an emergency.

I move off Peeta reluctantly, slipping him out of me and lean over to the nightstand. I answer my cell phone.

"Prim? What's up?" I ask, worry overwhelming me. I watch as Peeta places a pillow over his lap, groaning slightly.

"I'm moving to Denver," she says simply, her voice out of breath.

"You're what?!" I practically scream, startling Peeta. I put the phone on speaker and fall back on the bed, too shocked to hold the phone to my ear. Peeta curls up next to me and begins to rub circles on my stomach.

"I got a job. I was hoping to crash with you for a week or so until I get my own place."

"What about school? I thought you were going to go back next semester."

"Obviously not anymore," she pipes back, attitude seeping into her tone. "Look, I already called Gale and told him that I was on my way, so you don't have to cut your weekend short with Peeta. He said he would pick me up from the airport—I arrive tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m."

I shake my head. "No. you're my sister—I'll pick you up."

"We'll pick you up," Peeta chimes in. I look over at him to find him smiling at me.

"Peeta?" Prim asks, her voice a little shocked.

"Hello, Prim. Katniss and I will be there at Denver International Airport tomorrow to pick you up. We'll meet you at baggage claim."

"Thanks, Peeta. You're pretty awesome."

"Agreed," I say, giving him a small kiss. "Well, Prim, we'll see you tomorrow, I guess. And we'll figure out where you will stay. Maybe we'll make Gale sleep with Finn or something."

She laughs. "The couch is fine. I love you Kat, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Peeta!"

"Bye!" We both into the phone, and then hang up.

I turn to Peeta, crawling back on top of his body. "So, that kind of puts a damper on our weekend."

He shakes his head, putting his hands back on my hips; where they belong. "Not at all. We'll just wake up early tomorrow morning and drive to the airport. We'll only be cutting our vacation short by a couple hours."

"Well, Big Boy, looks like you've got it all planned out." I grind my hips on his lap. "Now, what should we do for the next few hours?"

He grins up at me, and pulls my face to his.

* * *

"I didn't want to leave our room this weekend. I just wanted to satisfy you over and over again," I half whine as Peeta pulls me down the hall, away from our bedroom.

"Sweetie, you've satisfied me a lot. And I've enjoyed every second of it. But I want to go on this walk around the land. It sounds beautiful. And romantic." He intertwines our fingers and leans down to plant a small kiss on my forehead. "Then we will get back to the bedroom."

We make our way out of the B&B, giving Rue a small wave, and follow the signs until we find ourselves on a dirt path, trailing our way around the large property of The Valley Song Bed and Breakfast. Peeta was actually right—with the leaves changing and falling, it's absolutely gorgeous. I lean in closer to my boyfriend, and he lets go of my hand and wraps it around my shoulders, holding me to him. I slip my hand into his back pocket and sigh—loving my life. My sister is moving to Denver, I have an amazing boyfriend, a caring pervert for a friend and best friend who's trying his hardest not to hate my guts. It's the dream.

"I think we need to talk about Gale."

Peeta's voice startles me out of my reverie and I look up to find him staring down at me with sad eyes.

"What about him?" I ask, moving my hand from his pocket to his back, slipping it under the many layers until it lands on warm skin. I can't stand having clothes between us.

"I hate him," he says simply, his eyes no longer sad, but angry.

I tilt my head at him. "That's a lie."

"Okay, I don't hate him, but I really don't like him right now. He's being super nice to you and I'm afraid it's just a ploy to get you back."

I shake my head. "No. He knows that I'm in love with you. I told you what he said to me when I went down there to stop him from moving."

Peeta halts, and turns toward me. "Why _did_ you stop him?"

"I've been ignored and abandoned my whole life, Peeta. I didn't want another person close to me to leave me alone." I bite my lip and look away from him, suddenly aware that I revealed a lot personal garbage I didn't really plan to.

He moves my chin to look at him; he gazes down at me, his blue eyes sad and misty. He lifts his other hand from his hip and places both of them on the sides of my neck. "I get it, Katniss. I understand now. I just wanted to know why."

"I don't have feelings for him anymore, if that is what you were worried about. As terrible as that sounds, considering we were together for seven years—but it's true. You have me. All of me." He leans down and presses his forehead to mine. A half-smile forms on my mouth. "Or at least you would have all of me if we were back in our room."

He lets out a surprised chuckle. "God, you're horny all the time!" He pulls away from me, a smile on his face and wraps his arm back around my shoulder before we continue to walk again.

"So did you like growing up here, after you moved from Phoenix?" I ask him as I resume rubbing his bare back.

I see him nod his head out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, actually I did. I love the winters with snow—I can't wait for you to experience them. It could snow any day now. And I made some good friends. I love it here, in Denver. I don't think I'll ever leave." He turns his head to me and I repeat the action. "Unless you wanted to."

I feel my breath hitch. "What do you mean?"

A small smile forms on his face. "Right now, when I look to my future, all I see is you. I would go anywhere if it meant I was with you."

I remove my hand from his back and grab his before turning around and marching in direction from which we came.

"What are you doing?" he asks, trailing behind me as I continue to pull him.

"You can't say shit like that and not expect me to hump you until I pass out. And unless you want to take me up against a tree, which I totally wouldn't be against, we're going back to the room."

Suddenly, Peeta lifts me up, throwing me over shoulder, gives me a spank on my ass, and takes off in a run, back towards the B&B.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! Thanks again for all of your support! I really hope you like this chapter. There's a little funny, a nice Galeniss moment and an emotional Peeta confession. And if you want another person to follow on Tumblr, my URL is on my profile! It's mostly Everlark reblogs, not gonna lie, but you can also ask me questions about my current or future stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's too early!" I groan, moving closer to Peeta. He groggily turns off the alarm then wraps his arm around my shoulder, holding me to him.

"You wake up at 7:00 a.m. on weekdays, too." He looks over to me, tucking a stray piece of hair from my braid behind my ear. "Are you ready to see your sister?"

I immediately feel happier and less pissed off. "Yes. I'm actually pretty excited that she will be living with us for a bit; though the house will be cramped."

Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "It'll be fine. I'm excited to meet her."

I press a small kiss to his collarbone. "Me too."

"How old is she, anyway? I know she's younger than you, but what's her exact age?"

"Nineteen. She turns twenty in a two months—her birthday is a few weeks after mine."

"Cool." Peeta sits up, pulling his arm out from under me. "We should pack up and head out." I nod, agreeing with him and slip out from under the sheets.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells when I'm almost to the bathroom, causing me to jump. I turn around and meet his eyes.

"What?" I ask, startled and unsure.

He points his finger to the mattress. "Get back over here. I forgot you were naked, and now that I've seen you, we aren't doing anything until I sex you up."

I feel myself flush and grinning, I run back to him, jumping on the bed. He doesn't have to ask me twice.

* * *

We're obviously a little late arriving to the airport, but Peeta refused to stop until I had finished three times. God, he's sexy. But luckily, Prim's flight was also late leaving Phoenix, so we didn't leave her alone to fend for herself. Peeta leans down and kisses me deeply while we wait at baggage claim. Normally, I'm not a fan of PDA, or at least I never was with Gale, but I find myself unable to _not_ touch Peeta, public or not.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" I ask when he finally pulls away, after biting on my bottom lip one last time.

He grins. "Not today. But I love hearing it come out of your sexy mouth."

I giggle, and hate myself a little for it. "There's something else I want to do with my sexy mouth right now."

Peeta's eyebrows lift in surprise and I pull his mouth back to mine, sucking on his tongue. Peeta breaks away abruptly.

He shakes his head, surprise on his beautiful features. "Damn, Katniss, I'm getting hard in the middle of an airport." His kisses me quickly on my nose. "Let's do this later, when we are alone and in bed. Our bed."

"Our bed?" I ask, surprise in my tone. I haven't really thought of his bed as our bed. I've just thought of it has his room—not mine.

"Yeah, of course. It's our room. Didn't you realize that earlier?"

I shake my head. "Not really. I just thought it was temporary until…well I don't really know."

Peeta's arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Now that I've got you, you aren't going away. Not out of my house. Not out of my room. Not out my sight." His eyes glow down at me, and all I can do is nod—my voice suddenly gone from my throat. He gives me another small kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"KAT!"

Prim's shrill voice breaks me out of Peeta's spell and I turn around in his arms and lock eyes with my sister. She looks just as beautiful as always; her blonde hair slightly curled and her eyes perfectly innocent. Peeta's arms drop away from me, and I run towards her, my arms outstretched. When I reach her, she practically tackles me, wrapping herself around me as hard as I wrap myself around her. She begins to jump up and down in excitement, and I can't help but do it too. No matter how girlish and annoying it is.

After the world's longest hug, we finally pull apart. "I'm glad you're here," I say, placing my hand on her back and moving her towards Peeta, where he stands several feet behind us, smiling. When we reach him, I leave Prim and wrap my arm around his back, my hand slipping under the fabric of his green, cable-knit sweater to his bare skin. "And this is Peeta."

Peeta leans down and draws her into a hug, just like he did when he first met me. "I'm so thrilled to meet you, Prim. Katniss talks about you all the time," he says when he pulls away, his sexy voice filled with excitement.

"Same here, Peeta. Katniss won't shut up about you." She gives me her classic, innocent grin. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm glad." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead before turning back to my sister. "So do you have a lot of bags?"

Prim nods her head. "Yeah, I've got three suitcases and two boxes. I'll point them out when they arrive." We walk a little closer to the baggage claim, and wait as the luggage begins to trickle down the conveyor belt. It takes about ten minutes until we've got all of Prim's luggage on two carts, and together we push them towards the parking structure. Peeta and Prim chat easily, quizzing each other on personality traits and favorite foods, and I listen to them talk. Soon enough, we reach Peeta's Toyota and we cram the plethora of stuff into the backseat and trunk. It's not until we are all buckled in, Prim in the backseat, and Peeta's hand in mine, that Prim asks the hard questions.

"So you guys finally had sex this weekend?"

I choke on my water, mid-sip from the bottle, spitting some of it on myself. I turn around to face Prim, my eyes narrowing. "I don't ever want to talk about sex with you."

"Come on, Kat. Don't be such a prude. You and Gale were together for seven years—you don't think I heard you two once or twice?"

Peeta and I both cringe. "It doesn't matter," I say.

"And you know I've had sex with more than one person." She points at her chest, exasperated.

"You have!?" I practically scream. Peeta lifts our clasped hands to his mouth and kisses my fingers, obviously trying to calm me, but I can't focus on him.

"Yes. Rory, Thresh and Gloss." She crosses her arms over her chest, and her face suddenly shy and turning red. "I thought I told you."

I shake my head. "God, no! I only heard about Rory—and that was barely a year ago." Jesus, my little sister has slept with more dudes than I have. When exactly did she stop wearing footie pajamas and sleeping in my bed every night?

"Well, I'm glad I broke the news when you can't beat me up." She gives me a large smile, and I find myself simmering down a little. "Now, back to you and Peeta."

"Yes, Prim. We made love for the first time this weekend," Peeta chimes in. I turn back around in my seat and deflate into the scratchy fabric. Peeta's thumb runs reassuringly along mine as I gaze out the windshield.

"I'm glad to hear it. You two seem really good for each other."

"We are. I love her more than anything." I turn my face away from the cluttered highway in front of us to Peeta's strong profile. I lean over the center console and kiss his stubbly cheek.

"I love you," I whisper into his ear. Peeta's smile morphs his entire profile, and I pull away grinning too.

"So what is your job?" I ask Prim, curious as to what would make her move away from Phoenix. She loves it there even more than I do.

"I'm going to be an executive assistant for an advertisement agency here! I'm super excited! If I do well, they will promote me and I could end up creating my own ads. It's my dream job, Kat!" Her excitement overwhelms her entire being, and I see her bounce up in down in her seat from the corner of my eye.

"Congrats!" I say, grinning.

"Yes, congratulations! That's amazing," Peeta agrees.

The car fills with quiet chatter, and before I know it, we arrive at the house. Prim gushes about its cuteness as we grab mine and Peeta's bags, leaving hers behind until we find a place for her to stay. Peeta unlocks the door and throws it open, allowing Prim and I to enter first; he gives me a small smack on my ass as I pass him by. We give Prim a quick tour of the house, then the three of us settle in the kitchen as Peeta makes us a brunch of French toast. We're chatting about various sight-seeing spots around Denver, when a voice interrupts us.

"Why, hello," Finn says from behind me and I turn around in my seat at the kitchen table. He moves from his spot, leaning against the cupboard, and swaggers towards us. When he gets to me, he leans down and surprises me by giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"HEY!" Peeta shouts from the griddle. "The cheek is fine, but no kissing her on the lips. Don't make me kill you." He waves his spatula around menacingly, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, he already had to beat up Gale for her," Prim pipes in. Then she sticks out her hand. "I'm Prim, by the way."

Finn shakes her hand, his eyes roaming her body. "Well, aren't you just as gorgeous as your sister. And maybe less uptight. They do say blondes have more fun."

"As much as I love her, I don't think anyone could be as uptight as Katniss."

"Hey!" Peeta shouts again. He abandons his post at the griddle and walks over to me, his hands running down my arms. "She's not uptight. She's perfect." He leans down plants a wet kiss on my neck, causing a shiver to run through my body. Though, I have to say I agree with Finnick and Prim—I'm pretty uptight; unless I'm with Peeta. Then I seem to lose all sense of control.

"Ah, the things a man says after he gets laid. 'You're the tightest I've ever felt," or 'I think I'm in love with you,' or, 'You're perfect.' And the classic, 'I'll pull out next time.' They're all lies."

I let out a loud groan. "Shut up, Finn. The more you talk, the more my vagina sews itself shut."

Peeta lets out a loud laugh, and soon Prim and Finn join in. Peeta turns my chair around and clasps my face in his hands. "God, that is why I love you." He leans in and gives me a wet kiss, and pulls away smiling; he crosses back the kitchen to the stove.

"Speaking of Katniss's vagina, how was it, Peet? Was it a warm haven, milking you until you—ow!" I punch Finn in the arm, stopping him before he finishes that sentence. I give him my meanest glare I can muster and I see him back down slightly.

"You will never know, Finn," Peeta yells from the counter. "And that is your loss."

"It's okay, Finn. Not everyone gets to worship at the Katniss altar. It's a very exclusive club," Gale says nonchalantly, walking out of his room, shirtless. He gives me a smile and then turns to my sister. "Hey Primmy." Prim leaps out of her chair and runs over to Gale, jumping into his open arms.

I sit in my seat, at a loss for words and watch as Peeta visibly tenses, his eyes shooting daggers at Gale. Gale releases Prim and plants a quick kiss on her forehead.

Finnick moves his face closer to mine, distracting me from others. "So Katniss, am I next in line? I mean, after you're done with Peeta—it's only logical to move on to Gale's other brother." Finn smiles at me, and I know he's joking, but it hits a nerve.

I reel back from him, my anger bubbling. "That is enough." His smirk falls, and I stand up from the table, dying to get away from everyone. "I'm going to do some work." I walk over to Prim and kiss her forehead, almost in the exact same spot Gale did. "I'm so glad you're here. Get the boys to move in your stuff."

She gives me a small nod and I exit the room, leaving my drama behind. I quickly run up the stairs and into Peeta's room, our room, throwing myself down on the bed—without any intention of working.

Suddenly, with one sentence—uttered by Finn, no less—I am thrown. How cold-hearted am I? I move from my best friend to his best friend—and I've barely even thought about how selfish that makes me. I've thought about the ridiculously bad timing, and the weirdness that I no longer feel anything for Gale, but I never thought of the kind of person that makes _me_. An unbelievably selfish bitch.

And my need to keep Gale from leaving me is completely selfish too! I'm trying to hold on to him, like a drowning person clutches on to a life preserver. I should let him go. I_ need _to let him go; for my sake, for his sake and for Peeta's sake. It's going to hurt us all in the end.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I see the door creak open, and Peeta slips in before closing and locking the it behind him. He flops himself down on the bed next to me and curls up to my side, resting his hand on the planes of my stomach.

"What's going on your beautiful head, Katniss? You practically sprinted out of the kitchen. You left a flaming tire tracks—like in the cartoons." Peeta's open blue eyes stare at me, trying to coax me into talking, just like his humor.

"I'm selfish," I mumble simply, my body deflating.

"Are you kidding? You aren't selfish—you saved your sister from a burning building for Christ's sake."

"But with Gale—" I start. Peeta's eyebrows furrow and I quickly continue. "He was my best friend and I threw him away like garbage. And though I'm unbelievably happy with you, I realized that maybe I shouldn't be."

"What brought this on? You were perfectly happy in our B&B bubble." His calming circles increase in diameter, trying to soothe me even more.

"Finn said something, and though he was joking, it got me thinking." I throw my hands over my face, covering my eyes. "I've been selfish with Gale."

"Katniss, you aren't completely to blame. Yeah, you started to have feelings for me, and yeah, you started to drift away from him—but he cheated on you. Literally, physically cheated on you before you broke up—which means that he wasn't happy either. You guys were trying to hold to something because you thought it was the right thing to do and because you loved each other. But sometimes, that's not enough." He takes a deep breath. "I understand why you feel selfish, but you shouldn't. And the truth is: Gale's right to blame me. I'm most at fault here."

I pull my hands away, setting them on his muscled forearm, and turn my face to him, shock overwhelming my body. "What are you talking about?"

He lifts his hand from my stomach and runs it through his hair, pain evident in his expression. "I touched you when I shouldn't have. I wanted you when I shouldn't have. I told you how I felt when I shouldn't have. And I didn't care. Talk about selfish. I screwed over my brother, and took away one of the only people he's ever cared about. I've heard every single good thing he's ever said about you, and I've seen the way he looks when he talks about you—he even called me the night he told you he loved you for the first time because he was nervous about saying it. And I talked him into it." He takes a deep breath, his face becoming sadder and sadder with each word. "And I just cut right in on him."

"Peeta, you aren't—"

"No. I'm selfish. And I hate what I did to him." His eyes brighten, suddenly, and he clutches my face. "But I love you. I had to have you and I chose you over him. And though it kills me to know I did that, I don't regret it. I would do it again."

I turn on my side towards him, and urgently press my lips to his, my hands winding into his soft hair.

I would do it again, too.

* * *

"I'm sleeping in Gale's room."

I lift my eyes from my chicken cacciatore and lock them with my beautiful baby sister who sits across from me at the dinner table.

"You're doing what now?" I ask, my voice incredulous and filled with venom. Though I'm not sure exactly why, I don't like it.

"Gale said I could sleep in his bed with him, so I said yes. And it's not like I'm going to bang him—he's your sloppy seconds and he's practically my brother." She must sense my unease because she continues, her face calmer than before. "It will be fine, Kat. Trust me."

I reluctantly nod, and feel Peeta's hand squeeze mine under the table for reassurance.

"Yeah, you know she's like sister to me—I would never touch her," Gale chimes in, stuffing some chicken in open mouth.

"I would!" Finnick shouts.

I glare at him. "Finn, don't be gross."

He gives me a smirk. "Oh, I'm gross? Please, tell us Kitty Kat, what are you and Peeta doing with your hands down there?" He lifts up one eyebrow at me—challenging me.

Peeta raises our intertwined hands from my lap to show Finnick while he continues to stare at his plate, chewing slowly. "Fuck you, Finn," he says with is mouth full. Finnick lets out a loud laugh, and I see Gale's eyes narrow at our clasped hands before Peeta places them back on my lap.

The rest of dinner passes uneventfully, and Prim and I help clean up while the boys watch football—Finnick sitting between Peeta and Gale on the large couch. When I'm scrubbing the final dish, having shooed off Prim to watch TV, Gale suddenly appears next to me.

"What's up?" I ask, curious as to why he's singled me out—again.

"Nothing much—I just wanted to know how your weekend was."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Gale…"

He puts his hand up, silencing me. "I don't want all the dirty details, I'm just asking that if, in general, it was a nice one."

An image of Peeta moaning my name as he comes, his blue eyes bleeding into mine, pops into my head and I suppress a shiver of pleasure. "Yes. It was a nice weekend."

Gale gives me a curt nod. "Glad to hear it."

I bite my lip, and turn to him, abandoning the final dish. "Gale, I should have never asked you to stay. It was selfish of me, and I'm tired of being selfish when it comes to you. So if you want to leave, I will respect that decision. And hopefully, we can still continue rekindling our friendship."

His brown/grey eyes seem to get brighter and he lifts his hand to rest on my neck. "We will always be in each other's lives Katniss, no matter if we're together or not. I will consider moving out again, though I will miss not seeing you every day—even if it hurts." His mouth turns up in a sad smile. "But it's nice to see that you are happy—even if it's not because of me."

I pull him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his muscled back. That's the guy I miss; the friend that loved me, no matter how much I fucked up. The hug is hard and short, and I pull away with a smile on my face. I open my mouth to say something, but he leans down to whisper something into my ear—something I never thought he would say. Not with the way things have been.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother."

And then he leaves, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

**500 followers!? Holy Jesus, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your support. I hope you guys like this chapter—it's setting up several things for upcoming chapters, so it's an inbetweener, but it's still fun! It ends on a little bit of a cliffhanger, which I know you guys hate, but I love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a little over a week since Prim arrived in Denver, and it's been great having her back with me. She's loving her new job, and comes home every day with a million stories about all the cute guys she works with. She is way too boy crazy in my opinion. And it also doesn't help that each one of these guys are at least Peeta's age—which is way too old for her. Why can't she just stay eleven forever?

"Is she gonna be okay with all those older dudes?" Peeta questions as we get ready for bed together. I spit out a mouthful of toothpaste, then stick my toothbrush back in my mouth, grinning at him.

"I was just thinking the same thing, sweetie," I say, my sentence garbled by the toothbrush. "I love that you're looking out for her."

He smiles at me and leans down to give me a kiss on my cheek. "Of course I'm looking out for her. I love you, so by association, I want to protect everyone you love. We'll just have to keep an eye out on her."

I nod as I lean down to rinse out my mouth; I tuck my toothbrush back into the teal holder on the counter before turning around to Peeta. I clasp his face in my hands and bring his mouth down to mine. He instantly deepens the kiss and I finding myself moaning as he presses me again the sink. His hands clutch at my ass, lifting me up, and wrap my legs around him, pressing my center against his growing hardness.

"Let's take a shower together," he moans against my mouth, his tongue snaking out and licking my bottom lip.

"I just took one twenty minutes ago," I groan back, running my hands up and down his bare chest. "And you have to shave before bed. Your face is all scratchy."

He nods, and reluctantly pulls his lips away from mine, setting me back on solid ground. "You better be ready to get it on when I'm done shaving though," he whispers, planting one last kiss on my forehead. "It's been too long since I've been inside you."

I suppress a shiver. "I know. I'm sorry we haven't had sex this past week. I've just been so busy with work and Prim moving in and everything."

Peeta begins to unbraid my hair, his blue eyes staring down at me. "Katniss, you don't have to be sorry. I understand. And it's not a big deal if we don't have sex—I just want to be as close to you as humanly possible." He runs his fingers though my loose hair. "I would be fine never having sex again if you didn't want to."

I shake my head, chuckling slightly. "I'm pretty sure you're the only guy in the world that feels that way." I stand on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss on his neck. "But don't worry, we'll have sex. In about twenty minutes."

He gives me a light tap on my backside as I exit the bathroom, leaving him behind to shower and shave. Once I reach our room, I quickly change into a pair of Peeta's boxers and one of his shirts before slipping under the flannel sheets. Peeta changed the sheets yesterday and I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised by their comfyness—having lived in Phoenix my whole life, I've had no need for them. But I love them now.

I pick up a discarded book from the side table, planning to read a few pages while I wait for Peeta, when a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in," I call. The door quickly opens, and Prim darts in wearing the tiniest of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. She runs over to the bed and throws herself down next to me, on Peeta's side. "What's up, Little Duck?" I ask.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Just like old times? I'm feeling a little homesick." Her bright eyes, so similar to Peeta's, shine up at me. And just like his, I can't say no to them.

I huff out a breath. I was really hoping to get some tonight. I set my book back on the nightstand before speaking. "If Peeta says it's okay."

She grins at me and we switch sides, so I can sleep next to Peeta, crammed between the two of them. As soon as Prim rolls onto her side, Peeta strolls in, wearing only a towel—his chest still wet and glistening. His eyes widen slightly when he sees Prim in bed next to me.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Prim asks, using her most innocent of voices. Peeta eyes dart to me, and I give him a subtle shrug. His face turns back to hers and he nods—his grin returning. "Great! I'll just pop out and let you get dressed, and then I'll be right back." She runs out of the doom, closing the door behind her.

Peeta immediately drops his towel, taunting me as he grabs some clothes from his dresser. "Well, when I said we should keep an eye on her—I was not expecting that."

I nod, agreeing with him. "I know; me neither. But she said she was homesick and I couldn't turn her down."

Peeta slips in to his boxers, pulling them until they hang deliciously low on his hips. "I don't mind—honestly." He throws on one of his white v-necks, then makes his way over to the bed, sliding under the sheets next to me. He weaves his hand into my loose hair and pulls my lips to his, giving me a slow and loving kiss. My hands bunch on his shirt, wishing I could strip it off and devour him.

After a few seconds, we part. "I hate it when you wear a shirt to bed," I mumble against his newly shaven jaw. He lets out a soft chuckle that vibrates through my body.

"Well, I can't dazzle your sister with my amazing body, now can I?" he teases, kissing me again on the nose.

I slap his chest, causing him to laugh even more. "Oh, shut up. Actually, I think it's a good thing you are more clothed. I'm horny and deprived—I don't need you rubbing your 'amazing body' in my face."

His hand runs up my side. "I could say the same thing. You know what wearing my clothes does to me—I can't keep my hands off of you." He gives me another quick kiss, trying not to put too much heat behind it. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you, too."

We slink into the bed, curling up, fitting perfectly together as Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my shoulder; our legs intertwine, rough against smooth.

Prim opens the door again and shuts it before running over and slipping into the bed with us.

"You guys are so unbelievably in love—it's a little sickening," Prim jokes, giggling slightly as she turns off the light on the nightstand.

I have to agree. But I love it.

* * *

"Ah, shit, why wasn't I invited?!"

Finnick's voice wakes me up the morning. I groggily look over to the clock and see that it's forty-five minutes before my alarm is supposed to go off. Peeta's arms squeeze me tighter to him, and I feel his morning happiness press against my back. Great. Way to taunt me even more. My eyes finally shoot up to Finn as he stands in front the open door.

"Get the fuck out," I groan, wishing I had a spare pillow to throw at him. Or a sledgehammer.

"You can't just have an orgy a door down from me, and not invite me to join." He shuts the door behind him and jumps into bed, making Prim scooch closer to me. Shit, could this bed be more crowded? Prim wraps her arms around him, still asleep and snoring loudly. I realize that Peeta is still asleep too.

"What you doing up so early, anyway?" I whisper, suddenly wide awake with no chance of going back to sleep.

Suddenly, his cocky façade is gone. He looks utterly exhausted. "I haven't been sleeping well lately." He shakes his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I have this ache in my chest that tells me something is off."

I snuggle into Peeta's arms and lay my head back on the pillow, looking to Finnick over Prim's blonde bed-head. "That sucks."

He lets out a chuckle. "Tell me about it. And I've been thinking a lot about Annie."

"You miss her?"

He shakes his head. "No. I miss what I felt like when I was with her. Like I could do anything or be anything."

"I guess that's what you're missing, then."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Kitty Kat?

"Well, I'm not a genius or anything, but the ache that you're missing something—it's love. You want to be in love again. "

Finnick seems to deflate even more. "You're right."

"I know."

He smiles softly. "Do you think you could dump Peeta and love me instead?"

I grin. "I think cutting off my leg would be easier than dumping him."

He laughs, then combs some hair away from Prim's face. "I guess I'll have to go after the next best thing." He wiggles his eyebrows, licking his lips to seal the point. The suggestive Finn is back.

"You can fuck my sister," I say nonchalantly. His eyes widen in surprise. "But if you do, I'll chop your nuts off."

He laughs loudly, causing Prim to stir. "Got it."

* * *

I speed on my way home from work, eager to see Peeta. Everyone will be absent from the house until six—Finnick teaching a swim class, Gale at his law firm, and Prim at her ad agency—and since Prim interrupted us last night, we will finally seal the deal again. I'm practically giddy.

I throw open the front door and sprint up the stairs and into our bedroom. However, it's empty. I frown—Peeta's car was out front. I figured he'd been naked and lying under the sheets, ready for me. I check the bathroom and even Finn's room, but still nothing. He's nowhere to be found. I speed down the stairs, glance around the living room, then into the kitchen. When I'm next to the refrigerator, I finally hear him.

"How did you get this number?!" His voice is muffled, and I realize it's because he's outside. I quickly throw open the door and see him hunched in the middle on the lawn, his left hand pulling at his hair and right squeezing a phone to his ear.

"I don't want to see you! I don't care if you're my mother!"

I freeze mid-step in his direction. His mother? The abusive bitch that ruined his childhood?! Anger explodes within me and I resume my walking. When I reach him, I put my hand on his back; he turns around, startled, and looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Don't ever call me again!" He yells into the phone. The sound echoes throughout the yard as he presses end on his phone; then he brings his arm back and hurls the phone at the house. It smashes against the red siding and breaks into a several pieces. He falls back on the dead leaves, his body shaking.

"Peeta…" I move onto the ground with him, wrapping my arm around his ribs and snuggling against his side. He doesn't hold me back, just continues to quiver.

It feels like hours before he speaks; the sun is already behind the mountains, and the cold is beginning to take over.

"She hired a P.I. to find my number," he whispers, and finally lifts his hand to twirl the end of my braid in his fingers.

"What did she say?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"That she wanted to see me. She said she wanted to apologize for everything face-to-face."

I pull my head off his chest and look into his sad blue eyes. "But you said no?"

He sits up suddenly, and I move with him. "She doesn't mean it. She's an evil bitch who hit her son." He pulls at his hair again, but I remove his hands from his soft curls and massage his scalp instead.

"Maybe she does."

Peeta stands up, throwing me off him.

"Katniss, no! She doesn't. I don't trust a goddamn word she says—and neither should you!"

"Peeta, I—"

"Don't! You're supposed to be on my side!"

I stand up and glare at him. "Don't yell at me—I am on your side! I was just wondering if there was a possibility she was telling the truth!"

His body shrinks, his anger gone from his body. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just—she screws with my head, Katniss. She used to say that I deserved to be hit, or wanted to be hit. And because she was my mother, and she was supposed to love me unconditionally, sometimes I believed her." His bottom lip quivers slightly. "I trusted her. And she screwed me over. I don't want you to do the same."

I pause, my annoyance gone and replaced with sadness. "What?"

"Katniss, I love you and I trust you. And I know you trust me too, but sometimes I wish that trust was enough. I want trust to be enough with us."

My sadness is replaced with desperation. "It will be. We trust each other not to hurt each other. With us, it will work. I don't know much about emotions—but I know that."

He nods and walks back over to me; he leans his head down and places it in the crook of my neck.

I run my hands up and down his back soothingly. "Let's go take a hot shower, Peeta."

I feel him nod his head against my shoulder. "Okay."

We head back into the house and into the upstairs bathroom. Peeta turns on the shower and we lethargically disrobe each other, not in a sexy way, but in an intimate and comforting way. I let my fingers linger on his skin, trying to reassure him that he can trust us; and that I'm here for him.

When we're finally naked, we step in to the shower together and he instantly pulls me into his arms as we stand under the scalding water; it re-warms our frozen skin.

After a few minutes, he pulls his face away from my neck and presses his forehead against mine. "Thank you for being here," he mumbles. "I don't know what I would have done—besides gotten frostbite. I trust you more than anyone, Katniss."

Trust. I trust us—but I don't trust myself. I've tried giving him all of myself, and trust him entirely—but I'm still holding back. In a moment of rashness, I look into his eyes and say something that will prove to him how much I love him. How much I trust him.

"Touch my back, Peeta."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you have been asking for a picture of what Katniss's back looks like, but I don't really have one. I tried looking up one for you, but I couldn't find one like I imagined—so just try to let the words guide you. I hope you like this part—it took me a little bit longer than usual because I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Enjoy! And because it took me so long to publish this chapter, I'm going to put another chapter up tomorrow for you! :D**

"Huh?"

Not the most romantic of responses, but Peeta Mellark can't be on top if it all of the time. His grip on my biceps gets tighter. He pulls his forehead away from mine and looks at me with wary, quizzical, loving eyes.

"Touch me, Peeta." I lick my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. I feel tears begin to fall down my face, but they're easily washed away by the shower.

"Katniss, I love you." He lifts his hands from my arms and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "But if this is going to hurt you too much, I don't have to do it."

"No. I want you to."

He leans down and captures my lips. He kisses me sweetly and lovingly, but I respond half-heartedly, focusing on the movement of his hands. His rough, baker's hands glide down my neck, then to my shoulders; he kisses me harder, resting them there, trying to make me feel comforted, I guess. But then, finally, agonizingly, they move to my back. As soon as I feel his hands on the red, ragged, raised skin on my back, I choke. The breath is excruciatingly ripped from my lungs and I pull my lips away from Peeta's. I press my face his collarbone, panting, gasping, as violent sobs break through my throat. My knees shiver and quake and I wrap my weak arms around against Peeta's strong form, clinging onto him—my nails digging into his back. He holds me up as his hands run up and down my back, in a soothing manner—but it doesn't help. He's feeling my brokenness, and it's too much to handle.

The memories overwhelm my mind: the fire, the heat, the panic, the screams, the pain. Especially the pain; the skin melted off my body as I tried my hardest to be there for my sister.

I feel Peeta press his cheek against the top of my head. "I love you so much, Katniss. You're so beautiful and loving and caring and sacrificing. I've never been so happy than I have been these past months with you. You make me feel alive." His hands halt their movements, and he splays his fingers out and just presses our bodies closer together. He tilts his head down so he can plant sweet, light kisses on my naked neck and shoulder as I continue to weep into his firm skin, the pain and fear that engulfs by body slowly decreasing.

We stand there. His hands on my back, my face in against his chest, our naked bodies pressed against each other, for hours. When the water runs cold, Peeta turns it off with his elbow—but we continue to stand there. At some point my tears run dry, and the pain ceases, but I can't move. I just hold onto my love, and try to resist the urge to throw his hands off me and run away; like I've done for the last twenty-two years.

It's not until there's a knock at the door that we return to reality.

"Um, guys?! It's eight o'clock and I want to take a shower!" Prim yells from outside the door. "Just hurry up whatever you're doing and I'll be back in five!"

I pull my face from Peeta's warm skin and he looks down at me for a moment before pressing his lips to mine in a treasuring peck. Together, we climb out of the shower; I continue to cling to him and Peeta won't let go of me. He holds me to him, wrapping the largest towel we have around both of us. Peeta opens the door, checks to see if anyone is in the hallway, then we exit the bathroom and stumble the few feet to our room.

As soon as we lock the door behind us, Peeta drops his arms from me and takes the towel and begins to dry my body, running the red fabric up and down my arms, legs and torso—removing the leftover water. He quickly and frantically dries himself, then wraps his arms around me again—I jump onto his body, melding my limbs around his being. He walks us into bed, and lays us down on the flannel sheets, then promptly throws the blankets over us.

His body hovers over me, positioned between my legs; he presses kisses all over my face and neck, whispering words of reassurance and cherishment. I feel emotionally drained. Never in my life had I cried so hard or felt so desperately vulnerable. My eyes begin to flutter shut.

"I love you," I mumble as sleep threatens to take me.

"You are my everything."

And then I fall asleep, with his arms still wrapped around my back.

* * *

I wake up drenched in sweat. Peeta looms over me, his blue eyes filled with worry. I'm lying on my back, and Peeta is on his side, his fingers running along my collarbone.

"Sweetie, are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare." Peeta wipes the sweaty strands of hair away from my forehead, before leaning down and kissing it.

I nod my head, my breath shaky. I don't remember the details, but I know it was about the fire. This happens every once and a while, but this is the first time since I've been in Denver. I get violent nightmares, but wake up with little recognition of what happened—all I know is that I'm terrified.

A shiver runs through my body and Peeta pulls the covers up around us and snuggles closer to me. I realize his hand is on my lower back, but I don't feel sad or worried or anything. It just feels different—foreign. It's something that everyone does every day, but for me it's new. And I can't help but smile a little.

"What are you smiling about?" Peeta asks, kissing my cheek.

"Your hand," I say simply, pushing my nightmare out of my mind. Peeta's fingers flex into my back slightly and smiles at me.

"I love touching your back. It's so sexy."

I furrow my eyebrows, utterly perturbed. "Sexy?"

"Katniss, you don't realize how sexy your back is. It shows how tough you are, and how you've fought your way through life. And that, my love, is unbelievably sexy."

"Do you have some weird disfigurement fetish?" I ask, trying to joke. His eyes darken and he grasps my face in his hands.

"You are not disfigured. Don't ever say that." His voice is scarily lacking in amusement, his blue eyes the color of coal. "You are beautiful. Every goddamn inch of you."

As soon as his sentence ends, he crashes his lips into mine, urgent and fiery. I immediately respond, winding my hands into his matted hair. My tongue dives into his open mouth and he moves on top of me, crushing me with his weight in a good way. It makes me feel less fragile. Like I'm not as ruined and fucked up as I am. Peeta can cherish me and he can dominate me—and it's perfect. I'm not a china doll, but sometimes I break like one. And he gets that.

My nails run through his scalp, and I feel his hardness poke at my stomach. I need him. I need him always.

"Peeta, now," I moan against his mouth. He sucks on my bottom lip and shifts his body so he's positioned at my entrance. And then thrusts into me quickly.

We don't try to prolong the moment. We just need the comfort and the release. My fingers glide along every inch of him, memorizing his skin until it becomes my own. Peeta kisses me hard and unrelenting, his thrusts rapid and uncoordinated. But it's perfect. It's what I need. What we need.

We finish together, gasping each other's names into the darkness.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Peeta," I pant, when he rolls off me and tucks me into his side; his fingers making soothing circles on my charred flesh. "You are pretty fucking amazing."

He chuckles, and kisses the spot behind my ear. "I feel the same way about you."

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch called you."

Finnick's words cut through my skin, ice cold and fierce. I look across the kitchen to where he sits at the table and see his body frozen; his fists are clenched, one hand swiftly making the apple he's holding into applesauce. I've never seen him look so angry. He looks exactly how I feel.

Peeta sits next to him, and runs a hand through his curls nervously. "I know."

"So you're getting a new number, right?" his green eyes stab at Peeta, and he responds with a nod. It seems to appease Finn slightly, as he drops the apple mush onto the wooden table.

I make my way over to the them, bringing Peeta cup of coffee—with cream and no sugar. He doesn't take sugar in his tea either, which I'll never understand. The more sugar the better I think. I set the mug in front of him and he pulls me down to his lap; I hold my coffee in my right hand and wrap my left arm around his shoulder, my fingers gliding into the hair on the back of his neck. I feel the tension in his neck and shoulders, and instantly begin to massage the hard muscles where my hand lies. I watch his face as his eyes flutter close at the pressure, releasing a small grunt of acceptance and pleasure. Peeta's arm rests around my hips.

Prim and Gale skip into the kitchen, both dressed in professional attire. "Good morning Peeta, Finn, Katniss," Prim calls as he opens the kitchen and reaches for the gallon orange juice. I love that she doesn't drink coffee. It still lets me believe she's not grown up.

We all mumble good mornings back, but there's still tension in the air from the conversation of Peeta's mother. I want that bitch to fry and I can see that Finnick does as well. And if that is how we feel, two people that just love him, I can't even imagine how Peeta feels.

Prim and Gale sit at the table and eat breakfast of cheerios, while the three of us continue to stew in our thoughts.

"Is there anything else we can do to keep her away?" I whisper to Finn and Peeta. However, I don't get a response. The room is suddenly violently silent.

Gale stands up, his chair crashing to the ground loudly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he shouts. I reel back. What the fuck is he talking about? He throws his hand in my direction. "SERIOUSLY?!"

I furrow my eyebrows. What the hell is his issue? So, I'm sitting on Peeta's lap. I get why that's uncomfortable for him, but he doesn't have to be a prick about it. I feel Peeta's fingers flex into the middle of my back.

And that's when I realize why everyone is looking at me with open eyes; Prim's eyes are incredulous, Finn's are shocked and Gale's are furious.

It's because of Peeta's hand. It's on my back, and I didn't even realize it. I feel a smile tug at my mouth, but I don't let it show.

"I'm with you for seven years, but _he's_ with you for two seconds and you let him touch you!" Gale's voice echoes throughout the small room. His eyes change from angry to hurt and I instantly sit up off Peeta's lap.

"Gale, I—"

"No. There's nothing to say. Good for you, I guess." He takes a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. "I'm glad you found someone you trust enough to touch you." And then he scurries out of the kitchen and back to his room.

"Jesus, Kat," Prim sighs, a smile taking over her mouth. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Finn says, surprise in his tone and on his face. "It's great."

I give them a small smile, and then look down at Peeta. He's grinning up at me, and I quickly give me a small peck. But my eyes move back to Gale's closed door.

Peeta stands up, too, surprising me. "I'm gonna talk to him."

"What?" I practically scream. I was not expecting that.

He takes a deep breath. "It's time."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Here's your early chapter for ya! It's shorter, but it's better than nothing! And the next chapter is going to be a long one! Hope you like the highly anticipated Peeta and Gale conversation! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I want my brother back." He says simply, then walks to Gale's door. He gives it a swift knock, then quickly darts inside. We all watch the door in silence, wondering what the hell is going on in there. I strain my ears, but I don't hear anything, so I guess that's good. It means they aren't beating each other up or screaming.

"Well, that's my cue to get the hell out of here," Finn chirps, getting up out of his chair. He ruffles Prim's hair, eliciting a "Hey!" from her, and then walks over to me and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about him," he whispers in my ear. "They'll be okay."

I nod at him and he leaves the kitchen, exiting the house entirely with a slam of the front door. Even though I feel my nerves about to burst with nervous anticipation, I know that I have to go to work and leave the boys alone to chat. I mean, could it really be that bad? They've been able to be in the same room with each other these past two weeks. Except, the last time they actually talked ended in black eyes and cut lips. I shake my head, dismissing the ominous thoughts, and kiss prim before taking Finn's lead and leaving the house.

* * *

"Hey, do you have any plans on Friday?" Madge asks as we eat lunch. I shake my head. Peeta and I were thinking about possibly taking Prim to the Art Museum, but that could be changed to Saturday. "Well, I'm having a party, and you need to come! You can even bring your roommates!"

I nod my head. "Yeah, okay, that sounds like fun. I'll see if they want to come too." I take a bite of the turkey sandwich Peeta made me last night, chewing slowly as the deliciousness overwhelms me. God, that man has too many talents—it's unfair. I reluctantly swallow. "My boyfriend will definitely come."

Madge grins at me and tosses her honey blonde curls over her thin shoulder. "I'm excited to meet him. Everything you've told me about him just makes him sound like the sweetest guy in the world." She nods her head at my sandwich, as I lift it up to take another bite. "Did he make that for you again?"

I smile sheepishly, causing her grin to widen. "He likes to do it."

"Who likes to do what?"

Marvel pops his head over from the table adjacent to us in the break room, tilting his chair backwards so it's wedged between the two of us. He's kind of a nosy little bastard.

"Katniss's boyfriend likes to make lunch for her," Madge replies nonchalantly before placing another forkful of salad into her large mouth.

I watch as Marvel's face morphs into an expression of confusion. "I thought you said you broke up."

"I'm with Peeta now," I whisper, hoping I don't sound like a total tramp.

His eyebrows perk up in surprise. "Oh. I didn't know." He puts his chair back on its four legs then gets up and leaves the room, his legs moving rapidly like he's fleeing the scene of a crime. My eyes follow him until Madge's chuckle brings me back to reality.

She's covering her mouth, her pale skin flushed with amusement. "Wow, jealous much?" she snickers. She tries to compose her face, but struggles. "Sorry, I know that's rude, but I can't help it. He sprinted out of here—I'm pretty sure he ran at Olympic pace."

I feel a smile tug at my lips. She's right—Marvel does take the cake for awkward exits.

* * *

When I get home from work, Peeta is relaxing on the couch, his feet propped up on the scratched wooden coffee table. I drop my bag onto the carpet and mosey over to him. With an exhausted sigh, I throw myself down on the sofa, sprawling myself out so my head rests on his denim-clad lap. Peeta immediately begins to stroke my forehead, his rough fingers caressing the smooth skin. I look up to his face, trying to make contact with his blues eyes so I can figure out how he's feeling, but they stay fixed to the TV. I take the hand not on my forehead, intertwine our fingers and rest them on my stomach. Still he watches the TV—old reruns of _Happy Days._

"How are you, Peeta?" I ask, trying to sound positive. It's not something I know how to do very well, but it doesn't sound _too _forced.

He releases a heavy sigh, his entire body shifting around me. "Mediocre at best, my love," he whispers, his hand still on my forehead; his fingers run along the lines of the bunched skin that resides there because of my intrigued expression.

"How was your talk with Gale?" I ask, moving my hand not melded with his until it's stroking his strong forearm.

Finally, his eyes move away from the TV and down to me; they are the cobalt blue and filled with pain. I instantly sit up, shifting my body so my butt rests on the cushion next to him and my knees are bent over his lap; I take his face in my hands and press a kiss to his lips—they taste of mint.

"Sweetie, tell me," I plead, running my fingers along his stubble.

"Just kiss me first," he mumbles, then brings my lips back to his, his right hand gripping the back of my neck. His lips move urgently with mine, and each second that passes, fills my stomach with dread. Is he going to break up with me? Did Gale say something to make him run away—and that's why he's kissing me like he's about to die? I rip my lips away from his, panting, ready for some answers.

"Tell me now," I command.

His hand trails from my neck to my back, his fingers tickling my spine. "I went in there, and we talked and talked until we were tired, pissed, sad and blue in the face. Gale was even late for work." He kisses my forehead. "I told him that I was sorry that I hurt him, and that I never planned on falling for you, and I both hate and love that I did." He lifts his left hand to stroke the side of my neck. "And he told me that he hated me for loving you, but he couldn't blame me for it. He said he understood why I did what I did, betraying him and all, but that he wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon—it's going to take a while. But we both decided that the silent treatment sucked, and we're not going to do it anymore."

I feel the fear and anxiety vanish from my body. Thank fuck Gale didn't talk Peeta out of being with me. That kiss felt so much like a goodbye.

"We just talked Katniss, and it felt really good—even if we weren't talking about the happiest of subjects. I've missed him."

My hand continues to stroke his cheek. "I know you did."

"But it was good. We're not back to brother status, obviously, but hopefully we can be again someday."

I take a deep breath. Thank god. I really didn't want to be the reason two brothers never spoke to each other again. "Anything else?"

His lips turn up in a half smile. "Yeah. He said he thinks Prim and Finn and are going to hook up."

I feel my body stiffen; my face shifts from relief to annoyance. "Peeta, be serious."

He shrugs his shoulders, releasing a small chuckle from the back of his throat. "It's true! That's what he said!" He lifts my body so I'm sitting on his lap. "We both agreed that you would hate it."

I cross my arms over my chest, completely pissed. "If he touches her, I will punch him in the throat so hard he'll cough blood for weeks."

He laughs again, and I have to admit I'm glad he is. Even if it's about the sick relationship of Prim and Finnick; it's a lot better than looking into his sad eyes. I don't know if I can do that again. It hurt my soul to see him in emotional distress like that—it's what he looked like when he was talking to his mother.

"Sweetie, no you wouldn't," he says, shaking his head.

"Yes, I wo—"

"No. You wouldn't—not if it made Prim happy. You would rather cut off your arm than ruin her happiness."

I close my gapping mouth. He's right. If Prim _really_ wanted to be with Finn, I wouldn't stop her. But I wouldn't be thrilled about it. I would be pretty pissed for a looonnnnng amount of time.

I tuck my face into his neck and he wraps his arms around me, cocooning me with his strong arms. "You're right," I mumble.

I feel him smile against my ear. "I normally am."

We staying cuddled up on the sofa, watching TV and chatting until it's time for dinner. I wouldn't let Peeta cook, like he normally does, so we ordered pizza instead. Everyone trickles into the living room, returning from their work. I shift off Peeta's lap, but stay snuggled into his side as Finn and then Prim and then Gale join us as we wait for the pizza. I watch Prim and Finnick out of the corner of my eye; they are sitting pretty close together, laughing and whispering to each other, and it unnerves me. Peeta senses my discomfort caused by the two of them and begins to run his fingers up and down my thighs, soothing me.

When there's a knock at the door, I instantly shoot up off the couch and answer it. I exchange money with the extremely handsome guy and bring in the plethora of pizza. Together, we pop in a movie, and eat the pizza with our hands. Who needs plates anyway?

"Hey guys, you want to go to a party on Friday?" I ask as the movie finishes and the screen fills with credits. I glance over to Finn and Prim, as they look at me with quizzical eyes. "A friend from work is having one, and she wants me to come—all of us. She invited you guys too."

Finn fists pumps. "You know me, Kitty Kat. I'm always up for a party."

Prim nods. "It'll be fun!" she chimes in, her innocence shining through—even though she's still dressed all professional.

"Yeah, I'm down," Gale calls from the other side of the couch. My eyes flick over to him and he gives me a small smile.

"And you know I'm there," Peeta whispers, kissing my forehead.

I shrug. Wow. I've got pretty cool friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I had a massive mid-term I had to study for. But because you guys deserve a special treat for not getting your usual updates, I'm posting the first chapter of a new story I've been working on! Excited? I hope so. It's called _I Don't Want to Forget_, and it's a Modern Day AU where Katniss and Peeta are best friends. I know that sounds like a lot of stories you've heard of on here, but it's different. I promise. I hope you like this chapter! And I will be returning to my usual updating schedule. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday passes quickly, filled with work and cuddling with Peeta. As soon as we both get home from work, we jump into bed and just lay with each other. No sex, just kissing and talking. He makes me feel like we're being intimate even when we aren't and it's completely foreign—but surprisingly comforting.

And when Friday morning arrives, Prim barges into our room, causing me to throw Peeta off of my body.

"Oh, shit, are you guys having sex?" Prim squeals as covers her eyes and turns away from us. I pull the covers up a little higher; I'm not naked or anything, but I'm in my underwear, and I really don't want Prim to see me like this.

"No, Prim, we were just kissing," Peeta says, unruffled. She turns back around and smiles at the two of us.

"Katniss, I need to ask you for a favor." My body immediately tenses. Shit. I take a deep breath and nod, indicating she should spit it out. She looks at me with a sheepish grin. "Can I get drunk at the party tonight?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Peeta answers for me. "You will not drive. You will not take drinks from anyone besides me, Katniss or Finn. You will have your phone on you at all times. You will not leave the party. And you will not go into a room with other person—especially not a guy." His stern voice practically sends shivers down my spine. Prim gives us a curt nod, her face serious and perplexed—obviously by Peeta's tone—and exits the room, shutting the door behind her.

Peeta turns towards me and smiles. "Love that girl," he whispers, his voice back to happy-go-lucky.

I look at him with wide eyes. "You can turn on that 'fatherly' switch pretty easily, huh?" I ask.

He lets out a small laugh. "You know it."

"And how did you know that I was going to agree?" I intrigue, raising one eyebrow up at him. He pulls me closer to him so our noses are practically touching; his hot breath overwhelms me, filling me with a sense of comfort.

"Because I know _you_." His eyes glitter at me with determination. "These past few months with you, I've listened to everything you've said, conscious and unconscious, and I've watched you every second I'm able. I know you and understand you—even when you don't say anything at all."

I smile at him, and lean forward to give him a small kiss. This boy and his words; knows exactly what to say. Then I pause and analyze what he said again. "Wait, what do you mean, unconscious?"

He grins at me. "Sometimes you talk in your sleep."

"No, I don't!"

He just continues grinning at me. And it's infuriating. And unbelievably sexy. Finally, it just gets too much to bear and I bring his lips back to mine, resuming the session Prim interrupted.

* * *

"Wow, Kat, you look hot!" Prim gushes as I finish buttoning the skinny jeans she threw at me to wear to the party. I turn around to scowl at her.

"These things are so damn tight!" I complain, trying to bend my knees. They barely move. I'm going to be walking like a stick insect.

"Peeta will like them though!" she scrunches my waves with her hands, then steps away from me. I quickly look in the mirror to glance at the deep blue skinny jeans and the plunging red v-neck I'm wearing, and then exit Gale's room to meet up with the boys in the living room.

Peeta immediately pulls me into his arms as soon as my feet hit the soft carpet. "You look beautiful," he whispers into my ear, then kisses me in the spot behind it that causes me to shiver.

"You're not too bad yourself," I say, pulling out of his embrace. I let my eyes wander up and down his body. Tonight, he's wearing a deliciously tight grey t-shirt and coal black leather jacket paired with my favorite jeans of his. My hands drift up his chest, my palms pressing against the hard muscles. "I can't wait to tear these off you later," I whisper so low no one else can hear.

He growls in my ear and I can't repress a smile.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's go!" Finn calls to us.

Peeta winds his arm around me, and then off we go to the party. We tumble into the car; Finnick, Prim and I shoved in the backseat. Gale and Peeta sit up front, and I watch them intently. They are mainly silent on the drive, only slipping in the occasional sentence to each other, but it's great to see. Gale even has a smile on his face at one point, and even though it only lives there for a second, my body fills with rush of happiness. My boys aren't murdering each other. It's nice.

I spout off occasional directions to Peeta that Madge gave me, and before we know it, we're pulling onto her street and parking the car; there are at least ten other cars parked in front of the small white house she described as hers, and we join them. Peeta wraps his arm around me once the five of us hit the sidewalk, and we take the lead, in front of everyone else—considering I'm the one that actually knows Madge.

Once we reach the door, I lift my hand to knock, but it opens before my fist can hit the red wood. Madge grins at me as the door widens; the music from inside erupts outwards. She looks gorgeous, wearing a casual deep-orange dress with thick straps that flares out and cuts off just above her knees. I can see a packed house behind her.

"Katniss! I'm so glad you're here! And I'm so glad you here with all your roommat—Gale?" Her eyes land on my best friend who stands beside me. I glance at him and see his entire body stiffen. How do they know each other?

"Um, hi Madge," he mumbles, his face reddening. He turns to me, his eyes filled with panic. I raise my eyebrows, asking him how he knows her, but he moves his eyes to his feet.

Peeta reaches out his hand for Madge to shake. "I'm Peeta, Katniss's boyfriend." She gives him a large smile and shakes his hand vigorously. "How do you know Gale, exactly?"

Madge blushes, and tucks one of her curls behind her left ear. "Well, I don't want to embarrass Gale or anything, but we kind of hooked up one night at a bar like two months ago."

My entire body freezes as I take in what she says. Wait, is she….?

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Katniss, I didn't realize—" Gale starts, but I hold up my hand to silence him as rage tears through me. This is the girl Gale cheated on me with! Fuck me. I feel Peeta's arm grip me tighter as he comes to the realization too.

"Just stop," I say. Madge watches me with quizzical eyes. Yeah, of course she doesn't realize what's going on. She didn't know I was previously with one of my roommates other than Peeta, and Gale obviously didn't tell her he had a girlfriend while he was fucking her. It's not exactly something you mention mid-thrust—it tends to kill the mood. I lift my hand and rub my forehead, trying not to explode from all the emotions welling up inside me. "I need a drink."

Madge nods at me, her eyes still wary, and opens the door wider for us to plow in. She points at the table, where all the alcohol resides, and I immediately head in that direction, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Let me make you a drink, and you just try to relax, sweetie," Peeta shouts in my ear over the blaring music before letting me go and grabbing bottles of alcohol and a cup; he's the designated driver tonight. While he mixes the content of the bottles together, I try to focus on something, anything else but the image of the two of them humping under the covers—their bodies drenched in sweat. Fuck! Okay, okay, I'll think about Peeta. I watch the muscles in his arms ripple and twist as he mixes my drink, and I think about what I'm going to do to him tonight. I see me pushing him on the bed, tearing off his shirt and devouring him. I can see myself going down on him as his firm hands twine into my hair and hold me there. And I can see him leaning over me as he pounds me again and again until I scream his name. Okay, I feel better now.

Peeta hands me a clichéd red cup and bring his lips down to mine. He kisses me deep, surprisingly deep, considering we're in a room filled with dozens of people—his tongue darting into my mouth and melding with mine. When he pulls away, he wraps his arm around my back and pushes our bodies together.

"You okay?" he asks, his blue eyes probing.

I give him a small nod. "Yeah. I was gonna fly off the handle there for a second, but I'm good now."

He nods and kisses me again. "You looked like you were going to kill her." Even over the loud rap music, I can hear the sadness in his tone, though it's subtle.

"Hey, I wasn't jealous or anything," I shout, trying to ease the tension. I don't want him to think I was jealous that she had sex with Gale. "It just caught me off guard. I didn't think the girl he fucked was going to be someone I now know and am kinda friends with." I kiss his strong, freshly shaven jaw. "I want you, only you."

He seems to accept this as his face morphs into a smile and he takes a large swig from the can of coke; I mirror his actions. I cringe as the alcohol hits my tongue—whatever Peeta made, it's strong. I quickly down my drink, and before I can even set my cup down, Peeta pulls me towards the living room, where there seems to be a dance floor.

Just like that night in the club, as soon as his hips brush against me, I'm gasping for air—unbelievably turned on. I lift my arms up and wind them around his neck and grind my backside against his front. All thoughts of Gale are immediately wiped from my brain. All that matters is this—him. Peeta. His hands run up my stomach slowly, his palms pushing against my skin. His mouth suddenly lands on my neck, and I feel the wetness of his tongue lap at the sweat that's collected there.

We dance for what feels like hours, and people move around us, but we don't pay attention. I can't pay attention. When my limbs start to feel like jello, and I feel like I'm about to explode if Peeta doesn't take me soon, we finally leave the dance floor. Peeta watches me with hungry eyes as I open a beer and chug it swiftly.

"I want you so bad right now," he whispers into my ear, licking the lobe with his agile tongue. God, the feeling is so fucking mutual. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I grab his hand and quickly pull him outside. We sprint down the steps, passing several drunk people, and take a sharp left around the side of the house. I duck us behind a tree, and immediately pull his lips down to mine. He shoves me against the side of the house, pinning me, and immediately works to unzip my skinny jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peeta ask against my mouth.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I pant. He groans loudly and tears the unbelievably tight jeans down my legs and off entirely. For the first time in my life I regret not wearing a dress. He throws off his leather jacket and pulls down his jeans too, revealing his impressive hardness and lifts me up; I wind my legs around his waist and pull him into me completely.

I try to keep my moans down, but I can't. It feels too good. One of his arms wraps around my back, and the other squeezes my breasts over my shirt. With each slam of his hips, his stomach rubs against my clit and I get closer and closer to finishing—and finishing hard.

"You're mine, Katniss," Peeta growls, forcing me to open my eyes. He's looking straight at me, his blue eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Only mine. Don't ever think of Gale."

He's getting that same commanding tone he had in that club, I feel myself clench around him in response. The kind Peeta has flipped his switch—and I like it. My face falls into the corner of his neck and shoulder.

"Your insides are gripping me, and it's so fucking sexy; It shows me how fucking bad you want me. I'm going to come so hard."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I climax, biting his neck so I don't scream his name to the whole world. I never knew dirty talk was a turn on, but shit, when Peeta's mouth—meant for sweet and perfect words—says something sexual, it's like a b-line straight to my libido. My orgasm runs on and on and Peeta chants "yes, yes, yes" into my ear with each continued thrust.

With one final plunge, his hips hitting mine almost painfully, he comes. We groan together as I feel his wetness pool inside me. God, that was the sexiest, most voyeuristic sexual experience of my life. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have several bruises and scratches on my ass from the side of the house tomorrow, but I don't care at all.

After our panting subsides, Peeta sets me back on the ground and pulls out of me. We quickly make ourselves look presentable, grinning like fools.

"I'm sorry if I, uh, got a little…" Peeta trails off as he puts back on his jacket.

"Don't apologize, Peeta." I bite my lip and move closer to him. "I don't know why, but when you say those things, it just does something to me."

He grins and kisses me again, soft and sweet. "So more dirty talk?" he asks when he pulls away. I simply nod. Peeta lets out a small chuckle and his eyes drift away from mine to the building behind us. "Oh shit, did you know there was a window there?" He points and I turn around to see that right above where we were fucking not two minutes ago, is a very large window. Without realizing, I find myself laughing. Of course there was. Peeta joins in, and soon enough, we're gasping for air. Then something in the window stops me.

Finnick is holding a passed out Prim in his arms, cradling her like a baby. He kisses her forehead once, then leaves the room. Immediately, my legs move and I start to run back into the house, eager to find out what the hell is going on with Prim. I rush up the front steps, and fling open the door, but before I take a step inside, Finnick comes out.

"Hey, Prim passed out. We were hanging out with a few guys and then she just passed out. She wasn't drugged or anything, and she's breathing normally, I think she just drank too much. She's young and she doesn't know her limits yet. I took her into a room and she threw up in a wastebasket, but then she passed out again."

I take a relaxing breath. Thank god she's okay.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Peeta asks, moving some of Prim's blonde hair away from her forehead.

Finnick shakes his head. "Nah, she's fine. I'll stay up with her tonight and make sure she's alright. But we should probably go. Do you want to get Gale?"

I nod and shove the boys off to put Prim in the car and head back into the house to get Gale. I could tell Peeta didn't want to me to go find him, but I should probably say goodbye to Madge too, considering she invited me and all. No matter how terrible that sounds.

I don't see Gale in the living room, or the kitchen, or even the study. I even knocked on the bathroom, but he wasn't in there either. A pissed of girl was though. Unfortunately, the only place left to go is upstairs—where the bedrooms are. I take a deep breath, pushing out the painful thoughts, and begin to make my way up the stairs. When I reach the second floor I see an open door at the end of the hall, and the closer I get to it, I hear the deep timber of Gale's voice.

"—we were together when I had sex with you, Madge. I'm so sorry. I hurt her so badly, and I don't know if I could hurt her again."

"But she's with Peeta now. Maybe she won't care. And we were good together, Gale. You remember how good it was." Madge's kind voice squeaks out, incredulous and determined.

"It doesn't matter. I can't do. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Gale exits the room and practically plows into me. He looks at me with wide eyes, startled by my eavesdropping.

"I was just coming to tell you we're leaving. Prim isn't feeling well," I utter, forcing my voice not to shake. I can't believe he said that. Obviously putting my feelings above his own.

"Okay, let's go."

We run down the stairs and to the car, completely silent. There's nothing to say. As soon as we clamber into the car, Peeta speeds off, leaving the party behind.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry this is out a few hours later than I wanted! I went to the theater and watched Josh Hutcherson be sexy for an hour and a half in _Red Dawn_. It was pretty awesome, by the way. And I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying my new story! I'll have a chapter out for that one in a few days! Anyway, here's the chapter! It's basically just a fun one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm officially never drinking again," Prim groans into the toilet, her voice echoing in the porcelain.

"Yeah, you say that—until next time," Finnick jokes, washing his hands in the sink.

I brush my teeth in the corner, watching the two of them interact. He speaks to her in clever quips and she smiles, though you can tell she wishes her stomach wasn't fighting against her body. Alcohol can be a bitch like that.

I quickly rinse out my mouth and walk back to my room. Peeta's still sleeping, sprawled out under the covers—naked. Just how I like him. I climb back into the bed with him intertwine my flannel covered legs with his bare ones. He twitches awake, and gives me a lazy smile, his blue eyes bright as they open up to look at me.

"I think you're even more beautiful in the morning," he whispers after I give him a soft peck on his right cheek.

"You're just trying to laid again," I retort, running my hands along the planes of his bare, muscled back. God, is there any inch of this guy that isn't delectable?

Surprising me, he rolls over on his back and pulls me on top of him; I let out an embarrassingly girly giggle. His mouth attacks the skin on my neck, sucking and nibbling. "Am I that transparent?"

I let out a soft laugh that soon turns into a moan, as his hands move under the band of my flannel pjs and into my underwear; his strong hands massage the smooth skin of my backside. Suddenly, his fingers press a soft spot and I visibly wince. Peeta stills his movements.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, pulling away to look into my face, concern etched on his.

"I—I guess," I stutter, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell just happened? Then I remember—our sex last night. Dirty, sexy and up against the side of Madge's house—a very rough house. When I see Peeta's face change into an expression of disbelief, I realize I've been chuckling. "It was last night, Peeta. I think I have a bruise."

His eyebrows relax and soon he's laughing too. I place my hands on his strong jaw, and press my forehead against his, mingling our breaths. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he exhales, humor still in his tone. "I got a little worked up—I didn't realizing I was scratching you against the building."

I shake my head, dismissing his apology. "Don't. It was so hot, Peeta. I hope to have a similar experience in the future."

Finally, I bring my lips to his, sealing us together in another perfect kiss. Peeta's hands slip from my pants and up my back, removing my shirt as he goes. After he tosses it to the ground, I remember why I woke him up in the first place; I rip my lips away.

"Should I talk to Prim about Finnick?" I ask Peeta.

His hands stop their mid-journey to my breasts, resting on my stomach. "Uh, you were thinking about them while I was taking off your clothes? That's a little too kinky for me, Katniss."

I laugh loudly, and smack his shoulder in a playful manner; he feigns pain. "Just answer me, smart ass."

Grinning, he shrugs his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. If they want to be together, it will just happen naturally. You shouldn't try to pull them apart or push them together. But, if you want to meddle, you can do it. But you know that Prim won't appreciate it."

God, why does my boyfriend have to be so fucking sensible? I shake my head, dismissing the idea for a second. I need to let Prim make her own decisions. Though I still don't like to believe that she's a grown up, the truth is that she is, and I should let her act like one. "Fuck it," I groan. "Will you just kiss me again?"

"Now that's a question I know the answer to."

* * *

When we finally are able to put our clothes back on, Peeta and I make our way downstairs, extremely happy that it's a Saturday. Work has been kicking my ass and I need a break. Reading books and writing about them sounds like fun, but sometimes it's extremely stressful—especially when the book isn't very good. There are only so many polite ways a person can say "this fucking sucks."

Gale is in the kitchen, scrambling eggs in one of our frying pans.

"Do you guys want any?" he asks, waving his wooden spoon at the two of us. I'm surprised that his eyes don't even linger on our clasped hands—he just looks at our faces.

"I'm good," I say, releasing Peeta and heading towards the fridge. OJ sounds perfect to me.

"Peeta?" I still my movements. This is the first time I've heard Gale call Peeta by his name since the fight.

"Yeah, I'd love some, Gale," Peeta whispers, his tone reflecting my emotions—disbelief and relief. "I'll make us toast."

I walk to the table and watch my boys chat easily as they make breakfast for each other. And then I watch them eat together, smiles on both of their faces. I know that I'm clearly staring, not even trying to hide it, but I can't stop. I just sit there, drink my OJ out of the carton, and gawk at them.

"Hey sweetie, you want to come?"

Peeta's voice startles me; I see him and Gale looking right at me, smirks on their faces.

"Huh?" Did they address me?

They both laugh together, deep and husky. "Skiing. Gale and I were talking about skiing—up at this place I know a few hours away. I've been telling him about it for years. You want to go? We could make a trip out of it—the five of us."

I find myself nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, totally."

They begin to chat about poles and slopes and random other ski related stuff that I don't understand, and I tune them out. It's not until Peeta has given me kiss on my forehead, off to take a shower that I perk back up again.

"Gale?"

He stops mid-step, on his way to his room, and turns around to face me. His face is both panicked and slightly curious.

"Can we talk about last night?"

He walks back to the table and sits down into the chair next to me—normally Peeta's spot. He scratches his head uncomfortably. "Do we have to?"

I nod my head. "Hey, I hate talking just as much as you do, but we should." He nods and I take a deep breath. "I don't want you to put off your happiness for me. If you want to be with Madge, you should."

"I can't," he breathes.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't, Katniss!" He stands up out of the chair; it scraps on the tile, creating an ugly sound. "I will never be able to touch her again without thinking about what I did to you. And I know that you had basically moved on to Peeta when I cheated, but it still hurt you." He looks at me with wide eyes. "I've never seen you cry like that, Kat. You looked so broken. And it killed me to know that it was all my fault."

"Gale, I—"

"No. We're done talking about this. I'm not gonna see her; because when I looked at her again, all I could see was Peeta carrying you away from me while you sobbed. I can't go through that again."

Before I realize what he's doing, I feel his chapped lips, ones almost as familiar as my own, press against my temple. They linger there, whispering over my skin. "I'm still in love with you. And I don't want to hurt you anymore than I want to hurt myself."

And then he's gone.

* * *

"He's fucking with my brain, Finn," I complain, pacing back and forth across the length of my room. "Why doesn't he just tell me what he has planned?"

Finn shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Peeta loves surprises—you know that. And if he has a date planned, just go with it." Peeta came to me, still dripping from his shower, and told me he had a surprise for this evening—just the two of us. And I have no idea what is going to happen—and I'm kind of freaking out. I hate surprises.

I grab one of the shirts out of his closet and throw it at him. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have a romantic boyfriend that is so perfect it's terrifying."

"Well, you're right; I don't have a perfect boyfriend. And I'm not normally into guys, but if you two ever invited me into your bed, I have to admit that I would definitely go for it."

I cringe. "That's a disturbing thought."

His grin seems to get wider—if that's even possible. "Just relax, Kitty Kat. And wear something sexy; steal something out of Prim's closet."

I grumble about his unhelpfulness and flip him the bird as I exit his room. I don't even know why I went to him in the first place. However, I do take his advice and go to Prim for clothes. She's more than enthusiastic, and a half an hour later I exit her room decked out in a skimpy royal blue dress and incredibly high heels. I told her it was impractical—Peeta could be taking me to an amusement park for all I know, but she gave me a knowing look and told me he wasn't going to do that. Now my sister is keeping secrets too. The sneaky bitch.

As soon as my stupid, loud heels clack on the tile floor, Peeta materialized into the kitchen. He's wearing a green button up and tan corduroys, with his black leather jacket. He looks absolutely gorgeous—and I immediately feel like trash in comparison. His sapphire eyes stare into my unyieldingly, and he licks his plump, red lips.

"I really want to throw you down on the table and have my way with you," he whispers, his pupils dilated. I feel myself clench at the image in my head.

"I don't want to hear that!" Prim screams from behind me. I turn around and find her watching the two of us, a look of disgust on her face.

"You're the one that was eavesdropping," I retort, raising one of my eyebrows up at her.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to see you guys off. I never thought I'd hear Peeta say something like that."

I smile to myself; she should've heard the stuff he said to me last night.

* * *

I'm am irrevocably in love with his man. As I watch him sit on a quilt, a few feet from where I'm shooting, I realize this again. He's so good, right down to his soul, and I feel unbelievably lucky and unworthy. He took me out to the cutest little French restaurant, where I ordered Duck à l'Orange and Peeta ordered a delicious soufflé—and then he immediately took me to our field again.

"I have an idea," he chirps as I shoot another arrow—bullseye. I turn face towards him, relaxing my on the bow.

"What?"

"A game of strip archery. Every time you make a bullseye, I remove a piece of clothing; but every time you don't, _you_ remove a piece of clothing." He arches an eyebrow. "Interested?"

"Oh, sweetie, you're gonna get so cold when your all naked," I tease, though I'm completely serious. I'm gonna kick his ass.

He grins. "We'll see."

I narrow my eyes and ready my bow. He's going to be sorry he ever challenged me.

"Oh, did I tell you what I'm going to do later?" he asks, his voice nonchalant.

"What?" I roll my eyes. The boy is trying to distract me and it's not gonna work. I've got crazy concentration when it comes to archery.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to go down on you for hours, making you come over and over until you beg me to stop."

My breathing falters and I accidently let my fingers slip from the string. The arrow misses the target completely, landing somewhere in the bushes. I turn to him, my braid almost whipping me in the face.

"Not cool, Peeta." I try to give him my fiercest glare. What a cheater.

"Off goes the dress, sweetie." Peeta smiles at me, acting all innocent. His blonde hair is elegantly disheveled from running his fingers through it.

I set my bow down on the grass and quickly tear off the garment. I stand there, staring him down, in my matching lace underwear; they are super skimpy—and not mine. Prim made me wear them, and I push away the self-conscious feelings. I mean, he's seen me naked a thousand times.

"God, I'm a genius for coming up with this game."

I shrug my shoulders and quickly fire another arrow before he has time to entice me. Bullseye. I turn around and face him.

"Off with the shirt."

He smiles at me, heartbreakingly, and unbuttons it slowly, then shimmies out of it. He leans back on his elbow, elongating his muscled torso. God, I want him. I quickly turn around and shoot another arrow until he's only in his boxer briefs. But seeing him almost naked like that—I decide I've had enough.

"I can't wait any longer." I set my bow down on the ground and walk over to him straddling his lap. We pull at each other's final garments, until we're completely naked, and then I quickly lower myself onto him. My moan seems to echo throughout the entire forest. The nippy air stings my bare flesh, but I don't pay attention to it. All I can focus of the feeling of him inside me.

Peeta pulls my nipple into his mouth and gives it a light nibble. "Greatest game ever," he moans, and fills me again and again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's another fun one. Thanks again for all the follows and favorites and reviews. You are so amazing, I can barely believe it. And for those of you who read my other stories, you will see updates for those soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know what to pack," I complain, rummaging through my closet. We're leaving for the ski resort tomorrow and my winter clothes are extremely limited, considering I grew up in a place that rarely snowed. And the once in a millennium time it did snow, I hid inside. Peeta and Gale made the reservations at the resort, laughing easily and making sure we had good rooms next to each other. It's going to be Prim, Peeta and I in one room and Gale and Finn in the other.

"Don't pack anything. I like you naked."

I turn around to Peeta; he's lying in our bed, his hands behind his head and the sheets so very low on his abdomen. One inch lower and I would be drooling unattractively. He smirks at me as I admire his body. But then again, he's admiring mine too. His blue eyes are dark with arousal as his eyes glide over my naked body shamelessly. Who needs clothes when you're alone in the locked bedroom you share with your boyfriend?

"That would be a little weird. And really cold."

"Who says we'd ever leave the bedroom?" He removes one of his hands from behind his head and begins to run it lazily down his torso. My breathing falters. "Or, we could stay here, and let the others go skiing. And never leave _this _bedroom."

"Don't tempt me, Mellark."

"Come on! Skiing is amazing, but you are better. Now, it's six a.m., so come back to bed, sweetie." He holds his arms open for me, enticing me to go back to him. And I do. I know I don't have the right clothes in my closet it anyway—I'm going to have to go shopping. Ugh, I'd rather stab my eyes out.

He pulls me down onto his body and places his large hands on my bare back. There's nothing I love more than my naked body pressed against his; we don't even have to be having sex, just the contact of our skin feels like heaven—home. He lets his fingers slowly glide along the destroyed skin of my back. I'm still shocked that he even likes touching it, when I can't stand to look at it.

"I have something for you," he whispers, his warm breath caressing me.

I press my lips against his, slow and lingering, then pull away. "What?"

He reaches into the drawer of the bedside table on his side, and grabs something. It's so small, that his entire palm engulfs it, and I don't even get a peek.

"I bought this a few days ago, and along with the winter coat I got you—it's already in the car—it's just something to tell you that I love you. They are just tiny gifts, so don't freak out or anything."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Peeta, you buy too much for me, and take me out to too many nice restaurants. And I love it, but how do you pay for it?"

He gives me a small kiss on the corner of my mouth before pulling back and looking at my face again. "My Dad. He left Finnick and I and Finn's mom everything he had. But then she passed away a few years after him, and again, she left everything to us. And it was a lot of money mainly—Finnick is the heir to a sea related amusement park chain in California and Florida. But he didn't want to take it over, just like his mother didn't. The point is, I have money to spare, and you are a good reason to spend it."

"Peeta, you shouldn't spend your family money on me," I chastise him.

He just rolls his eyes. "Just let me, okay? I love doing it. Just like Finn does; he's told me all of the stuff he's bought for you. We love you, and we want to show you that sometimes."

"We have sex all the time, isn't that _showing_ me?" I inquire, raising my eyebrows. He laughs.

"Just take it." And then shoves something into my hand. It's a little black ring box. My heart literally stops. This can't be what I think it is. We've only been dating a few months.

Holy. Fuck.

"Peeta…" I trail off.

"Just open it," he coos, his voice smooth like satin. I look away from the box and to his eyes; they are aqua and filled with anticipation.

Reluctantly, I open the box. I exhale loudly, a sigh of relief, when I see that it's not an engagement ring nestled into the soft black velvet but a necklace. The golden chain spirals until it reaches the pendant: it's a little bird.

"It's a mockingjay. When I was younger, my Dad and I would go fishing and we'd always see them. They were brown birds, but when the sun caught their wings, they looked gold. And they sang the most beautiful tunes—I honestly don't know how they did it. It was miraculous. Anyway, I'm giving this to you because the first time I listened to those birds, I fell in love with them. Just like the first time I saw you, I knew I was a goner." I finally tear my eyes away from the necklace and back to his face; he's smiling at me, looking so unbelievably happy. "I love you Katniss, more than I could ever say. You always say I'm good with words, but when it comes to describing the way I feel about you, words fail me. No series of words could ever truly express what you mean to me. You are just…my everything."

"I love you so fucking much," I exhale, my hand clutching at the box, almost to the point of pain; the wood digging into my skin. Wow, way to be elegant. He gives me one of the most beautiful speeches ever written, and I go and spew that. Why is he with me again?

"I love _you_ so fucking much."

Before he has the chance to say anything else, I lean forward and press my lips against his. He responds eagerly and rolls us over so he's hovering above me. My arms wrap around his neck, my right hand still clutching the necklace box, and I kiss him with everything I've got.

* * *

"Let's see how many snow bunnies I can bang," Finnick jokes as we hop in the car the next morning.

I groan loudly as I buckle my seatbelt. It's too early to listen to Finn talk about sexing it up. The chilly air is lingering in the stuffed car, and I pull my new coat tighter around me. Peeta looks over to me as he sits in the driver's seat, and smiles, his dimple exposed.

"Kitty Kat, don't be so grumpy when it comes to talking about sex," Finn scolds me.

"I agree," Prim says. She's sandwiched between Gale and Finnick in the backseat of Peeta's car; Peeta pulls out of the driveway.

"Blow it out your asses," I moan, incredibly tired. I barely got any sleep last night; I had another nightmare. Peeta talked me down, but the memories of the fire are still lingering.

"We know that you've slept with both Gale and Peeta, and I think we deserve some details," Finn says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gale chimes in. I look into the rearview mirror and see his eyebrows furrowed—but he's not angry, just confused.

I glance over to Peeta and see him shaking his head, smiling to himself. He obviously doesn't care about the direction of this conversation, but instead, is amused by it. The bastard. I notice that we are almost to the freeway, about to leave Denver for the weekend. Though, our last weekend was amazing, with the sexy game of strip archery, I'm just as excited for this one. I've never been skiing before, and I can only imagine the fun and failure that is going to occur. Plus, gourmet hot chocolate.

"I think it's only fair for Katniss to compare the two of us, and give us the sexy details."

"Fair?" I ask, my anger creeping up; Peeta moves his hand across the center console to place his hand on my thigh, trying to soothe me. But it doesn't work.

"Yes. We had to deal with all this fucking drama with the three of you, and it sucked ass. Prim wasn't here for the actual fight, but I was, and the aftermath was shit. I want details!" Finn's voice is both serious and joking at the same time—he means it. He was affected by our love triangle, and I instantly feel guilty. I didn't even realize.

"You get one question," I relent, my teeth clenched as I utter the words. I can't believe I'm doing this, but if this is what he wants, I guess I can appease him once. "No follow-ups. And then this conversation is dropped; we'll sing fucking car songs or something."

I glance in the mirror to see Finn grin mischievously and Gale's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He expected me to answer about as much as I did. Peeta squeezes my thigh and I look at him to see him smiling just as eerily as Finn.

"Do I get at question, too?" Prim asks, her voice as innocent as ever.

"Fine!" I scream, before muttering "traitor" under my breath.

"Okay, who's bigger and by how much?" She asks. I freeze. Fuck. I did not want to admit this.

"Define bigger?" I squeak out.

"Longer, wider, that kind of stuff."

I gulp, and then let the words frantically tumble out of my mouth. "Gale's a tiny bit longer but Peeta's wider." I feel my face flush at the words. Why did these bitches have to quiz me like this? Just when the boys were starting to get along, they want me to compare the two. If this has horrible consequences, I will kill both of them, and have absolutely no remorse.

"Really?" Peeta and Gale ask in unison. I throw my hands up in the air, utterly exasperated.

"Yes! Now it's your turn, Finn. Let's get this shit over with."

Finn leans forward to whisper into my ear, but his voice still loud enough for everyone in the crowded car to hear. "What's the best sex you've ever had?" I can _hear_ his smirk. I feel my face get hotter. I don't want to embarrass anyone, including myself, but the answer is obvious.

"That doesn't have to do with comparing Peeta or Gale," I say, my voice quivering.

"I know it doesn't, but I want to know it."

"Outside at Madge's party," I whisper almost inaudibly. But I can tell everyone heard it because the car seems to get even quieter—dead silent; like the calm before the storm.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Prim yells at the same time Finn screams "Holy fuck!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout, shutting both of them up. "No follow-ups. Now, let's listen to some music and we're never talking about my sex life ever again."

* * *

The rest of the car ride is filled with meaningless chatter and soft music, and after a few hours, we're parking in front of a large wood cabin. The wood is stained a reddish-brown and the pillars are etched with intricate patterns, but of what, I can't make out yet. The boys carry in our abundance of luggage through the frosted glass doors of _Cornucopia Ski Resort_, and the five of us head to the long mahogany front counter. The lobby is large, filled with a plethora of dead carcasses of various animals mounted on the walls; the soft carpet is a deep green and the couches and chairs are a muddy brown.

After checking in with the polite, but slutty looking receptionist, we walk up the stairs and towards our adjacent rooms. Our suite is hunter-esque, just like the lobby, with wildlife paintings on the wood walls and two large queen beds with evergreen colored comforters. There's a large cabinet with a TV on the wall opposite of the beds and a small bathroom tucked into the corner. Prim heads to the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving Peeta and I alone. As soon as she closes the door, Peeta moves me against the wall, pinning me with his large hands.

"I think we need to have a repeat of the best sex of your life," he whispers, before leaning in and attack my mouth with his.

"Prim's in the other room," I protest, though my body is dying to be ravished by his hands and tongue.

"I don't care. I think it's time for me to take you with my dick that's wider, but slightly shorter than Gale's." I hear a trace of humor in his lust-filled tone. I feel myself getting wetter with each passing second; I need him inside me now.

"We have to be quick."

And with that, he seals his mouth to mine again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all! Here's another chapter and it has a sex scene for ya! I know a lot of you were disappointed that I didn't describe the wall sex, so I'm trying to make up for it! :D But it's not all kittens and rainbows. Thanks again for all your support with my new story _I Don't Want to Forget _as well as this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can we have one rule this weekend?" Prim asks as she exits the bathroom, towel wrapped around her petite body. She crosses the room to her pink suitcase, and begins to rummage through the contents for something to wear.

"Of course, Prim," Peeta replies, running his hands through my loose hair as we lay on our bed, legs intertwined, pretending to watch TV.

"Can you guys not have sex?" Her voice is sweet like syrup. I immediately freeze and move my eyes away from the TV to her. She's grabbed the clothes she's going to wear and is now standing with her arms crossed over her chest facing the two of us. "It fine to joke about sex or to talk about it, but I really don't want to hear you having it three feet away from me."

"Absolutely. We won't have sex with you next to us." Peeta gives her a nod, causing her to break out in a huge smile before she walks back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I immediately turn my face to Peeta's. "Lie much?" I ask, my tone joking. He just fucked me up against the wall with Prim ten feet away. And god, it was just as good as the sex we had at Madge's. Apparently, standing up is my favorite position with him. It's just so deep and hits me in all the right places.

"It wasn't a lie; it was just walking around the truth. I said we wouldn't have sex with her next to us and she wasn't _next_ to us before." His eyes suddenly darken and he wraps his hand around the base of my neck. "And she won't be next to us the other times we have sex this weekend."

"Oh, so we're going to have more sex?"

He nods his head, causing his nose to brush against mine. "I can't get enough of you, Katniss. Hell, I'll make love to you in a snow bank—anything—as long as I get to be with you." He seals his lips with mine.

"I'm pretty sure that would frostbite your junk," I mumble against his lips. He laughs, pushing air into my mouth.

"Worth it."

* * *

When we're all dressed up our ski gear, the three of us exit the room and knock on the door of Gale and Finn's suite.

Finn throws open the door with a flourish, holding up a bottle of champagne. "My peeps! What up?"

"Dude, we are going skiing, why are you drunk?" I ask, pushing him slightly; he stumbles backwards several feet by the force. Shit. It wasn't even that hard—he must be completely sloshed. I groan, and begin to shimmy out of my new jacket as I plow into their room. Gale's leaning against the headboard of his bed, nursing his own bottle. I walk over to him and steal it out of his hand; I bring it to my mouth and take several large gulps. It doesn't taste half bad.

When I'm finished, I turn around to find Peeta and Prim stripping off their ski clothes too. They obviously realize there's no hope for skiing tonight with two drunk guys. "It was about to get dark soon anyway. I guess we'll just start tomorrow," Peeta says, as he shrugs off jacket.

I give Gale back his bottle and pull off my ski pants; I jump onto his bed wearing a long sleeved shirt and leggings.

"Kitty Kat, you make one sexy snow bunny," Finn slurs, lifting his finger to point at me. Wow, I've never seen Finnick this drunk before. His bronze hair is abnormally crumpled and his skin has a slight sheen to it, obviously from sweat; he still looks unfairly handsome though. "I think I should add you to my 'snow bunnies banged' list." He glances over to Peeta. "He can join too, if you want. But I'm sure you're dying for a dick that's wider and longer than both of your previous boyfriends."

I groan loudly and steal Gale's bottle again; I have to fight him for it, but he eventually gives it to me. Why do I tell these boys anything? Peeta brought that up before he pounded me like a piece of meat (in a good way) and now Finnick is talking about it too.

"Finn, we all know Gale and I have better weapons than you," Peeta sneers before heading into the bathroom as his phone rings. Prim lets out a girlish laugh, and I see Finnick's cheeks redden. My eyebrows fly up my forehead. Really? Did Finnick Odair just blush—and because of my sister no doubt? Maybe she would be good for him—level him out or something.

I fall back on the bed, sprawling myself out next to Gale. "So why did you guys decide to get drunk?" I ask him. He stares at me with glazed over eyes, his face flushed.

"I heard you guys having sex, and I needed to forget," he says simply as he tilts the frosted glass bottle again, taking a long drink.

I stiffen. Fuck! We did have sex against the wall between the two rooms. God, we are idiots.

"Sorry about that," I mumble, utterly embarrassed.

"It's one thing knowing you guys have sex, and actually being presented with the evidence. The sounds you were making…" he trails off, taking another swig. "It reminded me of when we were together."

I gulp audibly, glancing around the room to see if anyone can hear us; but Peeta is still in the bathroom and Finn and Prim are chatting on the other bed, ignoring the two of us.

"You make the sexiest sounds, Katniss. I get hard just remembering them and the way you looked under me, begging me to take you harder."

I hold my hand up. "Gale, stop. You can't say shit like that anymore. I'm with Peeta," I chastise. He moves his face closer to mine, his breath smelling of cheap alcohol; I pull back instantly. "You're drunk."

After over ten minutes of uncomfortable shifting between me and Gale, Peeta exits the bathroom and makes a b-line right towards us. I jump off the bed and into his arms before he reaches me. He catches me easily, but there's a masked fury behind his expression of surprise. Huh? Wonder what that's from. "Let's get some hot chocolate. Leave these boys—and Prim—alone." I nibble on my lip, accentuating the word "alone" and I see his eyebrows perk up.

"Okay."

He sets me back on the ground and we leave the others behind, giving them a small wave; Peeta wraps his arm around my back, slipping his hand under the cotton fabric, and pulls me closer to him as we walk down the hallway towards the lobby.

"Is something wrong?" Peeta's hand moves up my back to my shoulder and begins to massage me with his dexterous fingers.

"Not really, no. Gale was just drunk and I wanted to get out of there before he said something he would regret."

His fingers freeze on my warm skin. "What did he say?" His voice is cold, and it feels as if the temperature around us has dropped thirty degrees. He turns his face towards me and I see the anger burning behind his sapphire eyes. "Katniss, what did he say?"

I lift my hand to cup the side of his face. "Nothing for you to worry about, I swear. I don't want you to get all worked up over a drunken confession—it's not worth your time." I lean in and give him a lingering kiss on his strong, rigid jaw—clenched in anger. "Trust me."

But Peeta doesn't relax, and I realize we've stopped walking. "You're mine, Katniss. How many times do I have to say it? I don't like Gale coming in on what's mine—even if I basically did that to him. I love you too much and I refuse to give you up."

Possessive Peeta is creeping in, so I choose my words wisely. "I am yours, Peeta. Entirely."

But even this doesn't satisfy him; I see the tension in his shoulders and anger behind his eyes. Then I realize, it's not because of me, there's something else on his mind.

"What's going on? This can't just be about Gale." I grab his shoulders and turn him so he's facing me. "Tell me."

His entire body seems to deflate, and he leans his forehead against mine. "My mother called again."

I pull back immediately, fury swelling within me. That bitch! I thought we got rid of her! Why does she keep on calling? Why does she continue to hurt her son?! I grab Peeta's hand and immediately abandon our hot chocolate mission—heading back to our room. I really don't want to scream in the middle of the resort. I mean, I'd do it, but I don't really want to.

I slip the key into our suite and fling the door open; Peeta follows me obediently into the room and heads straight for the bed, flopping himself down on plush covers. Then I get an idea. I climb onto the bed and straddle his lap, and immediately start to take off his shirt. Peeta barely helps me, only moving his arms slightly, so it takes me longer than usual before I toss it over my back.

I glide my hands up the soft planes of his stomach; his pale skin twitches and ripples against my fingers. Maybe if I can make him feel good while he tells me something terrible, it will help. "What did she say?"

Peeta's arms spread out beside him, a look of utter desperation on his face and I feel broken just looking at him. I rip off my black long-sleeved shirt and throw it behind me too before shifting my body back slightly so I'm able to grab the waistband of his black long johns and strip them down his strong legs. They cling so tightly to his muscled thighs, making them look so delectable; it's a shame removing them. But his naked skin is better anyway.

When they are all the way off, I shimmy out my leggings and slither back up his body. Still, he's silent. "Peeta, tell me right now what she said," I command, my fingernails digging into the skin of his pecs. He lets out a heavy sigh, but still he says nothing. Fuck. What do I do with a silent Peeta? The concept feels so unbelievably alien to me.

I grind my hips against his, and hear him stifle a moan. Ah. I always need to remember—go straight for the junk. Guys can't stay silent then. I kneel, hovering over Peeta's waist, and give my hand a large lick before slipping it into the front of his boxers. I find him already half-hard; my fingers wrap around the smooth skin and I start stroking him slow—root to tip.

"Please tell me," I beg. Lust pools inside me with every stroke as I watch Peeta's face change from pain to pleasure.

"Faster," he whispers, finding his voice again. But I do the opposite of what he says and stop completely. Finally, he turns his face, his eyes opening and looking at me quizzically.

"I'll make you come as soon as you tell me what your mom said," I retort, crossing arms over my chest. He shuts his mouth though, and his eyes uncomfortably flit away from my face.

So I decide my next move. I go for the Hail Mary pass—and remove my bra and underwear. Peeta watches, riveted, as the smooth fabric falls off of my skin, his eyes a deep ocean blue; I have to hold back a smirk. Guys are so easy. Then I unbraid my hair—something I know he loves. When I'm completely naked, I move back to his hips and do something I've never done for Peeta before. I touch myself.

My right hand slides down my body, between my breasts, down my stomach, over my bellybutton, and down to the junction of my thighs. I watch Peeta's face as I dip two fingers into myself; he bites his lip and a look of shock covers it as his eyes become hungry. I've only ever done this once or twice for Gale—he loved watching it—because I never really had a reason to. If I was horny, I'd sleep with my boyfriend. I didn't have the desire to get myself off.

"Katniss…" he breathes, his eyes no longer fixed on the movement of my hand, but on mine. "Let me do it. Let me fuck you with my fingers."

I moan loudly at his words, but shake my head. "No until you tell me," I pant, my skin flushing. I know I'm about to come soon. I can feel my thighs beginning to quiver and my insides fluttering; my clit his throbbing against my thumb. And I know I'm taking advantage of him, tempting him with my body, but I don't feel guilt. Not right now. A silent Peeta is scary and I'm grasping at straws here.

"She found me, okay!" he shouts frantically, his hands suddenly palming my bare breasts. "She found the house and she's coming to see me. I can't stop her. She'll be there when we get back."

I feel my breath leaving my body as I ache for him. All of his childhood, he was beaten by this woman, and now when he's started to heal she wants to come back and ruin him.

"Now, please! Katniss! Let me make you come. I want to do it—only me. You are mine."

I nod my head, withdrawing my fingers even though I'm on the precipice, and he immediately sits up and takes them into his mouth; he lavishes them with his tongue, licking off my arousal then gives them a soft bite, and ducks his hand between my thighs—finishing what I started.

"Say it," he orders, his fingers plunging into me rapidly.

"Say what?" I pant, my mouth open, gulping in air like it's suddenly gone from the entire atmosphere. My nails dig into the hard muscles of his shoulders, my eyes shut as I concentrate on the delicious movement of his hand. It feels a million times better than my own.

He pulls my left nipple into his mouth as my chest rests at his eye level; he lets his tongue dance across the warm skin. "Say my name when you come. So everyone in the world knows what I do to you."

And I do. I moan his namely loudly as my insides clench around his fingers. Stars streak into my vision, momentarily blinding me as I come hard for him.

My face falls into the crook of his neck and I kiss the soft side that lives there. When the ripples fade, Peeta removes his fingers and places both of his hands on my back.

When my breathing evens out, I push Peeta's body down so he's flat on the bed again. I pull his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and then position myself over his hardness.

"Your turn to get off," I mumble, looking him in the eyes, and then lower myself down onto him. When my hips are snug against his, completely buried, I close my eyes. "Take me however you want, Peeta. Whatever position, I don't care."

Quickly, he rolls us over so he's hovering above me. I open my eyes again and he gives me a small, loving kiss, his soft lips caressing mine. Then he starts to thrust into me, slow and long; pulling out almost entirely, then pushing back it. It's sensual and reaffirming—nothing like a needy desire to bang me up against a wall. He's hurting, I see the pain in his ocean blue eyes, and he just wants to love me.

"You're mine too, right?" I whisper against his mouth. I wrap my legs around his hips and hold him closer to me.

"Yes," he breathes. "I'm yours and you're mine. Always."

"Always," I repeat.

It doesn't take him long to finish, and though I'm not there with him, I don't mind. I want him to be satisfied and loved. I want to make him feel that way, because his mother never did.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," I say when we've showered and are slipping into bed. Prim is passed out on the bed next to ours, snoring softly. She came back from hanging with the boys, a little buzzed, and stumbled into our hotel room, singing loudly, before she collapsed on top of the covers. "But I'll be there with you for every second. And if I happen to kill her, so be it."

He lets out a half-hearted chuckle. "Sounds good."

I tuck into his side, snuggling into his bare chest and take a deep breath. There's nothing better than this.

"Skiing tomorrow," I whisper, my eyelids drooping as fatigue takes over.

"You'll have fun." Peeta presses a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you," I mumble.

* * *

That night, I have the worst nightmare I've had in years.

_ I watch in the corner, frozen with fear as Peeta gets beaten by a faceless woman. Her hand slams against his face over and over until he falls limp against the ground, covered in blood. Then she starts to kick him; he twitches with each swift movement into his stomach, but he doesn't fight back._

_"You deserve it," she repeats and again and again._

I sit up in bed, gasping for air, a strangled cry escaping my lips. Peeta wakes up next to me and immediately cups my face in his rough hands; his thumb runs reassuringly along by cheekbone, my entire body flaming because of it.

"Is there anything I can do?" he whispers, placing a soft peck to the corner of my mouth.

"Just hold me."

He nods and pulls me back down to the bed, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me to his chest. My body melts into his as fear pulses through my veins. It's the first nightmare with Peeta in it, and I never want to experience another one. My insides feel like crumbling buildings, collapsing on top of each other.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do the first time I see his mother, but I know it won't be pleasant.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's something that happens that I know a lot of you have been waiting for, so I hope it fulfills your fantasies. Thanks for all your support, you guys are unbelievably awesome.**

**Unfortunately, I have finals coming up in the next week and a half, along with jury duty, so I won't be updating as much as I normally do! I'm sorry! It sucks, and I wish I could be writing instead of studying and doing by civic duty, but I can't. However, to make up for it, I will update ****_I Don't Want to Forget_**** more frequently with chapters I have saved up. Does that help? However, after I'm done with finals, I will get back to my regular schedule, I promise! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's official. I rock at skiing.

Peeta and I have been on the slopes for hours, and I've taken to it pretty easily. Prim, however, kinda sucks. I love her to death, but she is just terrible. Fortunately for Gale, Peeta and I, Finnick has taken the bullet for us and has stayed with her all day on the bunny hill while we go to the more advanced courses.

We all ate lunch together in the lodge, where Prim complained the entire time about the ridiculousness of skiing. "Who even thought of it in the first place?!" she yelled more than once during the meal, but the food was delicious and the criticizing didn't damper that. We had a creamy tomato soup with oozing grilled cheese; there were a multitude of different kinds of cheeses wedged between two pieces of unbelievably buttery bread. I moaned loud and suggestively with each bite. I'm pretty sure if it was a person, I'd dump Peeta in a heartbeat.

"Do you think we have time for one more course?" I ask when I stop next to Peeta and Gale at the bottom of the one of the slopes as I finish. My heart beats in my ears, and I know that my face is wind burned and flushed, but this is awesome. I can't get enough.

"I think we can do one more before it gets dark," Gale says, adjusting his goggles. Peeta nods in agreement.

"You guys go ahead; I think I'm done," Peeta huffs out. He leans across the space between us and kisses my cold cheek. "I'll see you guys soon." Then he puts his poles in the ground and shoves himself off, headed back to the resort.

I shrug my shoulders and Gale and I begin to side step towards the ski lift, only a couple yards away.

When we reach our destination, the attendant sitting on a stool looking utterly bored, waves her hand at us to get onto the lift. We hurry to one of the chairs and sit down just in time for it to rise up into the air and carry us up the mountain.

We sit in silence for several minutes, just looking around at the scenery. It's undeniably beautiful up here. The snow on the trees glitters as the setting sun shines down on them, and the clouds are beginning to change hues, streaking the sky with violet, orange and pink.

"I'm sorry about the things I said last night," Gale says, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Gale, it's fine. Let's just not talk about it, okay?" I don't want to be a bitch or anything, not right now at least, but there's no point in discussing this. He knows I'm with Peeta and he knows that we are only friends. No point in dwelling on a drunken speech.

"Okay," he exhales, tension leaving his body. "It's pretty amazing up here, right?"

I nod. "Definitely."

"Even though I miss the Phoenix sun, I have to say I like the snow too."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Gale and I return the skis to the front desk before we make our way towards the dining area. I have to force myself not sprint—excited to find out what heavenly dish they are going to serve for dinner. I hope it's lobster or quiche or something equally delicious and fancy. As soon as we walk through the chestnut doors, we see Peeta stuffing his face in the back corner. He lifts his hand to reel in our attention, his mouth overflowing, and we immediately head towards him.

"This is so good," he mumbles through his food. "I want to have sex with it."

He holds a massive burger in his right hand and a large napkin in the other. The burger is oozing juice that's trickling down Peeta's strong hand, along with a hearty amount of ketchup. It's packed with onions, lettuce, pickles and tomatoes and surrounded in a sesame seed bun.

Gale and I grin widely at the sight, our stomachs grumbling, and if the waiter senses it, he suddenly appears with two more burgers. I move around to the other side of the table, sitting next to Peeta, and pick up one of the fries that lies neatly in a pile next to the burger and toss it in my mouth; oh sweet Jesus, it's greasy heaven.

"Holy fuck," Gale garbles as he takes a large bite of his own burger. I pop another fry in my mouth, and denying myself no longer, pick up my burger, open my mouth as wide as I can, and shove it in. I moan loudly, gutturally, and bounce up and down on my chair. Holy shit! This is amazing. The meat is so tender and juicy and I immediately take another bite before I've even swallowed the first.

Well eat in silence, only broken my soft moans and groans of delicious gratitude. I want to give this cow a high five.

When we've all inhaled our food, we slump back in our chairs, utterly stuffed. Peeta lifts his hand and rubs his stomach, groaning slightly. "I think I need you to carry me," he says, turning his head to look at me. "I don't think I can move."

"I wanted you to carry me," I moan back.

"Dammit. I guess we'll have to stay in this room all night."

"I guess so." I shrug my shoulders. We both break out in smiles, and I have to force myself not to lean forward and press my lips against his. But I'm not ready to kiss in front of Gale yet. I turn to him. "Gale, can you carry both of us?"

He falls forward, his face pressing against the wood table. "Let's just get wheelchairs."

We all laugh and stay a little bit longer in the dining area before we decide it's time to trudge up the stairs to our suites.

"Hey, where are Finn and Prim?" I ask when we're a few feet away from the rooms.

"I saw them leaving the dining room as I was walking in and he told me they were going back to the rooms to take showers. I assume not together," Peeta says, smirking at me as a laugh rumbles in his chest.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I'm sure you won't find it amusing much longer, now that you're in the doghouse." I narrow my eyes at him and I hear Gale chuckle behind me; Peeta's laughing expression falters. God, he's so easy.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Gale asks, nodding his head towards his room. I shrug my shoulders. Why not? If Prim is in our room, it's not like Peeta and I can get it on anyway. Plus, I'm kind of emotionally exhausted from our sex last night.

Gale gives us a small smile, something so familiar to his face it makes my heart clench, and then swings open the door. I walk in first, and abruptly stop; Peeta runs into me, surprised by my sudden halt. I can't move. My mouth drops to the floor as I take in what's in front of me. I pray to God, hoping this is a hallucination or I'm in a terrible dream, but I know I'm not.

Prim and Finn are kissing. Not three feet away from me. Her hands are clasping to his stubble covered cheeks and holding him to her face. He's bending down so he's able to reach her, but his hands are still at his sides, his fists clenched like he's about to punch someone. But he's not. He's kissing her back, his lips molding with hers repeatedly as they continue to kiss. Obviously they didn't hear us come in, or are ignoring us entirely, but whichever it is, it ends now.

"HELLO?!" I scream. They tear apart; Finnick jumps backwards away from her, falling and tumbling onto the bed behind him. Prim's hand flies to her mouth, blush overtaking her cheeks.

"She kissed me!" Finnick yells as he bounces up off the bed to a standing position. "I swear, Katniss. When you told me you'd chop my balls off if I touched her, I took you seriously." He waves his hands furiously in front of him, like he's washing a window. I'm not sure what he's trying to pantomime, but he looks crazy nonetheless.

I rush forward and punch him as hard as I can in the arm. I know I'm supposed to look at this rationally, but I just can't watch a guy defile my little sister. No matter how innocent that kiss looked. I mean, he wasn't even touching her.

"Katniss!" Peeta chastises, but I'm done. I'm not going to hit him a second time.

I walk back over to where I was standing, Finnick watching me with worried eyes as he rubs the spot where I hit him.

"I just had to do that, Finn. You were touching my sister for God's sake. But I'm done." I take a deep breath and look at Prim. "I know you aren't a kid anymore, as much as I wish you were. If you want to be with Finnick, and if he returns those feelings, I'm not going to stop you." I move closer to my little sister, opening my arms, and she instantly steps into them. "Just be careful," I whisper into her ear. She nods her head into my neck, and I let go.

"You're still my favorite Everdeen," Finnick says, moving towards me. Boy, now he's going to suck up. "We did kiss first."

I shiver. "Gross, Finn." He smirks and draws me into a hug. He pecks my cheek and pulls back with a kind smile on his face.

"Just try not to be too loud when you guys have sex," Peeta says when Finnick walks to Prim; he doesn't touch her, but looks at her tenderly.

"PEETA!" Prim and I scream in unison. I look at him with furious eyes and he shies away.

"Doghouse?" Peeta says remorsefully, but his blue eyes still shine with amusement. Oh, yeah, he's _sooooo_ hilarious.

I scoff. He wishes. "You're in the pound."

* * *

Peeta's hand runs up and down my back, his fingers tingling the ragged skin through my thin cotton shirt. His shallow breaths hit the back of my neck, and I have to fight against my instinct to turn around.

"You aren't really mad at me are you, sweetie?" he whispers, nibbling the lobe of my ear before darting his tongue out and lapping at the area.

"Not really. I mean it was gross, but I can't exactly stay mad at you." I feel him grin against my skin as his lips moves to attack my neck. "Especially not when you do that." I bite my lip and stifle my moan. Prim is sleeping peacefully in the bed next to us, a sleepy smile on her face as she snores quietly. And Peeta told her we wouldn't have sex while she was next to us. I'm going to abide by that promise.

His hand moves from my back, over my stomach, and begins to drift down to my center; he cups me intimately over my raggedy sweatpants.

"Peeta, we promised Prim," I whisper. His lips move down my neck to my shoulder.

"I know we did, but it's so hard to sleep next to you and not touch you." He licks my skin one more time and then pulls away, resting his head on the pillow behind mine. But he keeps his hand where it is.

"Are you gonna move your hand?" I inquire. He chuckles softly, but doesn't answer me. Well, I guess not. I snuggle my face into my pillow and breathe deeply; I switched with Peeta, so now I'm lying with the one Peeta was last night. It smells like him. And I love it.

It's not long until Peeta's breath evens out as he falls asleep. But sleep escapes me. All I can think about is my dream last night. It was too vivid, and I don't want another one. With everything that Peeta's told me, and he hasn't told me much, I know I hate that woman. Peeta is a man who's so open and loving—yet she's the one topic he finds difficult to talk about; and it kills me. That bitch broke him, and I don't know if he will ever be able to be repaired. And now she wants to see him again, and he can't stop her. But I will find a way. I refuse to watch her damage him any more than she already has.

When the clock blinks 3:35 a.m., I huff out an angry sigh and turn around in Peeta's arms. I immediately attack the skin on his neck, hoping to wake him up. Maybe if I can get a little gratification, I'll be able to sleep calmly. I suck on his skin, knowing a hickey will probably form, but I don't care. My right hand kneads at the muscles in his back as my left hand presses against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Peeta mumbles as he wakes up because of ministrations.

"I want you." My teeth sink into his neck lightly, and I hear him sharply inhale. "Isn't it obvious?"

His arms wrap around my back. "Yes, love; it is."

* * *

When we all pile into the car the next afternoon after a couple more hours on the slopes, it fills with tension instantly. Peeta lets Gale drive, and Prim sits in the passenger seat, leaving me sandwiched between the brothers. Their bodies are stiff against mine. My hand rubs up and down Peeta's leg reassuringly, but he just stares out the window the whole way.

When we eventually enter the city, Peeta moves the arm he's had crossed over his stomach and places it around my shoulder. He crushes me to him, and I duck my hand under the fabric of his knitted sweater.

"Please don't leave my side," he whispers in a shaky breath.

My heart contracts and beats wildly in my chest, hurting for him. "Never."

When we finally reach the house, I see the figure of a small woman sitting on our front steps. She's about my height, maybe two or three inches taller, with hard features and golden brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Peeta lets out a soft whimper at the sight of her, and I hug him harder.

We all jump out of the car, ignoring the luggage for now. Peeta holds me to him as we mosey up the short walkway, leading the others. We stop when we're only a few feet away from the monster that destroyed my boyfriend's childhood.

Peeta opens his mouth and lets a clipped sentence fall out of his mouth.

"Hello, Mother."


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry this took forever to get out, but it did warm my heart to see a lot of you so eager to have it back with all the PMs and messages on Tumblr. I will be back to updating regularly after Christmas, but you should see at least one more chapter besides this one before that. And I have created a Poll on my account regarding how many chapters you guys hope _A Slow Burning Fire_ will be, so check it out if you'd like to be a part of that decision. I write these stories for you to enjoy, so I want to know what you guys want! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's awkward. Like _extremely_ awkward.

All of us are crowded around the table, sharing chairs and staring daggers at Peeta's mother Loretta. Peeta's holding me to his lap with a death grip, his nails digging into my hip. I'm trying to calm him down by running my fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, but I can't. Because I'm agitated too. It's taking all of the strength in the world not to throw myself across the table and wrap my fingers around her throat. Bitch.

"Why?" Peeta finally asks, breaking the tension-filled silence.

His mother twiddles her thumbs on the table and then looks up at him. "I needed to see you, Peeta. You're my son."

"I stopped being your son when you threw me into the radiator," he sneers. I cringe at the image that pops into my head of a blonde haired boy with blood pouring out of the side of his head. My grip on Peeta gets a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." Her voice shakes, but I can see her cold, brown eyes harden. God, it doesn't look at all like she's sorry. "But there's something I need to tell you—that's why I'm here."

"Well spit it out already!" he practically shouts, almost startling me. The whimpering Peeta from the car ride is obviously gone. "I want you out of here as soon as possible. You made it abundantly clear my entire childhood that I meant nothing to you, and now you've spent so much effort trying to contact me. So just tell me what you want and then leave!"

"I'm dying."

Peeta freezes, along with everyone else at the table. Well, I did not see that coming. I move my hand from his neck to his shoulder, slipping it under the fabric of his grey knitted sweater to touch his warm skin. Peeta's eyes change from dark to light and his mouth falls slack.

"We're going to leave you alone to talk things out," Gale whispers, then gets up out of his chair, pulling Prim off Finnick's lap. He gives Peeta's shoulder a squeeze before the two of them move into his room.

Finnick stands up too. "I'll be upstairs if you need me, bro."

He slowly moves across the kitchen, throwing one last glare at Loretta before leaving it entirely. Peeta squeezes me harder.

Peeta's mother's eyes fly to me. "Aren't you leaving too?"

I open my mouth, a string of profanity directed at this woman on the tip of my tongue, but Peeta speaks first. "No. This is my girlfriend and the love of my life. She's not going anywhere."

My heart soars at his words, but I focus my elated thoughts on Peeta instead. He is what's important right now. God, I wish I could live in his thoughts. His bitch of a mother is dying. Is he happy? Is he sad? I have no idea.

No one speaks for another minute or two. Peeta and his mother just seem to be having a staring contest, and I'm looking back and forth between the two of them. If you saw them on the street together, you wouldn't be able to tell they were related. The only similarity they have is the color of their hair—but Peeta's is still lighter. Where she has a crooked nose and thin lips, Peeta has a perfectly straight nose and red, plump lips that look so utterly kissable—and they are. Peeta seems to emanate life, and she…well…doesn't.

"What's wrong with you?" Peeta finally asks. His voice isn't angry like before, or even sad. It's devoid of emotion. And it's scary to think of Peeta—a man with the uncanny ability to express his emotions—not having any.

"Brain cancer," she responds.

"And what's the prognosis? How long?"

"A few months, max." She takes a deep breath. "Look, Peeta, I know you can't forgive me for what I did to you all those years ago. I hurt you—bad. I'm not going to deny that. And I don't have a good excuse either; I wasn't drunk or high. I was just a bad mother." Her voice gets colder and colder with each passing word. "I blamed you for your father leaving—I told you that many times. And it was wrong of me. But I just wanted to see you one last time."

"But why?" He leans forward, moving closer her. "You say you're sorry and all and that you don't want me to forgive you—then why see me? I'm not important to you. I was the dog you kicked when you were down."

"I can't explain it. I just wanted to see you again." Now I know where Peeta got the ability to make his voice go dead. Jesus, could she try to sound like she has a soul?

Suddenly, she sits up out of her chair. She situates the strap of her brown purse over her left shoulder, then her eyes flicker between the two of us. "It was nice to see that you've turned out well. And I hope that you and your girlfriend are happy together." She sounds so formal—like she's writing a thank you card. "I will be staying at the Waldorf downtown tonight, and then I'll be out of your life forever. Goodbye, Peeta."

She leaves us and I hear the soft click of the door as it closes behind her. Peeta immediately buries his face into my neck and takes a shuddering breath. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head, wishing things were different for him. He wraps one arm around my back and hooks another under my knees then sits up, and takes me with him; he carries me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

It's only been two days since we've been in here, but I've missed it. I've missed the pattern I've established with Peeta. As soon as my head hits my soft pillow, Peeta's molds his lips to mine, hovering his body over me. His kiss is soft and loving, but I can tell there's something else behind it. He's distracted. I pull away from him and kiss along his jaw until I get to his ear.

"I love you," I whisper, hoping it could be enough.

But it's not. His mother is dying. Even if she was nothing but horrible to him, she is still his mother—and his only parent left.

"I love you so much," he whispers back.

Shifting his weight to his right elbow, he reaches his left hand over his shoulder and pulls his sweater off the way guys always do. My hands immediately rise to touch his soft skin, my palms pressing against ribcage. After he drops his discarded article, his hand begins to slowly unbutton my top; after each button is released, his fingers travel down my bare skin to the next. When the buttons end, he seamlessly transitions to my jeans, unzipping them too.

Soon, all of our clothes are gone and Peeta settles himself between my legs, fitting there like a missing puzzle piece.

"Should I have said something to her?" he asks, his broken blue eyes bleeding into mine.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" I ask back, cupping his face.

He shakes his head. "I don't think so." He takes a shaky breath. "She hurt me so bad, Katniss. And I've tried so hard to forget everything she did to me—even though I can't ever truly do that. But she was still my mother. And she's gonna die. What if I regret something someday?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I am not happy or sad that she's gonna be gone from my life—with no chance of returning. I just…am."

I nod my head, understanding him. How can you feel anything when everything that's happened is so fucked up?

He brings his lips to mine again and slowly rocks into me. Our hands don't linger. We aren't trying to seduce one another. We just hold on tight and kiss until we rise and fall together.

* * *

Room 543. That's what the snotty girl at the front desk said. I take the elevator to the fifth floor and hope to God Peeta doesn't get too upset with me over this. But I have to do something.

After our love making, Peeta was emotionally exhausted. His eyes were desperately confused, and I told him he should take a nap before dinner. So that's what he's doing. And I'm here.

The Waldorf is high class. I feel so very out of place walking down the halls of burgundy plush carpet and past antique light fixtures that hang on the walls, sparkling like diamonds. Plus, gold is everywhere. Shit. It's intense.

When I finally reach her door, I give it three hard knocks. They are stern knocks, so she knows I'm not fucking around. After a few moments, the door flies open; Loretta, surprised, opens her mouth to speak when I cut her off.

"Peeta doesn't know I'm here, but I had to just say this one thing to you: you fucked up."

Her cold, brown eyes narrow speculatively. "I don't know what exactly you want to accomplish here, but—"

"Just listen to me!" I shout; her eyes widen in shock. My hands are clenched at my sides and I'm trying with every fiber of my being not to throw a punch at the person that fucked up my boyfriend. "Peeta is the kindest, gentlest, best man on this entire planet, despite what you did to him. He became that in spite of you. You have the greatest son ever in existence, and you shouldn't even have the right to call him that. I hope your last thought before you die, is that you wish you weren't such a bitch to your son.

"And though he doesn't have any physical scars, you've bruised him for the rest of his life. But now that I'm with him, I'm going to try to with everything I have to remove you from his memory. And I won't lose a wink of sleep knowing you won't ever be ever to contact your son again. You should have gone to jail for what you did, and I wish to every holy being that has ever existed that there is a hell, just so you can rot there forever."

She takes a deep breath. "I deserve that."

I nod, then I say something that's been tugging at me. "Why did you do it? How could you hurt him?"

Her face falls, and I can see her stance change, her hands now gripping the wood of the door. I throw my arm out before she has the chance to close it on me; she releases an annoyed sigh.

"I just did."

My hand falls away from her door, as shock lights up my body; dread filling me because of her cold tone. Does she really not feel anything? How could she be so heartless? So she closes it, leaving me alone in this hallway, that's suddenly twenty degrees colder.

* * *

I will never tire of feeling his lips dance with mine. He was slightly confused when I plowed into our room after I got home from the hotel and threw myself into his mouth, but he automatically kissed me back, sleepy brain and all. We don't even have to escalate it to rubbing or fucking—I feel so completely satisfied with kissing him.

"Okay, what was that for?" he inquires when our lips finally separate. Our breathing is labored and his eyes are glazed over with lust and amusement. "That was one good kiss."

I bite my lip. "Can't it just be for fun?"

He nods. "Of course. I live for kissing you, Katniss. But with you, I can always tell if there's a reason behind your kisses."

I snuggle into his still bare chest, my hand dipping into his sweats and resting on his hip. I take a deep breath. Relationships mean no secrets, right? "I have to tell you something, and I want you to not be mad at me."

He instantly freezes; his body is eerily still against mine for over thirty seconds before he finally speaks. "What did you do to her, Katniss?"

He knows me so well. "I just talked to her, I swear."

He pulls away from me so I can't hide against his warm skin; his eyes rake over my face, a flurry of emotions taking over his. "What did you say?"

I lift my hand to cup his face. "I just told her what I thought of her."

He pulls my hand away from him; rejection washes over me. "That's not an answer," he says in a cold tone.

Anger flares inside me. "Hey, I love you!" I snap at him. "I'm not going to apologize for going to her hotel and telling her that I hate her for what she did to you, or that I won't be upset when she's gone." I take a deep breath, trying to steady my emotions. "You mean everything to me, Peeta, and I couldn't just watch her walk into your life again and not tell her that her son is amazing and that she fucked up."

He's silent for a long time, just staring down at the bed in the space between us. "I don't like that you went behind my back," he finally whispers.

I put my right hand back on his face. "I knew you wouldn't approve of me going there, babe, but I had to do it. You talk about everything with me—except her. You're so fucking eloquent when you're dealing with words, but you can't seem to talk about what she did to you and it kills me. Because that means it must have been horrible. So I had to say something to her." I lean forward a press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Please don't be mad at me for too long."

He lifts his head. "I'm not really mad. I love that you care about me, I just want you to tell me things first." He takes a deep breath. "Though, I can't really complain too much about that. I'm sorry I don't talk about her," he mumbles.

I shake my head. "Don't be. I don't like talking about anything." I give him a half-smirk. "I love you, okay? And next time I'll tell you before I go scream at a relative of yours."

"Like Finnick?" He smiles at me again for the first time in what feels like a thousand years, though it's really only been about ten minutes; my chest warms and the tension in the room is lifted.

"Yes. The next time Finn does something douche-y and I plan to yell at him for it, I'll tell you first."

"Deal."

And we seal it with a kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to get out, but the Holidays were a lot busier than I thought they would be! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a preamble for things to come.**

* * *

"I'm getting super tired of interrupting you guys," Finnick says as he plows into our room, causing Peeta and me to break apart.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I scream, burrowing myself under the blankets to hide my nakedness. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna chop off his balls, kill him, and bury him in the backyard.

"FINNICK! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!" Peeta yells. I can see his abs rise and fall with his heavy, angry breathing from my spot under the sheets. I can also, unfortunately, see his arousal disappearing. Dammit, Finn.

"Well Jesus, guys, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. Can't that shit wait until nighttime?"

"Oh, yeah, because I'm sure you've _never _had any afternoon delight. Don't get all fucking high and mighty," I sneer at him, my voice muffled.

I hear Finnick chuckle. "Kitty Kat, get out from under there. It looks like you're blowing my brother."

Peeta and I simultaneously scream more curses at him, but I poke my head out anyway. Peeta's face is red with embarrassment and fury and Finnick looks overly happy as he stands in front of our door, his arms crossed over his chest. Peeta's arm defensively wraps around my stomach over the covers and he pulls me until my side is pressed up against his front. Our skin is a little sweaty, but I love being sweaty with Peeta. It's just so…dirty.

"Why, in all that is holy, did you need to come in here?" Peeta growls, his grip tightening on my ribcage; I can practically feel his short nails digging into my skin through the comforter.

"We have plans, remember?" Finnick replies, quirking his eyebrow up at us. "You two? Me? Prim? Irish pub food? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

I feel like palming my forehead, and I probably would if I wasn't afraid that the blankets would slip and Finnick could get a little peek. We are having our first official double date with Prim and Finn. They've been "dating" since we got back from the Ski Resort, and now, two weeks later, the four of us are going out together. They have been very non-couple-y in the house—thankfully not sleeping in the same room—I haven't even seen them kiss once. I think they are trying to be respectful. But they have gone out several times and they always come back with grins and swollen lips. I'm trying not to get too involved with their relationship. Peeta continues to ask me how I'm handling it, but I continue to tell him that I'm okay with it. If Prim is happy, and if Finnick is happy, then I'll deal with the awkwardness. But if I ever hear them have sex…I will be forced to break my eardrums and crawl into a hole to die. I'm trying not to think about it.

"We forgot, okay?" I say, biting my lower lip. The truth is we were getting ready for the double date when we got distracted. And it was my fault. Peeta came back from his late morning shower, and I just couldn't handle the way his abs and hips collide in a sharp V and jumped onto him, causing him to fall backwards onto our bed. As soon as Peeta was sheathed inside me, all coherent thought of double dates and siblings was burned from my memory. But the man is sex on two legs and I can't be completely responsible for the power it has over me.

Finnick rolls his eyes and waves his hands to us, naked and wrapped up in each other. "Obviously."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Just get out. We'll meet you downstairs in fifteen."

He nods and walks backwards a few feet before he turns around to the open the door. "By the way," he says, looking over his shoulder as he takes the first step into the hall. "You have a great rack, Katniss. It's no wonder my brother had one of them in his mouth."

He barks out a laugh and quickly slams the door just as Peeta throws the alarm clock at him. It shatters as it crashes against the white wood.

We lay in silence for several moments, taking it all in.

"I really liked that alarm clock," I finally whisper, a smirk forming on my lips. I turn on my side to face him.

Peeta turns his gaze away from the door to me, and I see the rage behind his sapphire eyes; my smirk fades instantly. "I don't like him seeing any part of you, Katniss. I can't believe him." His eyes soften slightly. "I'm sorry I lost my cool like that, but I want to kill him for looking at you." He takes a deep breath. "I already had to fight my best friend for your affection, and I don't want my brother creeping in on your goodies." He pauses. "However ironic that may be."

I give him a soft smile. "There's no need for more fighting, okay? I'm yours, and you're mine. End of story."

He leans down and presses a lingering kiss on my eager lips. "Okay," he acquiesces.

My fingers, moving on their own accord, begin to dance up and down the line of his hips; he exhales softly. "God, I wish we weren't interrupted," I whisper, fighting the urge to take him back into my hand and stroke him.

"Katniss, you can't talk to me in that voice." I suddenly feel him ready and poking at my stomach.

"Quick, baby," I moan, grabbing his face and hitching my leg over his hip.

"We really shouldn't, love." But his body is betraying his words. His chest is flushed and his left hand has slipped under the covers and is caressing my right breast, his thumb running back and forth over my pebbled nibble.

"Just do it hard and fast," I plead, pulling him on top of me.

He shifts his weight onto his hands and plants them by my shoulders. He leans down and kisses up and down my neck. Very. Slowly. This isn't hard and fast at all.

"What are you doing?" I ask, running my fingers along the curve of his ass.

"I don't want to do it hard and fast right now. I want to take my time with you, working you slowly until you scream my name." I shiver against him. "But since that's not really an option, let's just go out to lunch."

I groan loudly. Not fair. He presses a soft, sweet kiss against my lips before he slips out of the covers and walks to his dresser. I try to be angry at him, or annoyed even, but watching the muscles in his backside twitch with every step and each movement he makes, has me unable to do anything but drool. And he knows it. He glances over his shoulder at me and winks. The bastard.

* * *

The pub we go to is a place I've never been to before, but Finnick says it's one of his favorite spots to eat in Denver. When we are settled into the ripped, green upholstered booth of the pub, Peeta and I on one side and Prim and Finn on the other, I instantly know I'm going to like it. It's dirty and dingy and disgustingly homey.

Peeta's hand finds my thigh under the table and I immediately realize why he begged me to wear a dress; his fingers begin to run along the flimsy fabric of the dandelion patterned fabric, gliding underneath it. What the hell does he think he's doing? We're in public for God's sake. And this isn't Madge's house where we can just hide behind the house, we are literally surrounded by people on all sides—two of them being related to us. My bulging eyes fly away from my menu and land on his devastatingly handsome features.

"What are you doing?" I inquire, my teeth clenched in a fake smile as to not arise suspicion from our tablemates of what's going on over here. And how it's turning me on.

He leans forward until our noses are almost touching, forcing my head to tilt up slightly due to the height difference. "Let's not talk," he whispers, his breath fanning my lips. "Just enjoy it."

He pecks me lightly and turns back to the menu he holds in his left hand. Wow. I never expected this from cute, sensitive Peeta. The man is insatiable. And completely surprising. But considering the funk he's been in since his mother left, and I have to say it's nice to see him let loose. Even if he's doing it in a voyeuristic and slightly socially unacceptable way.

"You two are so cute," Prim giggles. I look away from Peeta's strong profile and over to my baby sister. She's grinning at me, and looking oh so very innocent and adorable.

"We try," Peeta quips, his voice full of amusement.

"A lot cuter than you were with Gale," she addresses me, nodding her head in my direction and taking a sip of her water.

This gets Peeta's attention. His hand tightens on my leg and he looks up from his red leather menu.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he asks. His hand moves upward, inching closer to where I want him. I fight to squirm away from him, embarrassment ready to rush to my face, but he clamps down and prevents me.

Prim leans forward, pressing herself against the wooden table. "There's just…love with you two," she exhales, a warm smile forming on her lips. "Not that Gale and Katniss weren't in love, but it's different. It's just so permanent. The way you look at each other and the way you are with each other say it all. It's great to watch."

I see Finnick nod in agreement, and it makes me love the perv a little more.

"Thank you, Prim," Peeta sighs, a blessed smile on his lips. He turns to me and I feel my heart leap. He's looking at me with such love and adoration, and I feel it all too. I lean forward and whisper what he means to me in his ear. If only those three words were enough to describe it.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," Finnick says, after Peeta plants another kiss on my lips. We turn our gaze him in response. "But Prim and I have proposition for you. And unfortunately, it's not a foursome."

"Blech!" I groan, and throw my strap wrapper at him.

He smirks at me. "Katniss, we want to throw you a birthday party next week."

I freeze, my blood leaving my veins. I hate birthdays. More than anything. Every single year since my father passed away, something terrible has happened on my birthday. Whether it was just my mother forgetting Prim and I in a hot car for four hours or falling down the stairs of my high school and breaking my arm, it's never gone well. I haven't had a legitimate party in years—I've only been given small gifts by Gale and Prim. And that's how I like it.

"No."

Finnick's eyebrows furrow and Prim's eyes become glassy. "Katniss, please?" my sister begs, her bottom lip jutting out. "I know you don't like celebrating your birthday, but you've started a new life. New home, new friends, new boyfriend; and I think you should celebrate _that_. It just so happens that it will be on the day you will turn twenty-three and there will be presents and cake." She smiles at me, and I feel my iciness begin to fade.

"All you have to do is get drunk and eat food. Prim and I will be in charge of everything else," Finnick adds.

I sink into the pleather booth. Shit. This sounds so reasonable. But I just know something has to go wrong. I will fall face-first into the toilet or I'll let Finnick touch my boob. Something disgusting like that.

"She's breaking down," I hear Finn whisper to Prim. I lift my hands and rub my temples with the tips of my fingers.

"If one of you happens to get herpes during the party, just know that I warned you," I finally relent.

The two of them break out in cheers and share a chaste kiss. Ugh. Gross.

Peeta's hand moves up a little bit farther on my thigh, until it meets the edge of underwear and I'm thrust back into reality.

He moves in front of me, blocking me from the other two. "Everything will go smoothly," he promises. His hands begin to circle where I want him, over the fabric of my panties, and my body erupts in shivers.

"Oh!" Finnick interrupts, pulling my gaze away from Peeta's eyes. I look over his shoulder to Finn's smirking face. "And I know what you guys are doing over there."

Peeta's hand immediately stills.

Dammit, Finn.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello all! Sorry this took a little longer to update that I planned. But expect another update in a couple days—because I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers. And sorry, but it's time for another one. Thank you guys for all of your kind words and your constant support. However, I'm sorry to inform you that this fic only has a few more chapters left in it. I'll probably end on Chapter 40. And I know I'll get some angry/upset PMs and reviews, but all good things must come to an end, and I want this story to end on a good note, not have it be dragged out until it's boring. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you make me wear a birthday hat, I will punch you."

Peeta chuckles at me as he kisses along my clavicle, pulling the collar of my purple long-sleeve shirt down so he has more access to it. We're snuggled up in bed, the three nights before the party that I'm dreading. I just know shit is going to go down.

"No birthday hats, I swear," he whispers.

I feel his left hand creep under the fabric and rest itself at the bottom of my ribcage. Boy, he's in the mood tonight.

"You know we can't, right?" I tell him, running my fingers through his soft blonde strands.

He nods his head against my skin. "As soon as you put on your polar bear pajama bottoms and grab your heating pad out from under the sink, I know we're on outs for a couple days." Suddenly, he pulls his head back and gazes down at me, his eyes dark with concern. "We're okay with birth control, right? I don't want you to feel like you're holding all the responsibility here—I can start wearing something."

I shake my head. "We're fine." I shift my hands to clasp his handsome face. "There's no need to worry."

He huffs out a breath, but it's not a sigh of relief; his features are still furrowed. "Prim just told me…" he trails off, biting his lower lip.

"What?"

His eyes dart away from me, and land on the chocolate bar I have on the nightstand. "She told me…that you don't want to have kids." He pauses. "And if that's the truth, then I don't want you to worry about the increased likelihood of that happening. So that's why I'm offering, I guess."

He's saying these caring things and I can tell that he means it, but there's a sadness behind them. And it's obvious why. Peeta was born to be a dad. He greets waitresses by their first name, he always takes out the trash, and he looks so unbelievably adorable holding a baby. And it's not that I'm against having a family, it's just that the thought terrifies me. I would never want my kids to have any semblance to the childhood I had, and there's no way to guarantee that wouldn't happen; I can't predict the future.

"It just depends on who I'm with, Peeta," I tell him finally, after I've sorted through my thoughts; he brings his eyes back to me. "But I'm scared of all the things that could go wrong."

He begins to plant soft kisses along my jaw. "It's not about fear, it's about love." He pulls back. "Maybe it's too early to be talking about this."

I shake my head, releasing a sigh. "No, it's probably not. Like Prim said last week, this is pretty permanent. And this subject was meant to come up eventually." I move my hands down his neck until they land onto his firm shoulders. "Kids are on the table, okay? Just in the faaaaaaaaar future."

He grins down at me, his entire demeanor shifting into euphoric. "I can live with that." His lips meet mine, fitting together perfectly. His tongue snakes into my mouth, and I eagerly stroke it with mine. After this extremely serious talk, I just need to show him how much I want him. No, _need_ him. If only we weren't on sabbatical.

"I love you," he sighs against his lips once the kiss finally ends.

"I love you, too."

We smile at each other as I begin to run my fingers along the muscles of his shoulders.

"I made you some chocolate cupcakes," he says, breaking the silence.

I grin at him. "God, you're perfect."

He lets out an incredulous chuckle. "It's the least I could do for you, you know, in your condition."

A dirty thought pops into my mind. Even if I don't feel like getting off, my perfect boyfriend definitely can. He lets me push him over and I pull myself on top of him, leaving my heating pad behind. I begin to kiss down his bare, sculpted chest, eliciting pleasurable sighs from Peeta. I move my body down his body, slipping farther under the covers. I dip my tongue into his belly button and he arches his back into my mouth.

"I think you deserve a reward for being so amazing," I murmur against his happy trail as my fingers pull at the fabric of his boxers. "The door is locked, right?"

"Yeah," he whispers quickly.

As soon as his underwear is resting down by his knees, I wrap my lips around his tip and suck hard; he groans loudly. Grinning internally at the sounds I can get from him, I fully take his length into my mouth and use my tongue to massage the underside, just how I know he likes. My left hand wraps around the base, the part I can't reach with my mouth, and moves in speed with my mouth as I bob up and down slowly. Peeta's chest rumbles with pleasure and his hands find their way to my head.

It only takes about fifteen minutes until he finishes, my name falling from his lips. I swallow what he gives to me greedily and suck him clean before I pull up his boxers and tuck him back in. I love doing that for him.

I leisurely kiss back up his body and then wrap my arms around his neck; he places his hands on my back and presses me against him.

Our satisfied silence, only filled with Peeta's heavy breathing, is soon broken when the door knob starts to rattle.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU FINALLY LEARNED TO LOCK THE DOOR!" Finnick shouts from the other side.

* * *

Everyone I have met since moving to Denver is here, roaming about the first floor and getting completely smashed, along with a lot of people I've never seen. And the party actually isn't too bad. Peeta has been by my side since the first person (Cato) arrived and hasn't left since. His arm has rested on the curve of spine, under my sweatshirt, the entire night. He even ate the birthday cake he made for me with one hand. And it was delicious; double chocolate with butter cream frosting—decorated with a large maple tree and fallen leaves with the words "Happy Birthday Kitty Kat" written in elegant script. Apparently, Finnick started to throw a tantrum when he found out Peeta was just gonna write Katniss on the cake, and made Peeta promise on threat of being an eternal cock-block to write Kitty Kat instead. I glared at Finnick after I read the cake, but he just grinned his Cheshire cat smile and pecked me on the cheek.

"Another rum and coke for ya, Birthday Girl," Cato says, holding out a red cup for me. I nod my head in thanks and take a large gulp. I'm not as drunk as I want to be yet—especially because the disaster hasn't happened yet. But it will. I just know it.

"If you drugged her drink, I'll have to kick your ass," Peeta jokes, giving Cato a disarming smile before he takes another sip from his beer bottle.

Cato laughs loudly, throwing his head back—his blonde hair rippling with the movement. "Katniss is hot, but not hot enough for me to get into this whole mess." He shrugs his shoulders at me. "No offense."

"None taken," I reply just as Peeta says, "What mess?"

Cato scratches his ribs through his skin tight red t-shirt as he gives Peeta an incredulous stare. "Are you serious? The love square shit in this house is enough to make my brain explode. Too much effort for what I'm sure is a great lay—but I make it a point not to try so hard."

I chuckle at his logical point, but I feel Peeta stiffen beside me. Uh, oh. I'm sure controlling, possessive, protecting Peeta didn't like the whole "great lay" comment. I stand on my tippy toes to kiss the underside of his jaw, hoping to ease the tension in his body. And it works.

"Speaking of not trying so hard…" he trails off and I see his gaze fall to someone over my right shoulder. I glance over it and see Glimmer from work, her hair elegantly curled and her blue doe eyes smeared heavily with black make-up. "Sorry, guys. I need to introduce myself to that fox. And hopefully, by the end of the night, I'll find out what those red lips look like wrapped around my—"

"Yeah, we get the point," I cut him off. "We'll see you later."

He winks at me. "Hopefully not until tomorrow." And then he's gone, off into the crowd.

Peeta's mouth is suddenly next to my ear, his teeth nibbling on the lobe. "Are you ready for some birthday sex tonight?"

A shiver envelops my body. Oh, hell yes. These last few days have been torturous. I mean, I love pleasuring him with my mouth, but I love him inside me even more. And I know he does too.

"Hopefully you won't be able to walk normally for a week," he whispers as the tip of his tongue runs along the edge of my ear.

My eyes roll into the back of my head. Peeta and his words. They can make me fall in love and they can make me melt into a puddle of desire on the floor.

His lips latch onto my neck and his hand snakes farther up my back until his fingers reach the clasp of my bra. I'm so damn thankful we are standing in the corner of the living room, though I know as soon as I open my eyes, I will find someone watching us.

"Later," I whisper and he instantly removes his mouth from me and his hand goes back to its more appropriate previous location.

Reluctantly, I open my eyes and find a drunken Prim giving me a thumbs-up from across the room. Awesome. My sister had to see Peeta get me all riled up. Suddenly, Finn pops into the room and leans down to press his lips against hers; his tongue immediately slips into her mouth.

And all horniess is torn out of my body.

* * *

When Peeta pulls me into the middle of the living room, which sometime between midnight and one became a dance floor, I don't resist. The alcohol is running through my veins and my fear of birthday disappointment has vanished. My arms wind around his neck and my hips instantly begin to sway in rhythm with his.

Being with Peeta in any capacity, whether it's sex or kissing or dancing or something innocent like holding hands, is so effortless. We just fit together. There's no stress or awkwardness or struggle. We were just meant to click. So we do.

Peeta's hands land on my hips and he pulls me close. Our dance isn't erotic, and we aren't grinding like the people that surround us; we just hold onto each other like we never want to let go. My linked hands fall on the back of his neck and leans down to press our foreheads together.

Everything in my life is going right. Prim is here with me and happy. Finnick has become one of my closest friends and always provides a shoulder to lean on or a kick in the ass if I need one. And Gale…he'll get there soon. I just know it. My best friend will find who he's supposed to be with.

Peeta and I dance for hours, until the rest of the party goers leave our house in taxis with final goodbyes and birthday wishes. It's almost four when the two of us collapse onto the couch that's shoved against the far wall, too exhausted to walk up the stairs to our room. Peeta lies down behind me and wraps his arm around my middle as my body molds to his.

"GUYS!" Finnick shouts right as I close my eyes. They fly back open and find him standing in the middle of the living room with his hands hoisted above his head; his green v-neck has risen and exposed an inch of tanned stomach.

"What?" Peeta groans into my hair.

"The party's not over yet! Gale and I just made Man Juice!"

"Well that sounds disgusting," I moan, holding back a gag. "And I'm not sure exactly how that happened, but it's nice to know that you finally came out of the closet."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, this shit will get you drunker than you can even believe. And it tastes like a tootsie pop!"

Hmm. That actually sounds delicious. Even though my body fights me against it, I lift myself off the couch and make my way to the kitchen where Finnick has joined Gale to get the drink. But the chime of the doorbell stops me.

I furrow my eyebrows at the noise, but make my way to the door anyway, figuring a party attendee is returning to retrieve something they accidently left here.

But when I turn the knob and throw open the door, I see someone I don't recognize. She has raven black hair that falls in elegant, loose curls down the front of her body and stops just under her chest. Her alabaster skin is broken only with a tinge of natural red on her high cheek bones. But what makes her the most beautiful woman I have ever seen are her eyes. They are unbelievably green—like the new bud in spring.

I run my hand lazily through my loose hair—Peeta released my braid sometime during our dance—before I speak. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure exactly—"

But I'm cut off by the strangled cry of a single word from Finnick behind me.

"Annie?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I'm so unbelievably sorry this took me so long to get out, but life has been BUSY BUSY BUSY for me. I've had school and work and writer's block, as well as a new relationship, so I've been a little preoccupied. So I'm sorry! But thank you to all of you that sent me encouraging PMs and reviews; I write this for all of you guys, so it was nice to hear that you were still interested in this story! I'm going to try harder to update more often, and I absolutely WON'T go another whole month without updating. I hope you like this chapter, and all the drama to come. And hopefully, I'll update ****_I Don't Want To Forget_**** soon as well! Enjoy!**

If I had the ability to speak, I would shout "I TOLD YOU SO!" to everyone I've ever met. No birthday of mine has gone without a price.

But all words vanish from my throat as I correlate the woman in front of me to the one girl in the world that had the strength and audacity to break Finnick Odair's heart. She looks like the girl to do it, too. Though she has a kind smile paired with bright and open eyes, it always seems like the innocent looking ones end up doing the most damage. Because there was no expectation that they would.

Luckily, Finnick still has the ability to talk. "What are you doing here?" he whispers, suddenly right behind me. He doesn't sound sad or upset or even mad. He sounds incredulous. He honestly thought he would never lay eyes on her again—and I guarantee he never considered the possibility of her seeking him out.

She tucks a chunk of her dark hair behind her left ear as an embarrassed flush takes over her face. "I'm s-sorry," she stutters. "I didn't know you would be living with a girlfriend; I just figured you would still be with Peeta. I'll just leave—"

"No," he interrupts her, surprising me. And Annie. And I'm pretty sure himself too. "You came all this way; I would like to know why."

I notice he doesn't correct her about me being his girlfriend, but I let it slide. Technically, he is living with his girlfriend—she just so happens to be passed out in Gale's room, and has been there for a couple of hours.

Finnick opens the door further and wraps his arm around my waist; whether he's trying to go along with the girlfriend shtick or he just needs some support, I'm not sure. Either way, I'll be here for him.

Annie takes slow, deliberate steps into the house and Finnick shuts the door behind her. She glances around at the mess that is taking over the living room, but doesn't make any comment about it. Finnick, with me pressed into his side, leads her to the couch Peeta is still residing on, though he's no longer laying down. He's sitting up, straight as an arrow, watching Annie with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure he hasn't even noticed how close his brother and I are.

I glance into the kitchen and see Gale's face wearing a similar expression. I almost want to laugh at the unconscious similarity of best friends/brothers, but easily refrain. This isn't exactly the right time for laughing. Crying in the corner, maybe, but definitely not laughing.

Annie gives Peeta a nod and a small smile in greeting as she sits down, but almost immediately her eyes fly back to Finnick. My heart immediately clenches at her expression. She looks like I do when I look at Peeta.

Oh, fuck.

Finnick grabs a folded up metal chair in the corner and places it right in front of her before he sits down on it—pulling me onto his lap. I move my gaze to Peeta and see his eyes widen further. I give him a shake of my head and try to convey with my expression that he needs to keeps his mouth shut about it right now, and I think he understand because he gives me a curt nod and solemnly sinks into the couch.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Annie asks, slipping off her winter coat to reveal an elegant cream colored silk shirt underneath it; she places her trendy black leather purse onto her lap.

Finnick shakes his head and I feel his grip tighten on my waist. "We aren't here to talk about my relationships. Why did you come here, Annie? And at four in the morning, no less."

Her perfectly glossed lower lip is pulled into her mouth and she looks at Finnick nervously. "I'm back in Denver—permanently. And I—I, I wanted to see if we could try again. I've changed a lot since I last saw you, and I want nothing more in this world than to show you that. But I see that you found someone, and I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy, Finny." Her voice gets sadder and sadder as the words fall out of her mouth, but she gives him a reassuring smile at the end. "I guess I should be leaving, then. I've got to get a hotel for the night."

"You should stay here." The words slip out of my mouth before I even realize what the hell I'm saying. Everyone's eyes fly to me and I feel tension fill the space. I clear my throat and continue; I choose my words carefully, as to not lie to this girl who's so devastatingly infatuated with Finnick it hurts me. "We'll crash with Peeta."

She shakes her head. "No. I don't want to impose—"

"It's no problem. I insist. Seriously."

She gives me an awkward, but appreciative smile and I get up off of Finnick's lap to show her his room upstairs. I hand her a pair of his sweats and a shirt from his dresser so that she has something to wear to bed. She tells me all of her stuff is getting into town tomorrow—which is when she's able to move into her apartment. We exchange only brief sentences, but I can tell she's a nice girl. I still can't believe she could cheat on him.

As soon as I show her where the bathroom is, in case she's forgotten after all this time, I dart back down the stairs and find the boys huddled in the kitchen. As I take my first steps onto the linoleum, their eyes shoot to me, each of them wearing hard, angry expressions.

"Are you fucking insane?" Finnick quietly sneers at me, his green eyes flaming. "What the hell are you playing at? She broke my fucking heart, Katniss! Do you think I want her under my roof—in my bed! And what about your sister?"

I feel guilt infiltrate my being, both at the mention of Prim and his broken heart, but I try to push it away so I can explain my actions. "It just slipped out! But I don't regret it." The guys' angry expressions just fill with confusion. I let out an exasperated sigh. Men. They don't see anything. "Did you see her? Did you see how sad and desperate she looked? She's still in love with you, Finn, and I think you need to hear her out." I don't really understand why I'm fighting for Finnick to give her a chance to explain herself, but I am. Maybe it's because I want him to be happy, and though he never talks about the time he shared with Annie, I know he was never happier than when he was with her. Or maybe it's because I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I don't know. I take a deep breath as my eyes linger on Gale and then Peeta before I clarify. "Look, I'm not claiming to be an expert on your personal situation, but I do understand how cheating can be unforgivable. But I _also_ understand how true love makes things that seem unforgivable forgivable."

Finnick's anger evaporates in an instantly and his entire body sags; I notice Gale do something similar out of the corner of my eye. I take a few steps towards Finn and place my hand on his cheek and tilt his head back up so his eyes meet mine. "I know that you still love her, Finn. As much as you don't want to." He gives me a sullen nod. "But let's go to bed, alright? We'll figure this whole Annie situation out tomorrow." His eyes look so empty; so I attempt to lighten the mood. "Okay, boyfriend?"

He gives me my favorite half-smirk and my hand falls from his face to his forearm, where I grab it and pull him out of the kitchen. I see Peeta follow us back up the stairs and into our room. The boys throw themselves onto the bed and begin to remove their jeans as I creep into the closet and quickly dress into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt of Peeta's, out of sight from the wandering eyes of Finnick. When I peek back out, they are both in their plaid boxers and thin, white undershirts. God, they really are brothers.

I jump onto the bed, into the space between them, and three of us slip under the covers.

"This is kind of weird," Peeta exhales as I curl up against his body and close my eyes.

"Or it could be hot," Finnick quips. "Kitty Kat just needs to lose those sweats and it would get real sexy, real quick."

I chuckle at his words, too tired to chastise him. It's not like he actually means it.

"If you touch her in her sleep, I will kill you," Peeta threatens as his face burrows into my neck.

"Got it."

But I reach my hand out and move it around until I find Finn's; I give it a reassuring squeeze. His life is going to be fuckville tomorrow. It's the least I can do.

"_Katniss_," Peeta warns, his gruff voice in my ear.

"Relax, baby," I tell him, rolling my eyes internally. "I'm not going to leave you for Finnick. Correction—for anybody. So take a chill pill."

He huffs out a sigh of annoyance, but he doesn't rebuttal. "I really wanted to give you some birthday sex."

"You still can. I can just watch," Finnick chimes in.

"Shut up," we say in unison.

* * *

When I wake up a few hours later, I'm sandwiched between two sexy men. It's basically every woman's fantasy. Peeta's hand is dipped into the front of my sweats, resting on my pelvic bone and Finnick's hand has a death grip on my upper arm as his face is pressed into the pillow. I turn my head to the side and kiss along Peeta's jaw, trying to wake him up for the day. And the drama. When he starts to twitch, the sleep leaving his limbs, I move the arm Finnick has a hold of and begin to shake his side.

The boys wake up simultaneously; Finnick removes his hand from me and Peeta tries pulls me closer to his body. But I pull away and scamper out of bed.

"What about snuggling?" Peeta calls as I move to his dresser and begin to pick out some clothes for him to wear.

"Yeah," Finnick agrees. "I want to snuggle."

"Silence—both of you," I tell them as I grab a Phoenix Suns shirt and pair of grey sweats for my man. It's not like we are going to leave the house today. We might as well be comfortable as we watch the clusterfuck. "Finnick, we can't snuggle because there are two other ladies in the house that would much rather do that with you, plus Peeta would chop your arms off. And Peeta, we can't snuggle because we have to make sure a cat fight doesn't ensue between said ladies fighting for Finnick's affection."

I turn back around to the two of them, my eyebrows raised. Finnick nods at me and darts out of bed. I throw Peeta his clothes and Finnick grabs some for himself—though they aren't really similar sizes. Where Peeta is all stocky and muscled, Finnick is thinner and toned. But that doesn't really matter right now.

"When can we have belated birthday sex?" Peeta asks as he slips his shirt over his broad shoulders.

"Later, Horn Dog," I say, rolling my eyes. Jeez. These boys and their one track minds.

* * *

The living room is cleaned and back in its former glory when the three of us mosey downstairs. Peeta presses a small kiss to my forehead and heads straight towards the kitchen cabinets, where he begins to collect the ingredients for waffles.

Finnick joins Prim and Gale at the table while I sit myself on the counter, only a few feet away from Peeta and his workstation. I notice Finnick's inability to look at Prim in the eye, and I immediately doubt my decision to let Annie stay over. I don't want Prim to get hurt in all of this.

"I think I need to talk to her alone," Finnick speaks, breaking the uncomfortable silence, only filled with the sizzling coming from the waffle iron.

I feel myself nod. Of course he does. In the end, we can't really play a part in his relationship. I mean, it is_ his_.

"No."

My eyes fly away from Peeta's soft hands mixing the batter, and land on my baby sister; her thin arms are crossed over her chest.

"I want to hear what you have to say to her," she says, her voice even and curious.

Finnick watches her for several moments before he reluctantly nods. "We'll sit in the corner of the room, I suppose. So you can overhear our conversation."

She gives him a small smile before she stands up and retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge.

Noticing Peeta's almost done with the waffles, I jump off the counter. "I'll go wake up Annie," I tell everyone. Finnick looks at me, the features of his beautiful face warped with discomfort. Peeta turns his body in my direction and we meet in the middle—sharing a sweet, short kiss.

I rap a swift knock onto the wood of Finnick's door, hoping Annie's already up. I hear a rustling of movements before the door is opened slowly. Annie is dressed back into the clothes she came here with, her black purse thrown over her right shoulder.

"Peeta made breakfast. Waffles," I say, trying to sound enthusiastic and not at all awkward. I'm pretty sure I fail.

Surprisingly, she gives me a warm smile. "I love waffles."

She looks so happy and I can't help but be honest with her. The words fall out of my mouth before I can think about the repercussions. "Finnick and I aren't together." Her smile fades instantly, but I see a spark in her eyes. She's hopeful. "I'm with Peeta. But he is dating someone in this house."

The spark in her eye dims slightly. "I always knew he would eventually admit his feelings for Gale," she jokes.

I laugh, shaking my head. "They do make a lovely couple, don't they?" She nods, chuckling with me. I like this girl. "He and his girlfriend have been dating for about a month, though."

She nods again, more stern. She understands. But wish she didn't. I wish things were easier.

Together, we walk down the stairs to the kitchen in comfortable silence. However, the comfort instantly vanishes when we reach the others. All eyes, except Peeta's, fly to us—concern and anger in their gazes.

Let the awkward breakfast begin.

* * *

"Can you hear anything they're saying?!" Gale whispers loudly into my ear.

I shake my head. Not even a syllable.

Three of us (of course, not the mature Peeta) are blatantly staring at Finnick and Annie as they sit in the corner of the living room. We're smushed together at the kitchen table, with Prim sitting on Gale's lap. Gale tears at one of the leftover waffles, ripping off large chunks with his teeth and chewing them nosily.

"I heard 'us' and 'maybe' and then something that sounded like 'cactus'—but that can't be right," Prim whispers to Gale and I. I shrug my shoulders. Sounds legitimate.

I can see Finn's face redden more and more by the minute, but I have no idea if it's because of anger or something else. Embarrassment, maybe? But why would he be embarrassed?

Finnick runs his left hand through his hair then stands up; Annie follows. She smiles up at him, her sparkling teeth shining at him and I see a smile tug at his mouth. She squeezes his bicep then lets her hand fall and turns towards the door. She waves at the three of us in the kitchen before she exits the house, shutting the door behind her quietly.

My eyes fly back to Finn, curious to see his expression, but his back is turned to us. With his hands on his hips, he leaves the room, walking as quickly as he can up the stairs. Huh. That was weird.

"He just needs to some time, Prim," Gale says, his voice soft and caring. I glance at my sister and see her face etched in curious sadness. She mumbles in agreement before she leaves the two of us and heads back into her and Gale's room, slamming the door; I cringe.

I look to Gale, and find him staring at me. I realize how close we are and feel a flush take over my skin. Peeta wouldn't like this.

He has that expression on his face. The one I know so well. His forehead is furrowed, he's biting the inside of his left cheek and his eyes are wide. It's his "I need to say something" face.

"What?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

His grey eyes fill with sorrow instantly, and his eyes dart to his closed door briefly before returning to me. "He's gonna choose Annie."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! This chapter has a little bit of everything—romance, sex, drama, friendship. And I think you will like it. Thank you guys so much for the support! You are so freaking awesome, I don't even believe it. And because of this, and my major decrease in updates, any review that you post with a question about anything in this story, including questions about what's to come, I will answer! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who do you think he's gonna to choose?"

Peeta turns to me, eyebrows furrowed, as he ponders my question. It seems like a million years before he deeply exhales and answers, "I honestly don't know."

I nod my head and move my gaze back to the ceiling as guilt infiltrates my being. This is my fault. Why did I even invite Annie to stay over? I mean, I thought it was because I care about Finnick and I want him to be happy, but…truth be told I've never liked the idea of Prim and him dating. Did I sabotage my own sister's happiness?

Peeta's hand clasps my face and turns it towards him. "No," he whispers, his lips only a few inches from mine. "This isn't your fault, Katniss. You are not responsible."

I nod my head, trying to believe his words, but I don't.

He shifts his body so he hovers over mine, nestling himself between my thighs, and leans down until our foreheads are pressed together. "It. Isn't. Your. Fault," he repeats, enunciating each word.

I exhale, wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him until our bodies are pressed together. And it makes me feel better. Peeta always has that power.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be with him, my hands creep up his ratty t-shirt and Peeta's head falls to my shoulder; he begins to kiss along my clavicle. I rip his shirt up and off, tossing it off the bed—and then I attack his lips. My tongue dives into his mouth, meeting his, and my blood boils. I pull down his sweats, taking his boxers with them—eager for more skin on skin.

He pulls his lips off mine, but only so he can tear at my clothes; popping my shirt open, ignoring the buttons as they fly all over the place. My sweats and underwear are gone next. And then he rolls us over, so I'm on top.

His hands unclasp my bra in one swift motion, and then I'm exposed to him. No matter how many times we have sex, I still feel vulnerable with Peeta. Because sex will always mean so much more with him. It means love and commitment and a future. Even during the quick, heated fucks I know that he loves me more than any other person in the world. But the look in his eyes as he takes in my naked breasts removes any desire to cover myself up.

I pump him twice in my hand, causing him to groan, and then I impale myself on him. We moan in unison, and revel in the feeling of being one after what feels like so long—though it's only been a little over a week.

Peeta shifts us; he sits up, leaning his back against the headboard—which he knows is what I love. I love being face to face with him, so I can kiss every inch of his face and whisper how much he means to me in his ear.

Slowly, I begin to move myself on top of him, and his head tilts back as he groans my name. His hands move from my hips to my back, his fingers running along the broken skin.

"Fuck, I love being inside you," he whispers, and I pulse in response. My eyes fly away from where we are joined, though there is nothing sexier than the sight of Peeta's manhood disappearing inside me, and land on his. He smirks at me, knowing how much I love it when he talks dirty. "It's like my cock was made to be there."

I moan, and press my face into his neck, my lips and teeth sinking into his skin. And the slow pace I intended is out the window. I crash my hips into his, fast and determined, as my orgasm quickly approaches.

Peeta lifts his hips up to meet mine and we set a steady, unrelenting rhythm—both of us eager to finish, and finish together. One of his hands moves to the back of my head, his fingers digging into my scalp while his other begins to tease my clit, circling it with his soft thumb.

"I'm gonna come, Katniss," Peeta whispers into my ear, his voice strong. "Deep inside your pus—"

I cry out, my orgasm crashing over me, my nails clawing into his back; and Peeta joins me—whimpering my name into my hair.

"Oh god," I exhale, bliss spreading through my limbs as my orgasm fades. I pull away from Peeta's neck and press my lips to his again, short and sweet. He smiles at me, brushing his nose against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Peeta slithers us down so we're flat on the bed and throws the blanket over the two of us. We're sweaty and sticky, but I don't care right now. I don't want to leave him. Ever.

He rains kisses down on my neck, and I sigh at the sensation—post-coital bliss seeping into my bones.

"I needed that. I needed you," he whispers against my skin. I feel his tongue lick my pulse point before he presses his lips to it again, sucking lightly.

"You're going to give me a hickey," I warn, but my heart is not in it. It feels too good and I'm too tired.

"Oh, and I'm sure my neck is free of marks," he replies sarcastically. I frown, not understanding. He pulls out of my neck and moves his head to the side. I glance up to see what he's talking about.

Right where his neck meets his shoulder is an angry purplish mark—that seems to grow with each passing second.

"Did I do that?" I ask, lifting my hand to touch it. I've never given a hickey before. Gale always made sure I stopped before I left a mark—not wanting to look unprofessional at school or work. And he'd only given me a hickey once, and that was when we first started dating.

Peeta shrugs and nods, a lazy smile on his face. "I don't mind it. It shows that my girl can't control her desire for me." I glare at him, and he laughs, the sound echoing all over the room. "And it will match the scratches on my back."

I groan, embarrassed, and snuggle my face back into his chest. But he's totally right.

I can't control what I feel for him.

* * *

When Peeta falls asleep a few hours later, I creep out of bed as silently as possible. Finnick's door is still closed, but I knock anyway. I listen to a shuffling on the other side, then watch as the door is opened a crack and Finn's face peeks at me.

"Can I come in?" I ask, raising my eyebrows up at him. He ponders my question for several seconds before he reluctantly nods and opens the door wider for me.

I throw myself down on his bed and remember the night I slept here. God, that feels like years ago. That was the night I first found out about Annie. Who knew I would be back here, talking about her again.

"So?" he asks, plopping down beside me so we're laying side by side, staring at the ceiling. "What do you think?"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"About what you overheard," he says, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. "It's crazy, right?"

I shake my head. "I didn't hear anything. You guys were too quiet."

He turns his face to me, and suddenly, he rolls his body on top of mine and crushes me in a hug; he buries his face in my neck as his body begins to shake. Startled and worried, I hesitantly wrap my arms around his back. What the hell? Is he crying? I feel wetness against my shoulder and know that he is.

"Finn, tell me," I command, trying to make my voice as soft as possible.

It's a long time before he takes a deep breath and pulls out of my neck. His face is heartbreakingly sad in the moonlight, his eyes filled with unshed tears and his cheeked wet with ones that have already fallen. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and squeezes his eyes closed. "I want her," he whispers so quietly I almost miss it.

I nod, understanding, and he falls forward again, placing his face into the space between my shoulder and his pillow.

"It was so great to see her again, ya know?" His voice is muffled by the pillow, but I can still make out what he says. "She's still the same independent, affectionate, kind, innocent, bewitching woman I fell in love with. And of course, she's still as gorgeous as the first time I saw her."

I begin to run my fingers through Finnick's hair, something I do to Peeta when he's anxious or just uneasy. I watch as his shoulders relax and his breathing becomes less ragged.

"She told me she didn't mean to cheat," he continues. "She was panicking about the future we had all planned out and she freaked and made a mistake. And that sounds like exactly something I would do, Kitty Kat. I would fuck up something good just because I was afraid."

I make a sound of acknowledgement, to show that I'm still listening, while my mind analyzes what he said. Why is it that some mistakes can seem so unforgivable, but we forgive anyway? It hurt so much when Gale cheated on me, even though I was planning to leave him. The trust he broke rattled the core of my being; my best friend had the ability to break it without thinking about it until after the deed was done. I forgave him, but we can never go back to the way we were. And it's not just because of the love I've found in Peeta, but because it's unforgettable.

It's obvious that I was never meant to be with Gale, now that I know what it feels like to be loved by and love Peeta. But Finnick, he's willing to forgive and forget. And in my experience, only things precious and true can be worthy of that kind of exoneration.

"I don't want to hurt Prim," he whispers, his face no longer buried but resting on my clavicle; his hot breath overwhelming my neck. To anyone else, this position might feel intimate—but it doesn't with Finn. It feels natural. I could never see him as anything more than a friend, and I feel surprised that I'm even able to comfort this guy; considering I'm so frigid and angry and he's so invulnerable and strong. But it's working right now. He's breaking and I'm trying to sew him back together, though I know there's nothing I can do to make it easier on him.

"I don't think you have a choice in that," I tell him, my fingers still running through his hair. "If you still love Annie, no one is going to be able to keep you apart. Not even Prim." It hurts me to say those words, even though they're true. I don't want Prim to be hurt either, but she will be. She's human.

We don't say anything else for a long time, each of us wrapped up in our thoughts. The moon disappears, leaving us in complete darkness, but neither of us make a move to leave or even change positions. I want to be here for Finn and he obviously wants me here.

When the clock reads 2:13, the silence is broken with a creak of the door.

"Finn?" a small voice calls. Prim.

"Yeah, Kat and I are in here," he says, his voice exhaling nerves.

Her small silhouette crosses the room, and I quickly give Finnick a peck on his forehead before I launch myself off the bed and leave the two of them alone. I really don't want to be there for the conversation that's coming.

When I creep back into my room, I find Peeta reading quietly, leaning against the headboard. Dismissing the dirty thoughts of what happened earlier when he was in the same position, I climb back into bed and curl up next to him.

"Why are you up?" I ask after he's turned off the light and lied down next to me; I turn his body to the side and throw my leg over his thigh, making me the bigger spoon.

"I felt you leave, and I couldn't go back to sleep," he sighs as I begin to rub his chest. "And I knew you were going to Finnick and figured you two needed to talk by yourselves."

I bury my face into the space between his shoulder blades and count my blessings that I found a man who knows me as well as Peeta does. And try to forget the destruction that's occurring only a few yards from me.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I spread my arm out, hoping to find Peeta next to me but he's not there. I sit up in bed, craving his touch as anxiety runs through me. He never leaves me without at least a kiss goodbye, which always wakes me up even if only for a moment.

I throw the covers off myself and make my way out of the room and to the stairs. But I stop when I'm halfway down, and tears instantly prick at my eyes at what I see.

Prim. My beautiful, strong, smart Prim is curled up on the couch, her head buried in Peeta's lap. Crying. One of Peeta's hands fluidly moves down her back while the other stokes her hair.

"I'm not that sad that we broke up," Prim mumbles, her voice garbled with saliva. "It's just—I've never been someone's first choice."

Peeta shakes his head. "You just haven't found the one yet, Prim. And sometimes that takes awhile." He takes a deep breath. "I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. You can't rush true love."

She nods her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks, and Peeta continues, "Before I met your sister, I had given up. I thought I was going to end up alone and that I was worthless—just like my mother told me so many times growing up. But from the first moment I saw her, I knew that she was going to be my everything. I wanted to hold her and love her and talk to her and protect her from anything that could hurt her. And yeah, I had to go through some hardships to get her, and I almost lost a brother, but I don't regret it. Because true love is always worth the fight. And you will find that someday, Prim—there's nothing more I'm sure of when it comes to you."

They sit in silence for several moments, and I watch as she calms down, her tears drying up.

"Thanks, Peeta. I just didn't want to worry Katniss with all this," Prim whispers as she sits up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Peeta nods his head. "She would worry, but only because she loves you. But she would've said exactly what I did: you will find someone that will choose you first every single time."

They share a comforting smile, and taking the opportunity, I begin to clomp down the stairs to signal my arrival. I ignore the overwhelming need to hold Prim after hearing what she just said, and kissing Peeta until all the oxygen in the world has dried up because of how he comforted her.

"Pancakes?" Peeta asks as he stands up off the couch and crosses the room to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can we have French toast?" Prim whines. "We always have pancakes because they're Katniss's favorite."

I roll my eyes and Peeta chuckles as he kisses my cheek.

"Okay, fine, we'll make French toast," I relent.

So that's what we do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for ya, and I'm sorry to say, but it's time for a little rockiness in our favorite couple. DON'T KILL ME! But we all know it can't be rainbows and butterflies all the time. Thank you for all of your support! And thank you to everyone who voted for _A Slow Burning Fire _for Best Work In Progress Smut in the Everlark Smut Awards. You guys are so badass! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katniss?"

Peeta's voice prods me awake and I open my heavy eyes to find him leaning over me, his eyes staring into mine.

I groan. "Baby, you woke me up last night for sex, and we just made love before we went to bed. I'm a little tired. Can you just wait until morning?" I roll onto my side and snuggle my face into Peeta's soft pillow.

"No, it's not that," he whispers. He places his hand on my cheek and skims his thumb across my cheekbone; my eyes flutter open again and fall to the clock on the nightstand: 3:42. Jesus, what is so important that it couldn't wait a few hours?

"What is it?"

"I want to move out. With you."

Now I'm awake. I instantly sit up in bed and Peeta sits up with me.

"What?"

He nods his head. "I think we should move in together, just the two of us." I remove gaze from him momentarily to turn on the light that rests on the night stand next to the bed; we cringe and blink, dazed momentarily by sudden brightness. He continues, "I've been thinking about this for a long time, Katniss."

"I don't understand," I say, choosing my words carefully. "You love this house and living here with Finnick—and you want to leave?"

Peeta nods his head and pulls me close, until our foreheads are touching and his gaze is reading into my soul. "I do love it here. But, I want to start over with you. Away from the heartbroken siblings and jealous ex-boyfriends."

I'm throw off by the quiet rage in his tone, practically growling the last part. "You've never mentioned a thing about Gale before." I frown, irritation welling inside me. This is all coming out of nowhere.

"I knew you wanted him around," he explains, his voice tight. "And he's one of my best friends—so I enjoy spending time with him too. But I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable with the way he still looks at you."

I cross my arms over my chest, pulling away from him. This conversation is quickly turning into something else. "What are you talking about?"

"Katniss, he's still in love with you, and I don't blame him, but I don't like it."

"No he's not," I say, trying to believe the words myself. "You are being randomly and unnecessarily jealous."

Peeta's eyes flame. "It's not unnecessary. You dated him for seven fucking years. There _are_ residual feelings there and I want to eliminate them." He runs his hand through his hair as he mumbles to himself, "This is not going the way I planned."

"Peeta, stop being like this. You're being ridiculous."

Suddenly, he darts out of bed and makes his way to the dresser. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He slips on a pair of sweats over his red and blue plaid boxers. "I'm getting some air, okay?"

I jump out of bed. "No, it's not okay! You can't just leave in the middle of a discussion." Fuck. Why do I suddenly feel like we've swapped roles?

He leans down and presses a quick kiss to my forehead. It isn't loving like his kisses normally are, and I feel my stomach drop. How did his conversation get away from me?

"I love you," he whispers. "Just think about what I said: moving in and everything else." He grabs his keys from the top of his dresser, and then he's gone. And I'm utterly confused.

* * *

"Where's Peet? I was hoping for crepes," Finnick questions as he plows into the kitchen, shirtless and damp from the shower. He heads to the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice, bringing it to his mouth, his back to me.

I flinch as I speak the words, "I don't know."

Finn turns to me, the jug falling from his lips. His eyes flash in surprise. "What does that mean?"

I turn my gaze back to my cereal, now mushy and discolored, and say nothing. Because there's nothing to say.

"Did you guys fight?" he asks, now leaning over me. I feel his warm breath on the side of my face, but I still don't look at him. How am I supposed to explain that I literally have no idea why his brother ran out and away from me in the middle of the night and still isn't back—though it's almost noon.

"Kinda," I admit, though I barely call it a fight. I've fought a lot in my life, and that was nothing. It was barely a disagreement. Yet he ran away as if it was a war.

Finnick's warmth is suddenly gone, his shadow no longer cast over my food, and I hear his steps as he walks out of the kitchen.

Jeez. What is it with the boys in my life leaving mid-conversation?

I rise from the table and dump the contents of my spoiled breakfast down the sink. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I'm pulling and snatching various things from out cupboards; flour, sugar, chocolate powder, vanilla and a mixer are suddenly resting in front of me. I'm not a baker, I know that for sure, but I need to something to get my mind off of Peeta's absence. And I need to think.

I find the recipe for one of Peeta's favorite cakes, Chocolate Almond, in an orange plastic box with a broken latch, located in the drawer by the sink and get to work—my hands busy while my mind wanders.

Moving in. That's a big step. And yeah, we've been living together for months, but it would be different. We'd be alone. And living with someone alone basically leads to one thing: marriage. Am I ready to get married?

My hands stop what I'm doing. Am I? I love Peeta, without a doubt, but…nothing. My mind is blank. I can't think of single reason why I wouldn't want to marry him. And it scares the hell out of me.

I quickly get back to work, cracking two eggs on the edge of the cream-colored counter. I could see myself marrying Peeta, I think. But I'm still young—I don't want to think about it right now.

And then there's Prim. She moved here from Phoenix to be with me. I can't just abandon her. I mean, she never thought she would actually end up living with us, but still. I don't want to be too far from her. Maybe she should come with us? I'm sure she wants to move out now that she and Finn aren't together. I was the weird one for still wanting Gale around after our break-up.

Gale. Shit. What am I gonna do about him, if Peeta is so insecure about him? Though we aren't spending time together like we used to, we have basically gone back to being best friends. We laugh and joke and bicker like old times—though we haven't had much of a chance to do that with all the Prim/Finnick/Annie drama. But seriously, he's not still in love with me, right? Just friends.

I pour the finished batter into two circular pans, well worn from use, and place them in the oven. I set the timer for twenty minutes. My hands reach for the powdered sugar, and I begin to make the frosting, pouring in a teaspoon of almond extract.

The next minutes soar by, my thoughts in a whirlwind, and before I realize it, I'm frosting a lop-sided, partially burned cake I just created; and I have more questions than I did when I started. That didn't help clear my mind at all.

* * *

It's not until a quarter past five that I begin to panic. Where the hell could he be? I pace back and forth across our bedroom so much, I'm about ninety percent sure there's going to be a permanent indent in the carpet. I called him seven times before I realized his cell was on the dresser—left behind. Finnick reassures me that he's fine, that Peeta used to do this all the time, but I don't like it. He's never done this with me around.

The door creaks open suddenly, and I stop mid-pace and glance at the clock that now reads 8:33 p.m. before I look to the entrant. Peeta. His blonde hair is messier than normal, like he's been pulling at it. His blue eyes are dulled, almost grey, and I don't like it. He looks ashamed. Before I realize what I'm doing, I pick up his cell and chuck it at him. It smacks him in the chest, and unsuspecting it, he falls back a step from the impact.

"Next time you run off, take your fucking phone, asshole," I snarl. I've never really cursed at him before, but he deserves it. I've been fucked out of my mind with worry.

"Baby, I'm—"

"NO," I cut him off. "You do not get to call me that right now." Peeta only calls me baby in rare occasion, like when he's telling me there will be no one else in the world for him or he's buried so deep inside me it feels like he's a permanent part of me. He doesn't get to call me baby when I've been worried sick about him, hoping to all that is Holy that he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Where were you?" I ask, trying not to shout, though everything in my body wants me to. I like shouting. It's therapeutic. But I know that shouting at Peeta will just make me feel guilty and ashamed, like I've kicked a dog.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, for worrying you. I didn't mean to."

I shake my head. I can't handle this right now. He's being oh so very Peeta like, with his calming voice, his hopeful indigo eyes and flushed cheeks. I turn my back on him and crawl into bed, officially ignoring him. Passive aggressive land, here I come.

I hear him shuffling about the room, but I pretend not to. I'm glad that he's here and safe, unbelievably so, but that doesn't extinguish the anger boiling in my chest at him for leaving in the first place. I feel the mattress dip as he slips into bed as well, and soon I feel the heat from his body radiating on my back and his warm breath on the nape of my neck. I don't want to shiver, but my body does it automatically as it craves his touch like a starving man craves nourishment.

He places his hand on my bicep, his touch ghosting over my skin, but I instantly shrug it off—ignoring the jolt that sparks within me from his touch.

"Please don't," Peeta pleads, his voice broken. "I need to hold you." And then his arms are wrapping around me and pulling my body flush against his. His lips move down my ear and jaw, like he's done so many times before, trying to seek my lips, but I turn my face away. I don't struggle to get out of his grasp—I need the security of his presence after being without it for what feels like a thousand long years—but I don't snuggle with him either. My stubbornness and anger prevent me.

"Katniss, I love you. I'm sorry I left like that; I just needed to get out of here before I said something I'd regret. I know you don't have feelings for Gale anymore; it's stupid for me to even think that. Sometimes I get so caught up in trying to keep you near me, I end up pushing you away. And I don't want to do that. So _I _ran away." I feel his lips on my hair and a shiver runs through me again. "So please try to forgive my mistake. I never intended to be gone that long, but I just got in the car and drove and before I knew it I was in Salt Lake City."

"Of course, as soon as I got there I turned around and drove back as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that I had lost track of time like that." He takes a deep breath, his grip getting tighter. "Katniss, since my father's death I've been alone. No matter who was around me, I felt exiled. But during my drive home, all I could think about was getting back to you. I realized I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you. For as long as you'll have me."

I stay frozen, just taking in what he said. I don't want to be alone anymore either. Even when I was with Gale, I still felt like no one understood me. But somehow, Peeta does. But something is nagging on me and I know it shouldn't; the last time someone ran out of my life it was Gale, and we all know how that ended…

"Did you sleep with someone?" I whisper, my anxiety overwhelming me as tears prick in my eyes. I know he's not like Gale, but if Peeta did that too, I don't know if I'd ever heal.

"No! Of course not! What are you—how could you ever think I would do that?" But then he pauses, and I feel his body stiffen as he understands where I'm coming from. "Oh, baby, no. I'm so sorry—I didn't even think. Gale…" he trails off. "No, Katniss, I could never be with anyone else but you. I love you too much."

I want to smile or laugh or kiss him so hard that I feel it in my knees, but I don't. I just feel unbelievably relieved. Peeta pulls me tighter against him, and I know he wants me to turn around, but I don't want to. I'm not ready to let this all fall away for some reason.

"You aren't ready to forgive me, Katniss, and I completely understand," he tells me, reading my mind. "But be prepared for me to grovel non-stop for the next several days until I'm back in your good graces."

I don't respond. I just force myself to fall asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey readers! I know you guys hated that Peeta and Katniss were having a tiff, so I wrote this as soon as possible so it wouldn't put too much stress on ya! I hope you like this chapter. It addresses a few issues that have been bubbling this entire story and that you guys have reviewed about. Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting! And like I've said before, this fic is going to end soon; I'm thinking around Chapter 40-42. It's sad, I know, but all good things must come to an end. **

* * *

I barely get any sleep. I toss and turn in bed all night, and I know Peeta doesn't sleep either. He tried to hold me, but after a while, I pushed him away. I regretted the decision instantly and almost wrapped myself around him again, but I didn't. I just needed some space. No, I _need _some space. Present tense. Whenever I'm around Peeta, my thoughts get jumbled. And a lot of the time that's a good thing. I lose myself in him so often—he takes away the pain. But right now I need to stay present.

When I finally do fall asleep, I wake up not long after and find that Peeta isn't beside me. I know it's probably a good thing if I'm trying to think clearly, but I don't like it. I crave him when he's not around.

But that thought is immediately extinguished when he walks back in carrying a tray with an abundance of food. The scent of maple syrup, creamy butter and fresh oranges fills the room and his face lights up when sees I'm awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greets me, walking slowly and deliberately towards me. He kneels down onto the carpet on my side of the bed and places the tray over my sitting lap. He presses a kiss to my left cheek and I try not to lean into it. "And the groveling begins." He grins at me.

I give him a small, uncomfortable smile. I don't know what else to do. I want to bury my face into his neck and breathe in his soothing scent of cinnamon and earth.

"I love you," he tells me, his gaze truthful and unwavering. But then he continues casually, "I'm gonna do some of our laundry, okay? I'll be back up in twenty minutes, but if you need me, just shout."

He kisses me once on my forehead before he leaves the room, throwing me one last smile over his right shoulder as he shuts the door. I nibble on the pancakes and fruit salad—it's delicious, of course, Peeta's cooking always is—but I'm not hungry.

Not wanting the food to go to waste, I pick up my plate and decide to find my favorite perv. I knock once on his door down the hall before I barge in. He twitches awake violently, his head flying up off the pillow—his gaze on the entryway. His ocean green eyes flash with annoyance when he sees it's just me and he collapses back on the bed, groaning quietly.

"Kitty Kat, I really hope you are here to give me a wakeup call bj, because it's," he glances at the clock, "6:45 in the morning. Jesus, you really are Peeta's girlfriend. Neither of you can sleep in until a decent hour." He grabs one of his pillows and covers his head with it.

"I brought you my leftover pancakes," I say, moving across the room and plopping down on the bed beside him.

He sits up instantly, ditching his pillow. "Okay, I can work with that." He takes the honey-colored plate and silver fork out of my hands and instantly begins to chow down. I fall back onto the bed, spreading out. I feel so emotionally drained, but wide awake. And I don't understand it. Finnick inhales one pancake entirely and starts in on the second one before he speaks again. "What's on your mind?"

I sigh. These brothers seem to have the uncanny ability to read my mind. "Peeta said he wants us to get our own place," I whisper.

Finn smiles at me, still chewing. "About time."

I frown. "You knew?"

He swallows. "Of course. My brother has probably wanted to ask you that since day one." His face grows serious. "He fell for you instantly, Kat. I've never seen him inexplicably and instantly care for someone like he did when he met you. So I did know, but not because he told me."

I felt that too. I was drawn to him enigmatically, and it didn't even matter that I was in love with someone else.

"Gale." The word falls from my lips as my stomach seizes.

Finnick's smile dies immediately. "I never said the situation was perfect. Or even ideal." He takes a deep breath. "The hard truth is that Peeta betrayed his best friend by stealing his girlfriend and you cheated on your boyfriend of seven years."

"I didn't—"

"Yes, you did." His eyes are emeralds—hard. "You can try to justify your actions and attempt to make yourself feel better because you didn't ever sleep with Peeta while you were with Gale, but what you did was just as bad. You gave your heart to someone when you belonged to somebody else."

A tear slips out of my eye. Just one. It leaks from the corner and slides down the side of my face and into my hair. But Finnick sees it. And I watch as guilt takes over his face.

"Katniss, I didn't—," he starts, shaking his head, but I cut him off.

"No. You're right. I just didn't want to think about it like that. I tried to tell myself that it was different, but it's not. We both cheated." There's so much I wish I would have done differently. I wish I would have met Peeta when I wasn't with Gale. I wish I could tell Gale—an idea pops into my head, the urge to cry suddenly gone. "Can you do something for me, Finn?" I ask, wiping my eyes free of tears with the back of my hand.

"For you? Anything." He places the plate onto his nightstand and lies down next to me, curling on his side; he scratches his toned stomach with his delicate but large hand.

"I need you to get everyone out of the house for a couple of hours—except Gale."

Finnick's eyebrows pull in; I can see suspicion in his eyes—but he doesn't say anything about it. "Uh, okay. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"A movie, Finn? That's your brilliant idea?" I ask, my voice garbled as I brush my teeth, getting ready for bed. Peeta continued to wait on me hand and foot the whole day; baking me cheese buns, massaging my feet, killing the spider we have under the bed, and reading out loud to me. And it was great. Amazing, even. But I couldn't enjoy it entirely—not yet.

But I have decided to forgive him for abandoning me. He just needed some space and though he shouldn't have taken it as far as he did, I understand why. And it's obvious that he won't ever do something like that again. I just can't be mad at him anymore. It hurts me too much. But I can't tell him that until after Gale.

Finnick runs a towel through his wet hair, removing the water from his shower. "It will work. Gale said he's going to be super busy with work tomorrow—reading through depositions or some shit—so I can take Prim and Peeta to the movies. You can tell Peeta you just want some more space because of your little kerfuffle."

"Does Prim even want to be around you right now?"

He shrugs his shoulders, sadness flashing in his eyes. "Probably not. But I'll have to convince her that it's a good thing to get Peeta out the house—for your sake."

"You are very into guilt tripping, I guess."

He raises his eyebrows up at me. "Well it works—you'll see."

I rinse out my mouth and splash my face with warm water, then leave Finnick in the bathroom. I really do hope his simple plan works out. There are some things I have to get off my chest, and if I don't do it soon, it could ruin what I have with Peeta. Which will ruin me.

When I enter our room again, Peeta is shirtless and looking so very mouth-watering in his tight boxer-briefs, sprawled out on our bed, his arms folded behind his head. He grins at me when he sees my eyes roam up his body.

"See something you like?" he teases.

I scowl at him. "I've seen better."

His eyebrows raise and his grin turns into smirk. "Somehow I doubt that."

Then he jumps up and grabs me, throwing me down on the bed. I squeal in surprise, and then he's tickling me, his hands twitching and digging into my sides. I giggle girlishly, thrashing around, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But he's unrelenting, his blue eyes laughing with me.

"Babe, no!" I finally gasp through my laughter, and he stops.

I take heaving breaths, watching him as he hovers over me. His eyes are still dancing and his hands are running along my bare sides, my shirt pushed up from the tickling. My hands rise on their own accord, and weave into his messy blonde locks. His hand glides up my body from my bare waist until it lands on my neck; his thumb runs along my jaw slowly, causing goosebumps to rise all over my body.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Peeta whispers, his mouth curving into a quiet smile. "You are my whole life."

"Mine too," I whisper back. "I need you."

He releases a breathy laugh, his face flushing with happiness. "I need you, too. I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life. And most people might think it's crazy to feel like this since we've only been dating for four months, but it's true. I need you so much, love."

I raise my head and bring my lips to his in a soft kiss. His lips cherish mine as he applies gentle pressure, interlocking them. But I pull away before it goes any farther.

"I just need a little more time," I tell him, running my fingers along his scalp. He nods understandingly.

We crawl under the covers, and I curl up against Peeta's side. I can't have another night like last night. I'm exhausted and I can't sleep well without his arms.

"I slept like shit last night," Peeta admits, turning off the light on his nightstand. "Knowing that you didn't want me to hold you was like having a cement block on my chest. I could barely breathe."

"Well I want you to hold me tonight." And forever.

So he does.

* * *

We're all sitting around the table, a rare feat nowadays considering half of us are avoiding someone in the house. We haven't really all been in the same room since my birthday—when all hell broke loose with Annie's arrival. Peeta's in a good mood; we cuddled all this morning and shared a few chaste kisses. He's eating cereal like he's just discovered it will give him magical powers. Gale is reading over papers as he drinks his protein shake, his forehead furrowed in concentration. Prim is nibbling on a banana, flipping lazily through the latest issue of some fashion magazine. And Finn and I are watching the scene as we stand in front of the counter, waiting for our toast to pop.

"Now," Finnick whispers to me, then he turns around to face the group. "Let's go to a movie!" Everyone's eyes fly to him. "Come on, it's been colder than the arctic in this house the last few days, and we need to have a bonding session."

Gale answers first. "I have too much work to do—maybe next week." My heart leaps in my chest: phase one complete.

"Fine, Gale's out," Finnick says, his eyes landing on Prim. "Prim? We can go to that chick flick you've wanted to go to. The one about the two people that meet on a cruise." His green eyes a pleading, round and eager.

She huffs out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine. But you're paying." Score! Phase two complete.

Finn nods his head, smiling widely. "Done." Then he turns his gaze to the love of my life. "Come on, Peet."

He shrugs. "Sure. Sounds like fun." YES! Phase three complete. Shit, this was easier than I thought. "I'm just gonna take a shower, and then I'll be ready." He gets up out of his seat, kisses my cheek, then heads up the stairs. Prim groans as she gets up and heads to the bathroom on the first floor.

Finn turns his face back to mine and raises his eyebrows. "See, I told you," he whispers so Gale doesn't hear. "Now, go tell Peeta you aren't coming."

I head up the stairs and to the bathroom. I can already hear the water running in the shower. I open the door and plop myself down on the toilet, closing the lid first so I don't fall in.

"Hey, babe, is that you?" Peeta calls from behind the curtain. Unfortunately it's not a see-through plastic curtain, so I can't watch the water trickle down his chiseled body. Fuck, that's hot. I clench my thighs just thinking about it.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." I take a deep breath. The last part of the plan depends on this. Hell, the future of our relationship depends on this. "I don't think I'm gonna go to the movie."

Peeta pokes his head out from the shower, his hair soapy and sticking up all over the place. He looks freaking adorable. "What? Why?"

"I just want a little more alone time," I say, my chest tight. I don't want to hurt him. I forgive him.

His face turns down in sadness. "Oh. Alright."

"But you should still go," I cut in before he says anything else. "You haven't had any time with Finn in a while, and you get along with Prim so well. And you'll be able to ease any tension there is between the two of them if necessary."

He nods his head, some of the shampoo dripping down the side of his face. "Okay," he pauses, "I love you." It sounds like a plea.

"I love you more than anything," I reply. I stand up and cross the bathroom to him. I kiss him, not worrying about the fact that he's soapy and dripping wet. "This is the last day, okay? Tomorrow everything will be back to normal," I reassure him when I pull back.

His face lights up.

* * *

An hour after everyone has left, I creep down the stairs. Gale is still hunched over the table, important looking papers covering every inch of it. His chocolate hair is ruffled and his grey eyes are squinted as they move rapidly across the paper he has in his hands. Even when he looks stressed and tired, his face is still as cute and timeless as when I first met him.

"Gale?" I call, stepping into the kitchen. His eyes fly to me and fill with confusion.

"I thought you were going to a movie with everyone," he says.

"I decided to stay home. I—I wanted to talk to you, actually."

His eyebrows rise momentarily in surprise. He leans back in his chair. "Um, okay. What's up?"

I rush towards him, the words tumbling out of my mouth uncontrollably. "Gale, I wish things were different. I wish that I could have loved you like you deserve to be loved and I wish that I didn't ruin everything. But I did. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Katniss—" he starts, but I cut him off.

"I cheated on you. Before you cheated on me. I mean, I never actually kissed or slept with Peeta, but I cheated. I stayed the night in his bed. I let him hold me and I held him back and I fell for him. I'm sorry, Gale."

He stands up, kicking his chair to the floor. "YOU—," he shouts, but stops. His entire body deflates. "No, I actually cheated, Katniss. I fucked someone else. And yes, it was obvious that our relationship was going to end, but it wasn't over yet. I slept with Madge."

"But I—"

"You found someone else to love. I just used someone else to forget."

We stand there, staring at each other, our chests rising and falling like we've just run a marathon. He's right. Our cheating situations were different, but I still feel like I'm more in the wrong here.

"That's why it's so bad. Yours was meaningless and mine wasn't," I finally say. "I gave my love to another when I was supposed to give it to you." I take a step towards him and put my hands on his broad shoulders. "And now I want you to forget about me."

He places his hands over mine. "What are you talking about?"

"Us, Gale. You need to move on. For my sake and Peeta's sake and most of all, for your sake; you need to forget about what we had and find someone new." I take a deep breath. "I'll always love you in some way, Gale. You were the first person that ever truly cared about me, and I will always love you for that. But Peeta is my forever, and I want you to find someone that's good for you like he is for me."

Gale leans down and presses his forehead to mine. I know it's probably too intimate, and Peeta wouldn't like it, but I don't pull away. "I'll always love you, Katniss. It's hard to fall out of love with you. But I _am_ trying."

Relief floods me. I'm glad he's letting go. I'll never be happy if he doesn't let go of me and be happy for himself. "You should be with Madge." The sentence hurts to say after everything that we've been through, but it needs to be said. "I overheard your conversation with her at her party, and if it really was as special as she made it sound, you should pursue her. I insist. And yeah, it might be a tad awkward, but look at me and Peeta. It's practically the same circumstances and now we've moving in together."

Gale brings his face away from mine, his eyes wide. "You're moving in together?"

I bite my lip, nodding. "He asked me a couple days ago. It's the best thing for us."

Oddly enough, he doesn't yell, but a small smile forms on his lips. "That's great, Katniss. It really is." He swallows loudly, his large Adam's apple bobbing. "I'll miss you."

I tilt my head, grinning at him. "I'll miss you too, Gale."

He pulls me into his arms and I eagerly return his hug. I've missed the way his presence makes me feel safer. But so does Peeta's.

"What's going on?"

Peeta's perturbed voice interrupts our hug and I pull away from Gale, but not too quickly—I don't want Peeta to think we were acting suspicious.

"Hey, sweetie. Gale and I were just having a chat," I tell him, crossing the room to where he stands. His arms are stiff at his sides, his fists clenched; but his face is perfectly relaxed—which means he's trying not to shout. "You're back early."

He nods curtly, his gaze still locked on Gale. "Yeah, I'm not feeling too good. I took a cab home."

Worry infiltrates my veins; I step forward and press my hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make you some soup?"

A small smile forms on his lips, but his eyes are curious as they turn to me. "Uh, okay?"

"Okay, go lay down in bed and I'll bring it up to you."

Peeta nods at the two of us, but does what I say, leaving the kitchen and stomping up the stairs. I turn back to Gale.

"You two are good for each other," he says, nodding his head. "You mellow each other out."

I can't argue with that. "Think about what I said. About Madge?"

He nods his head, but he doesn't say anything. He just turns his gaze to the floor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I've had major writer's block on how exactly I wanted to wrap up this story, and frankly, I've been avoiding it. I'm gonna miss writing it. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. Only a couple more chapters left! EEK!**

* * *

"May I ask: what the hell was that?" Peeta almost growls.

I set his soup over his lap and crawl in bed next to him, lying on my side. He's watching me with anxious eyes and raised eyebrows, waiting for me to answer. I huff out a breath and place my hand on his right thigh over his sweats.

"Just eat your soup and then we'll talk."

He mumbles something under his breath I can't hear, but picks up his spoon from the tray and slowly eats the chicken noodle soup I brought him. When he's drained it in its entirety, he places the tray down on the ground and rolls onto his side so he's facing me; my hand shifts from his thigh to his left hip.

"Now?" he questions again, his voice his still hard.

I roll my eyes. "Peeta, we were just talking. About the past and about moving away from it. I had a lot of things to say to him and I didn't want you to worry about it, so I didn't tell you. But everything will be good now—better, even."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

I frown. "Less than nothing. Gale and I are over, but I still want him to be happy. And that's what we talked about—how to make him happy."

"Are you going to tell me the details or are you going to continue to be vague and cryptic?"

I sigh. "Peeta, I don't want you to worry about it. It was just rehashing the break-up and the mistakes we made. But seriously, you and I, and Gale and I, have never been better."

I can tell he wants to dig deeper by the look on his face, but he doesn't. He just pulls my face to his and kisses me.

"Katniss, I don't want you to keep secrets from me," he whispers when he pulls away. "I don't care if you think it's going to hurt me or make me worry or make me jealous—I want to know. You're not helping me by not telling me things, you're doing the opposite. It makes me angry and scared and nervous. You have to tell me."

Guilt fills my stomach like lead. "I'm sorry. I hated lying to you but I thought I was protecting you. I want to protect you," I tell him honestly.

"You do. That's what you and I do, protect each other. But not that way. Let's not do it by keeping secrets."

I nod my head and bury my face into his neck. I didn't realize that I was hurting him. I mean, I knew he wouldn't like it, but I thought I was doing what was best. Apparently I still have a lot to learn. But I want to do it. I want to learn everything about and with Peeta.

"So you left Prim and Finnick alone?" I ask, my voice muffled. "Are you trying to start WW III?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "They were perfectly pleasant to each other. Finnick bought her ticket and about a thousand different snacks from concessions. They even sat next to each other."

I shrug. Okay. That's good, I suppose. Peeta shifts to his back and I fall onto his chest, burying my face into his shirt. He smells like soup and home—comfort.

Desire creeps under my skin as we continue to lie wrapped up in each other. So much has happened these last few days, and I've missed—more than anything—being with Peeta. When we are together, I know that things will be okay. He calms me and claims me. And I finally need to put our fight and our problems behind us and make it up to him.

I lift my head from his strong chest and crash my lips into his—forgoing the slow build up. Peeta falters for only a moment before he returns the kiss eagerly, weaving one of his hands into my hair as the other trails down my back on a mission to my ass.

He tastes like soup and heaven and I'm drunk off of it. We tear at each other's clothes until they are thrown around the room and we're flesh on flesh. A ripple of pleasure runs through me; there's nothing better than touching him like this. I pull away from his lips and stare into his unyielding blue eyes.

"I want to make it up to you, Peeta," I whisper. "So do it however you want, any position. Just as long as you take me." My hand runs down the smooth skin of his back.

Peeta kisses me hard, his tongue diving into my mouth, but quickly he pulls away. And then, he does something I never expected: he turns me around.

The air vanishing from my lungs as fear ignites in my veins. "P-Peeta, I've never done it like this before," I stutter, my voice quivering. He shifts closer to me so his chest is pressed against my back. He hitches my left leg up and sets it on top of his, opening me up.

"I know, love," he whispers into my ear. His tongue runs along the shell as he moves my hair to the side; the serenity of his voice instantly calms me. "I understand that it's a vulnerable position for you. But you'll love it. Trust me."

I nod my head, pushing away the nervousness. His fingers are suddenly touching me, circling my clit, willing me to relax, and I melt into his touch. I shudder with bliss, sweat forming on my skin already; I can actually hear myself get more turned on with each circle of his fingers—my body responds on its own accord, my hips start to move with his hand, needing more.

And then, slowly, I get what I want. Peeta pushes himself into me, and I feel more stretched than I ever have before—deliciously so.

"Yes, love, take all of me," he groans into my ear and he surges forward, filling me up. My back arches uncontrollably. Oh my _god._ A moan jumps from my throat as pleasure envelopes my body in a way it never has before.

Peeta pushes in and out and in and out, setting a pace of slow, deep thrusts.

I turn my head to the side, seeking his lips and he kisses me, slow and methodically, licking into my mouth expertly. I lift my arm and twine my fingers into his blonde locks and his hand slides up my stomach to cup my breast, rolling my pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I break away from his mouth, gasping as I throb around him.

Peeta keeps on kissing me, down my neck, then my shoulder, and then my back. His expert tongue licks and kisses at the scarred flesh of my back and I have to suppress a whimper. No one has ever kissed me there before. I've never even considered the idea of letting someone do it.

My body is bombarded with a million different sensations of love and lust and pain as the memories of my accident clash with the deep thrusts of Peeta's perfect cock.

With each continued, lingering kiss I begin to understand what he's trying to do. He's trying to get me to forget about the pain. He wants to override the memories with good ones—a sexual therapy. But I can't forget it. It feels good, but I'm uncomfortable with it.

Peeta must realize it because he brings his mouth away from my back and to my neck again. He nibbles up and down the exposed skin, and my anxiousness melts away again, the tension leaving my body. He shifts his hand from my breast, and back to my clit; his fingers quickly rubbing it back and forth. My body is kicked into hyperdrive at the action.

"How close, Katniss?" he pants into my ear.

"So close," I reply, squeezing him inside me. Understatement of the year. I'm about to explode.

His thrusts pick up speed, but they stay deep. I don't know how he's doing it—I've never had someone in so deep before. I feel like he's actually a part of me. And that thought pushes me over the edge.

I call his name as I go silky around him, climaxing hard. Peeta groans into my neck and with one final thrust he finishes, twitching and pulsing inside me.

We lay still and silent, breathing heavy for a minute before he pulls out of me. I feel his come drip out and down my thighs and onto the bed, but I don't mind it. It feels like he's leaving his mark on me.

"Was that okay?" Peeta asks, his hand running down my arms, his moves no longer frantic and desire-filled, but sweet and concerned.

"Yes, it was great," I tell him.

"You didn't like me kissing your back though," he whispers, his voice filled with sadness.

I clench my thighs together and turn around so I can face him. I set my hands on his strong, sweat glistened chest. "I did like it," I tell him truthfully, "It just makes me a little anxious. I'm still not used to letting someone see my back or touch it, let alone kiss it. It'll just take time."

He nods understandingly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't ever want to do that."

"You didn't," I say, shaking my head. "I still want you to do it. Just…be patient with me. I don't know how long it's going to take before I can handle it well."

He wraps his arms around me and presses his forehead to mine; his eyes are suddenly dancing with amusement. "If we move in together, I'll have a million opportunities to do it."

I bark out a surprised laugh. I like the sound of that.

I bite my lip, then open my mouth to tell him when a large bang from downstairs stops me. And then shouting begins. A small female voice and husky, deep one. Peeta and I glance at each other quickly, then simultaneously leap off the bed to put our clothes back on.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, we find a scarlet faced Prim with her arms crossed over her chest and Finnick looking exasperated and angry, pulling at his bronze hair.

"You can't just change your mind! I'm not a book you can pick up and read whenever you get bored," Prim shouts.

"It's not like that," Finnick shouts back. "I made a mistake. And I realize that telling you in the car on the way home from a movie wasn't the best place to say it, but I'm not taking it back. I wanna be with _you_."

My mouth drops to the floor the floor. He what? When did this happen?

Prim scoffs. "You just think you do. You're in love with Annie—we can all see it." She waves her arms around as the audience is completed—Gale enters the living the room from the kitchen.

Finn takes a step towards her, releasing a deep breath as he does so. Desperation ignites in his breathtaking green eyes. "I thought I was too. But being with her again—it didn't feel right. So much time has passed and there is too much baggage and too many scars to start anew." He takes another step. "I want to be with you, Prim. I want to see where this thing we started may go because I have a feeling it could be big."

Prim's frame loses its tension, his words melting her.

"You chose her over me. What's there to stop you from doing it again?" Her voice is hard, but broken, and I have to physically stop myself from crossing the room and pulling her into my arms. Peeta's hand wraps around my bicep as if he can read my mind.

Finn takes another step towards her until they are only inches apart and Prim has to tilt her head to maintain eye contact. "I was an idiot. I missed her and the way I felt about her. But being with her again, I realized I'm not the same guy I was back then, and she's not the same girl." He sighs. "I want that feeling Annie gave me all those years ago and I was blind to see that feeling was occurring again—with you."

I'm frozen in place, shocked by his words. I had no idea he felt like that about her. I always figured it would just be a fling.

Prim looks just has surprised as I must, her mouth falling open momentarily and her eyes wide. She licks her lips uneasily. "That didn't answer my question," she says, her voice quivering, her resolve fading.

"I won't," he replies simply. "I won't leave you for her—never again. And I realize you probably don't believe that, or trust me right now, but I will work tirelessly until you do."

He lifts his large, golden hand and sets it on her delicate neck; her body shivers in response. Her eyes flutter closed. I glance away, feeling like I've interrupted something sacred; uncomfortable butterflies fill my stomach. I had no idea this was going on with Finnick and I instantly feel guilty. I got so wrapped up in my own issues I didn't notice that Finnick hasn't been committed to Annie and he still had feelings for Prim. He obviously kept it hidden deep, but still, I feel ashamed.

"And you told her all this?" Prim asks, pulling my eyes back to them.

Finnick nods as his head begins to descend towards hers. "Yesterday."

And then she's standing on her toes to kiss him in the next second. Finnick drinks in her response, squeezing his eyes shut and kissing her so hard it looks like he's in pain.

Thankfully, the kiss ends before I have to clear my throat or scream at them to get a room.

Prim's eyes find mine immediately as her body collapses into Finnick's embrace. "You're not mad, right?"

I frown. "Of course not. If you want to be together, I will support it." I flit my eyes to Finnick, my gaze hardening. "If you hurt her again, I will chop your nuts off like I promised."

He nods his head, a hint of fear on his face. "I won't."

I nod my head and Peeta wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into this side.

"This is cause for celebration, I think," Peeta chimes in, grinning broadly around the room. "Champagne?"

Everyone nods in agreement, smiles forming on their faces. Peeta takes a step towards the kitchen, but I grab his arm, stilling him. He looks over at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Um, there's another cause for celebration," I say. I glance away from Peeta's face and flicker my eyes around the people I love most in this world. I'm gonna miss them. I clear my throat. "Peeta and I are moving out. We want to get our own place and start a life together."

All the noise is torn from the room and awkward silence takes over for a brief moment.

But a second later, Prim squeals and runs over to throw her arms around the both of us. Finnick and Gale both mutter congratulations with knowing grins on their faces. Prim kisses my cheek before she lets go. "I'll get the alcohol!" she calls, her blue eyes brimming with tears of happiness. She scurries into the kitchen, Finn and Gale right behind her.

I turn to Peeta, a shy smile on my face. I probably should have told him in the private earlier. But his mouth is capturing mine before I can even say a word. His kiss is loving and punishing, filled with so much passion it takes my breath away.

He breaks the kiss and presses our foreheads together. "We're moving in together?" he asks, his voice an octave higher than it usually is, filled with surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," I tell him and bring my mouth back to his.


End file.
